Destined to Betray, What?
by Everlasting Imperius
Summary: Things should never be taken for granted, especially one's life. I learned the hard way, reincarnated into a world full of danger and treachery what can one do but to adapt and struggle. In this world only strength and power is respected and I shall claim it. Self-insert, AU.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to this story of mine, that wouldn't just leave my mind until I got down to writing it. A warning though, this is my first story ever, so there will probably be errors, but should you brave these waters, criticism will be more than appreciated, don't even hold back, know that criticism will only help me in the future, I'm not going to make an excuse that English is my tertiary language because I take pride in my English skills, but should you find any grammatical errors, please feel free to let me know via PM's if you would take your time to do so.**

 **Edit: A minor correction in tensing was made, after I was notified that it was breaking the flow, thank you to user Narmo for notifying me.**

 **AN2: A fair warning to new readers, SI curses a lot, due to his nature.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto franchise for they are property of Masashi Kishimoto, if I were the owner, things sure would never deteriorate the way the did. This is nothing but a fan adaptation of original works and no monetary gain is claimed from such works.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0**

 **Prologue**

You never start to appreciate your life more than the moment you are about to lose it, at least I think that's how it goes, what came to my mind though at the moment is the way I was about to leave the mortal realm, getting wasted at the annual reunion party with my friends and ex-classmates from middle school was great, getting home though, in my drunken stupor wasn't so great, it never is.

I was never the bravest person ever born, walking home at night was always terrifying, even more so when I'm drunk and high beyond hope. And this fateful night I had to run into a mugger, or better said the mugger ran into me, literally, he even skipped the whole spiel about how I should surrender my belongings lest something horrible happens to me. He just outright stabbed me. I have no idea where exactly he stabbed me, but from what I remember in my terror ridden mind, was that I went down fast, and then lights out.

I don't know how much time has passed, but all I knew was, that I suddenly regained consciousness, at least it felt like that.

It was dark, pitch black dark, is this afterlife ? If this is afterlife, then religious people sure were wrong, because there is nothing, at least I see nothing.

I could somehow feel myself though, movement was very restricted and the space I was in was small and very restricting, there was liquid everywhere around me and I felt slimy, ugh. I couldn't stay conscious for too long though. I kept blacking out and waking up, until one day things started changing.

The small space around me started contracting around me and I could hear voices, loud voices, I couldn't make out what they were, but it sounded like someone was screaming, a lot. Then I was being pushed and felt like I was being moved through this very tight tube and reality started to dawn on me. I was being BORN ! Well fuck, I'm a god damn baby.

What in the actually blazes was happening to me ! For the first time in my life I got to experience what it meant to be claustrophobic, everything was pushing against me, pushing me forward. Everything was so frantic, sudden and my mind was locked in perpetual terror, I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out.

And suddenly and finally I was out of that tight tube, first thing that I registered, was that it was cold. And all I had was an urge to scream, and scream I did, but all that came out were cries of a baby, everything felt so fast and very disorienting, until I was wrapped in something and found myself laid in someone's arms.

Things have calmed down a little, my mind has finally managed to get beyond the terror and I finally could open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was a woman, she looked very tired and talked in gibberish that I just simply did not understand, there were other voices around me and they were incoherent too. Then this male face came into my view and he looked satisfied and smug for some reason.

From all the incoherent speech I heard around me, only one thing was remotely understandable ''Sasuke''. And after that, all the was was nothing but dark, I blacked out once more.

Being a baby again sucked, my motor skills were very much restricted, I could flail my arms a bit, I could close my hands into fists with great effort though, since everything was so stunted it felt like a greatest undertaking of century. The rest of my body was wrapped in a blanket, so I couldn't move my legs at all.

There weren't many things that happened in my current state, I would just lie in the crib, being forced to look at the same ceiling every day, because I couldn't move around, then I would get hungry and my body would on auto pilot start crying, I couldn't frigging control my body for damn sake, I didn't want to cry each time I got hungry, it felt very, very unmanly!

After a short bout of wailing a woman would come, she was the same woman, I saw when I was born, so she must be my new mother ? It felt very strange and wrong to think of her as mother, because I already have a mother before the whole thing happened, but I guess that is no longer true, sigh.

My new mom looks nice though, she has a motherly face and has long black hair with two longs bangs in front.

She would always come by cooing at me in gibberish again, but I could at least now register what this gibberish was. It was in fact Japanese, it sounded like some older dialect though, because it's nowhere close to the Japanese I always heard in anime, interesting, I was born in Japan, why Japan though ? I'm Vietnamese or at least was, well I didn't live in Vietnam but that's just details.

Why couldn't I have been born in Vietnam ? At least I would understand the words being directed at me ! But sadly it was not to be so.

All I understood from the words and sounds my new mother made was Sasuke, I guess my new name is Sasuke.

Damn it, why did I have to be frigging named Sasuke, I don't want to have anything to do with the name of a character I would do anything to just painfully kill ? Karma is a very cruel mistress, whatever I have done, I sure haven't deserved such a retribution, I could almost hear a manic laughter somewhere. Fuck me.

My new mom would then pick me up and hold me there for a moment cooing at me again, then she would put me on her legs and open her kimono. Here comes the most dreaded and horrifying aspect of being a baby. Feeding, BREASTFEEDING.

This was just wrong, this woman, my new mother was going to fucking breastfeed me. Not only was this humiliating, but it felt just wrong. That is not to assume that I feel wrong about touching a female body, on the contrary I love it, I admire women, and wouldn't say no if a woman would let me beyond a second base, that is I was interested in her of course. But not from a family member, not to mention my NEW MOTHER !

But what could I do, I was not going to starve myself, I'll just have to accept the humiliation and let myself be fed.

No wonder we usually don't remember things from our toddler years, some things are better left forgotten. I'll reiterate again, being an infant sucks.

After the harrowing experience I would always cry, because the humiliating action would just leave such a strong impression on my mind, that it would set me into another bout of auto pilot crying, damn it I hate my infant body.

Mother would start rocking me, which admittedly felt really good and would start singing to me in Japanese, I didn't understand a single word, but it sounded really nice, thus putting me to sleep.

There really wasn't much to do as an infant, you would sleep, wake up, get hungry, get fed, look around, sleep again, boring. The only interesting things that happened to me were only when someone else was entertaining me or messing with me.

One of such people was an adult man, who I assume is my father, he looks old enough to be a father but not too old and has shorter face length black hair with two bangs in front, I'm starting to see a pattern here, he has a grizzled face though, and like to wear this menacing expression, as if he was a member of military, perhaps he is.

He would pick me up, level me up to his face and give me a once over with this very measuring and calculative look, I would shoot back a face too if I could control my body properly, especially my face. Trying to raise your eye brows as an infant is just impossible, all that would happen, would be a confused face that must have looked ridiculous, because it would always launch my new father into a bout of laughter, making him completely drop his grizzly expression.

He would then start talking to me, and I would respond, well at least tried, because all that came out of was incoherent infant babbling.

Then he was called, and I heard Fugaku between all the Japanese I just couldn't understand, interesting, so my father's name is Fugaku. I would then be placed back in the crib and father would regain his composure and revert back to his usual expression and walks away, I found this truly hilarious.

Another such person is mother, she's the one who tends to me most of the time, so she's the one I see the most when I'm awake.

And the last person who actually comes to entertain himself at my expense is this kid, my brother I guess, he looks quite like father, same as him he had shorter black hair with two bangs in front, for some reason I'm getting a sense of déjà-vu looking at him, as if I've already met him before. Well at least I'm not the oldest child now, yay.

He would always peek into my crib with this curious expression full of wonder, the bastard would start poking me, as if he was trying to get a reaction out of me, I would always shoot him annoyed expression to convey my displeasure in hopes of making him stop. It didn't. He would start tickling my belly and sometimes he would tickle my nose, thus bringing me into a bout of giggling. I was ticklish in my previous life, that remained unchanged in this, oh joy.

After sating his need, brother would whisk away, and I would be left looking at the ceiling once more. Things were really boring when you are an infant.

-A few days later-

I was woken up by a very loud and terrifying roar, and once again I would automatically start crying, because screw my body. My brother rushed into the room and picked me up in his arms and rocked me a little bit to calm me down, which doesn't take much effort, if only I could control myself.

Afterwards he took me to the front deck of the house and just sat there with me in his arms, he would talk to me, but I wouldn't understand and kept looking up beyond the wall with a serious yet still terrified expression, he was trembling a little bit too, so I turned my head in the direction he was looking, there was smoke and fire in the horizon, what the hell is happening. Not to mention that there were orange tails in the air, and a moment later a huge fox head got into a view, huh a giant orange fox with huge blood red eyes and orange tails tails, roaring like there was no tomorrow with this very enraged look, huh-

\- Wait... fucking massive fox with more tails that one, roaring and seemingly destroying everything in it's path. Where the hell am I, there are no such things on Earth, there are no frigging kaiju, that's nothing but a matter of fiction. So I look back at my brother and the sense of déjà-vu hits back, but even harder.

My name is Sasuke, everyone in this household has black hair, everyone has bangs, father always wears this menacing soldiery expression and his name is Fugaku, there is a fucking Godzilla huge fox with tails laying waste in wherever I live right now. I'm Sasuke, fucking Sasuke Uchicha, the one who is holding me in his arms is Itachi Uchiha and I'm in fucking Elemental Nations. My brain was working on overdrive, too much for the infant body to handle and quickly fainted after making the realisation, even through all the roars and destruction happening in the village.

Fuck me.


	2. Intermission I - Hiruzen

**AN: Welcome to another chapter of Destined to Betray, thank you everyone for checking out this story. As always reviews are more than welcome and should you find this story interesting you know the F &F procedure :)**

 **This chapter will be an intermission chapter and thus will be written in third person, in case anyone got confused.**

 **Before I start this chapter though I have a recommendation to you, fellow fan fiction lovers, and that is a podcast named Fandom Flux, it is a collaboration of 5 authors from ff net who do weekly podcast and let's plays on their channel. It is truly a gem of Youtube and deserves much more attention than they receive so far. The cast are Casey Flux, the guy who got this all together, Kenchi618, I don't think anything has to be said to this God of Log , KingofZeroX a Persona fandom writer, Slicerness or aka. Slicer who is a writer and a Beta reader, Serpentguy who is a writer of quiet few fandoms such as One Piece, Fairy Tail and Naruto, and from time to time Arrixam a writer of many whims.**

 **All of those people from Fandom Flux are great writers, and fairly experienced in their hobby trade, they are in fact the reason why I'm writing this piece and publishing it here at all. Their insight into writing is truly helpful and can often times help you out with the diverse topics they discuss. And they have a large abundance of content on their channel, so you will be entertained.**

 **And that's my rant done, forgive me for this humongous AN, I just had to put it there.**

 **Without any further ado, Chapter 2**

 **Update: Holy hell so many typo's, makes me want to shoot myself. I hope, that everything has been cleared.**

 **A short legend :**

''For Konoha'' - normal speech

'' _For Konoha'' -_ thoughts

'' **Die** '' - tailed beasts

* * *

 **Intermission I - Hiruzen**

-The next day-

"I'm too old for this," Thought The Professor, while taking a puff from his pipe, last night was truly harrowing, the village he had pledged to protect underwent such great tragedy, tragedy that touched many and killed even more, his wife was among the casualties. "Dog, give me situational report, number of casualties, shinobi and civilians."

Said ANBU commander pulled out the dreaded report, "Sandaime-sama, shinobi casualties have been estimated 200 dead or which we have lost 15 ANBU operatives and the number is still rising as we haven't cleared all the debris yet, more than 300 are injured of which 70 are in critical condition and their situations are yet to be decided, civilian casualties are estimated at 1 500 dead, 200 were injured and hospitalized," finished Dog in one breath, while gripping the report tighter than one should, but otherwise, didn't let his emotions be known.

"Very well, you are dismissed Dog, please leave the report here and get back to your duties," Hiruzen commanded with finality, while having a stone cold expression as if this situation hasn't affected him at all.

This simply was not the time for remorse and grief, the village was in disarray, civilians where still quaking from last nights tragedy and the shinobi force was working on overdrive.

"With your leave, Sandaime-sama," With a slight bow Dog proceeded to flicker away.

The room suddenly grew gravely silent, neither Homura, Koharu or Hiruzen wanted to open the conversation of imminent importance.

Suprisingly the first one to speak was Danzo."Yondaime Hokage has passed away in yesterdays attack, we cannot allow things to go without leadership," stated the War Hawk without any hint of hesitation. "Hiruzen, you will have to take on the mantle of Hokage again, as you were the Third Hokage, you are the only one who can put down the unrest and quickly calm the situation in a timely manner."

Hiruzen massaged his nose bridge knowing what had to be done. "No rest for the wicked it is then, Minato, you should have let me do the sealing, you young fool," without hesitation he spoke. "I will take the office once more then, though there is another matter at hand that has to be resolved," he said, directing his view at the crib that was at the right corner

"Young Naruto here is our new Jinchuuriki, son of late Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, as the last scion of Uzumaki, he will take their name," said Hiruzen with tired sigh. "There is no living relative at hand who could take him in, as Jiraiya is in the field managing his spy network, we have to decide on what to do with Naruto."

Danzo was first one to chime in."Let me raise our young Jinchuuriki, he will be taken care of and I shall train him to utilize the weapon he was bound with."

"Uzumaki Naruto is of too big of a pedigree and importance to be raised a ROOT ANBU, not only is he our villages Jinchuuriki, he is the last living Uzumaki and thus a de facto future clan leader of the Clan, someone like that just simply cannot walk in the shadows and you know it Danzo," calmly added in Homura while pushing up his glasses.

"Young Naruto will not be placed under your care Danzo, I want Naruto here to have a chance at having a childhood, we owe that much to Minato," once again Hiruzen lit up his pipe while going through options. "hiding his parentage would be a fools errand, anyone could put the facts together with a blond Uzumaki boy going around, orphanage is not an option either, that would be needlessly exposing the infant in too much of a risk."

"What was Fourth even thinking sacrificing himself to do the sealing, he should have left that to us of older generation, foolish young man did not even care to consider the gravity of such a rash decision!" Barked out Koharu scoffing at the magnitude of error that was committed last night. "Not only has he left his son orphaned but left us to quell this fallout."

"I have come to a decision,'' announced Hiruzen. "Uzumaki Naruto will be taken care of by one of my personal ANBU, professionalism is required here, no matter how much we explain it to the population, they are still just human, full of faults and imperfection and grief, anguish could lead just to another tragedy," he took a short break to breathe, "we can't have another clan take him in either, as that would mean that we are giving a clan more political power, and thus potentially causing disturbance where none should be".

"Very well." Was the unanimous agreement between the councillors.

"With this, the council meeting is concluded, let us go rest a little before afternoon speech and announcement," concluded Hiruzen while standing up and moving towards the window.

"By your leave, Hokage-sama," as Koharu and Homura were leaving, knowing that rest was not coming any time soon.

Danzo was the last one to leave as if he was waiting for something.

"Danzo," said Hiruzen while gazing out of the window, "I'm counting on you and ROOT to suppress the information of the attack as much as possible and strengthen the surveillance on our neighbours, especially Kumogakure."

"Of course, ROOT shall always support the great tree, by your leave Hokage-sama," nothing else had to be said.

Everyone left, except for Hiruzen.

Decisions were made, all that was left was to execute them. Taking another puff from his pipe, cries of an infant came from his left, putting down his pipe Hiruzen reached to pick up Naruto in his arms to calm down the wailing infant. Doing so surprisingly reminded him of holding Asuma.

"Biwako, we have yet to see our grandchildren and you have left me so untimely, may your soul rest in peace, one day, we shall meet again, just wait for me." For the first time, since last night Hiruzen allowed tears to flown down, no matter how old, death of a significant other cuts deep.

-that afternoon-

A large crowd was gathered civilians and shinobi likewise at the Hokage building on the main street, mourning and grieving the loss of their family members, friends and fellow citizen, the mood was truly sombre, no one said anything, all that was heard was cries.

That is until Hiruzen came forward to give a speech. Everything went deathly silent, confusion and questions came to minds of the people gathered, why is Lord Sandaime giving a speech, where is Lord Yondaime.

Cries stopped, nothing was said, waiting in apprehension for Lord Sandaime to start speaking.

"My beloved fellow citizen of Konoha, thank you for gathering here at such a quick notice. Yesterday a great tragedy happened. Many people have lost their life due to he attack of Kyuubi no Yoko, allow me to express my deepest condolences to everyone who has lost someone important last night and know, that no one will be forgotten. every single person shall be remembered, from valiant shinobi who have laid down their lives to protect our village to innocent civilians who were unfortunately killed, and so October 10th shall be forever remembered as the day of mourning," taking a short break to prepare himself for the announcement that will come after.

"The reason why we have gathered here today, is because I have a tragic message I have to convey. Last night Yondaime Hokage and his wife Uzumaki Kushina passed away."

Reverberating gasps came from the gathered audience, the message was too shocking, then cries came, mournfully calling for Lord Yondaime.

Death of your closest people always hurt, but death of a leader and a celebrated national hero was too much to take in.

"Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sama in their heroic act to protect the village, sacrificed themselves to successfully stop the menacing beast. In their final heroic act of defiance they sealed the beast into their newborn son, thus making him a Jinchuuriki, their own innocent son was used to seal the rampaging beast. Lord Yondaime's last wish was for poor young Naruto to be hailed a hero, for without him, the beast couldn't be stopped for he is not the representation of Kyuubi no Yoko, but a stalwart jailer of the beast," Hiruzen motioned to Koharu to bring him Naruto.

Raising the infant so people could see him. "Let me present you Uzumaki Naruto, legacy of our greatest hero and last living scion of a great clan, the hero of October 10, know that he is the only person who is protecting us from the vile beast that is Kyuubi no Yoko, just a day old yet already given such a great burden."

Loud cries of Naruto's name rang, fervently trying to overshadow their grief with hope, hope that is the legacy of their fallen hero.


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray, thanks everyone for the reviews, there is one thing I'd like tackle before the start of the chapter, surely you will wonder why Naruto's heritage was revealed. The reasoning I have behind this, is that I'm taking my own interpretation of Naruto verse character from a more realistic point of view, to make this a little bit more serious setting than it was presented in canon.**

 **Realistically speaking, anyone who wanted to know, wouldn't have a hard time finding out who Naruto actually is, I think even someone as slow er slower mentally as Naruto would have connected the dot when they were learning for example about Uzumaki Mito. This is not much of a butterfly effect as me just taking a sledge hammer and crushing some inconsistencies of the plot, since our dear author Kishimoto is very famous with his inconsistencies.**

 **And the consequences of the decisions made in the last chap on Naruto will be shown once he gets back in the story, I'll just leave you guys with one thing, human are imperfect and easily swayed by emotions, pain and grief are particularly strong, when human band together and form people, who knows what can happen**

 **Anyway, this chapter will have a minor shift in PoV as I'll be showing the fallout for Uchiha clan, so I'll be switching to third person there.**

 **And lastly check out the awesome Podcast on Youtube called Fandom Flux, great podcast for fans of fanfictions, fandoms and gaming.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

-Evening after Kyuubi attack-

The household was in absolute chaos, people kept coming in and out, they were very loud. It seems that the chaos will remain until the whole Kyuubi thing will calm down, oh joy. Mother didn't even come to feed me today, instead a nanny came to bottle feed me, small victories, I wish things would remain like this, to spare me the humiliation.

Yesterdays realisations came way too sudden, I should have known something was strange, when I was named Sasuke, of all names, but what are the chances right ? Too small to even consider, who would have thought that you would find yourself in a universe of your favourite series, certainly not me.

Being reborn as Uchiha Sasuke did not bring me any joy, in fact it made me soil myself twice since I woke up. I have to focus, need to think and try to remember whatever I can about the events that will happen in the future, sigh.

I will definitely have to become a ninja, or at least join the academy, no child of Uchiha Fugaku could ever aspire to be a simple civilian, he would fry me to death with a fireball, than to suffer such dishonour to the name of clan head. And the future situations would force me to become a ninja anyway, to not receive proper training knowing that there is a Crazy Snake perving on Uchiha eyes is already going against my favour, being a civilian would be akin to painting a target on my back with a message ''Please harvest my eyes, Orochimaru-sama.'' So that's a no.

Uchiha clan will most probably attempt a coup 8 years from now, the whole Kyuubi attack just added a primed nuclear warhead to the already skewed relations of the village with the clan. Madara Uchiha, you are such an insane piece of shit.

So that leaves me at most 4 years to gain as much training I can milk from father and other clan members, good bye my second childhood, it was nice while I knew you ...

I really wish there was something I could do to prevent the attempted rebellion since they are my de facto parents now, ahh Asian upbringing and their importance of parents and older relatives, habits die hard. There is really nothing an 8 year old snot nosed kid will be able to do to prevent the sky rocketing tensions between village and the clan. I'm pretty sure Uchiha clan is already a prime suspect in last nights attack, well it's not as if they are wrong, Obito is an Uchiha, heh, fuck that guy.

Running with the news to Third Hokage will solve nothing either, I'd either be patted on my head and praised for my bountiful imagination or if I were too good, I would be kidnapped by Danzo, milked of all my knowledge and afterwards brainwashed into a puddle of goo thus joining the ranks of his undercover ops. Not happening, not while I'm sane.

Well, rest in peace Uchiha clan, you could have done much better but you didn't and won't.

I should probably find a way to stay away from the Uchiha district on that night, I really don't need to see people being massacred if I can spare myself of it. That is not to assume that my future shinobi career would be all bright and sunshine. I will have to kill people, don't I?

Fuck that fucking mugger, had to run into me on that day, I could have just continued my studies for Management Bachelor degree and move forward with my steps to adulthood, but no, had to fucking kill me. Well at least I'll find solace in the fact that I had like 1 Euro left in my wallet after wild partying so yeah, suck it bitch, you going behind bars because you needed 1 fucking Euro, Ha!

Without even realising, my infant body has been flailing my arms around as if I was doing some deadly cool kung-fu kata.

I have to calm down, getting mad won't help with my current and future situations.

Is there any way to prevent myself from getting the cursed seal? I really don't need to have a love mark that would try to perpetually keep me insane on top of natural Uchiha mental degradation, the stronger their eyes grow. Failing the Chuunin exams would be one way, that is, the exams are going to happen here in the village, but my future team mates, most probably Naruto, would go 9 tails on me if I did, heh.

Speaking of which, Naruto, what to do, to make him less miserable kid than he was in canon, I'll definitely butter him up, since I owe that much to Naruto I guess, I mean that kid has guided me through all my early teens 'til last year. I'll have to beat some common sense into him though and show him that not always friendship equals power, damn it Kishimoto.

Small steps though, before I get into any big game, I'll need to make small steps, first step is for my body to start teething, I can't suckle my new mothers teats any longer, well give me someone like Tsunade and I might reconsider, but suckling your mother feels wrong on just too many levels, I'd rather leave that to my Father to do the business than me. Oh hell, that means that I will have to eat oatmeals and shit before I get to eat anything remotely culinary. _''NOOOO~~~''_

To add to the injury, my infant body started crying, but this time instead of nanny, mother came. Fuck you, whatever cosmic entity that shoved me here.

-that night, Uchiha clan meeting, Fugaku PoV-

 _"Such insolence, to even assume that my clan had anything to with the Kyuubi attack, Uchiha clan has always faithfully served the village, even after the incursion of Uchiha Madara, to lay such insult upon MY clan, these ungrateful bunch of pisants."_ Rage could be seen on Uchiha Fugaku after concluding the village clan head meeting. " _I must remain calm, Uchiha clan was innocent in yesterdays happening, to react rashly would just further play into their doubts."_

"Good, everyone is here, let us begin the meeting then," taking a few more breaths to calm his mind. "First thing first, in 3 days we will have funeral service for Jonin Uchiha Juyo, Chunin Uchiha Takeshi and Chunin Uchiha Katsue, they have valiantly fallen in service while protecting the village and as such they will be forever remembered, may their souls rest in peace."

Everyone bowed their heads in respect, no matter what situation or how angry one may be, a death of a clan member is always treated with utmost respect.

"To get to the main point of this meeting tonight, this evening at the meeting of clan heads, Sandaime-sama hinted, that we, Uchiha, are under suspect of breaking the seal of the last Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Kushina, and unleashed the beast on the village," announced Fugaku with finality.

"This is outrageous!" Screamed Yashiro, while he banged the table. The rest of the people gathered had similar reactions, but found it better in themselves than to display it like Yashiro did. "Last night, Uchiha blood has been spilled to protect our village, and they would dare to assume, that we have our hands in the Great Tragedy? My brother in-law Shigeki is in critical condition as we speak and most probably won't make it past this week!" Emotions were too strong, and hard to contain. Let it be known that Uchiha were truly amotional people.

"Calm yourself Yashiro, we all have felt the tragedy of last night, all of us grieve the fallen and worry for those, who are still hospitalized. But we cannot allow emotions to get the best of us, not now," commanded Fugaku.

"Forgive me, Fugaku-sama," bowed Yashiro in shame and took the cup of tea in front of him to take a sip, suprisingly it didn't spill after his dramatic display.

"You are forgiven, early investigations have indicated that someone somehow through yet unkown methods bypassed the four pillar barrier jutsu, set up by Lord Yondaime on the night of his sons birth, without breaking it. Investigations have shown, that Biwako Sarutobi and ANBU operative Ozaki Yoshida, who were present for birthing, have been slain by a stab wound to their back," paused Fugaku for a moment.

"The implications thus are, unknown culprit through yet unidentified Jikukan ninjutsu (Space-time technique) breached in, murdered late Biwako Sarutobi, ANBU operative and dispatched Yondaime Hokage, thus proceeded to destabilize the seal on late Uzumaki Kushina," finished the clan head.

"The causes of death of Saurobi Biwako and ANBU operative are enough proof to indicate, that the Jinchuuriki seal was not broken naturally due to child birth," added in Ryuichi Uchiha, one of the clan elders, an elderly man with long grey hair, his stern face littered with scars, which he wore with pride, after all being a veteran of First and Second Shinobi War; something like scars were mark of honor. "There aren't many known noted Space-time techniques that could have achieved, what the culprint intended, Hiraishin no Jutsu utilized by our late Yondaime Hokage couldn't have been utilized, unless there is an unknown sealing grand master outside of our village, who managed to recreate this technique, thus chances are very low. Human summoning is a feat yet undiscovered and would require at least two people, but the investigations have yielded, that the culprit operated alone," with a slight pause he continued, "and lastly known to us is an Uchiha technique, Kamui, that can be only achieved by the user of Mangekyo Sharingan, the last noted wielder of Mangekyo Sharingan was Madara Uchiha, who was slain at the Valley of the End."

The mood in the room tightened, aware that the situation is more complicated than one could believe, after all there truly aren't that many ninja techniques that can bypass indomitable sealing barriers without breaking it.

"The possibility of the culprit being an Uchiha are very probable, Uchiha clan never separated before the formation of the Village nor after, unless Uchiha Madara sired an offspring after going rogue, it had to be one of our clansmen if it truly was an Uchiha," stated Fugaku while taking a short break preparing himself to issue a truly distasteful command. "I want Uchiha police force to investigate every single active and retired Uchiha shinobi wherever they have Mangekyo Sharingan or not, then we shall proceed with investigation from said results. This has to be done by us, Uchiha, because our name has been placed in question, our unbending loyalty and honour put in doubt, our name is clear of guilt, of that I'm sure, but it has to be proven," a short pause before finishing the last decree. "We are guiltless in the events of last night and to the shinobi force it shall be so. But our relationship with the civilian population has already been strained at hands of Uchiha Madara and The Tragedy will only further add to the rift, we are innocent and as such we should conduct ourselves, there is no reason nor need to prove people otherwise. Let us forgive the village this one transgression against our honour. With this the meeting is concluded."

A deep bow and reluctant ''Hai, Fugaku-sama'' was heard, Uchiha may forgive, but never forget when someone dares to step on Uchiha honour.

-several months later, Main PoV-

I have finally started teething after long 7 humiliating months, BANZAI ! Mother seems to have finally realised, just how much I didn't like to be breastfed, my growing teeth were a testament to my displeasure and started me with a porridge and oatmeal diet. It may be a minuscule leap for humanity, but for me, Uchiha Sasuke, it felt as if I was the second coming of Sage of Six Paths.

Sitting in the baby chair and waiting for my meal to arrive while laughing maniacally, at least in my head, was truly satisfying, to others that heard me, it may have sounded like a gurgling baby laughter, but I knew better, I knew.

Mother introduced me to a new game today though, since I was capable of crawling and thus being able to slowly move myself wherever I wished, so she deemed me ready enough to learn new games !

She placed me on her lap and made me put my palm against hers. There was a faint warmth.

Wait, wait... is she making me feel out chakra ? It feels warm, but won't burn you, so this is how chakra feels? I've tried to feel out the chakra myself in last 7 months but each time I just got too tired before I could feel it. I guess my coils weren't developed enough. Then she cut off the chakra from her palm, and started poking my tummy as if prompting me to feel out my own chakra in me, while talking to me. 7 months was enough time to learn the language, I can't talk yet, but I finally understand, my road to becoming a weeb is almost finished!

But feeling out my own chakra though, it's a concept too alien to me, I suppose I will have to enter a meditative state. And so I did, focusing on my stomach, trying to make a connection with my inner strength. Focus, focus on Ying and Yang.

My tummy suddenly got warm, very warm, and this warm feeling suddenly spread all over my body so fast, as if someone opened the flood gates. This sensation was overwhelming, the feeling as if I could just stand up and lift the house and hurl it into a horizon. I HAVE UNLOCKED MYSTIC POWERS!

Squealing, giggling and waving around my arms in wonder, I didn't even care, that I'm supposed to be 21 and thus control my emotions better, I just fucking accessed my chakra, HA!

Mother seemed to have noticed my joy and started praising me and patting me on the head, which in truth felt really good, she may not be my mom, yet she is. So she took my palm again but this time she used chakra to stick to my palm, she was trying to teach me to manipulate chakra!

And so I did, focusing to access my chakra, directing it to my palm, trying to spread it all over evenly so my palm would stick to mom's. Ok chakra in my palm, now to try to pull my mothers palm with me.

First time failed, the sinking feeling of failure was bringing tears to my eyes.

Damn it, my infant body! Now is not time to sniffle, now is time to learn to be a badass baby!

And so I did again, adding more chakra to my palm, still failed.

Wait, you have to maintain the circulation of chakra at your contact points to stick to the surface, no?

Ok maintain steady flow to my palm, focus, focus, and pull.

I DID IT! HA HA HA! I did it, damn it this feels just like when I slept with a girl for the first time, this triumphant feeling, HAHAHA! Uchiha Sasuke just made a first step towards badassdom!

I started once more giggling, laughing waving around my arms, nearly fell off my mothers lap, had she not caught me, she was laughing too and started to wave me in the air, which really made me sick, but fuck it, I did it!

After a short bout of celebrating I fell quickly asleep, fuck my toddler body.

* * *

 **And that's it for now, R &R, you know the jazz, criticism is more than welcome. I will shamelessly admit that the palm game was inspired by Fahad09's story A World Full of Monsters, great naruto fic by the way, so if you hadn't, do check it out !**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Destined to Betray, thank you everyone who has decided to read this story and left a review.**

 **This chapter is quiet expositiony into the past of the setting, just to give you a little better insight into how I'll be trying to direct this story. I'm having a real blast writing this, I never thought I would even enjoy writing, but this ? This piece writes it self, if only I could eliminate the typos I tend to make, would surely make my life much easier. Which leads me to another question, if anyone would ne kind enough and wanted to beta this story, would be very much appreciated.**

 **Anyway leave a review to let me know what you think and F &F, you know the jazz.**

 **Special mention, if you haven't checked out Fandom Flux yet, do so, you won't regret it !**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

-2 years later, December 27-

It has been almost 3 years now, time sure flies fast when you are a baby. Being able to speak and read now is truly a blessing, well except for the fact that I have to talk like a 2 year old, which surprisingly is harder than it appears to be, since I have to actually pay attention on what I'm saying.

But yeah, being able to read is such a blessing, reading has always been my favourite past time, and that didn't change at all by being reincarnated. The clan library, which happened to be father's office, is huge, really huge, bookshelves are covering the walls, the literary repertoire is truly bountiful here, ranging from history annals to adventure novels and autobiographies of great ninja's, let me tell you something, when a ninja manages to get past their 50's, they tend to recollect a lot, albeit not many get to live past their 30's especially before the establishment of the Hidden villages, back then it truly meant, to be a shinobi is to walk hand in hand with death, you never knew when an enemy would come at you and they usually never came alone, such is a life of hired killers.

I enjoyed the literature from clan wars period the most, there was so much information that was not shown to us by Kishimoto, there was a reason to it, it was ugly, very, children as old as 7 being placed on the battlefield, dying in droves, only the smartest survived, no matter how powerful your bloodline was and how much training you could get in, children just couldn't directly face down people two or three times their size. Kunoichi during that period were rare, not because there was a misconception that women were inherently weaker, but because women were needed to birth more soldiers. And usually kunoichi were used mainly for espionage and high profile assassinations, men always have had weakness for comely lasses that would open their legs to them, because people who trained their whole life to be a shinobi were truly fit.

If you managed to survive to your 13's, you would usually get married and your first child would be on the way, it was quite normal for a couple to have 4-6 children, were this on Earth, it would leave a massive strain on women, and would usually result in even lower life span and higher child mortality, but here? Chakra was the answer to your ail's. Kishimoto had us believe that Tsunade jump-started medical ninja corp, but each clan had to have at least a dozen, to manage to cover the demanding life style

Out of those 4-6 children usually only 1-2 managed to live to their adulthood, and the way the parents dealt with it was brutal, almost on the level of dehumanization, mental exercises to deal with loss of your loved and with all the killing they did.

Prostitution, alcoholism and gambling was and still is a common occurrence among the shinobi. Some found other means to cope with their life style, by writing for example. But one thing was common, shinobi suffered mental degradation the longer they lived, detrimental mental diseases weren't a high occurrence but it was fairly common among the senior population. After all, shinobi do not have any sort of code of honour like samurai and their bushido.

Which led me to an interesting line of thought. If shinobi were made to marry early and have as many children as they could, especially clan leaders and heirs. Why had Madara never married and sired children ? It didn't make any sense, he was to be the next leader, so his legacy had to live on. But he didn't leave any. Because he refused, and the reason why he refused, was Hashirama.

Thinking about it, they met early and got quite chummy, unknowing that they are mortal enemies, but still they did. But Madara took this friendship in a completely different way, in a way that would very much affect his actions in the future. Madara fell in love with Hashirama, the boy left such impression on him, that he became gay. Homosexuality was and still is a huge taboo, so he had to keep his affections secret, especially from his love interest. That is one of the reasons why Uchiha allied with Senjuu, because he wanted to be closer to Hashirama.

That all was shattered one day, when Hashirama came back with a bride, a bride with fiery red hair, red hair that he would scorn till the end of his time, red hair that stole his one true love, red hair he indirectly helped to destroy. He tried to live with this unending jealousy, he did, for Hashirama's sake and his dreams. But Mangekyo induced insanity further added in to the flames, that would make him go rogue from the village, that would set him on the path of unlocking Rinnegan in hopes that he could change reality. That is why, he made the whole Infinite Tsukuyomi plan, so he could mind fuck himself into a reality where he and Hashirama were a couple.

By the end of this realisation it was already too much for me to take in and I was on the ground wheezing in laughter for the insanity that is Uchiha Madara, after all a man must dream. _Fucking threatens to destroy reality so he could be with his one true love._ I found new level of respect for this man, because this took lifetime of dedication _HA HA HA HA HA!_ But even more so, I think that Hashirama knew, that's why he sparred him at the Valley of the End. Because he blue balled him for so long.

Many people in 21st century believed that honour was nothing but a restriction, they weren't exactly wrong, but neither were they right. Codes of honour, codes of conduct and religion were a strong motivators to soldiers, after all, one who was assured by his beliefs was less likely to have second thoughts and regrets for their actions if they were in the boundary of their codes.

Shinobi couldn't be restricted by such, a life style where you either kill or are killed by all necessary means wouldn't let you spare your opponent just because he was disarmed, more so, disarming your opponent usually meant instant death. And the faster you dispatched your enemy, the more likely you were to finish your mission and return home.

But that was all in the period of time, when alliances were rare, and everyone was at war with everyone, a battle royale for clientèle. The higher were your success rates the more clients you attracted at the cost of attracting even more enemies who wanted to take over your clients. And that significantly changed with the formation of Hidden Villages, wars were limited by the formation of Jinchuuriki, Hashirama knew what he was doing when he distributed the Tailed Beasts to other villages. Giving the tailed beasts to the other 4 budding great powerful villages was a no brain, but by giving Iwa 2 Tailed Beasts, he had to create a counter balance because he couldn't directly empower his own village, hence why Taki was given Choumei, because honestly why else would such a small, almost insignificant ally of Konoha be given such a super weapon, than to just keep Iwa in check in case they wanted to try some power play.

It was a great idea on the side of Hashirama, that is if people would play by his rules, which ultimately backfired in his face 10 times as much, one of which is destruction of his undisputed, strongest ally Uzushiogakure, which was infact formed even before the mainland started grouping into hidden villages, but due to it's location being on an island, the idea to gather clans that are within the border of your country to form a super military, didn't seem so urgent.

Uzushio and her clan, Uzumaki, were high demand allies, everyone sought to create a bond through marriage to gain the power of Uzumaki into their clan due to their undisputed mastery of sealing art's, a clan, that through paint and brush alone could annihilate their attackers, just by their unmatched barrier fuinjutsu, gained it's prestige quickly, but through out the history they just kept their allegiances to themselves, they didn't even have a Daimyo, Uzukage was in fact the Daimyo, just another testament to the fact, that no one wanted to mess with them.

But that one day changed when a young man full of dreams and his brother found their way into the ancestral seat of Uzumaki, changes spiralled into motion just by one marriage, one marriage changed the mainland for ever. A sudden pact led to unification of Fire nation and first mainland Hidden Village emerged, which forced other nations to form their own, just to be able to compete with the sudden power spike. But even more so, the sudden allegiance of Uzumaki insulted more than a dozen clans of which were Kamizuru, clan of Earth nation, that would soon give rise to first Tsuchikage, Yotsuki clan, of Lightning nation, that would give rise to first Raikage and Hozuki clan, of Water nation, that would give rise to first Mizukage.

Shinobi hold grudges for a long time, for generations even, and the greatest insult that Uzushio dealt to the mainland later led to Second Shinobi war. The war that was started by destruction of Uzushio, by an unlikely alliance, an alliance of a single purpose was formed between Iwa, Kumo and Kiri, to destroy Uzushio.

Iwa would open by assaulting the borders of Fire nation and start the war with Konoha, while collective force of Kumo and Kiri Jinchuuriki would bombard Uzushio.

Uzushiogakure was undefeated in their long history, but no matter how strong and prodigious was the sealing art of Uzumaki, in the end it was still just a construct of men, and no man could ever face down shards of once God Tree. The barriers that for centuries made the ancestral seat of Uzumaki undefeated, fell under the might of Tailed Beasts, thus the mightiest clan that has graced Elemental Nations since Otsutsuki fell and her children that managed to escape fled to all corners of the nations, forever be left scattered.

 _Damn it Kishimoto, why couldn't you have built up more on the history of your fucking setting, all of these interesting historical facts and happenings, brushed aside because you wanted to focus on destroying anything and everything people loved about your story,_ I was mad and glad at the same time, mad that I didn't get to see this much if at all in the actual story and glad that I could at my own pace unravel all the interesting things about this world.

I laid down History of Elemental Nations vol. 2 done with reading for the day. I'm glad that he let's me into his study even while he's working because I'm not allowed to be alone anywhere after a horrendous incident last year.

-Flashback last year-

It was just another day in my boring life as a toddler, I was able to walk now, which was great, crawling around was quite fun, but slow. And because I had nothing to do but to play with toys, I have decided to use my time to begin training myself in manipulating chakra, after all the more time I train it now, the less I'll have to do so in the future, which I could use to actually learning more important things.

Learning to channel chakra into my palm was easier than I though, I guess it's because of the amount of receptors and nerve endings we have in our hands. But hands are not good enough, I have to learn to use my other body parts to maintain the chakra so I could use the ''Tree climbing technique'' better. Using my feet wasn't an option yet though, I may be able to walk on my feet now, but my 1 and half year old legs just aren't strong enough yet to hold me for too long, so I resulted to using my legs as a contact point which would ultimately result in a ''Tree crawling technique'' heh. After all the bigger contact space you have the easier it would be to stick yourself to the surface, no?

In the end I finally managed to get a hang on how much chakra I have to distribute to my legs and knees to be able to stick to the wall and maintain myself glued.

With my new found beginner mastery of ''Tree crawling technique'', I just had to crawl up the wall. Who wouldn't ? All of us as small kids wanted to be a spired-man, and I was given an opportunity to become one, to not do so, would be to spit in the faces of all those crushed dreams of millions of people who wanted to be a spider man, because gravity denied them.

Time to stick myself to the wall,

 _Ok, good I'm glued to the wall now, this is surprisingly hard_ , having to carry my body weight and making sure that chakra is constantly flowing where I need it to.

Small distance at time.

 _I can do it_ _!_ I will be hanging down from the ceiling or die trying !

I was midway up the wall now, not tired yet. _I can do it!_ I could almost hear faint " _Just do it!"_ in my head, and the higher I got, the better I could hear it.

My body really wants me to do this! _I can do this!_

Ok, I was at the ceiling now, now comes the tricky part. My hands will have to carry my whole body weight in the short time while I get my legs to stick to the ceiling, one mistake and I could end my shinobi journey, I can feel the adrenaline now, _this fucking feels great_.

"Hnnghhhhhhhh'' pushing my legs to the ceiling, _Oh hell, my core muscles are non-existent._ With great effort I got past another obstacle.

Looking upside down was a little disorientating, but nothing I can't deal with!

I was starting to really feel the gravity though, my palms and legs are starting to tire, _Just a little further, I can do this!_

Slowly crawling my way to the centre of the ceiling, because shit was getting real now.

Mother had to decide to call me for meal time though. "Sasuke, honey, it's lunch time.''

I heard her, but couldn't answer, all of my attention was set on making sure I don't fall to my doom.

Because I didn't answer, like I usually did, mother had decided to go to my room. The moment she looked at the direction of my room, she was instantly put on alert, because my toys were placed in manner that I would always be in her field of vision when she decided to check on me. And because I was in the middle of epic crawling and couldn't respond, she decided to go to my room to investigate my whereabouts.

I was almost at the center of the ceiling now.

"Sasuke, where are you?" She called again but I still didn't answer. "Sas- ... BY THE SAGE!" She halted in her steps by the fact how stunned she was, and had the most horrified face I have ever seen an Uchiha make. ''SASUKE! Don't move honey, just make sure to hang there, mama will get you down now !"

I shot her a toothy grin. "Mama! Watch.'' Now was the time to give this epic climb a final touch, a finishing move. Now was the time to let go of the chakra in my palms and hang upside down from the ceiling with just my legs holding me. IT WAS SPIDER TIME!

And so I did. Hands hanging down, laughing because of my accomplishment.

But my body couldn't handle the strain any more and my legs gave off, _OH SHIT!_

I have never seen mother move so fast, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that she knows Hiraishin. She just vanished, I was seriously impressed.

As fast as I started falling, I found myself in my mother's arms even faster. She looked like she just went through 4th Shinobi war, I don't know why, but I just found this whole situation hilarious, especially her face and so I started giggling and clapping.

Mother didn't find this funny at all though.

"Uchiha Sasuke! What were you thinking!" She knelt down on one leg.

 _Oh shit, this isn't good._

Slinging me over her thigh she proceeded to lynch my ass, LYNCH, I would normally say spank, but this ? She was beating my ass red and blue, like there was no tomorrow. I would have contacted the child care services for child abuse, were there one, but sadly, reality would prove me otherwise.

I couldn't sit on my bum for a week afterwards.

-Flashback end-

Ever since that day, I was under complete surveillance when I wasn't sleeping. Be it mother, father, Itachi even a nanny, they even hired a nanny that woould look after me if everyone was busy. _It was worth it_.

Now was time to listen in to the conversation that was happening though, instead of reminiscing about past.

Father was talking to a couple of clansmen and non-clansmen, who were leading commanding officers of Uchiha Police Force. Funny, that they still called it Uchiha Police Force, because no matter how strong the clan is, there just wasn't enough clan members that could fill in the ranks of police force for the entire village. Father knew it, Hokage knew it, and so a decision was made to induct non-Uchiha into the force. Shinobi of ranks Chuunin and higher were given an option to take up a position in the Police Force

"Have all the preparations for today's procession been finished yet?'' Demanded Father, stress and fatigue could be seen on his face, because today, in the afternoon, would be a parade of Kumo representatives and their ninja, to celebrate the ceasefire treaty between the two villages that would finally and officially end Third Shinobi war.

This was akin to another Kyuubi attack on village's security.

"Hai, Fugaku-sama, all preparations have been finished. The hotel at which Kumo dignitaries will stay, has been completely secured, the main road leading to the Hokage Tower has also been secured, all Police Force members have been assigned to their positions and have been deployed and lastly the night patrol force has been tripled for the duration of Kumo dignitaries stay," reported a brown haired uchiha member who stepped infront.

Uchiha members with natural different hair colour than black were rare, because Uchiha didn't tend to marry outside of the clan. Should anyone want to marry into the clan, they would have to take the name of Uchiha and formally be adopted into the clan, especially men. Clan politics were brutally strict. Every and all who were born with blood of Uchiha had to be raised one.

 _Wait, today's the Kumo parade, which means the Hyuuga incident will happen, oh joy, rest in peace Hyuuga Hizashi and everyone say hello to Broody mac Revenge Neji and extremely insecure Hinata._ I think, the reason why Hinata grew up the way she did, was because of her mother's death and the fact that Hiyashi blamed his daughter, of all people, for his brother's death. He truly loved him, even though his twin was pushed into branch line of the clan. Sibling bonds are just that strong. And because he couldn't retaliate against Kumo for the blatant murder of his brother, since his brother was marked a ''criminal'' to take the blame for the death of Kumo representative, the closest one he had to vent on was his innocent daughter. That and plot convenience of course.

"Very well, we must not allow anything to happen, especially any incidents that would be initiated by Konoha population, past grudges could lead them to many things. Peace must be met today, the war has been going on for too long, I'm counting on you and your underlings to keep everything pristine, do not fail me," delivered Father with finality.

"Hai, Fugaku-sama." All men gave a deep bow.

"Get back to your duties, you are dismissed." They all left.

''Chichiue, you won't be home tonight? I was looking forward to another story from your shi-shi-shi...'' Pretending to be a 2 year old kid was a real pain in the ass, I tell you.

Father was a stern man, but he enjoyed telling his war stories, even though technically I shouldn't be able to understand anything of such topic yet. He's too proud of himself, bordering narcissistic.

"Shinobi, Sasuke, the word is shinobi," he picked me up and leveled me to his eyes. "There is a time where a shinobi must serve, fullfil his duty, today is a very important day and as such, I, head of the clan, have to fulfil mine. One day, when you have become a full fledged shinobi of Konoha, you will also have duties you will have to carry" taking a short pause to continue with his speech. "Your brother is on a mission and I will be busy with my duties, you will be the oldest male Uchiha in the household, and as such I expect you to protect our home" He finished with absolute seriousness.

 _Was he trying to make an impression on me? Such crap doesn't work on me, nuh-uh, you are 20 years too late, father, still gotta keep up the act._

I shot him the most serious face I could muster and nodded. "Un, you can count on me, tou-chan!''

His brows twitched.

It always amused me taking shots at the clan formalities, that all Uchiha elders seem to follow.

"How many times have I told you, Sasuke, call me chichiue.''

I gave him a mock look of shame and bowed. "Sumimasen deshita, chichiue." People think it's fun to be born in high society, it's not. so many fucking formalities, I'm supposed to be 2 years old for Sage's sake. Not a well spoken 15 year old posh clan heir.

Father looked so smug and happy with himself, as if he was a father of the century. _Smug bastard, tsk._ He let me down and led me to the doors. "It's time for lunch now, go to your mother, if you don't eat properly, you will not become a strong shinobi." Scratch that almost narcissistic, he's a full blown narcissist, I'm pretty sure he must be fist pumping in his head for what he has just accomplished.

I hate my toddler body. No respect, everyone treats you like a baby, I'll show you one day.

With short bow I left the library.

That night, things went wrong for Kumo and the representative on more levels than one.

* * *

 **Hoo boy 4k words, progressing every day, yay, small victories. Anyways that's it for today. See you next time.**

 **Ciao**


	5. Intermission II - Tiger

**Salutations, we meet again, I can't believe that I'm making myself write another chapter now, I must be insane. One of the reasons as to why I'm uploading this chapter this soon, is that ever since I uploaded last chapter, the views have doubled, I can't even tell you how hyped I'm right now, well was, until I watched the latest episode of Gintama, that killed my really good mood. Hence why, here I'm, to give myself a mood fix :D.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading my story, I can't even tell you, how good it makes me feel. And thank you ''Guest'' for that review haha, made me laugh for good 5 minutes and at the same time made me feel guilty, since his remark was true, that I shouldn't mull around in the childhood too long. And I won't, next three chapters without this Intermission, should move us much closer to the canon timeline. But before we get there, you know the TnT that is quickly ticking away.**

 **Anyway this Intermission was planned to be written tommorow, but guilt wouldn't allow me to make this intermission into what should have a been a timeline moving chapter. So here I'm :D**

 **Anyway let me know what you think, after all your opinion matters, at least to me.**

* * *

 **Intermission II - Tiger**

 **-** 2 Days after Kyuubi attack-

 **"** _To be summoned for an assignment by Sandaime-sama, how long has it been since the last time, 4 years? Truly the Old Monkey will not get to rest any time soon, is he?''_ Muled Tiger while she was making her way to the Hokage Tower, in ANBU style of course, that meant going through intricate set of tunnels that could get you to points of interest. Truly it was good to be an ANBU, when there was a crisis, you could use these tunnels to clear a great distance without being detected, when there was nothing going on, you could just use them for a theatrical way to appear.

Finally getting to her destination, a well used Shunshin and there she was. ''Hokage-sama." Already kneeling on the ground with a respectful bow.

"Tiger, thank you for coming here with such a short notice," laying down the documents he was holding before. "Rise.." He beckoned her.

"Hai."

"I have summoned you here today, because I have a special assignment I could only trust you to carry out without failing, since you have served me for 10 years without failing me."

"..." It was a common fashion for ANBU to not speak unless they were prompted to.

"I have a VIP, I need you to take care of, it will be a a longer duration assignment," continued Sarutobi, taking a short break to take another puff from his pipe.

" _A VIP extended time assignment? Truly, Sarutobi-sama doesn't wait too long with assassinations, but such fashioned assignments haven't been issued since Second War," s_ till saying nothing, waiting for Lord Hokage to continue with the specifics.

"I need you to become a caretaker for Uzumaki Naruto."

"...!" All of her muscles tensed in her body, were it not for years of experience, she would be sputtering in bewilderment by now.

"Permission to speak freely, granted," Prompted Sarutobi, beckoning Tiger to speak.

Slumping her shoulder to allow herself to calm down from the news, she finally spoke. "Hokage-sama, with all due respect, why me?"

Why her indeed, she has been in ANBU corps for 14 years now, choosing to spend her life serving the village instead of building any proper social life. After all, once you get in, it's hard to get out. ANBU operatives rarely ever chose willingly to leave the corps. Usually when someone left ANBU, they were either killed in action, suffering a crippling injury or debilitating mental health.

It was usually too hard to reconnect with ''normal'' life after going through the grinder. Life in ANBU was a constant blood-letting, their way of dealing with the demands of the job was to work even more. To the point where it sometimes became a robotic execution of missions, specifics were the same, point and kill, the only thing that changed was targets and locations. Hatake Kakashi earned himself a moniker, Unstoppable Machine, due to the amount of assignments he took in succession without taking a break. It was his only way to deal with the deaths of his team mates.

"It could only be you, Tiger. I need you especially due to the nature of assignment, I don't expect any threat to be levelled at young Uzumaki Naruto, but it is better to be safe than sorry and I also count on you to show Naruto the ropes of being a shinobi when he's ready. The duration of the assignment will be until Naruto starts attending the Academy, then you may rejoin the ranks of ANBU," finished the Professor.

"Hokage-sama, I have no experience with child rearing and you know it, my entire adult life until now, was spent serving in ANBU, why don't you assign this to Hound, he has closer relation to Uzumaki Naruto, Yondaime-sama practically raised him." This was really not the sort of assignment she was ready for. Seduction assassination, point the finger and it was done, taking down a more dangerous nuke-nin who was attempting to create a mercenary group, where and how many. Taking care of a infant ? Impossible.

"Did you just really recommend The Unstoppable Machine to take care of the child ? I could just hand him over to Danzo and the result would be quite similar," bit out Sarutobi with a amused smirk. "Besides again, you haven't failed a single assignment I have given you yet, and I truly believe that this won't be any different, who knows, maybe this will awaken maternal instincts in you," taking another puff before continuing. "Hound is just not mentally prepared nor stable enough to be able to take care of Naruto, I honestly doubt he will ever be. Sage bless whoever lady ends up setting down with him in the future."

Tiger scoffed, totally unamused, but an assignment by Sarutobi-sama is impossible to refuse.

"Will I be provided funds and lodging for the duration of the mission, sir?"

"Everything has been prepared, you will be given a Carte Blanche fund account, on top of which you will receive monthly pay to your usual account for the duration of assignment. You will take care of Naruto in the house of our late Yondaime Hokage, after all, it is his birthright."

"When will the assignment start?"

"In 5 days time."

"Make it 3, sir."

"Very well, do you have any other questions?"

"May I keep my mask on for the duration of the mission? I do not want to feel, like I'm leaving the corps"

 _"Sigh, I will never understand ANBU and their_ _antics_." ANBU were truly strange bunch. "You may keep your mask on, if there are no other questions, you are dismissed."

"With your leave, Hokage-sama" And she was gone.

 _"Taking care of an infant, what have I gotten myself into, I don't have a single fucking clue, growing up an orphan won't really give you any experience there. And there is no one I can ask, 14 years in ANBU, makes you usually interact with ANBU operatives only, and none of them could give me anything remotely helpful to my assignment,"_ Tiger sighed _._ It was truly rare for ANBU to sigh, when you heard one sigh, you knew something was wrong. " _I'll just go to a book store and get myself helpful literature."_

Luckily there was a book store near the Hokage tower, so she didn't have to go too far.

Entering the shop, Tiger immediately went straight to the clerk. "Hello excuse me, could you please recommend me a proper literature on taking care of infants and how to raise a toddler?" ANBU weren't the sort people who beat around the bush, when you needed to convey something, just get to the point.

The clerk was momentarily stunned, It wasn't every day that an ANBU operative would visit your shop asking for child raising literature. "Welcome, yes we have those, please follow me," she motioned for Tiger to follow her.

There was an awkward silence so she tried to small talk."So, you are expecting huh? Must've been quite a surprise for someone of your position to find out, that you are going to have a baby."

"..."

"..."

"Here, this one is a most often picked," She handed Tiger a book ''Young and Expecting, What to do'' ignoring the way said ANBU behaved.

" _What a horrible naming convention, I'm neither young or expecting, but whatever as long as it delivers what's needed,"_ Tiger gave the book a once over, not impressed at all.

"This one is fairly popular too," she handed Tiger another book ''Unexpectedly Pregnant, What to Brace Yourself For"

"..." There was no need to even regard this book with a comment.

"I assume, that you will need a cookbook too right?" The clerk asked while she rummaged to find the book.

"Yes." She was handed another book ''What to cook your baby to become a healthy Shinobi''. " _Who the hell is naming these books._ "

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No."

Going back to the counter. "That will be 3 200 Ryo then'' Said the clerk, while she was packing the books.

"Bill it to the Hokage administration."

"Uh ... very well? Thank you for your patronage." Not really sure what to do, how does one even bill the Hokage?

Giving a short bow and taking the bag, Tiger was gone. that was truly an awkward situation.

" _Time to prepare myself, this is going to be a long 6 years."_

* * *

 **And that's it, like it/hate it let me know. Tiger won't have a mojor role in the whole plot, she will play an important role to Naruto though, since she will be the closest person he will have to a mother, a very socially awkward one but hey, beggars can't be choosers right ? Till next time.**

 **Ja-ne.**


	6. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello welcome to another instalment of Destined to Betray. My muse is really strange, ever since I started writing this as if a flood gate was opened and I can't control it, which is great, ideas keep flowing in. But when I'm typing a chapter and my muse decides to say stop, I have to stop writing the chapter, because it would but just finished like that. My brain is weird.**

 **As always, thank you everyone for reading my story. Especially for leaving reviews, they were awesome. Special note to** NarutoSpardaUzumaki, **your comment sparked an idea of Omake series that would follow daily adventures(misadventures) of Tiger and Naruto.**

 **And also thank you** SomeRandomBagel **for bringing up that point, it's true indeed, but the explanation given by Kishimoto was just too stretched to be believable.**

 **Anyway read & review, F&F if you'll like and let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

-2 Years later-

I'm finally starting physical conditioning, yay? I can't help but miss the days where I would just be a cute little toddler and read all the books in the library, I have recently discovered that father reads Icha icha series by THE Jiraiya, must be a great inspiration series for bedroom plays, because father and mother always look so content and bright in the morning, sickeningly so, as long as they make sure another sibling is not on the way and I'll be fine with it, Sage knows that there is enough trouble coming at me without a baby to take care of.

He didn't even bother to hide the orange books, yes books, surprisingly there was a whole section dedicated to Jiraiya. I didn't bother to read the Icha Icha series yet, I really didn't want to find out what it could do to my 4 year old body, _hah hah_ , but his other series? Sort of autobiographic series from his travels and Second Shinobi War, that was some really good read. It didn't really surprise me that Jiraiya is such a demanded author, his writing is really gripping, even if he gets to the gory bits of the trade.

Anyway back to the training, I started doing daily jogs with other clan kids and some light stretchings, there isn't really that much, that you can make 4 year old's do, condition training wise. But father started training me in Taijutsu, who ever fan dubbed Uchiha Taijutsu Interceptor Fist was right on the money, the style is very much based on the fact that you will have a Sharingan down the line, it's all about predicting opponents movements, since the eyes greatly enhance your reaction time and the amount of information you will receive, you can actually see muscle twitches and contractions to predict the actions of your foe, it's also based on exploiting your opponents openings to deliver a fatal or stunning blow.

But your Sharingan eyes can't show you things you wouldn't notice normally, so the training for non-awakened Sharingan users mainly consists of dodging, blocking and avoiding attacks, that the trainer would rain upon you. And tell you what, Father? He doesn't wear kid gloves with me, at all, he applies minimal force to his blows, but a fast shot to your sides will floor you no matter what.

That is the first stage of the Taijutsu, the next step comes when you awaken Sharingan. fun fact all Uchiha kids that join academy unlock Sharingan before they graduate the academy, sometimes they unlock the Doujutsu from the training itself, because even though I call it training, it is customary to actually invoke the feeling of a real battle and when kids shit themselves terrified from the training session, sometimes red eyes might come out. that's the easy way to get Sharingan. The hard way is if you don't unlock Sharingan by your 10th birthday, they will just Genjutsu you into unlocking them. I asked father to Genjutsu me once, so I could see how it feels, mother fucker shot me with **Magen: Narukami no Jutsu**. I **really** don't want to be locked in one anymore.

The more advanced Taijutsu actually utilizes your eyes to cast illusions on your opponents, to slow them down or disorient them, those are usually the most subtle and harder to detect, if you are good enough with illusions you can just stun your opponents and go for a kill, that takes a great mastery of Genjutsu arts though. Since in combat it's almost mandatory to pay attention to your opponents eyes, hands, feet, no one sane looks an Uchiha in the eyes when locked in combat with one though, you have to take control over the flow of the fight and trap them into making eye contact.

I have been improving though, to the point that father pats me on the head after training, that's the most he will do to show you affection, to not break his image of a stern grizzly Clan Head, fucking Uchiha and their egotistical pride, I still like him though, explaining myself that his coconut demeanour is just a tsundere way to express himself at least to me, his narcissism gets on my nerves a lot. But as long as he will take his time to prepare me for the merciless world, we shall be goof friends.

Due to my improvements it was decided that I will be sparring with 8 year old Uchiha kids on top of training with father.

"Ooof" I went to the ground again, my stomach was screaming at me in pain.

"Get up! Sasuke-sama," barked Okita sensei, he's Chuunin clan member with sharp face coupled with face length Uchiha attributed raven hair tied in knot behind. He's a hard-ass mean man.

"Hai!" Shakily getting up on my legs getting back into a stance, my body really didn't want to continue any more after all the punishing this kid, Satoru, has rained on me. He has a Sharingan by the way.

The difference between fighting kids without Sharingan and those who have is night and day, those bastards are quick, dangerously so, at least to me in my 4 years old body. There isn't much you can do, when your opponent is actively exploiting your openings and you can't appropriately respond because you are just slower on the fact that you don't have the Doujutsu yet. But hey, pain is the best teacher, no ?

"Hajime!" Waved Okita sensei.

And the kid rushed at me again, fist flying towards my face.

I raised my arm to swat it away.

He allowed me to swat away his right fist and kneed me in the gut. _I suck._

I went to the ground like a sack of potatoes, done for. _Who the fuck knee's a 4 year old kid in the gut?_ Tears were gathering in my eyes from all the pain,I couldn't get up any more, my body just decided to stop responding.

Bastard was smirking so triumphantly _Beating a 4 year old makes you hard, huh ? You beat up the second son of the Clan Head, yay you, right? What a dick. Just wait a few years, I'll wipe that shit eating grin off your face once I get my own Sharingan._ It was not to be so for a very long time

Making your way towards gaining true power hurts.

Brother likes sweets, I like sweets. When he's not on a mission or busy with something else, he tends to go to a tea house to get himself a fix of pocky, I usually tag with him too, to get myself a mochi fix, I fucking love mochi, since I have foregone the whole Sasuke's "Nii-san, teach me" I really didn't need my 9 year old brother, who was on his way to become a fucking Jonin already, to throw me around too, I have had enough of pain fix from Father and Okita sensei.

The tea house in the clan district is not to Itachi's taste, so we frequent a tea house in the main district, it's a very busy district frequented by shinobi and civilians likewise, and surprisingly, everyone knows Itachi, male shinobi greet him each time they see him, I knew he was awesome but he's like a shinobi rock-star. Ladies swoon over him, sometimes disturbingly so, he just always wears this pensive expression of his with a close-lipped smile and waves at them. I can almost taste the awkwardness radiating from him, Becoming a shinobi too young fucks you up, _Oh brother_.

I like the way his eyes always twinkle when he eats pocky, it's so un-itachi like, it's hard to image a hardass, who on command murdered his clan and joined the most dangerous criminal organization of Elemental Nations, to deliver intel to Sarutobi, swooning over sweet pastry. I mentioned this to him once and he vehemently denied something like that happening and proceeded to flick my forehead until I would retract such an outrageous statement about his person, his flicks hurt by the way, a lot.

The tea they serve here is great, in my previous life I hated traditional green tea with my whole being, Vietnamese green tea was just that sour, me and sour weren't good friends. Here though, the combination of mildly sour green tea with heavenly sweet mochi just melts your taste buds, I think that the owner adds sugar to my tea though, I don't mind that at all, she adores me and my brother, she always says that we remind her of her sons, who have unfortunately died in Third War, at least she still has a daughter, so it's not so depressing. By the way she swoons over Itachi too, but she's like 20, so it's really disturbing to my 21st century values.

She's a sweet older lady with graying hair, not completely, always babies me when I come around though, I do mind that, but for allowing her to get her fix, she always gives me an extra mochi on the plate, that, I **really** don't mind at all.

Sitting in a tea house with my brother enjoying the pastry and looking at the busy street while contently saying nothing to enjoy the serene mood as if we were two senile farts, a well spent afternoon, I say.

"Nii-san, howzit like to be a Chuunin?" I shot him a question, sometimes you just have to break the silence.

"It's fun." If I didn't know any better, I would have believed him, but one thing I know about Itachi, he loves sarcasm. Whenever I ask Itachi about being a ninja, his eyes always go into this ''I have seen some shit'' mode.

Gotta pretend to be the baby. "Ooooo, do you like go save princesses and shrine maidens and so? Do you get a kiss after completing the mission? You must be getting kisses a lot, since ladies always go red around you." I remarked with a childlike wonder, over the years, this embarrassing act just became natural, _sigh._

He didn't respond, instead he gave me this close eyed smile, wordlessly telling me _"If only you knew what I go through, otouto."_ and flicked my forehead. Sadly I knew what he went through and is going through, _I knew_.

 **Omake (Canon)** \- Tiger Adventures ft. Babyruto Ep. 1

-Day 1-

 _"I never thought that the infant would be that much heavier than my tanto"_ Mused Tiger, finding the whole experience of holding the sleeping infant surreal.

She was almost at her, for now, new house. She was getting more and more tense, to ANBU, entering an unmonitored building was a flight risk, ambushes were like a stretching regime to those who walked in the shadows.

Finally getting to the house, she used her right hand to pull out the keys, holding Naruto in the other.

"Click" and it was open.

First thing she noticed was a dead silence, no sound coming from the house. Narrowing her eyes behind the mask, her long honed ANBU instincts flared like a Great Fire Ball Jutsu. When things were quiet, too quiet, shit was coming at you, the only way to counter that, was to know that it was coming and react appropriately.

Tiger placed Naruto momentarily on the ground, because she needed her other hand to cast a technique.

With a quick set of handseals, **Kage Bunshi no Jutsu,** 4 clones appeared behind her.

With a quick mental command " _Secure the perimeter, dispose uninvited_ _intruders, upon finishing, dispel yourself."_ The clones disappeared, scanning every single nook of the house.

Meanwhile Tiger picked up Naruto in her left hand again and her right hand was ready to draw her hidden tanto, crouching a little to prepare herself to get into motion should be situation call for it. It would be disastrous if the mission were to fail on the first day of it going active. The repercussions would be too dire. " _I cannot let the infant come to any harm, he is vital to this villages prosperity."_ She was tense, awfully so, a single wrong noise and she would be charging in for the kill.

To other onlookers on the street it was just another crazy ninja in the middle of some insane hijinks. People didn't even find this odd, they just went on with their lives ignoring the oddity, living with Shinobi will get you used to many things.

To Tiger though, this was a life and death situation.

After a while, she finally relaxed, better safe than sorry. And so she and her charge went into their new house.

" _This was going to be a long 6 years,"_ lamented Tiger.

* * *

 **And that's it, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Ja-ne**


	7. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, once again. I should really cut down on double updates or I'm just going to fry myself. But this chapter demanded itself to be written today. Because the next chapter is 8th chapter of this story, the 8th year of Sasuke being in Elemental Nations, you know what is coming, I found it truly ironic that, that chapter somehow managed to be 8th. What are the chances for such a coincidence ?**

 **I'm really not looking forward to writing next chapter, it will be tough, but I will do it ! For you and myself ! Even though I'm going to cry like a baby, I'll do it.**

 **Anyway let me know your opinions F &F you know the jazz.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **-** 2 years later-

Tomorrow I'm going to start attending academy, I wasn't really looking forward to that, nothing I would learn there I could learn here in the compound. But in order to be able to join the Shinobi force, to meet the future Konoha 12, to meet Naruto, I had to.

The more I thought about it, the more I started realising, that tomorrow, I was going to officially embark on the road of a shinobi, a murderer. _I don't want to kill ..._

 _I don't want to stain my hands crimson._

 _I don't want to be baptised in blood._

Without realising, tears started to flow down my face, dripping on ''Tales of the Gutsy Shinobi'' I was reading before, trembling, shaking, desperately trying to find a way to escape the fate I was bound to by birth.

Father noticed me sobbing from his table. "What is wrong, Sasuke?"

I didn't respond, I didn't hear him, I was lost in my thoughts.

Father came over to me placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. "Uchiha Sasuke."

I have finally realised that father was talking to me. "Chichiue ... How ... How does one deal with killing?"

My desperate plea must have shook father, because he dropped his usual expression which was replaced with a remorseful look, after all, no parent wants to see their child suffer, no matter how strict or harsh they are, yet he still retained the aura of seriousness.

He sat down in front of me, looked me directly in the eyes, Sharingan blazing and took my small hands in his, this was the closest father has ever been to me.

"You will never forget the first time you took someone's life," he opened, knowing what had to be said. "It will never get easier, each time you swing your blade, you will chip off a piece of your soul."

"You, Uchiha Sasuke, my son know, that no matter what you do, I will always be proud of you. Never forget, who you are."

Father let go of my hands and pulled me into an embrace. Father never hugged me.

I was gripping onto his kimono, as if it was my life line. For the first time in 6 years, I allowed myself to cry.

-The next day-

Today was the day, well it's only an orientation day, but all the kids will be there. I was surprisingly well rested when I woke up, thanks to father. Last night I gained a whole new level of respect for him.

"Sasuke-chan, are you done changing your clothes? It's almost time to go," inquired mother, since she was going to walk me to the Academy. I have decided to wear a grey shirt with a clan sigil emblazoned on the back of it and dark blue shorts. There was no reason to wear anything fancy, comfortability is what I always aim for.

"Hai, hai." Making my way down the down the stairs.

"Well look at you, getting ready to go to the Academy," mother kneeled down in front of me and hugged me. "I still remember it like it was yesterday, when you crawled up the ceiling and fell, I thought that I would lose you for good," her voice hitched a little and her body trembled.

I just hugged her back, knowing why she was how she was, deep down inside she always lamented the prodigiousness of Itachi, his gifts robbed him of his childhood. Mother was a fairly accomplished kunoichi, but decided to leave it all behind when she had Itachi, the knowledge of the world of shinobi further added to the pain and grief she felt for her eldest son. That is why, she always held me so close to her, she didn't keep me from harsh trainings, because she knew, it had to be done

Deep down inside, day after day, she felt like she failed her oldest son, that she abandoned her baby, leaving him to drown in the cruelty of the world, alone. As if she believed, that Itachi didn't love her.

It was in fact the opposite, Itachi loved father and mother more than anyone could comprehend, his love for them, made him awaken Sharingan at the age of 4, his love for them made him push himself as much as he could, so he could fully realise his potential, his love for them, was the reason why he served the Village faithfully and unyieldingly, his love for them, is the reason why he, by his own hands, killed them, for he couldn't stand the though, that the two people he loved most in his life would be branded traitors. That is the person that is Uchiha Itachi, my brother, who I will never be able to reach.

"Well, let's not wait any more, we should head to the academy now." She stood up and wiped away tears from her face.

I acted like I didn't notice. "Hai, kaa-chan"

I took her hand and off we went.

The walk to the academy was uneventful, but I made sure to pay attention, so I would remember the path to Academy from the compound. Sage forbid it that I would ever get lost, especially making sure that we wouldn't take any sort of dark alley short cuts, I was terrified of them, deathly so, the idea that someone could creep up on me from behind, made me tremble in fear.

"Sasuke-chan, remember what I told you. Be nice to your new classmates, don't treat children, who are not from clan any differently."

I pouted, hard. "Kaa-chan! I told you not to call me -chan outside." I grumbled out.

That amused mother a lot, she covered her mouth, laughing, then stretched my cheek playfully. "Hai, hai Sasuke- _chan_." Now she was just doing it on purpose.

But luckily I didn't have to suffer being humiliated by my mother any longer, since we were at the Academy now.

Mother looked around for some reason, then stopped at one direction and just looked there, I saw a flash of regret go through her face, but as fast as it appeared, it was gone even faster.

I looked in the direction she looked, _Oh, right Naruto... She was a really good friend of Kushina, I'm pretty sure she wanted to take custody of Naruto, but circumstances wouldn't permit it._

Wait ..., why is he sitting miserably at the swing? From what I gathered, Sarutobi revealed everything about Naruto, that should have eased his situation a bit. It would be too foolish to assume, that everyone would treat him well, we are all just humans after all.

The thing with Konoha people regarding Naruto was quite mixed, some people adored him, he's after all a poor orphaned child of Yondaime Hokage, a truly pitiable little lost puppy, some people couldn't stand Naruto, they associated him with Kyuubi, those were mostly people who were directly or indirectly affected by Kyuubi and the large majority, people who didn't give a fuck, since he was just another kid and they didn't have time to bother with reactions.

I gave mother one last hug before I went off in the direction of Mr. Les Misérables to investigate.

"Yo, want me to push you? I mean, you are sitting on a swing without swinging, that defeats the whole purpose." First contact initiated.

"Huh?" Suddenly broken out of his daze. "Oh sorry, you wanted on the swing?"

"Nah, you were on the swing, not swinging, that's not why you get on a swing, when you get on a swing, you gotta swing!" I outstretched my hand. "Name's Sasuke by the way, Uchiha Sasuke."

He outstretched his and we shook our hands. "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meetcha-tebayo."

I just burst out laughing, nearly fell on the ground, were it not for Naruto's iron grip, _little shit sure has a tough grip_. I was mildly surprised that Naruto wasn't so hungry for attention, but his verbal tick just outright murdered me.

"What?!" He pouted at me, clearly offended.

Wiping the tears of my eyes. "No, it's just you have a funny verbal tick."

That offended him even more. "Hey! Jiji said that it's cool, well at least I think he did, he told me that kaa-chan used to have a verbal tick too!"

"Sorry, sorry it just took me off guard," I slapped him a few times on his shoulder and shot him a grin.

"'s fine." He shot one back.

I suddenly had an urge to look back, and so I did.

Mother was fist pumping, for a moment I thought I heard "YOSHAAAA!" _must have been my imagination_ , obviously glad that I went to talk with Naruto. But the image of her fist pumping just shattered my image of her being a regal Uchiha matriarch. Then she waved at me.

I didn't deem to return it, Naruto though waved back, _cheeky brat, heh_.

I turned back to Naruto with intention of finding out why he was Mopy mac Miserable before I came. "So..." Not really sure how to open it on Naruto without spooking him away.

"What?" He cocked back at me.

"Why did you look, like you had a rain cloud above you? Didn't want to go to school or what, heh ?"

He got back into his pensive look.

"..." _Good job Uchiha Sasuke, good job._

"I did and didn't at the same time" Looking in defeat at the ground.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"I really looked forward to joining academy to become a super badass ninja like tou-chan and kaa-chan were, but joining the academy meant that Tiger would go away..." His lips were quivering.

"Wait... what ? You have a pet tiger, that has to go because you are joining the Academy?" I was Completely gob-smacked, _I don't recall Naruto having a pet tiger in canon, Sarutobi sure went all out spoiling him. That's some metal shit though, giving such a young child a tiger of all animals, why not a kitten or a puppy. Kishimoto, just what kind of world have you created, you psychopath._

Naruto was taken aback by my wild imagination. "No, noo~, auntie Tiger is not my pet, auntie Tiger is auntie Tiger." He harrumphed, this time really offended he levelled me a death glare.

I raised my hands in surrender, not wanting to get punched by a Jinchuuriki, 6 or 15, someone with a tailed beast sealed in them could turn your inside's into a paste if they went physical on you. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you angry, so who's auntie Tiger anyway?"

That brought back a sun shiny smile to his face.

 _This Tiger person must be really important to him._ I mused

"Auntie Tiger is a badass ninja! She raised me 'till now."

I moved my hand to my chin, thinking. "If she took care of you until now, why don't you call her Mommy Tiger?"

Naruto shook his head wildly. "Nuh-uh, Tiger isn't my kaa-chan, I have kaa-chan and tou-chan, Tiger is Tiger." Naruto looked really satisfied with his explanation as he was fist pumping.

"I see, so why does Tiger have to leave?" I didn't add anything else, even though I really wanted to chime in a guilt tripping joke, but refrained from doing so, fearing that he would take it seriously.

And he slumped again. "Well ... Tiger is ANBU and she said she has to get back to dutee-"

"The word is duty." I had the need to correct him.

"Right, dutee~."

Sigh, I just motioned him to continue in defeat.

"Yeah, she has to go back to ANBU, because she took 6 year holiday, but she promised that she will visit 2 times a week, so it's something." Whispered out Naruto hopefully.

 _Huh, interesting, I always wondered how Naruto was taken care of as a baby, Sarutobi assigning one of his ANBU to take care of him makes sense, ANBU are way too professional, to be ruled by the weaknesses of people and on top of it it's 24/7 personal security._ Surprised by this revelation, I was actually starting to like Sarutobi.

"She's still going to visit you twice a week, so it's not like she will be leaving you no? I have it quite the same with nii-chan, he's also in ANBU and is rarely home, he's working hard and I'm sure Tiger is working hard too!" I voiced spiritedly, trying to channel the optimism into the kid.

Naruto was surprised by my revelation. "Is your nii-chan also a badass super ninja?" His eyes were twinkling now. _Too... much cute... Must... resist._

"Hmm, hmm," I raised my nose up in pride. "Nii-chan is only 11, the youngest ninja to join ANBU after Hatake kakashi, and yes he's a super ultra awesome ninja!" Sometimes you had be to spirited first to cheer up kids.

"Sugoiii~~"

A bond was formed that day, a bond based on relation to super badass ninja.

 **Omake (Canon) - Tiger adventures ft. Babyruto ep. 2**

-Day 1-

 _"Here comes the first challenge, changing diapers, according to the books, changing diapers can mortify you for life."_ Tiger was clearly not sure what to expect, the books placed a very high gravitas to changing diapers.

Naruto was crying, clearly uncomfortable in his soiled diaper. And he let the world know, loud.

Tiger gave her surroundings a once over, checking wherever everything she needed to change a diaper was present.

 _Box with diapers - check_

 _Tissues - check_

 _Powder - check_

It was now or never, the longer she waited, the more uncomfortable the little infant would get.

But she was nervous, the books described that, you could get hit by **Doryudan no Jutsu** (Earth Dragon Bullet technique), that unnerved her greatly, a point black hit from a Doryudan would be fatal to anyone, no matter how gifted they were.

Mentally preparing herself for a **Kawarimi** should the dragon bullet be fired at her. She unclasped the dry zips of the diaper, " _I have to calm down, I just need to open the diaper, I have survived 14 years in ANBU, what is a point blank Earth Dragon Bullet coming from an infant Jinchuuriki's ass?"_ Mentally psyching herself for the incoming onslaught, she pulled the diaper down.

"...!"

.

.

.

 _"Is that it ? Is this what they call a **Doryudan?!** A piece of shit? People nowadays are way too soft, I on daily basis wash myself of innards and brain matter, what is a piece of shit compared to that?" _ Clearly offended by a misleading imaginative description from the book. All the tension for nothing.

* * *

 **And that's it for now. till next time.**

 **Ja-ne**


	8. Chapter 5 - Itachi

**Hello ... feeling very gloom right now. But hey, a Korean manhwa Noblesse was fucking animated it was time to rejoice ! Thank you everyone for reading my story, to your greatness I bow.**

 **Thank you also for all the reviews, faves and follows, can't even begin to describe to you the shit eating grin each time someone does that or even when I go check the view count. My brain then pumps me with some sort of drugs, maybe I have Sharingan, forcing me to go write again and I'm always "No brain, no, any more and the headache will kill me !" That never works.**

 **I really hope, that I did Itachi justice in this chapter, he is my most favourite character in the whole Naruto universe after all. The chapter felt a bit short to me, but once more, my muse has decided, that any thing else added would be, me padding the word count. So let me know, what you think about this chapter. I have also included recommended songs to some passages, I myself personally don't like this but it was oddly fitting, so forgive me this one transgression. ''Does a deep seiza bow''**

 **Anyway onwards with the chapter.**

 **Recommended songs**

Naruto Shippuuden OST: Stalemate

Katanagatari: OST 22

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Itachi**

-April 10, 8 years after Kyuubi attack-

 _-Secret village clan head meeting, Dawn-_

 _-Secret village clan head meeting, Dawn-_

No one said anything, no one wanted to say anything, not even the War Hawk. The most distasteful decision, unheard of since the end of Clan Wars Era, was to be met, right this moment, in this dimly lit hall.

All clan heads except for Uchiha were present, everyone was tense, you could cut the tension as many times as you wished, it wouldn't lessen.

itachi, kneeling down in the centre of the circular room, donning his Weasel mask to deliver a final report. "The clan is meeting tonight, **Kotoamatsukami** has failed." Nothing else had to be said, that one short sentence has already decided how the plan will proceed.

The Old Monkey's pipe broke under the pressure of his grip, pipe that has been with his since the first day he inhaled the aroma of tobacco. "So it has come to this, 8 years of mending wounds, yet they still have festered."Tiredly sighed Sarutobi. "Uchiha, must be exterminated, all in favour raise your hands."

No one faltered, not matter what bonds were shared, feelings, kinship, the Village always came first.

"Danzo." Hiruzen gave him a glance, that's all that had to be said.

"Hokage-sama!" A rise in Itachi's tone was the only emotion he allowed to escape. "As an heir to Uchiha clan, son of Uchiha Fugaku, allow me me to be the one to deliver the sentence, the name of Uchiha can only be purified by hands of another," preparing himself for his final request. "Allow me to spare one person, one person is all I'm asking for, my younger brother." Had people paid attention to Itachi's body, they would have noticed his left hand bleeding.

 _"For a child no, young man, to volunteer to end his clan single-handedly, Hashirama sensei, your will lives through him."_ Hiruzen was beyond stunned, the loyalty conveyed in that one single sentence. "Very well, Uchiha Sasuke may live, Konoha ANBU and ROOT ANBU will secure the perimeter, does anyone have any question?"

None was levelled.

"All Clan Heads rise!" Commanded Hiruzen. "Before us kneels a son of Konoha, who willingly and single-handedly pledged to protect her in time of dire need," his voice was gruff and dire. "his Will of Fire shines the brightest, he is a hero and as such he shall be remembered, should any of us present remember him otherwise, the offence will be punishable by death," Hiruzen took a momentary pause. "To your honour we bow."

Everyone bowed, no matter how young or old, proud or humble, there was no act more befitting to pay respect to Uchiha Itachi.

"The meeting is concluded." A final order.

Itachi was the first to leave, all that was left behind was a Weasel mask.

- _That evening, Fire Woods-_

This was the only place where Itachi could meditate, where he could contemplate, where he could prepare himself. No one knew of this place, for this was his place.

"Uchiha Itachi, son of Uchiha Fukagu." Came out of nowhere.

Itachi was intantly put on guard, no on was supposed to be able to enter this sanctum. "Who are you, and what do you want." Absolutely calm, there was nothing today, that could aggravate him anymore.

"What I want, is to formally invite you into my organization, Akatsuki, as you are going to surrender your allegiances to this village and will be in need of a place to call home, I come to offer you one."

Narrowing his eyes, the only reason someone would come to offer him a place in their organization, would be to utilize his abilities. "I have never heard of your organization nor do I know your goals, speak quickly or I will cut you down right here, right now," bit out Itachi.

The Cloaked figure Raised his his hands in grandiose manner. "My organizations purpose is but one, to awaken the One True God."

" _The One True God?...The Holy Tree, Juubi, but how would he accomplish that, The Tree was divided into 9 shards... Naruto-kun. It seems that my duty to Konoha won't end today, I must inform Hokage-sama."_

The cloaked figure threw a similar cloak in front of Itachi. "Should you wish to join my organization, done this cloak after leaving the village and make your way to the Temple of Storms in the Land of Rains."

"As for my name, you may recognize, Uchiha Madara." And he was gone in ripples.

 _-Midnight, the birth of Crimson Nightfall-_

A lone figure atop a pole, peering down upon a slumbering district. Covered in dark, he was ready to act. Crimson eyes came to life, he vanished.

First house he entered, it's inhabitant wholly ignorant of the intruder. Creeping up to the bedroom, his presence non-existent. " _Uchiha_ _Kyouichi, forgive me."_

A blade fell.

A life ended.

There was no one else, it was time to enter another dwelling.

This time there were two people in the house. " _Uchiha Houji, forgive me. Uchiha Tomoe, forgive me."_ Blood was spilled, no sound escaped.

The more his blade delivered the sentence the more blood left it's mark on Itachi, the more pieces of his soul died.

" _Uchiha Yashiro, forgive me. Uchiha Aomi, forgive me. Uchiha Satoru ..."_ The executioner hesitated, was he ready to take a child's life? " _Forgive me."_

 _"Uchiha Miwako, forgive me."_

 _"Uchiha Tohru, forgive me."_

 _"Uchiha Tanjiro, forgive me."_

 _"Forgive me."_

 _"Forgive me."_

 _"Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me.""Forgive me."_

Blood dripped down his hair into his eyes colouring his vision crimson. " _Is this what I'm going to see from now ? This world of endless blood ?"_

One last house before the main estate.

The house of Uchiha Teyaki, Uchiha Uruchi and their grandson Uchiha Toya. The elderly couple was still awake, sitting on their sofa.

A window was opened a shadow flew, a blade was plunged. " _Uchiha, Uruchi, forgive me."_

"Itachi?! Wha-" The rest was silenced by a kunai.

" _Uchiha Teyaki, forgive me."_

The only one who was left, was 2 year old Uchiha Toya

Making his was to the bedroom of the child. the door was opened, no sound was made.

Toya peacefully unaware of his imminent fate, slept with serene innocence.

Looking at the peaceful face, Itachi was reminded of his brother. Raising his blade, his arms trembling, duty had to be fulfilled.

" _Uchiha Toya, forgive me."_

Baptised in blood he left the house to deliver a final sentence.

The window to his parents room was open, they were waiting for him. And so he climbed through the window, preparing himself for one last confrontation. Entering the room, Itachi noticed father and mother sitting in the centre of the room, a pair of tanto blades between them.

"I see, you have made your decision, Itachi." Spoke father with absolute calmness.

"Father, mother..." Itachi shakily whispered.

"We know." Mother assured him.

Tears ran down Itachi's face, in shame, as if trying to wash away all the blood, all his sin. Preparing himself to execute the two people that mattered the most in his life, the two people for whom he fought, the two people for whom he bled.

Dashing forward to deliver the final strikes.

"Halt your steps Itachi!" The command was final.

Itachi stopped.

"No child of mine shall stain his hands with the blood of his parents."

Both parents reached for the blades, knowing what had to be done.

"Itachi, the life you have chosen will be full of pain and hardship, know this, no matter what you do, I am proud of you." Concluded father.

"Itachi, my boy, no matter what, you have to live, as hard it may be, you have to stay alive, for me, for father and for your brother. You don't have to worry about your brother, that boy is too smart to need anyone's help."

"Forgive me..." Shakily said Itachi through his sobs. His whole body was uncontrollably shaking now, relieved, thankful, remorseful, his hands no longer being able to hold a grip on his blade, it fell to the ground clattering. _"Thank you..."_ He bowed in deep respect and reverence one last time to his parents.

"There is nothing to forgive, shinobi must fulfil their duty." With that Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto committed seppuku.

His legs couldn't carry him any more, so he fell. His eye received sharp piercing pain, he was crying tears of blood. Announcing the birth of Mangekyo Sharingan.

" _I should leave now."_ Making his way to the window to leave the village for good. Wood planks creaked, Itachi halted, looking in the direction of the noise

Shoji doors opened, announcing the arrival of the last living Uchiha. his eyes filled with tears.

" _Sasuke..."_ Itachi averted his eyes, not daring to look at his brother.

"Nii-san, tell me, did the Clan betray the village?" Sasuke shakily whispered, trying to contain sobs.

Clearing his voice, making sure to not allow his emotions to be known. _"Sasuke must not know."_

"Foolish otouto, why would you assume something like that, it was I, who betrayed the village." He droned out emotionlessly. _"Sasuke must not know."_

"Uchiha Itachi! Look me in the eyes and tell me! Did the clan betray the village?" Rage and disappointment laced his voice, sounding like a completely different person.

 _"He knows, how does he know, how could he know?"_ Itachi was breaking now, Sasuke should have retained the memory of a loving family, not traitors that would rebel against the Village !

A message rang in his head _"That boy is too smart to need anyone's help."_

Finally turning his head to look at his brothers face, all he saw was, remorse, grief, pity... _"Pity? He would pity, me?"_ His brothers eyes bled crimson, _**Sharingan.**_ That relieved him a little, his little brother was all grown now.

"Yes..." Was all he managed before he would lose control of his voice.

Itachi expected Sasuke to do many things, to hate him, to scorn him, to swear death upon him, but not this.

Sasuke knelt down and bowed so low that his forehead was touching the tatami, shaking. "Uchiha Itachi, thank you for fulfilling your duty to the Village, your sacrifice will never be forgotten. Sayonara nii-sama." Sobbed out Sasuke.

This was too much to take in, _"I have to go, I can't stay any longer."_ And so he did, vanishing from the room, not being able to look at his prostrating brother any longer. Tears were once again flowing down his face, not being able to hold them in any more. To be forgiven by his loved ones, even though he committed an unforgivable sin, cut deepest.

That night, two brothers cried, one grieving his lost family and lamenting his older brother's soul the other unable to bare the sin that he committed.

 **Omake (Canon) - Naruto's Adventure ft. Tiger, Ep. 3 - Naru-chan, Where Yo' Friends At ?**

-2 years after Kyuubi attack-

 _"The day has come, today, my entire shinobi experience will be tested, Naruto wants to go to the playground. Sage have mercy on me."_ This was truly a time of grave danger, to go ''play'' outside was an absolute risk, but she couldn't consolidate the little toddler with explanations, as to why they shouldn't go out, any more.

 _"I need to check my equipment again."_ Tiger proceeded to feel out her body to check for her arsenal.

 _"6 sets of kunai, check."_

 _"6 sets of shuriken, check."_

 _"6 sets of senbon laced in paralytic agent, check."_ The poison was one of the strongest, of it's kind, a ninja could get, only shinobi of ranks Jonin or higher were allowed to use it, as cases of self poisonings were too high, and too much of the poison would be fatal, before the ban was issued.

 _"Tanto, check."_

 _"Spare tanto, check."_

 _"2 sets of smoke bombs, check."_

 _"2 sets of poison cloud bombs, check."_

 _"4 sets of explosive tags, check."_

 _"Ninja wire, check."_

 _"Detection seal on Naruto's clothes, check."_ Tiger looked at Naruto's back as he was getting into his sandals, _y_ ou could never be too careful.

All in all, Tiger was truly a walking armoury.

"Taiga~, **Taiga~,** playground go, **playground go!** " He excitedly pulled at her sleeve, not being able to contain his joy.

 _"That child, truly has too much energy..."_ She sighed in defeat.

"Hai, hai." She took his hand and prepared to leave.

Naruto shot her a magnificent grin. Say what you want, but Naruto was truly a cute baby.

Tiger couldn't help but fashion one too, behind her mask.

-At the playground-

Naruto was playing in the sand booth now, happily trying to make a castle without success, he didn't care, he was playing **outside** after all!

Tiger just sat on a bench, reading ''I, Shinobi'' it was a recollection book of ninja from Clan Wars period, sharing their most gruesome experiences. Tiger discovered a hobby of reading, it allowed her to relax, but wouldn't obstruct her from making sure nothing or no one harmed Naruto.

'' **Danger!''** '' **Danger!''** '' **Danger!''** '' **Danger!''** Someone was throwing an unidentified object at her charge !

"Hey, hey, you! Catch!" Happily sing sang a brown haired boy, trying to pass his ball to Naruto, who was ''making'' a sand castle.

"Huh...?" Naruto was broken out of his concentration which was immediately replaced with joy.

The ball left the brown haired child's hands.

Naruto outstretched his hands to catch.

A kunai flew, embedded itself in the ball, destroying it.

Both children stared in terror, not comprehending what happened, jaws hanging.

"Waaaaaaaah. Kaa-chan! My ball!" The brown haired child ran off to his mother, grieving his fallen ball.

"Taiga~, **Taiga~!** " Naruto toddled his way to Tiger, bawling his eyes out.

Tiger picked him up to console him. "There, there, don't cry, everything is alright." Patting his back. It was her who threw the kunai...

* * *

 **And that's it. Till next time.**

 **Ja-ne.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Salutations, how ya'll doin' ? Thank you for reading my story and especially the reviews, those that had to be addressed have been done in PM. Otherwise I wholeheartedly apologize for bringing tears to your eyes, had you cried, last chapter. It had to be done.**

 **Enough with the gloom and doom though. Has anyone seen the latest episode of Gate: Jietai ... ? That was some orgasmic shit, I tell you, so satisfying.**

 **Anyway not gonna bother you with my rants anymore :) Read and Review, let me know what you think and F &F, you know the jazz.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

-3 Days after Uchiha Massacre, Funeral ceremony-

 _-Konoha Fire Temple-_

Numb, I felt so numb, hollow, empty. Everything seemed to flow around me. I knew this feeling all too well, it was the same when my grandparents passed away, when my aunt passed away, each time it was the same, if not worse. I have a flaw about me, that I can't help but love people, the closer they were to me, the more I loved them. When something bad happened to people I knew, my friends, family, I would be there with them, sharing their pain, I was always a very emotional person, sad, tragic things always made me cry. In my previous life, I was once told, that the pain of losing people will gradually grow number, I didn't believe that person, because to me, it seemed, like with each time, the pain just grew stronger.

I don't know how many people came, but all Konoha clan heads and their families were present even their children. From the number of voices I heard, many people from Konoha have come to offer their prayers to another fallen clan of their forefathers.

The head monk was next to me chanting poems, I was reminded of Buddhist chants, to ease the dead one's with leaving their fading personalities before they were given to the fire, to all 192 Uchiha clan members. At least a dozen Uchiha bodies were missing, their bodies presumed destroyed, Danzo and Obito have taken their share.

It is a customary for remaining family members to maintain their eye contact on the coffins for the whole ceremony, to guard their safe passage from the mortal realm. Uchiha were never buried in coffins, we were born in fire, our soul is fire and in fire we rest, when fate calls for us. I couldn't look, I wouldn't dare to look, all I could do was bow down in seiza in shame and beg for forgiveness, for failing to save them, tears wouldn't come to my eyes, they have already dried.

There was so much hatred and rage in me. Hatred to the village, hatred for Shimura Danzo, as he must have been the one to issue the order. Even hatred towards my brother. Hatred towards the world itself.

 _I can't allow myself to be consumed by senseless hatred! I can't blame the village and Danzo for the failings of both my clan and the village._

 _I knew very well right from the beginning why this had to happen, why this couldn't be so simply prevented._

 _I can't hate Itachi, he is just as much a victim like the clan is, to protect the inner peace of the village, they all had to die._

 _Is this the dark side of Sharingan? Constantly trying to override my thought processes, to demand justice for this unjust heinous crime that was dealt to my clan._

 _If this is only one comma Sharingan, what will happen to me when it fully matures, Sage forbid I unlock Mangekyo Sharingan. Will I lose all sense of reason and just be blindly ruled by my emotions? My rage?_

I knew that I couldn't save them, no one would believe me, deep down I felt, as if it was I, who killed them. And so I pleaded.

Naruto was next to me the whole time, silently keeping a vigil on me. He's a true friend, if you opened your arms to him, he he would shower you in his love. Not because he desperately needed bonds, but because Naruto just loved everyone and wanted to share his love. He stayed there with me the entire time, even after people started leaving.

I just sat there the whole time, no matter how much my legs cramped and screamed in pain, all I could do was prostrate myself, until the very last Uchiha was cremated.

"Naruto, it's already too late, thank you for staying with me but go home now and get some rest." I was also preparing myself to slowly leave. "I'll see you in few days, until then, I'd like to be alone."

Naruto understood, he slapped my shoulder in a friendly manner. "Come back to the Academy soon, I need to give you another ass kicking !"

I scoffed smirking. "Ha! You wish."

With that Naruto went home.

I had to wait until the rite was finished.

.

.

.

It was done, everyone took to the embrace of embers. All that had to be done, was to bury the urns in clan's burial grounds in the morning.

I got up and with one last gaze at the fire temple. _"I, Uchiha Sasuke, hereby swear, that Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito will die by my hands or someone elses, you will be avenged."_ With one last oath to the clan, I staggered home, my legs were too stiff.

-A few days later-

I finally found it in my self to go out, I needed to eat some mochi, not having mochi for a week started to show on me.

With a short prayer at the small shrine I made for my parents in the living room and lighting up incense candles, I left the house, heading to the main district.

The stillness of the clan district was so strange, unnatural. _Sigh_ , _I will have to tell Hokage-sama to allow people to move in, it would be a shame to let the district to wither because no one lived here._

It was very strange when people saw me, they clasped together their hands and with a slight nod, offering me silent prayers. I nodded back.

I finally arrived at my destination, Sakata Tea House. "Oba-san." I called.

The owner came. "Sasuke-chan!" She pulled me into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

I hugged her back. "I'm feeling better now, thank you for asking, Oba-san, can I get the usual serving?" _Now that I think about it, I didn't get to share a cup of sake with father, that won't do._ "Can I also get a bottle of sake and 2 cups, please?"

She gave me a sad smile, knowing what I wanted to do. She kissed my forehead and ushered me to go sit down "Hai, hai, just go sit down to your usual spot and I'll bring them to you."

"Thank you." I went to the spot where me and Itachi always sat. It's a good spot, even though the street is busy, I could always just zone out and relax here.

The owner came, carrying a tray with my order. "Here you go, don't upset your tummy, alright?" She stretched my cheek playfully and patted my head, then she went back to the bar.

 _When will she stop babying me ... damn hag._ My cheeks puffed, scowling.

I picked up the porcelain bottle a spanned it a little in my hand, to see how much sake's in it. There was only enough to fill up two sake cups. _Damn it, she really doesn't want me to get drunk._

I poured myself and father sake.

Laying down the bottle, I picked up my cup raising it up to the skies. _L'chaim._ I downed the cup.

The burning liquid went down my throat, it's sweet with a tinge of cherry, very much reminded me of Vietnamese rice spirit, not as strong as the Vietnamese variant though, the home-made stuff could knock you out if you downed the cup. I got knocked out by a single cup when I was visiting the countryside in my previous life, shit has a strong kick to it.

I put down my cup and picked up my father's. Standing up, I moved to the end of the deck. _To you, father. L'chaim._ I slashed my hand, holding the cup vertically, spilling out the sake. Thus, I shared a cup with my father for the first time and the last time.

I went back to my spot sat down and leaned against the wooden wall to finally dig in, taking a bite of a mochi my body shivered in euphoria and a deep sigh escaped my lips. _Oh mochi ... How I missed you so._

Someone plopped down next to me.

"So you have finally decided to crawl out of your cave, eh? Sasuke." Stealing a mochi from my plate, before I could stop him from this heinous crime. "You totally missed out on me kicking everyone's ass in a small taijutsu tournament, when you were gone."

"Naruto..." My eyes twitched hard. "Get your own plate, will you?"

He shot me a sheepish grin and turned in the direction of the owner. "Utako baa-chan, can I get one serving of dango and an apple juice?"

"I'll be right there, Naruto-chan!"

"You are the best, baa-chan!" Sing sang Naruto.

Sakata-san sure likes to gather kids around, even more so, her daughter has a slightly bulging belly now. _Sakata-san will be an actual grandmother now, heh._

Naruto couldn't handle the sourness of green tea, he hated it, so instead he always went for the fruity goodness.

"Kicked everyone's ass, heh? Still trying to impress your Sakura-shwan?" I mockingly embraced my sides swaying around, making kissing faces.

Naruto went beat red, sputtering. "Sh-sh-sh... SHUT UP! You pink eyed freak!" Naruto shot up to his feet, pointing his finger at me outrageously. "it's not like, I'm the one who got destroyed by a certain clan heiress on the first day of taijutsu training, 2 years ago!" A foxy, impish smirk came to his face, knowing very well, what he just did.

I cringed behind my cup, my cheeks reddening, _that's a cheap shot !_ "I couldn't help it, I was immediately made to face someone who's was born doing martial arts, on the first day!"

Hinata is good, dangerously so. She was completely different from the meek, shy, little kitten I expected. This one was confident and she backed it up with her Juuken. No one let me live that down in the class, Kiba and Naruto especially, those two little shits made sure to remind me as much as possible for shits and giggles.

I suspected the reason why she was, how she was, was because of how the Hyuuga incident went down, that was a massive PR disaster to Kumo, they got completely humiliated.

I don't know what Sarutobi sent to the Raikage, but he was quickly put in his place. I really wanted to know.

"I don't know what you see about her, she's quite an average girl... must be her pink hair, right?" I laughed. "You are just like your father, I heard that, the reason why Yondaime-sama was so into your mother, was because of her outrageously red hair."

Naruto went into his dreamy face, day dreaming.

 _Right on the money._

"And kicking everyone's ass in taijutsu tournament?" I raised my voice mockingly. "No one wants to fight you one on one in taijutsu, you are a miniature Kyuubi with blonder hair. Your punches could destroy mountains!"

Naruto huffed, insulted and raised his nose in the air. "Pche, as if ! It's because I'm just that awesome! And I totally am not a 9 tailed fox!"

"Ha! Right, tell that to your whiskers ! Ha ha ha." I laughed. "especially when you come up with some mischievous prank you plan to play on someone, you always caress your hands together with a foxy grin, snickering." I accused him, pointing a finger at his face. "If you aren't a miniature Kyuubi, then I'm Sage of the Six Path's reborn!" I fell to my side, not being able to contain myself any more.

Naruto was laughing too.

 **Omake (Canon) - Hyuga ''Incindent''**

-3 years after Kyuubi attack, December 27-

 _-Midnight-_

Mochizuki Arata, head ninja of Kumogakure, was creeping through the streets of Konoha, heading towards Hyuuga district, with one goal in his mind, gain Byakugan for Kumo.

Covered in the dark of the night he broke into the Hyuga district without any resistance.

" _Ha! These are the famed Hyuga with their prodigious All Seeing eyes? Lies, I say."_ The head ninja was smirking, breaking in was too easy.

Going towards the main Hyuga estate, nearing the west wing, where the clan heiress had her room.

" _With this mission done, I will be elected as the next Raikage, for sure!"_ Mused Mochizuki, dreaming about his glorious future.

The window was opened, he was ready to go in...

" _Jab"_

He was suddenly struck in the back of his neck, his body going completely limp, neck down, he was still conscious, but couldn't speak. Eyes widening in terror with realisation.

3 pairs of bulging snowy-white eyes were staring at him, anger and outrage radiating from each.

Hyuga didn't kill their intruders, they just outright crippled them.

The first one spoke, Hyuga Kotaro, head of Hyuga patrol. "Kou, go notify Hiyashi-sama, Akihito, you go notify Hokage-sama about our _**guest of honour,** " m_anic toothy grin came to his face, satisfied with the terror ridden face of the offender.

Needless to say Mochizuki Arata spent a good night in a 5 star hotel called T&I to tell his tales.

The day when the Kumo representatives were leaving Konoha, after the festivities, to get home, questions weren't even asked, as if Mochizuki Arata didn't disappear. They were given a message scroll intended only to Raikage's hands, to express Sarutobi's satisfaction with the end of Third Shinobi War.

The message was clear.

 _We have apprehended A rank Kumogakure nuke-nin, Mochizuki Arata, as he was trying to kidnap Hyuga heiress. We do not hold Kumo responsible for the actions of a rouge cell, trying to get the famed doujutsu for himself._

 _We eagerly await the reward for the bounty._

Next week an exchange happened. Konoha received 20 million Ryo, as a reward for the bounty and Kumo received 6 sealing scrolls.

Needless to say, should Konoha ever give Kumo an excuse, they would go for the neck, instantly.

* * *

 **And that's it. Till next time.**

 **Ja-ne**


	10. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello, hello ! Welcome back to another instalment of Destine to Betray. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, faving and following. I truly appreciate that. Especially Casey-sama ... you brought tears of joy to my eyes, thank you ...**

 **Anyway first ever written fight scene in this chapter, I'm no longer a fight scene virgin ! ''Opens a special edition Malibu and takes a gulp'' OH YEAH ! Please let me know what you think !**

 **No omake today though, squeezed out everything out of me already.**

 **AN2: A comprehensive edit has been done to all chapters, correcting typo's that have escaped my lazy eyes, I hope this will improve your reading experience of this story.**

 **Anyway, review, F &F, you know the jazz.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

-1 year later-

" _Sasuke-kun..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Uchiha Sasuke!"_

 _Huh? ... What was that? Someone was calling me? Not important..._

Something was flying towards me.

All my instincts flared. My right arm shot forward, catching it, it was small,

I finally got up, yawning, wiping the sleep of my eyes. Looking at my right palm, _A piece of chalk ? Where the heck did that come from?_ I suddenly realised that I was in the classroom, _Huh..._

"Uchiha Sasuke! Sleeping in the classroom again!" Iruka sensei was furious, he truly hated it, when his students didn't pay attention. "Since you can just sleep during my lessons, tell me, when was Konoha established?"

Rolling my eyes, history lessons were boring, really boring.

I stood up. "872 AS (After Sage), sensei."

" _snap_ "

Iruka sensei crushed his new chalk in his hand, his eye brows twitching like there was no tomorrow.

"Very well, you can sit down." He commanded, clearly annoyed.

I sat down, disinterested.

I always found school boring and that was when I didn't know much or anything about the things that were taught. Here though, where I have quite a comprehensive knowledge about the topics that are being taught, was a pure waste of time. Except for for physical lessons and calligraphy, that was good, it helped making your fingers more nimble and dexterous and it's also essential for fuinjutsu, knowing how to draw an explosive seal without it exploding in your face was truly handy.

Iruka directed his focus on Naruto. "Naruto-kun, who was the First Hokage?"

"Huh... " Clearly not paying attention. "Uh ... sensei, what was the question again?"

Iruka sensei was bailing his first so hard now, his eye brows twitching even more. "I asked, who was the First Hokage, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shot him a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head. "Dunno, sensei."

Iruka sensei sighed in defeat, already knowing the answer he would get out of the boy, before he even asked. "Tell me who was his wife then."

Focused expression shot into Naruto's face, standing up, he straightened himself as if he was going to give a mission report. "Uzumaki Mito, second daughter of Sixth Uzukage, my great grand aunt, married First Hokage 870 AS," Naruto nodded to himself, mentally patting himself for job well done.

Sensei facepalmed. "Naruto, it's great that you know about your clan, but you need to know other things about your village too."

"Ehhhh, but that's boring..." Hand waving the remark away, disinterested.

Naruto wanted to know everything about his clan, about his parents, but that's as far as his academic interests went.

"Alright class, yesterday I promised you something special, so I've brought chakra paper, so you can find out your natural affinity."

Everyone perked up, clearly wanting to find out their chakra affinity, Naruto especially, he was shining like a Christmas tree.

I didn't care much, already knowing what my affinities were.

Iruka sensei picked up a paper. "You have to channel your chakra into the paper and depending on what happens to the paper, you will find out your affinity. If the paper catches on fire, your affinity is fire, if your paper splits in half, your affinity is wind, if your papers wrinkles up, it's lightning, if your papers turns to dirt and crumbles, your affinity is earth, if your paper becomes damp, your affinity is water." Demonstrating how it's done, Iruka sensei's paper caught on fire. "As you can see, my affinity is fire."

A reverberating "Oh~" come from the students, clearly impressed by the spectacle.

Iruka sensei proceeded to go around the room, handing out the paper.

Naruto was next to me, vibrating on his spot, unable to contain his excitement.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke, what do you think your affinity will be." Poking my shoulder while still vibrating.

"Definitely fire, all Uchiha have fire natural fire affinity."

"Hmmm... Then my affinity has to be water, so I can kick your ass even more!" Naruto said, shooting me a mischievous grin.

I chortled mirthfully. "Right..." Already knowing what his affinity is.

Naruto finally got his own paper, but his excited expression was traded with a look of confusion. "Hey Sasuke, what do you do with the paper again?"

Smirking, amused by Naruto's antics. "You didn't pay attention again did you ? You have to channel your chakra into the paper, to find out your affinity, here look." I prompted Naruto to look at my paper.

Channelling my chakra into the paper, it crinkled up and then caught on fire.

"AHHH! No fair! You have two affinities!" Naruto shouted at me in bewilderment, and proceeded to channel his chakra into the paper.

It was shredded to pieces.

"I want to have two affinities too..." He sighed in disappointment.

My eyes twitched. "When you have wind affinity, your paper is only supposed split in half, yours was completely shredded to pieces and on top of that, you have an endless chakra reactor in your gut."

That brought back spirit into him. "Alright-tebayo! That means that my wind affinity is really strong right?" Fist pumping in joy.

I just rolled my eyes. "So training grounds again after school?" We sparred every week in the clan's training grounds.

"Sure."

- _Uchiha training grounds-_

Finally out of that establishment, _ugh, the classes always seem so endless._

"So, how we gonna do it, this week Sasuke?"

"How about we go all out this time?" I really wanted to find out how Naruto was standing now, and on top of that I wanted to avoid pure taijutsu spars against Naruto, those were just annoying.

A dangerous glint went through Naruto's eyes. "Sure, let's do this."

We went to the centre of the training grounds, facing each other, hands going into a spar hand seal.

Naruto's face went devoid of any emotion, not allowing anyone to read his thoughts, having an ANBU to train you in the early years sure has it's benefits.

My eyes bled crimson, activating Sharingan. "Flip the coin Naruto."

 _I'll have to let him make the first move, bastard can is always so unpredictable with his first moves_

Naruto pulled out a coin out of his pocket and flipped it in the air.

Both of us were focused, watching each other like hawks.

Naruto was staring at my hands though, refusing to look at my eyes, _cunning little fox, heh._

Muscles tensing, eyes narrowing, waiting for the coin to land on the ground, sweat was going down the side of my head.

" _Clink"_

Naruto quickly shot his left hand into his pocket, pulling out a smoke bomb, throwing it in front of us.

 _Gotta get out of it!_ Leaping backwards, to not let myself be engulfed by the smoke screen.

Two shuriken flew out of the smoke cloud, coming straight at me.

I quickly pulled out a kunai out of my right leg holster, parrying the shuriken, nothing my Sharingan can't see.

Naruto shot out of the smoke screen a few seconds later, right fist cocked back, ready to deliver a staggering blow.

 _Shit can't let him lock me in a fist trading match !_ Hastily dropping the kunai from my right hand, to weave through hand seals, _**Ninpo: Kawarimi (Ninja art: Body Displacement technique).**_ Displacing myself, with a log, out of the reach of Naruto's fist.

The log exploded upon Naruto's fist's impact.

Sweat rolled down my the side of my head, _Gotta do this, while he is momentarily distracted._

Going through a lengthy set of hand seals, _**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball technique)**_ sharply taking a huge breath, puffing out my chest, I spat out the ball of fire.

Noticing an incoming ball of fire coming at him from the side, Naruto quickly pulled out an explosive tag, throwing it at the incoming inferno. his right hand going into a half tiger and ram hand seal, _**Explode.**_

His seal met my fireball, negating it with an explosion, which resulted in a huge dust screen.

I could still see Naruto though, his chakra is like a flare to those who can see it, it's impossible to miss it, unless you were obscured by a solid construct.

 _Not so fast ! I'm far from done, Naruto._ Going through another set of hand seals, **_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire release: Phoenix Flower technique),_** spewing out the smaller fire projectiles in Naruto's direction, as they tend to travel randomly, while still holding a tiger hand seal to maintain the flow of chakra into the technique.

Naruto instinctively dashed to the side of the dust screen, noticing the fire projectiles coming at him, picking up speed to avoid them, while pulling out another explosive tag with a string attached to it, tying it to a kunai. He was in his element.

I had to cut the flow to the technique, spewing out the last orb, to conserve my chakra, pulling out a kunai, awaiting Naruto's next move.

Having noticed that the orbs have stopped falling on him, Naruto switched his direction towards me, throwing his kunai.

My Sharingan eyes widened, _Explosive tag... it's not primed yet, I can still parry it._

Catching the explosive kunai mid air with my own, I swatted it away to the safe distance.

Naruto was charging at me, fists ready, intending to lock me into a close combat.

 _I have to force him to draw a kunai._ I dashed forward with my kunai in hand, intending to come slashing at Naruto, forcing him to draw one too.

We met in flurry of slashes, trying to find openings to land a hit.

My sharingan eyes darted around, following Naruto's kunai while also trying to make a direct eye contact.

After a short flurry of parries our blades locked in a clash, trying to overpower each other, to create an opening.

Naruto still refused to make an eye contact.

 _I can exploit this !_ Right leg shooting out, swiping Naruto's legs, he went down to the ground, _gotcha !_

Preparing myself to land a blow to end the spa-... _Wait, wha-_

A dangerous glint came to Naruto's eyes, as if he caught me.

An explosive tag shot out of his right sleeve, intending to slap the deadly seal on my outstretched leg.

 _Fuck! I need to jump back, NOW!_ I hastily still managed to clear the distance to safety, or so I thought.

A full blown dangerous grin came to Naruto's face now, his right hand going into his usual hand seal.

 _Wait... That smell, FU-!_

 ** _Explode_**

The sealing tag strapped to the kunai went off.

I was not caught in the explosion, but the resulting blast propelled me forward to the ground.

Before I could get myself of the ground, Naruto was upon me, kunai in my face.

"I win!" A bright grin shot at me, outstretching his hand to me, to help me off the ground.

"Yeah, you win." I took his hand, standing up.

"You ruined my new shirt with that explosive tag..." My back was a bit singed too.

"Hmpf, says the one who was shooting balls of death at me, Hah!" Scoffing mirthfully. "I wish I knew elemental technique's too ... or at least the clone technique, it always frigging comes out dead-tebayo!" Naruto was stomping the ground in displeasure.

"I won't be able to help you with wind nature techniques, Naruto, learning them without a proper supervision is dangerous, hell before I finally managed to shoot out a somewhat successful Fireball, I kept coughing out smoke, I wouldn't be surprised if I already had cancer now." I mused, feeling as if I had forgotten something.

"Oh..." Naruto's shoulders slumped in defeat, rain clouds were forming above him

 _Father's library second floor ! How the hell did I forget that, it's littered with techniques Uchiha stole, I mean ''acquired'' through the years, Kage Bunshin is bound to be there too, since it takes hand seals to cast ... stupid me._

"I think, I have a solution to your clone problem Naruto, we'll have to go to my father's library."

Naruto exploded in myriad of emotions, quickly grabbing me by my shoulders, he started to shake me wildly. "YO! LET'S GO! It's time to go learn that stupid clone technique!"

Pushing him away to stop him from shaking me. "Calm down, gee, we still have plenty enough time. Aren't you even hungry ? We haven't eaten lunch yet, I'm starving."

Naruto looked down at his stomach, it growled. "Now that you speak about it, since I won today's spar, let's go ear ramen!"

"Sure, let's do it." Nothing wrong with ramen, I like it. Being an Asian in my previous life, eating a noodle soup was a Saturday.

Giving the training field a once over, _we sure wrecked it hard, oh well I'll just go to Hokage-sama tomorrow to commission for a genin team to come fix it, you gotta milk the system while you can, HAHAHA!_ I was laughing maniacally, couldn't contain myself, from the sheer annoyance I was about to lay upon those little buggers, _I'm an asshole, hah hah._

Naruto just stared at me not comprehending, he just shrugged. " _Just another of Sasuke's weird quirks."_

-evening, Uchiha district-

"Ahhh~ that was good." Contently massaging his stomach, going forward. "Gotta love Teuchi oji-san and his heavenly ramen."

"Yeah, it was good, though I will never get it, where you put it all, you had like 12 bowls of ramen..." Truly seeing Naruto down that humongous amount of noodles with your own eyes is truly a sight to behold at.

"Ah! Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama, good evening, how are you doing? A middle aged woman greeted us, she recently moved into the clan district as well as many others, who wouldn't want to live in a such a posh part of the village, when the Hokage administration finished the paperwork for me, hell I was getting money without having to move a finger _Ha Ha HA!_

The collective wealth left behind to me coupled with the money streaming in from people buying the estates will keep me well off for a very long time, _at least it's something, for the price that has been paid, right? Sigh..., one year and I still can't get over it. Damn it... Gotta hide it, there is no need to trouble other people, we all have our own share of problems._

"I'm doing great oba-san! Just had tons of ramen ! It was delicious!" Answered Naruto spiritedly

"I'm doing well enough, thank you for asking," I nodded slightly. "Have a nice evening."

"You two have a nice evening too." She gave us a deep bow.

"Thank you oba-san ! Good bye." He waved at her.

Naruto turned back to me. "Man, the people here sure are nice!" Happily sing sang Naruto, while holding his hands behind his head.

"That, they are." I agreed.

We were at the estate now, and my back was starting to get a little cold, with most of the shirt being blown off and all.

"Naruto, you know where the library is, go there and wait for me, I have to go change my clothes." I informed him, while making my way towards my room.

"Will do ! Hurry up though! I have a clone technique to learn!" Ushering me to make haste, he made his way to the library.

I went into my room changing into clean clothes, my singed back didn't like the clothing article touching it though, I cringed in displeasure, _ah well, I'll have to go to the hospital tomorrow, a quick healing palm and I'll be as good as new._

Making my way to the library, I saw Naruto staring at the books in disgust, _pft, what a heathen._

"Hah! Why such disgusted faces Naruto? It's just books, it's not like they are going bite you or anything." I amusedly jabbed him.

"Hmpf, I hate reading very much! Television is waaaaay better." Answered Naruto with a great disdain towards the literary wonders.

"What you hate Naruto, are boring text books, everyone hates those, but this for example." Reaching into a shelf to pull out ''Tale of a Guts Ninja" which I was sure he was going to like, "This one is an adventure novel depicting actions of a badass ninja, by the way, his name is Naruto too."

"Really~? Gimme that." His eyes sparkled with the new found information.

 _Operation: Make Naruto read, initiated._

Naruto briefly went through few pages. "Who's Jiraiya, the Toad Sage? Cocking his head towards me in question.

"Jiraiya-sama is one of the Konoha sannin-"

"He's a Konoha ninja?" Inquired Naruto in amazement.

"Yes, in fact he taught your father, when he was a genin, and I think you were in fact named after the main character in this book."

"He taught tou-chan? He must be a badass ninja!" His eyes wend wide like saucers with the new information.

"Oh yeah, he and other two sannin are legends everywhere in Elemental Nations, there is not a single nation that hasn't heard about them."

"Woah~ hey, can I borrow this book?"

"Sure, but make sure to bring it back once you are done." _Mission accomplished,._

"Thanks!" He slapped me on my back.

 _ARGHHH! Mother fucker!_ I cringed in pain.

"Woops, sorry." Laughing it off, while scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway let's go to the second floor to find you a clone jutsu." Brushing off the great displeasure, we headed upstairs.

The second floor's massive, scrolls everywhere, truly, no technique ever escapes an Uchiha, once you have shown an Uchiha the hand seals and allowed them to scan you, how you are moulding the chakra, you could consider the secrets stolen.

"Uwooo~, so many scrolls, hey, can I look around?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"No, many of those techniques are beyond what we can possibly do right now, and most of them will take a proper supervision to safely learn, we can check that out later, when we get older, for now, clone technique only." I really didn't want to let Naruto bite off something he couldn't handle, Kyuubi or not, something like attempting _vacuum shots_ without prior mastery of wind nature manipulation, could easily shred your wind pipes with just a single mistake. I truly doubt, Kyuubi could keep Naruto alive before he choked to death on his own blood.

"Hmm ..." Pouting, angry that he was kept away from cool ninja techniques.

"Besides if this technique is here, it will make you forget everything else from the sheer awesomeness." Trying to put enthusiasm into this bipolar, blonde monstrosity.

"Hmm!" And he was back to his usual self ...

 _Bunshin... bunshin... bunshin... AHA! Kage Bunshin, gotcha!_

"Here, read this scroll and memorize the hand seals, that technique should go well with your humongous amount of chakra, go outside, I don't want anything to happen to this treasure room." Handing him the scroll I ushered him out, while making my towards chakra manipulation section, grabbing ''Basic Wind Chakra Manipulation'' scroll and following Naruto out.

Naruto was on the ground, the scroll left to rot on the dirt, slowly forming the hand seals a few times without moulding chakra to memorise it, after a few moments he was surprisingly ready to test it out.

 _Oh you didn't! Putting that golden nugget on the ground, how could YOU! Oh well, can't break his concentration now._

 _"_ I think I got this!" Going slowly through the necessary hand seals.

I activated Sharingan, to see how he was moulding chakra, _Oh Sage, he pumping in way too much chakra, time to run away._ I did, taking a few steps back to avoid the incoming explosion.

With the last ram seal, everything went white.

 _At least he doesn't yell out his techniques like in manga,_ none of the clan kids in fact announced their techniques, the less your opponent knows, the bigger advantage you had, that was a cardinal rule.

After a short while, the smoke cleared, hundreds of Naruto's clones around me.

"Oh my fucking Sage." I starred around in horror, seeing this happen in manga and anime was nothing special, but to see it for real...? I was stunned, my Sharingan danced around, counting, _489, holy fucking shit._

All of them spoke at the same time. **"Hey, Sasuke, I can do clones now! HA HA HA!"** That was deafening.

I quickly put my palms together, closing my eyes, whispering silent prayers to Naruto's future victims, because knowing how he fights? I have just created a monster.

* * *

Woah, and that's it for now, till next time.

Ja-ne


	11. Chapter 8

**Hello, welcome to another chapter of Destined to Betray, thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, faving and following this story.**

 **This chapter is very heavy, but it is very necessary to show the audience another side of Sasuke, so please bare with me.**

 **There is a little switch in writing :**

 **"** _Sharingan"_ voiced thoughts

 _" Sharingan"_ Inner monologue

 **AN2: Fixed the story, in my haste yesterday I fucked up the order of the chapters real hard, I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

-A few weeks later-

 _I entered the clan district, hesitant, afraid, dreadful, scared._

 _Going through the gates, I immediately noticed blood steps, going from house to house._

 _Corpses littered the road, massacred, butchered, disembowelled, silent. All had Sharingan in their eyes, staring at me._

 _Afraid, mournful, terrified, I made my way towards the estate, I tripped over someone._

 _Fell into the puddle of blood._

 _Startled by the sudden crimson wetness, I howled in terror, "ARGHHAAAAAGH!_ "

 _Piercing pain came to my eyes, I suddenly saw the residual chakra in the air, **Sharingan**_.

 _Chakra automatically funnelled into my eyes unwillingly._

 _Darting around the silent district, memorising every single face, every single detail, every single severed limb, every single spilled gut, EVERYTHING._

 _I gripped my face, screaming again, tears streaming down from my eyes._

 ** _" Blood of Indra has been spilled, by his own descendant, joining the ranks of his mortal enemy." _**_A silent voice whispered in my mind._

 ** _" Kill the traitorous cur, kill the village, destroy the world... AVENGE OUR BLOOD!"_**

 _I could only scream in terror, incomprehension, in madness._

 _It had to be done! IT HAD TO BE DONE, FOR THE SAKE OF THE VILLAGES PEACE, OUR BLOOD HAD TO BE SPILLED! MY BROTHER IS A VICTIM!_ _Constantly repeating this mantra in my head, to fight off this madness in me._

 ** _" We will have our revenge, young descendant..." _**_The voice went silent_

 _I wordlessly and lifelessly made my way towards the estate, unable to look around any more, I already saw everything._

 _Going towards my parents bedroom, knowing what awaits me._

'' _Slide_ ''

 _The paper doors opened._

 _My parents... gripping their tanto, buried in their gut, they committed suicide._

 _Tears still going down my cheeks._

 _Brother was climbing out of the window, attempting to run away._

 ** _" KILL, KILL,KILL, KILL, KILL THE TRAITOROUS CUR! AVENGE OUR BLOOD!"_**

 _Trying to contain the insanity, I managed to whisper out through my sobs._

 _"Itachi, Did the clan betray the village?" Desperately trying to reassure myself, that the act had to be done, that the blood had to be spilled._

 ** _" KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL,KILL THE TRAITOROUS CUR, NOT EVEN DARING TO LOOK AT US!" _**_The voice raged_

 _"Foolish otouto, why would you even assume something like that ? It was I, who betrayed the village !"_

 _LIES, LIAR ! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME AT THIS HOUR !_

 _Unable to to contain my insanity, rage, disappointment any more, I unleashed it._

 _"Uchiha Itachi! Look me in the eyes and tell **me**! **DID THE CLAN BETRAY THE VILLAGE**?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

I shot up from under my covers, sweating, crying, breathing heavily, unable to control my breath

Madness, insanity, fear, guilt, grief, all gripped my mind, unable to deal with it any more.

Reaching under my pillow, I pulled out my kunai, gripping it in my right hand, closing my eyes, preparing for the final act. I descended the blade.

.

.

.

''Stab!''

Pain, piercing pain, I bled.

Stabbing my arm, my left arm shot to cover my gut, preventing me from the fatal mistake.

I couldn't do anything, I just cried.

 _Someone, anyone... chichiue, kaa-chan... Save me..._

I don't know how much time passed, I just got out of my bed and made my way towards the wine cellar.

I opened the door, stairs led down, I descended them, tripping, falling down the stairs.

I didn't register the pain, all I saw was bottles of sake.

Grabbing it, uncorking it, I took a gulp.

The burning liquid flowed down my throat.

I choked.

Coughing out the spirit, I hurled out the contents of my stomach.

I took another gulp.

Darkness embraced me.

Passing out on the puddle of my own bile.

I regained consciousness, I don't know how much time has passed, there was light coming down from the doors, it was morning, my entire body hurt, my head was pounding, my stomach was sick, there was a deep stab wound on my left arm.

 _I need help, I can't deal with this on my own any more... I don't want to die... I must tell Hokage-sama._

Going up stairs, heading towards a bathroom, I went to clean myself.

After finishing the shower, I looked at myself in the window.

 _I look awful, people can't see me like this, I can't let anyone see me like this._

Tiredly going through hand seals, _**Ninpo: Henge (Ninja art: Transformation),**_ hiding any proof of damage.

Circles under my eyes gone, bruises masked, stab wound covered.

I put new clothes on and wobbled towards the Hokage tower.

Finally made my way towards the tower not even noticing how long it took me.

The secretary didn't question why I came, no one questions a clan head.

Opening the doors, I announced myself. "Hokage-sama..." Closing the doors behind me.

Sarutobi noticed me and regarded me with one of his usual smiles. "Sasuke-kun, my boy, what can I do for you ?"

I couldn't maintain the transformation any more, it slipped, revealing bruises on my face, dark circles under my tearful eyes and my blood stained left sleeve.

Dropping to my knee's, I whispered out. "Hokage-sama, please... I can't take this any more."

I started to lose my consciousness again, falling forward.

Sarutobi immediately shot out of his seat, moving faster than could be seen, catching my fall, eyes widening knowing full well what was happening.

"Boar! MEDIC, NOW! Raven! BRING YAMANAKA INOICHI HERE, THIS INSTANT!" Roared the Professor in anger and worry.

His ANBU already departed.

I regained my consciousness again, lying on something soft.

A medic nin was above me, his palms hovering above me, blanketing me in warm soothing chakra, healing me.

My head no longer pounded, my left arm was bandaged and the rest of my body no longer ached from the physical trauma.

The medic nin noticing me regaining my consciousness, called to Hokage and Inoichi, who were discussing something. "Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke is awake now."

I stood up from the sofa.

Both men redirected their attention towards me.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling, my boy." Worry was apparent on his face.

"I'm feeling better Hokage-sama." I bowed my head a little.

"I've brought Inoichi, who I'm sure you already know, here to help you with whatever ails you, whenever you will have anything, don't hesitate to go to him."

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Inoichi regarded me with a sad, fatherly smile, "let's take this back to my clan compound, so you can tell me what's bothering you, we will be much more comfortable there."

"Hello, Inoichi-sama, okay." I regarded him with a respectable nod.

Once again going through the hand seals, reapplying the transformation technique again, _I can't let anyone see me like this, not my friends, not my class mates, not Naruto ..._

With a respectful bow and "Hokage-sama." I left the tower with the Yamanaka patriarch, heading towards his clan's compound.

The walk was done in silence, neither of us spoke.

Finally getting to his house, we entered.

A few thuds came from upstairs. "Otou-san? Is that you? Why did you sudden-", Ino came to view "SASUKE-KUN ! What are you doing here ? Did you come to visit good ol' me ?" She touched he cheeks, blushing a little.

"Hello Ino." I regarded her with a nod.

"Not now Ino, get back to your room, Sasuke-kun and I are working right now." Ushering her to get back to her room.

"Okay~" Answering her father, redirecting her focus on me. "We'll talk later, when you are done with father, right Sasuke-kun ?"

I shot her a slight smile. "Sure Ino, we can later."

She whisked back to her room.

"Let's go to my office, Sasuke-kun." Directing me inside his workplace.

Pointing towards the chaise lounge chair, he told me to sit down. "Make yourself comfortable on the chair, Sasuke-kun." Heading towards his desk he pulled out a note pad and a pen, sitting down on a chair that was next to the lounge.

I laid down, for the first time finding myself on an chaise lounge, feeling alien, weird, nervous, staring up at the ceiling.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun, when did the Nightmares start?" Looking down at me, while writing records on his note.

Every single muscle in me tensed, I was sweating, desperately not wanting to spill my soul, but I had to, I needed to, to be able to stay alive.

"I..." Mentally forcing myself to speak, _I have to!_ "Ever since the first night..."

His eyes went wide with realisation.

"How often do you have the nightmares?"

Tears started to flow down my face again. "At... At least 3 times a week."

Inoichi proceeded to record again, then patted my head sadly, wiping off my tears.

"Can you describe the nightmares?"

"..."

Sighing, knowing that it would be hard on me, he asked a different one. "Would you let me peer into your mind with my clan's technique, Sasuke-kun?"

I was instantly alarmed, _No one must ever get in my head, no one can ever find out, if someone does, I'm as good as dead,_ steeling myself for the incoming voicing of my worst nightmare.

"I... I'll tell you the nightmare... I don't want anyone to enter my mind, to see, what I have seen." Trembling, afraid that I could possibly lose my life in very near future, afraid of voicing the terror.

"Very well." Inoichi waited for me to start speaking.

"It doesn't feel like a dream at all, each time it feels, as if I was there back in April 10, last year..." I proceeded to share my inner demon, sobbing the whole time.

.

.

.

It was done, I finished with the complete retelling of the nightmare, uncontrollably shaking, tears impossible to contain.

Inoichi was scribbling finishing touches to my file. "Sasuke-kun, I want you to come here to my house four times a week, especially when you get the nightmare, okay? I will also prescribe you pills, that will help you calm down, should you go into a shock again."

I couldn't utter a single word, I could only nod.

He pulled me into a tight embrace.

I silently sobbed myself into sleep.

I woke up again, this time under a blanket and on a futon mattress, _this is not my house ..._

Looking around I saw Ino sitting on the ground in a corner, reading a magazine, wiping the sleep of my eyes. "Ino..."

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, you are up!" Chirping, she laid down her magazine, "why did you come over anyway, never mind that! Forehead will be so jealous on Monday, when I tell her, that you slept over at my house ! Ohyohyo." An evil triumphant laughter came to her, covering her mouth in dignity.

"Inter clan business, Ino." I announced, smirking at her antics.

"Inter clan business? Don't tell me... YOU CAME OVER ASKING PAPA FOR MY HAND? Oh Sasuke-kun, so formal... you should have just told me." She screached touching her cheeks again, blushing even harder, swaying on her spot.

I rolled my eyes. "Ino ... I thought we were already past this nonsense, is this how you treat your friend ? Besides, I'm a clan head and you are an heiress, you will be a clan head in the future too and have your own duties, you can't just forsake that, even if I wanted to, it would be impossible." Constantly rolling my eyes _As if I would ever be into someone who's 9 years old and is 21 years my junior, not happening any time soon, maybe when we get older, but I highly doubt it._

"Oh come now you sourpuss, I was just kidding, besides once in while doesn't hurt no ? Maybe you will finally realise your blazing emotions for your Ino-chwan."

I just scoffed.

* * *

And that's it, till next time.

Ciao


	12. Chapter 9

**AN: My biggest chapter so far, uwoooo, let me know what you think.**

 **As always read review, F &F, you know the jazz.**

 **Chapter 9,**

-3 Years later-

The time has come, tomorrow are the genin exams, I don't even know what to expect out of them, taijutsu and ninjutsu portions will be a piece of cake, written will most probably be a joke, unless they want to test out, how the students are faring in gathering intelligence under duress, should that be so, a single glance with Sharingan and I'll be done with it.

"Oi, Sasuke, yo! You listening?" Naruto was punching my shoulder to get my attention.

"Huh ... what did you say again?"

"I asked you, if you are nervous about tomorrows exams..." Pouting, insulted that I ignored him.

"Nah, why should I be? Are you?" I really couldn't be bothered by tomorrow, even should I somehow miraculously fail it, would the village really fail an Uchiha who was about to be inducted into their military?

"Yeah... the written exam is making me very jittery..." Feeling downcast, knowing that he was just not academically gifted, Naruto's just a kinaesthetic learner, unless the subject was sealing arts or his family.

Naruto's innate comprehension of seals is truly on it's own level, it's as if he has a mind's eye that was made for sealing, Uzumaki were truly terrifying, while he's just making first steps into intermediate sealing knowledge, his natural affinity has enabled him to use his Kage Bunshin to recreate explosive tag's, not even experienced Jonin can do that, because they simply just can't recreate the sealing array from their own imagination, whereas normal tags would use the chakra ink as a conductor, he would use the clone's own chakra core. When he showed me this technique for the first time, it was quickly decided, that this should never be used on friendly targets.

"By the Sage, Naruto... are you even listening to yourself? Who the hell are you and where did you leave the blonde Kyuubi monstrosity?" Rolling my eyes while I punched his shoulder, "Your taijutsu is unmatched on the sheer natural strength you have, the only one who can dispatch you out of our entire class is Hinata, because her entire bloodline is about hand to hand combat, ninjutsu, you are very well off, the only thing that could have screwed that for you, was the clone technique and you have one of the strongest clone variants there is."

Naruto's always confident, unless you somehow triggered his weaknesses, he would crumble then. "With those two portions in your pocket already, you could get 0 from written exam and you would still pass with flying colours."

"Besides, you are a Jinchuuriki, failing you is not an option." Casually hand waving his worries, waste of time, truly.

"Ha ha, right, and here I actually wasted my time, thinking that I could fail the exams, haha." Finally realising his idiocy too, he started to scratch the back his head.

"I really want to be on the same team with Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan~" Dropping into his dreamy state again.

At least Sakura's not mistreating him like in canon, she's actually acting like a normal person, might be due to the fact, that Naruto doesn't hound her everywhere, trying to get her attention, instead he just wants to do that by his sheer abilities, can't say that it doesn't work. Naruto's one of the best in the class when it came to Taijutsu and fuinjutsu.

She and Ino used to be these ''fan girls'' when we started the first year in academy, I just let it happen first two years, ignoring it, because nothing I'd tell them, would change that, that is until two years later, when I explained them how their actions would lead nowhere and I'd rather, they just treated me just like anyone else, so we could actually communicate like human.

"Sigh, Sakura-chan this Sakura-chan that, just invite her on a date already, if you can't get her out of your mind, you blonde ball of crazy."

"Bu... But what if she will say no? I'll just wait until she comes to me!" Putting his index fingers together, feeling very self-conscious, Sakura is truly his Achilles heel.

"Well, whatever floats your boat then, as long as you don't get killed during a mission because you were thinking about her, I would find it hard in myself to give Sarutobi-sama a report, that Kyuubi escaped, because our resident idiot Jinchuuriki was thinking about girls, Ha Ha!"

Naruto pouted in offence, but after a while started laughing too. The idea of something like that happening was just ridiculous.

"So, yakiniku today?"

"Hmm, I'd rather ramen..."

"We eat ramen all the frigging time, cmon..."

"Alright, alright, let's go eat yakiniku, pink eyes."

I scoffed at that remark. "Ha! You wish you had them."

- _night-_

 _Ah ... nothing beats Icha Icha, a plate of mochi and a can of beer before going to sleep,_ musing to myself while I was taking a gulp from the can of fruity beverage.

Ever since that night, I just had to consume alcohol, the mystic powers of alcohol made my nights much more bearable. I still have nightmares, but they became less frequent over the years under the watchful eyes of Yamanaka Inoichi and fruity alcoholic beverage.

I owe that man everything, without him, I would have given up on my life long before I got where I'm, hell if he wanted me to marry his daughter, I would do it. She's quite a fun person to be around, once we got past that fan girl bull shit, still very disturbing to my 21st century sentiments though.

I had to control myself though, it was fine to consume alcohol, but knowing where to stop is essential, it wouldn't do to have hangovers and cramped body the next day, now that I was that close to becoming a soldier. There are pills that can purge your body of alcohol, but that's fighting poison with poison, it can't be consumed often, otherwise it would destroy your immune system.

I've always had an addictive personality when it came to harmless things, but when it came to alcohol and drugs, I've always innately known where is the boundary of enjoyment and addiction, especially when it came to 4:20. Which reminds me, that I will have to get myself some ...

 _Well, time to go sleep,_ I got up from the sofa, cleaning all the stuff I had on the table, lit up an incense candle for my parents and with a quick prayer I went to sleep.

- _next day-_

The written exam is truly a joke, asking basic shinobi questions and here and there some random historical questions, it was 45 minutes of reading mental books, my Sharingan has memorised.

Glancing over to Naruto to check out how he was doing.

He was surprisingly chill with his dreamy face on.

Shooting a glance at his paper with my Sharingan... _He really took my words to his heart, not writing anything... Hah Hah Hah, enjoy Iruka sensei haha!_

 _"_ Okay everyone, it's time to hand your tests in, and get ready for ninjutsu portion of the exam." Announced Iruka sensei.

Everyone stood up and went to hand their answer sheets in.

I went behind Naruto.

"Really, Naruto... really?" Iruka sensei was almost out of his mind when he received a blank answer sheet.

Naruto shot him a toothy grin and scratched the back of his head, then turned towards me.

We just burst out laughing.

Ninjutsu portion was a joke too, having to show the basic 3. Surprisingly there were kids who had problems or outright failed displacement technique, those were usually kids that came from civilian families, _that's what you get for treating becoming a shinobi as if it was just an adventure game ..._

Naruto passed with a breeze too, when it came to the clone portion, he just outright overloaded the entire class room, making everyone choke on the smoke...

Taijutsu was fairly easy too, having sparred with Naruto for 6 years and then having Sharingan for 4, made this test too easy, well it's not like the instructors were going all out either, just a basic measurement test.

Naruto floored his examiner, fool let him deliver a gut punch, seeing an instructor flying a little before landing on the ground, knocked out, was hillarious.

All in all, this whole thing was a joke... what was going to come next though... that was not going to be so easy.

Many kids passed the initial exam, few would go through the weeding process though. But failing being taken in by the instructor isn't the end though, having invested 6 years on the students just to let them go is a nonsense. Some would go back to academy, having to repeat the last year so they could take another shot at it, most would be inducted into the medical corps and a few would be taken into cryptanalysis department. They would never allow the money to just squander to waste, once you joined the establishment, they were going to make a use out of you.

"Congratulations to everyone who have passed, I'll see you next week when you will be sorted into teams, good luck." With that everyone started leaving the classroom.

Naruto was next to me, smugly grinning, proud of his forehead protector.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke! Let's go eat ramen!" His grin never left his face.

"Ahh ... okay, since you did such a great job on your written exam... hah! Let's go eat ramen, we have to tell Teuchi-san anyway." I chortled.

-A week later-

We were back in the classroom again, eagerly waiting to be sorted.

Naruto was next to me praying to be on team with his Sakura-chan... bastard didn't even think about being on a team with his best friend...

"Hello everyone, welcome for the last time in the Academy, it still feels like it was yesterday, when I got you 6 years ago..." Iruka sensei shed a lone tear, "anyway, let's get on with sorting you into teams, remember that from now on, you will only have your instructor, your team mates and yourself to count on, in the field."

Iruka sensei picked up the list. "Team ..."

.

.

.

"Team 7, Haruno Sakura-"

Naruto was really tense now, a single snap and he would explode to all sides.

"Uchiha Sasuke-"

Sakura shot Ino a victorious smirk... this rivalry was just a game to them.

Sweat was now torrenting down Naruto's face, one last name, one last chance.

If I didn't know better, I would have thought that he has a water affinity.

"and Uzumaki Naruto, your instructor is Hatake Kakashi."

"HELL YEAH-TEBAYO!" Naruto shot up from his seat, pelvic thrusting in triumph.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped, I just laughed, knowing just how bad Naruto wanted to be with Sakura on team.

"Team 8, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata, your instructor is Yuuhi Kurenai."

"And finally Team 10, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, your instructor is Sarutobi Asuma."

The instructors proceeded to come inside the room, Kakashi not present of course.

 _Fuck you Kakashi..._ Somewhere deep inside I was praying that Kakashi wouldn't imitate Obito, reality gave a huge middle finger.

"I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, team 8, follow me." She curtly introduced herself and left the room.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino followed behind her.

"I'm Sarutobi Asuma, team 10, come with me." Asuma introduced himself, while taking puff from his cigarette.

.

.

.

Every one left the room, except for my team... Even Iruka sensei left us.

 _This gonna be a long wait..._

There was a little awkward silence, neither Naruto or Sakura spoke, I waited to see wherever Naruto would start conversation with Sakura, he didn't...

 _Screw this waiting..._

Uncaring I pulled out "Icha Icha: Paradise," picking up from where I left the last time I read it.

Naruto's eyes widened like saucers having noticed the orange novel I was busying myself with.

"S...S..SASUKE! WHAT THE HECK?! You PERVERT!" Naruto was furiously pointing at me accusingly.

Averting my eyes from the book, looking at Naruto. "I'll have you know, Naruto... everyone's a pervert, besides Jiraiya-sama writes really well and I have already finished his autobiographies. You are a pervert too..." I glanced at Sakura pointedly and started smirking.

Having realised what I meant, Naruto went beat red and started stammering. "Sa...Sa...Sakura-chan ! Don't listen to that pink eye perv! I'm not a pervert at all, I SWEAR!"

He charged at me, taking me in a headlock giving me a noggin, to exact his revenge on me for such a slander upon his person.

Sakura chuckled mirthfully, amused. "You two have been such good friends since ever, I hope we can work well with each other from now on."

Naruto instantly perked up. "Hell yeah, Sakura-chan, we will be the most badass team there is, count on it tebayo!" Having said that, he went into his dreamy face instantly, finding himself on cloud 9 after speaking to Sakura.

I pointed my thumb at Naruto. "Just like the blonde monstrosity said."

Kakashi that moment decided to come in, _finally..._

"You three... meet me on the roof." His clone exploded.

- _Rooftop_ -

"So... you three are to be my charges? Sit down." Kakashi casually commanded, bored.

We did, no one said anything.

"Well... introduce yourself."

"Umm... sensei, how exactly do you want us to introduce ourselves." Naruto cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"Well, tell me your likes, dislikes and your dreams, I'll go first then. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are ... who cares, my dislikes I'm not telling and my dreams are none of your business." He finished with his disinterested one eye, as if this was a chore to him.

All three of us sweat dropped.

My eye brows twitched, _so he's playing this game of concealing information is he?_ "Your name is Hatake Kakashi also known as Sharingan no Kakashi, student of Namikaze Minato, you like reading Icha Icha and being late, you dislike when people judge you when you read your porn casually in front of people and your dream is to star in a Icha Icha movie, with Yukie Fujikaze being the main heroine." I finished, grinning.

Kakashi was impressed, even acknowledged it with his exposed left eye.

Naruto shot up, pointing his index finger around. "You al-." the rest was muffled by my palm.

 _Idiot, don't tell him, that I read it too... if the test is what I think, I will have to capitalize on his obsession with Icha Icha..._

"Hey! What gives, Sasuke!" Naruto was stomping a little, bewildered that I interupted him.

"Calm down you blonde mop, heh." I shot him a grin.

"Anyway, pinkie, you go first."

Sakura's eye brows twitched madly at the remark, fists bailing.

 _Ha ha, she really is a second coming of Kushina..._

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like reading and calligraphy, what I detest, is when people call me pinkie or forehead, my dream is to punch your face, sensei." She finished with a close eyed smiled and a polite bow.

 _Scary~_ I shivered a little, knowing what her punches will do down the line ...

Naruto had stars in his eyes, his Sakura-chan just threatened to punch Mr. Late sensei, that was akin to confessing her undying love for him in his book...

"Uu~ scary, very well, now you, black stalker."

 _The fuck did he just call me?_ I really wanted to blast him with a fireball now.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I love mochi, I like to burn things and my clan's library _and beer,_ what I dislike, is when Naruto casually places my clan's ninja scrolls on the ground ! _And having photographic memory, that cause me constant nightmares_ , my dream... is to have my revenge somewhere down the line and rebuild the clan."

Kakashi sighed a little. "Very well Mr. Revenge, now you Whiskers, what about you?"

 _Fuck you Kakashi._

Naruto stood out proudly pointing at himself. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto, I love Sa...Sa... Sandaime-jiji-" He took a deep breath, to calm himself, he just nearly lost it

I fell to the ground wheezing in laughter, knowing very well what he nearly said.

"I like ramen, a lot, fuinjutsu and making things explode, I love explosions, what I hate is doing dishes, laundry and cleaning my house, my dream is to bring back Uzumaki clan and to become a Hokage, so I can surpass tou-chan and to make kaa-chan proud!" Finished with his introduction, he was fist pumping to himself for the job well done.

Kakashi was very glad now, glad that Naruto knew about his heritage, glad that he held his parents so close to his heart, after all Minato sensei and Kushina-san deserved that.

"Well done, now to get to the main point of this meeting, before I take you three as my team, you will have to pass a survival test-"

"WHAAAT! What do you mean by test, we already passed the genin exam !" Fuming, Naruto demanded answers to this new development.

"As I was about say, before I was so rudely interrupted, genin graduates must pass a special test given to them by the instructors, before they are officially inducted into Konoha shinobi force."

"That's bull shit sensei." Naruto sat down, scoffing, looking at the ground bashfully.

"Anyway, I will see you tomorrow at 5 am on training ground 7 and make sure to not eat breakfast, ta ta." He gave us a one eyed smile and disappeared in body flicker.

"Man... another test ... and here I thought we were done already." Said Naruto, completely unamused.

"I don't like him, I really want to punch him." Chimed in Sakura

"Right Sakura-chan? I really want to wipe that grin out of his face!" Looking at Sakura with his usual toothy grin.

Though after he realised what he just did, he quickly turned towards me, blushing a little.

"Anyway, don't listen to him about the breakfast, a shinobi, that doesn't eat, is a shinobi that dies and don't come at 5 am come an hour later, because I'm pretty sure he will be late."

"Right, like someone would listen to something so stupid like, not eating breakfast ..."

Sakura blushed a little, bashfully, she really was planning to starve herself in the morning ...

"Anyway, so what do you say to ramen huh? Let's go, since we just became an unofficial team ?" Naruto asked hopefully, he directed the question at me, but in truth he wanted to ask our pink haired team mate.

"Nah, sorry Naruto, got something important to do." Shrugging my shoulder apologetically, _I have to go to another session with Inoichi-san._

Slowly turning towards Sakura to ask the same question, nervous, very nervous. "H-how about you, Sa-Sakura-chan!"

She shook her head apologetically. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I'm having a celebration with my parents today."

"Oh... I see, that's fine." His shoulders sagged in utter defeat.

"But we can go tomorrow, after we become a real team, no?" Finishing her sentence.

Naruto lit up like a Christmas tree, as if second wind came to him, no second hurricane.

"Well, I'll see you two tomorrow then." With a hand wave I jumped off the building, heading towards Yamanaka estate, _no matter how many times I do this, it never stops feeling cool... ha ha ha._

 _-next morning-_

Heading to the training ground 7 was uneventful, shop owners were preparing to open their business, shinobi were already long active. I'm nervous though, even if it's just a test, having to face someone like Kakashi is downright terrifying, even the way he acted, knowing very well what he's capable of, stealing the bells from him will be impossible, unless we blow them off by a ninjutsu.

Nearing the training ground I noticed Sakura and Naruto already there, Sakura sat by a tree, reading a book while Naruto sat on a rock, looking as if he was debating something with himself and forcing himself to talk, he was trying to find a way to open a conversation with Sakura _Ha Ha Ha, it's so fun to look at him stammering like that, I should help him or give him a nudge, but I won't, this is his own battle, and we men face them head on, on our own._

"Morning you two." I greeted them with a wave.

"Sasuke..." Naruto had anime tears in his eyes when he saw me, feeling very downtrodden with his inability to talk casually with his ages long crush.

Naruto has no problem talking with girls, not at all, it's just Sakura, he really has strong feelings for her ... puppy love, _I should give him the talk soon, not sure if Tiger gave him any, if she did, it must have been some horrific ANBU version of birds and bees._

"How was your sleep, you two?"

"Ahh, it's fine, had tons of ramen at Ichiraku's, that always puts me to sleep." He returned with a bright smile.

Waking this early, even earlier, was quite normal for me and Naruto, it's quite customary for shinobi to wake up early at dawn

"I'm sleepy a little, Sasuke-kun, not very used to it yet." Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, yawning a little.

 _Civilian kids ... you don't know how blessed you are._

"Whatever Kakashi-sensei throws at us, remember, that we have to work as team, he might try to pit us against each other, but that's just a trap." I plopped down next to the stone, Naruto was on, and laid there, waiting.

.

.

.

"Oh you are here, already good, good." Kakashi waved at us.

"You are late!" We chorused.

"Sorry, sorry, I got lost on the Road of Life." He gave us an apologetic smile.

 _Funny... Road of Life actually leads to Konoha Shinobi cemetery... must have visited **them**_.

"Hmmm..." Naruto harrumped, totally unamused, but he knew the road, he walks it every year on October 10.

"Anyway let's get to the test."

We all got up, lining up in front of Kakashi.

"I have these two bells here with me, you will have to get them from me before 12 pm sharp, if you fail to get them, I will drop you, if someone doesn't get the bell, you will go back to the academy."

I just rolled my eyes at his dramatic assignment.

Naruto and Sakura tensed a little, seemly forgotten my words.

I went through motions of sign language, it was mandatory to learn in Academy, _focus. no distraction. bush. 6 o'clock. after. signal._

Both of them acknowledged with a slight nod, regaining their composure.

"Well, here's the clock, these are the bells, HAJIME!"

We quickly jumped off into the nearest bush.

Kakashi disinterested just pulled out his ''Icha Icha: Binding'' and proceeded to perversely gorge the contents of the novel.

"Well, what do we do now, Sasuke? Even annoying as he is, he's an experienced jonin, Tiger even told me, he used to be an ANBU..." Quickly mulling to himself a battle plan in his head.

"I have a plan, you and Sakura go set up traps all over the forest, while I will take sensei's attention to buy you time, Naruto when you are done, flare your chakra, so I'll know where to run to and when."

"Right, that'll work." His eyes gained very dangerous glint, he really loved his traps.

"Oh... okay." She was nervous, very, not having a real fight yet in her academy days, this was going to be all too new to her.

"Let's do this then, off with you." I shooed them away.

 _Now, how to deal with Kakashi... I just need to buy enough time for Naruto and Sakura... Sage have mercy._

I went through hand seals, _ **Ninpo:**_ _**Kage Bunshin,**_ a single clone appeared next to me, one clone is all I can do, to be able to function normally, any more and I would be just crippling myself.

We both pulled out a kunai, Sharingan blazing with two commas now.

Kakashi was still lazily reading.

Two kunai flew out of he bush, me and my clone followed, kunai in our hands, intending to attack Kakashi from both sides.

Still reading, not giving a damn, Kakashi's shot out his left arm, catching first kunai and parried the second, the threw the one he held way, bored.

 _Fuck my life... he's even yawning..._ pressing on, we neared on Kakashi, intending to slash at his sides.

He just casually side stepped and with a single kick, brutally destroyed my clone while still paying attention to his porn...

Throwing my kunai at him in hopes to make myself a window in which I could come at him with my fists, _I have to focus on getting the bells instead of landing a hit, which I'm totally not going to._

This time he just casually swatted it away with his left knuckle guard.

Fists blazing, Sharingan glaring, I rushed at him, trying to make a window to reach the bells.

Kakashi still paying attention to his book, used his left arm to block my blows.

Blow after blow, trying to go for his sides, his stomach, anything that would make him momentarily leave an opening for the bells, he just kept me at bay with his LEFT FUCKING ARM, blocking, redirecting my fists, _FOR SAGES SAKE, just what kind of monster is Kakashi, matching my fucking Sharingan reaction time without looking... is this how Agent Smith felt, when he got curb stomped by Neo for the first time ? So humiliating._

 _An opening!_

His left arm swung a little too far, exposing the bells.

I immediately went for them, _fuck it, gotta wing it._

Having noticed my nearing left arm to the bells, he raised his left leg and kicked me in the stomach, creating a distance.

"Urgh." I heaved, that kick hurt like hell, pulling out 6 shuriken, 3 in each hand, I threw them at Kakashi to buy myself a little time.

Once again, he just casually side stepped like it was nothing.

Though this time I was prepared, _eat this, fucker..._ going through hand seals, _**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,**_ I spat out the ball of fire.

Noticing the incoming inferno, hiding his book and with a single hand seal he substituted away.

 _Shit I lost contact !_ Hastily dancing around the field with my Sharingan, looking for a chakra signature, it was gone... _FUCK BENEATH!_

Faster than ever, my hands danced into motion, **_Ninpo: Kawarimi,_** managing to get away in last second.

The log got buried.

Kakashi then dug himself out and gave me a one eye smile.

I noticed a chakra flare, quickly looking for Naruto's humongous presence, _there you are, time to put this test into second stage._

"Well done Sasuke, that was a good idea, to distract me with shuriken and then firing the fireball."

 _This is going to be ugly... "_ Sensei..." I intoned, preparing myself to utter a certain death to myself, muscles tensing even harder, "the orange books you read so much, they suck, characters are bland and boring, romance scenes are the most pathetic cliché I have ever seen, the author is a trash as his books are also, the trash is only good for extra firewood when your fireplace starts dying and you read that trash, because you can't get laid." _forgive me Jiraiya-sama, you are the greatest._

Kakashi's smile disappeared instantly, flaring his humongous chakra presence, the ground beneath him shattered from the sheer density emitted.

I saw myself die, literally from the killing intent, _OH SHIT! OH SHIT! GONNA DIE!_ I quickly turned to Naruto's direction and started darting away from the killing machine in front of me

Kakashi disappeared.

 **"NARUTOO~ Whatever you have do it right now!"** I desperately yelled for support strike, because I just awakened the slumbering dragon.

"Sasuke~! **JUMP!"** Was all that came

"FUCK! IDIOT DO-" Was all I managed to yell.

Everything started exploding around me...

.

.

.

- _Hokage's office_ -

The four of us stood in front of Hokage-sama, Kakashi in the front.

All of us looked as if we just went through war.

"Hokage-sama, team 7, passed."

"Kakashi-kun... can you tell me why training ground 7 looks like Kyuubi just went through and why is the forest around completely on fire?" Sarutobi was bewildered, no one came reporting to him today with such damage like we did.

No one said anything, the three of us just pointed at Kakashi, when something is wrong, blame Kakashi.

Hokage's eye brows twitched hard. "Very well, good job you three, you are dismissed."

Kakashi shot at us. "Tomorrow at 6 am sharp, at the training ground, be ready."

With a respectful bow and "Hokage-sama." we left the office.

"...!" Came out of the room, we just shrugged.

Unable to hold in his joy any more, Naruto cheered, loud. "HELL YEAH-TEBAYO! WE DID IT! WHO'S THE BEST TEAM, WE ARE!"

"Yeah we did it." Sakura added in, looking a little mortified by the test though, that was just too insane.

"I think I died like 20 times..." I added in, the amount of adrenaline that pumped through me was insane.

"ANYWAY ! LET'S GO CELEBERATE TEAM 7!" First pumping, he cheered, that was truly insane.

"There is a new Steak House on the main district, the word is, that they serve the best steak in Land of Fire, let's go there, I want some quality beef." I was salivating a bit.

"LET'S TOTALLY DO THAT!" Added in Naruto in agreement.

"Um guys, I don't think I can go there... my allowance is not enough for such an expensive restaurant."

I shot her a weird glance, pointing at Naruto. "What are you talking about, Sakura, Naruto will pay for you, he's damn loaded, right, Naruto?" turning towards him with a very sly grin.

He was momentarily offended, that I would make him pay for someone else, but immediately realised my intentions. "Y-Yeah, totally Sa-Sakura-chan! You don't have to worry, I'll pay for you tebayo! Were he not covered in soot and ash, she would have seen his mad blush.

"Oh, thank you very much Naruto-kun, you are so nice." She gave him a pat on his shoulder.

An electric current went through Naruto's body, completely stunned by Sakura's touch.

Scratching the back of his head, he shot her a magnificent grin. "'s fine, I'd do that for you any time." Being a child of a Hokage and a de facto clan leader has it's benefits.

And so team 7 was officially formed.

 **Omake (Canon): Kakashi's road to Sensei, Ep.1**

 **-** A year ago-

"Hokage-sama." Announced himself Hound.

"Oh Kakashi-kun, what can I do for you, today?" Acknowledged Hiruzen while reading a report, a pipe in his mouth.

"..."

"Permission to speak, granted." Hand waved Sarutobi.

"I'd like to take on Naruto into a team, next year, when he's going to graduate." After years of dealing with his pain, the chance to return his sensei the kindness he received, has appeared and he was going to seize it.

"You understand, that you will have to teach children, right? kakashi-kun. Not ANBU" Sarutobi was glaring at him now.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." A single nod was all that had to be done.

"You understand, that you will have to discard your mask, right? Kakashi-kun."

"H-hai, Hokage-sama." A sligh hesitation was present.

"Take of your mask then, Kakashi-kun." A simple command.

This time Kakashi's body was almost petrified ... to take of his mask, he hasn't taken off for 13 years, the mask that covered all his pain, all his regrets, all his grief.

His hand were slowly inching towards his face, uncontrollably shaking.

" _Just do it Kakashi, what are you hesitating about, just do it, for Minato sensei, for Obito, for Rin, for Naruto, JUST DO IT!"_ Repeatedly telling himself a mantra to steel himself.

He failed, not having enough mental strength to pull down his Hound mask, instead pulled out his Icha Icha, desperately trying to get himself to the page-

Sarutobi's eye brows nearly flew off his face, flying off his seat, right fist brimming with power, he punched Hound in the face.

The mask shattered, Kakashi was punched through the door's to Hokage's office and denting the wall behind, eyes widening wildly, finally out of the confines of the mask.

Hiruzen picked up his pipe taking a puff. "You may become a teacher, next year."

And thus Jonin Kakashi sensei was born.

* * *

 **And that's it, till next time.**

 **Ja-n** e


	13. Chapter 10

**AN: First chapter of Team 7, hope you enjoy, let me know what you think read, review, F &F, you know the jazz.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

-The same day-

- _night_ -

I was sitting in seiza in front of my parents shrine, as I did every day, incense candle slowly burning away, the aroma aggravating my nose, just like in my previous life, some things never change.

 _Chichiue, kaa-chan, I'm officially a servant of Konoha now, just like you were. I'm still not prepared to take life, I still don't want to take life, I don't want to find out, what will happen to me, when I finally take someone's life. Forgive this weak son, for he doesn't want to bloody his soul._ Quietly whispering prayers, talking to my parents.

I always found it very strange, because Western people never prayed like this every day only once or twice a year, I didn't either, until grandmother passed away, ever since then, it was as if I was naturally compelled to pray every day, to maintain the shrine, to refill the water cup, to make sure there is food prepared for them when I cook, to make sure there is always a burning candle. Asian culture is strange, growing up with an amalgamation of cultures was truly interesting.

A sword length bundle was set in front of me, it was father's ninjato, the sword of clan heads.

 _Chichiue, allow me to draw strength from you, to draw the blade of patriarchs, please guide me through these cruel waters, so I can still arrive at tomorrow, please protect me._

Unfolding the bundle, I drew the blade out of it's scabbard, Uchiha emblem was engraved into the steel, a blade that was passed down from one clan head to another and I was going to be the next carrier.

 _There's a little rust and the edge is a little chipped, I will have to bring it to a blacksmith for repairs._

With one last bow, I went to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a hellish day.

-next morning-

Donning a dark blue shirt and black pants, ninjato strapped to my back, I went out to be tortured, I mean trained, s _igh, I will have to bring a peace offering to Kakashi, after what went down yesterday, there are bound to be hard feelings._

Heading towards the book store at the main district, I still had to check if Jiraiya-sama finally released another Icha Icha instalment. Heading towards the counter to greet the clerk.

"Hello oba-san, how are you doing today?" I greeted her simply with a slight nod.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama, I'm doing well, thank you for asking" Shooting me a smile, "So, what can I do for today?"

"I came to ask, wherever Jiraiya-sama has finally released his next instalment and also wanted to buy the latest issue of ''Ladies of Fire''." Casually saying without hesitation, without shame, why should anyone be ashamed of their interests ?

The clerk shot me a very dirty and worried look, judging me. "Sasuke-sama... I understand that you are a shinobi now, a man grown, and your late parents aren't here to explain you things any more, Sage bless their soul, should you be busying your self with such... literature?"

I felt a very strong urge to blush and prostate myself in shame, but such things don't affect a 33 year old any more, such paltry things are even not worth a reaction. "As they say, old enough to kill, old enough to drink, so why should this be any different with adult literature and magazines?" I shot up my right eye brow in question.

"Well... very well Sasuke-sama" Sighing in defeat, unable to grasp the fact, that such a sweet and polite young man could be so lecherous. "And yes Jiraiya-sama has released his new novel ''Icha Icha: Amazon''..."

My eyes shot wide like saucers, nearly activating Sharingan by surprise, _is this what I think it is ? Amazon... his ''adventures''_ _in Nadeshiko village, **oh my** ..._

The clerk upon seeing my reaction bailed her fists in rage, swearing death upon Jiraiya.

"How much will that be, oba-san?" Containing my excitement.

"7 200 Ryo, Sasuke-sama." She proceeded to pack up the novel and magazine with disgust.

"Here you go, thank you very much, have a wonderful day." I bowed a little and left the store heading towards the training ground.

"Thank you for your patronage, have a nice day." Bowing back at me.

That day, the tale of lecherous Uchiha youngster was born...

- _training ground 7_ -

I was nearing the training ground now, looking around, it was in pristine condition, no blown up tree's, no gaping holes on the ground, no burned tree bark, h _uh, Tenzo must have stopped by._

My two team mates were already there, on the same spot like yesterday, Naruto once again storm clouds above him and Sakura was reading a book under the tree, this time though, she was reading a ninja guideline instead of her usual prose. Yesterday test was an eye opener to her, to experience a life and death situation, even if simulated, will give you a wake up slap.

"Yo, you two are surprisingly early." Waving at them I went to my spot next to Naruto's rock.

"Ah, Pervy eyes, morning!" He shot me a dirty look, grinning though.

 _He is really not going to let this go, is he? What a hypocrite ..._

"Morning Sasuke-kun." A simple greeting, while she still paid attention to her book

"Sensei still not here, is he?" This tardiness is already starting to get on my nerves, _he said 6 am sharp and where is he? Only Sage knows... Fuck you Kakashi_

"Nuh-uh" Naruto was shaking his head, finally noticing the extra thing strapped to my back, "Hey Pervy eyes, what's that sword ? You wanna learn kenjutsu or what?"

"Yeah, it's father's ninjato and I want Kakashi sensei to teach me how to use it." I was always a sucker for swords, but the reason why I took up a ninjato was due to it's length, that offer's great mobility and fast cutting power in confined space, it's a perfect sword for ninja especially ninja with Sharingan.

"Hmm~ cool~ maybe I should pick up kenjutsu too." Remarked Naruto, imagining himself swinging a sword at his enemies.

"I don't think a sword will be the right weapon for you, you are too strong to restrict yourself to something so long, your fists are killers of their own, besides you want to learn wind release techniques no ? That will keep you busy for few weeks even with your Shadow Clones." Naruto was really best left to force people to engage him in a fist fight, _though the mental image of Naruto becoming another Killer B wasn't bad at all._

"What about you Sakura ? Got anything in mind that you'd want Kakashi sensei to teach you?" I shot her an inquisitive question, she's a very definition of blank slate Academy student without shinobi background, having good chakra control but knowing only the basic 3 techniques, kunai and shuriken jutsu, _civilian kids ..._

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura-chan, is there anything you'd like to learn?" Naruto shot her a cheerful smile.

"Well... I'm not strong like you two are nor do I have any particular jutsu... I really never thought, that I would have to learn anything special except for my chakra control, but yesterday test..." It was really devouring her, the realisation, that reality is not such a nice walk through a park.

 _Can't let her drown in insecurities... that would only needlessly cost her life when the shit kicks in._ "Sakura, you have quiet small chakra capacity, but a really good chakra control, the fact that you learned the Tree Walking technique in academy faster than any civilian kid is a proof enough, if you don't know the direction you should go in, I think you should learn medical ninjutsu and genjutsu" taking short break to continue with my inspirational speech, "not all shinobi have to be fire and brimstone, like me and Naruto, being a shinobi is about nurturing your strong points and improving them, you should ask Kakashi sensei to teach you that, my clan's library has many scrolls on medical techniques and illusion art's, that I could lend you, it will take dedication and hard work, which I'm sure you won't have problems with."

That brought back colours into her, no longer so lost, insecure and feeling desperately helpless any more. "Thank you Sasuke-kun, that would help a lot."

Naruto had a bright smile, glad that Sakura was no longer so lost anymore, but then shot me a dirty look, as if he thought, that I'm making moves on his Sakura-chan...

I could only face palm at him, might have broken my nose in the process.

Kakashi has finally decided to grace us with his lazy presence. "Ah, good morning my hellions."

"You are late!" It's slowly becoming our way to greet this silver haired killing machine of a teacher.

"Sorry, sorry, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the Road of Life, but because I took it, I got lost on it again." Giving us his usual one eyed smile, well except me, he's totally avoiding looking in my direction.

"Anyway, let's get on with the training, I want you to run 50 laps around the training ground, after each 10 laps, I want you do do 50 push up and sit up, then we will continue after that warm up." Nonchalantly telling us what to do.

Sakura and I groaned... Naruto had a face splitting grin.

"Oi! Why are you two groaning? It's just warm up !" Not comprehending our reactions at all, this was totally normal to him.

"Fuck off, Naruto, not everyone has a 9 tailed fox that grants them impossible amount of stamina..." Scoffing at him while shaking my head.

Sakura could just nervously smile, this was going to be a torture to her.

Naruto just stuck out his tongue with a shit eating grin.

"Now, chop chop, off with you." He shoo'd us away, pulling out his literature.

Naruto and Sakura went off.

I stayed behind, gulping nervously a little, preparing myself to apologize for yesterday.

Lifting his gaze from his book, he finally acknowledged my existence. "What do you want, Heathen?"

 _Oh he's pissed..._

I sincerely bowed my head in shame "Sensei... I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I didn't mean a single word, I don't think you are a virgin, that can't get laid and I definitely don't think that Jiraiya-sama is a bad author, in fact he's the best", pulling out the magazine I bought him, while still bowing. "please accept my humble, sincere apology, I bought you the latest issue of Ladies of Fire, to express my regret, please accept it."

Kakashi was stunned, no one outside of ANBU has ever acknowledged his literary preferences as a legitimate hobby, to be done so by his student, no less, brough tears to his eyes.

Accepting the adult magazine I bought him, he wiped away the lone tear. "You are the best student I could have asked for Sasuke... please, don't bow any more, you are forgiven."

"Thank you." Finally raising my head, feeling good about myself, I really didn't want Kakashi to think bad about me.

And so, two perverts reconciled, truly a day to remember.

"Sensei, did you know, that Jiraiya-sama released his new novel, Amazon?"

Shooting me a one eyed smile with a thumbs up. "Yes, that's why I was late, now off with you, you have a warm up to do." Shooing me away, so he could browse the magazine in peace.

 _Ugh..._

 _-one hell of a warm up later-_

I was wheezing, even if you naturally reinforce your limbs with Chakra, this would make any genin winded, except for Naruto ...

Sakura was floored, clearly too much for her, she will have to get used to it... fast.

Naruto was full of energy, not even breaking a sweat.

"So, is there any particular request about the training you would want to receive?" Kakashi was fully focusing on us, the real deal was about to start. "I have gone through the report files from academy about you, so I know your capabilities and chakra nature."

Naruto was the first one to shoot out his request. "I want to learn more Fuuton jutsu ! I have already finished the basic wind manipulation guide, but Pervy eyes didn't let me learn anything cool, because he said it's dangerous..." Once again shooting me an accusing look, as if I betrayed him.

My eye brows twitched hard. "Well sorry you blond ball of crazy, that I cared enough to not let you shred your body from inside, just because you really wanted some cool jutsu..."

"Very well, that is no problem at all, What about you, Sakura?" Giving her a questioning look, knowing very well, that she had no special pedigree.

"Well sensei... I'd like to learn Iryo Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) and Genjutsu." Still a little nervous but determination was on her face.

"That will be no problem at all, and you Sasuke? What about you."

"I want to learn kenjutsu." I really did.

Smirking a little. "What a coincidence, I use a ninjato too. Very well, let's get to it then." Forming a single hand seal, _**Kage Bunshin,**_ 2 clones appeared next to him. One clone took me to the side, another took Sakura and Kakashi went to train Naruto.

.

.

.

"The basic rule of using a ninjato, is to hold it close to your body, never make too much movement, the less you make and faster you execute them, the better. The sword was designed to be used in confined spaces and as such you should use it so, but I'm sure, this, you already know."

"Yes, but I decided not to start training with it, until I would have someone supervise me, because I didn't want to learn the mistakes too." I nodded.

"Hand me your harness, I'll show you the stance and the way you should hold it."

I took off the harness from my back, handing it to Kakashi.

Putting the harness on and concealing the scabbard behind his head, he proceeded to draw it

"Here, look." Drawing the sword, making sure it would stay close to his body, he raised it, resting the back of the blade on his head, to conserve the space taken, dropping into a slight crouch, he proceeded to vertically slash sideways, after few slashes he quickly changed to a backwards grip and did a few horizontal slashes, that would usually go towards opponents neck.

Sharingan was blazing the whole time, following every single move, every single muscle twitch, dancing around, following the blade, memorising.

Throwing the blade back at me, he ushered me to start training. "Well, start slashing, chop chop."

"Hai!" Beginning my first steps into learning sword technique.

 **Omake (Canon) - Naruto's First Own Jutsu**

 **-** Last Year-

 **"** Hey, hey, Sasuke!" Spiritedly calling me, while he was approaching the training ground I was at.

"Yo, Naruto." I waved at him.

"Check this out! I made my own Fuuton jutsu ! It's really badass!" Grinning at me victoriously.

My eyes went wide like water melons, completely stunned by this reveleation, _all I did was give him a beginner wind nature manipulation, last year and he made a technique? What the fuck ?!_

"Check this out! I call it **Mountain Breeze !** It's so damn cool! **"** Full of excitement Naruto made a single Dog hand seal.

 _Wait, what ! Only one hand seal? I know that his wind nature is so strong, it could be considered a bloodline limit, but this ? WHAT ?!_ Sharingan ablaze, watching how Naruto was moulding the chakra, and also making sure he doesn't hurt himself in the process.

Channelling wind chakra to every single tenketsu, he released, **_Fuuton: Yamakaze (Wind release: Mountain Breeze),_** a tender breeze went off from Naruto to all sides.

His shit eating grin ever present, so proud of himself for this achievement.

I expected many things, but this? ... It's still impressive though, that he managed to even come up with something like this, even though it was as good as a parlour trick.

 _Something could be done with this, the chakra is being released from everywhere on Naruto,_ thinking, what could be done with this covering wind ... _Aha!_

"So you think this jutsu is cool eh? Would you trust your life with this **cool~** jutsu?" I started taunting Naruto to get a rise out of him.

"Hell yeah tebayo! I would trust this coolest jutsu with my life any time!" Beating his chest with his fist to show his conviction.

"Is that so? Let's see your conviction then." Grinning, I pulled out 6 shuriken, 3 in each hand, putting my arms into a cross guard preparing to throw them.

Growing nervous a little bit, he nodded in agreement. "Y-yeah t-tebayo." Forming the Dog seal again, his eyes never leaving me.

I threw them, with my Sharingan active.

Naruto instantly started moulding chakra for the technique, eyes growing wider and wider the closer the shuriken approached. The closer they got, the more chakra he started pumping into the technique, maybe a little too much.

 _Oh snap!_

Closing his eyes, expecting the painful landing of shuriken. Chakra was brimming in Naruto's tenketsu, ready to spill out any time, _**Fuuton: Yamakaze.**_

Heavy raging wind shot out from Naruto, spinning around him in anger.

The shuriken were blown away.

 _Dear Sage, what have I done..._ I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Naruto almost created a tornado.

Finally opening his eyes, shuriken nowhere to be seen. "HA HA HA! SEE THAT? MY AWESOME JUTSU! EAT THAT, PINK EYES!" Cheering, jumping around in triumph.

I had to give it to him, this was cool.

* * *

 **And that's it, till next time.**

 **Ja-ne**


	14. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, welcome to another chapter of Destined to Betray, thank you all for reading, reviewing and so, it's very much appreciated. Sorry for the little delay, this chapter fought me on every step.**

 **Anyway let me know, what you think, review, F &F you know the jazz.**

 **Chapter 11**

-A week later-

- _morning-_

"Ah man~, I'm really sick of these D-rank missions..." Complained Naruto while he was chopping wood.

We were currently in a small village just 2 miles from Konoha, chopping wood, because it's way too cheap to hire a genin team for such menial mission, I knew that, I exploit them too every single week, making them clean the estate and all, I certainly was not going to do that by my self. But the knowledge didn't make these useless tasks any better. _To build a better team rapport they said... As far as Team 7 was concerned, we are quite well oiled_.

"Just use the frigging Shadow clones so we can go home..." My eye brows twitched, having to do menial tasks, for which you get paid a pittance while having a hyperactive ball full of energy complaining too, is just too much.

Once Naruto got past the stage of ''Oh we have a mission!'' it was just a constant string of complaints of when we will get something better to which Kakashi responded by getting us another D-rank...

"Sensei threatened to destroy Ichiraku Ramen if I used them." Naruto shivered at the thought of his most favourite ramen booth being erased from existence.

"Well then shut up and keep chopping, the more you complain, the longer it will take!" I too was getting annoyed with the D-ranks, but knowing what can happen on C-rank missions didn't make me feel very enthusiastic about going up the pay grade.

"Man Sakura-chan has it good, she gets to chill in the house while babysitting... Sakura-chan babysitting~." Insntantly going into his dream scape again.

 _That will shut him up, though Naruto having day dreams about Sakura babysitting is really disturbing me, I really don't care about the period of time I'm supposed to be in, that doesn't make it any better._

And so we chopped away and with each chopped log a piece of our patience chipped away.

-noon-

"Well done Team 7, here is your pay for the mission completed." Said Hiruzen while he placed 3 envelopes on the table.

Each of us took one, each of us were paid the same amount... 200 Ryo, _this is fucking slavery._

"Hokage-sama, We'd like to take the Tora mission." Announced Kakashi, knowing very well what kind of dreg it was to capture that monster.

"Tora mission? What's that ? Is it better than scrubbing toilets ? Walking Inuzuka dogs?" Asked Naruto while cocking his head to the side.

Chakra sensitive animals really didn't like Naruto, they could very well sense the humongous chakra entity sealed in his gut, resulting in chakra trained dogs going completely crazy, whenever said blonde got anywhere near them.

"Oh yes, this mission is a very high priority one, since it was commissioned by Shijimi-sama, her cat Tora has escaped from her estate again, hence why you have to bring her back by evening, failure is not acceptable." Commanded Hiruzen while handing us the picture of said cat.

 _How are we supposed to find a single cat in this big ass village ..._

A collective sigh was sounded and with "Hai, Hokage-sama" we went out to look for one blasted cat.

"Naruto make your shadow clones go look for that cat, I'm not wasting entire afternoon trying to locate a pet, Sage know's I've had enough of D-ranks." I said, tiderly sighing.

"I guess." Shrugging, Naruto went through a couple hand seals, _**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,**_ a hundred or so clones appeared, all dispersing to locate the.

"You sure we should be using ninjutsu during D-rank missions? It's very much frowned upon." Piped in Sakura nervously.

I shot her an annoyed look. "Sakura, shinobi rule #1, we do not play by the rules, especially in combat and higher grade missions, you should remember that because this simple rule could often be the decisive factor between life and death. These D-ranks are issued to genin only to make them get used to chain of command, don't tell me you have actually taken liking to them..."

"Well... that is..." Nervously tripping over her words, not sure what she should say.

 _She's starting to fully grasp the ugliness of this trade... she should have read those shinobi guidelines sooner than a day after Kakashi's test... civilian children... I really wish I could help her, but this is her own battle, battle we all face, and if she will want to leave the shinobi corps, I'm not going to prevent her from doing so._

Naruto punched me in the stomach, not liking the way I was talking to Sakura.

"Ooof." Heaving... Naruto's punches just hurt too much.

"Don't listen to the Pervy eyes jerkface, Sakura-chan, he has been very snippy today, but he's right, we ninja don't follow rules, that's what Tiger told me." Desperately trying to reassure Sakura, to not let her feel about about the whole situation.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but you two are right... it's just this all is coming down on me, I should have prepared myself better." She shot Naruto a sad smile.

"Sakura-chan..." Feeling bad for Sakura, Naruto knew all too well what plagued her mind.

"Sakura, there is no point to linger on your past actions and inactions, all there is, is to move forward, how you move forward is up to you, but know this, Naruto and I will always have your back, if you will have ours, right Naruto?" I shot him a questioning look.

"Right Sakura-chan! I will always support you!" Shooting her a brilliant smile with a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys, you can always count on me." That lifted her spirits a little, but this was only the beginning.

"Anyway... we still have a mission to do, let's go to a pet shot to buy some lure for that cat."

.

.

.

The ambush was ready, we were in the alleyway, where Naruto's shadow clones spotted Tora, I stood at the entrance into the alley, not willing to go in, due to my fear of them. Naruto and Sakura were positioned on the roof's of the buildings, waiting for Tora to take the bait, so they could jump her.

Said cat was approaching the opened can of very expensive tuna now, slowly, taking her time.

Going through sign language, I motioned for them to get ready once the cat starts eating.

Tora approached the can, took a whiff and scoffed in disgust, then looked me in the eyes as if she was telling me, " _What kind of crap are you trying to feed me ?"_

 _You scoff at 8000 Ryo tuna can ? Piece of shit... I'm not letting you off !_

Sharingan blazed into life, the two commas started spinning wildly, hastily going through hand seals while the cat was looking me in the eyes, **_Magen: Shibari no Jutsu (Illusion art: Binding technique)._**

Tora went deathly paralysed, unable to move her body, bound by non-existent ropes, all she could do was meow in horror, desperately crying for help, that wouldn't come.

 _That will teach you to scoff at 8000 Ryo..._ I might be loaded now, but my parents in my previous life taught me very well how to value each and every penny.

Having noticed me stunning our target Naruto and Sakura dropped down.

Sakura picked up the stunned feline and shot me a disappointed look. "Did you have to do that to the poor cat, Sasuke?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, still holding a hand seal to maintain the chakra flow, so the illusion wouldn't break.

"Heh! That was easy! Let's go report to Hokage-jiji then"

And off we went.

- _Hokage's office_ -

"Tora-chan~ my baby, don't run away from momma any more." Cried out Madam Shijimi while she was smothering the cat to death, suddenly the reason why Tora kept escaping made too much sense.

Madam Shijimi is a very ... plum lady. When I laid my eyes on her, realisations came at me, _heh,_ _no matter where or what time period, rich and civilian nobility will always enjoy their gluttony ... I still remember like it was yesterday, when I found out for the first time that Cleopatra was grossly overweight instead of the depictions of her fair, unmatched beauty._

"Well done Team 7, that was faster than I expected, here's your reward." Said Hiruzen while smoking his pipe.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Was what came from me and Sakura.

"That was too easy Jiji." Smirked Naruto while he scratched the back of his head.

Madam Shijimi looked at us with tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you, thank you, I don't know what I would do if my dear Tora-chan was forever lost."

After a bout of gross overreaction, Madam Shijimi went back into her royalty persona. "Anyway, before we were interrupted, Hokage-dono, I need this letter delivered to my Lord Husband, if you would take care of it, I would be very grateful."

"It shall be done, Shijimi-sama, I shall dispatch a team upon morrow." Nodded Hiruzen, no matter how powerful a person you were, as long as you were in the Land of Fire, you served the royal family.

Naruto upon hearing the news had stars in his eyes, the prospect of a mission, that would let them so far away from the village without having to do boring chores. Fervently turning towards Kakashi in front of us, he shot out."Kakashi sensei ! PLEEEASE~ let's take this mission! I don't want to do those stupid chores any more !"

Madam Shijimi having noticed Naruto's outburst narrowed her eyes at him with a realisation, "You, boy with blonde hair, you are son of Namikaze Minato, aren't you ?" giving him once over to see how the son of the hero has grown. "My lord husband will surely want to see the kind of young man, son of Yondaime Hokage, has grow into."

Naruto's eyes went wide at the statement. "Daimyo-sama knew my father?"

Madam Shijimi laughed mirthfully. "Young man, everyone knows about The Yellow Flash, even my Lord Husband, Hozen-sama."

Naruto's eyes were filled with wonder, his father was a legend.

Kakashi seemed to contemplate, wherever we should take this mission or not, then nodded. "Hokage-sama, please let us take this mission, an extended mission to the Fire capital will be a good learning experience to my team."

Hiruzen agreed, taking a puff from his pipe he stamped the document. "Very well, you may take the assignment, depart tomorrow in the morning then."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." We all chorused.

Kakashi then turned to us. "Prepare yourself adequately for a week long assignment outside of the village, and be present at the gate 7 am sharp."

"Hai!" We all left the office.

 _I have to go visit Inoichi-san... a mission outside of the village... anything can happen._

 _-Yamanaka Estate, evening-_

"You seem very tense today, Sasuke-kun, tell me, what's plaguing your mind?" Inquired Inoichi from his usual chair next to the lounge.

I was laying on the lounge like I did every week, doing so became way too natural, though talking about my ails never got easier. I was never the sort of person to share my problems with people, not even with people I trusted with my own life, always concealing, always obfuscating, always wearing a mask, that would cover what I want to be covered from others, to the point where it almost became my second personality. I'm a very definition of a hypocrite, always caring about others, wanting to know what bothers them and potentially finding a way to solve it while preventing others peering into mine, unless it was too obvious to not see.

My throat became too tight, as if something was stuck in it, sweating, nervous, afraid, but if I didn't force myself to share this to at least this one person, I was going to implode like 3 years ago "I... I didn't sleep well last night." taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, because there is something I had to convey, "And today, we were issued a C-rank mission to Fire capital."

"I see, is it the fact that you will be leaving the village to such a great distance, that worries you ?" Asked Inoichi, while he continuously scribbled in my file.

"No... it's the fact, that I may have to kill someone, it is only a delivery mission, but life of a shinobi is full of suprises. We are taught to expect the unexpected and I know, that down the line, I will have to take a life, to rob someone of their natural right, to destroy everything they were, I don't want to know what that act will do with me." Tears started freely flowing down my face, I just couldn't reconcile with that fact.

Inoichi placed his palm on my forehead "Sasuke-kun, you are a very kind soul, but do not pity people who would harm others, do not pity those who kill without discrimination, do not pity those who would kill for their own joy, for they are not deserving of such kindness you hold for them." taking a short break to decide on what to say next, "I'm not going to tell you, that taking a life will ever be better, that you will never forget the faces of the people you will cut down, all you can do is move forward and never look back, for you are a protector of Konoha, if you protect her, she will protect you." Inoichi reached for a tissue, so I could clean my face.

 _Is he... trying to make me dehumanize my future enemies ? To consider them less than they are ? I can't do that, I refuse ... just another lie it is then._

"I understand." Was all I could say, accepting the tissue I proceeded to dry my face.

"Is there anything else you'd want to tell me?"

"No, that's everything that bothered me today, thank you very much." I got up from the lounge and with a deep bow I left the office, going home.

- _morning-_

We were gathered at the main gate, feelings were mixed, Naruto was really excited, I was nervous about the possible fallouts of this mission but was also looking forward to visiting the capital, Sakura looked peeved and annoyed, all of us were, because Kakashi was late, even on an actual mission, he chose to be Obito...

"Hey, hey, what do you think the capital looks like ? I bet it's awesome." Inquired Naruto while he way trying to create an image of the city.

"I honestly have no idea." I really didn't know, at first I thought the architecture would be somewhere close to 18th century Japan or so, but the architecture and technology was so... unnaturally advanced, the closest thing I could compare this to is the one in an anime Gintama, where it was a comedic mix of 2Xth century and 18th. Technology was even weirder, they have full utilization of electricity, water heating, even modern toilet bowls, that was one thing I dreaded a lot when I was a baby... latrines, and lastly black powder, they didn't have it, there wasn't even an inkling to discovering one, which didn't make sense, life of a shinobi was full of explosions, surely someone would try to reverse engineer the effect through natural means ? Especially samurai, even if they used chakra to enhance their blades, they would never be able to match shinobi, so Daimyo of their respectable countries must have been looking for something that would even the playground, a ninja no matter how experienced would have a great difficulty to avoid a speeding canon ball.

"From what I have read and heard, it's huge, Keishi is the main trading hub of Land of Fire, the palace is rumoured to be so tall, it reaches the heavens." Getting into her thinking pose, she has read on it a lot.

"Hmm, awesome~ you sure know a lot Sakura-chan." Naruto gave her a brilliant smile.

Sakura blushed at that, she's a sucker for praises. "It's nothing special Naruto-kun, I just read a lot."

At least, Kakashi has finally decided to join us too.

"You are late!" We chorused, it was officially our only way to greet Kakashi.

"Sorry, I was-" Was all he could say before he was cut off by Sakura.

"Sensei, don't, just don't say anything else..." Bailing her fists in anger, she was trying to keep herself from punching our teacher.

"Now, before we go, let me check what you have brought packed with your for the mission, let me see you first, Sakura, since you have a backpack."

Kakashi perused through Sakura's backpack "Enough rations, good, you might want to take more water next tie and more weapons." he dug a little bit more, as if he was counting something. "Do you really need so many spare clothing with you? I will have to teach you how to use a storage scroll next time, if you will want to bring this much with you, it will be more comfortable and won't restrict you as a backpack would."

Sakura blushed bashfully, a lady just had to have her spare clothing.

"Now, let's look at the two of you, you first Naruto."

Crouching down, Naruto pulled out his storage scroll, with a couple of hand seals and a palm laid down onto the sealing matrix, everything spilled out of the scroll, neatly laying all the content in front of Naruto.

"Good, good, enough weapons, sealing tags, ink... instant ramen?" Kakashi shot him a look, shaking his head.

Naruto gave him a smirk while scratching his head. "Can't have a day without ramen, sensei."

Shrugging he looked at me."Now you, Sasuke."

I did the same thing Naruto did, unravelling the contents of my scroll.

"Good, good... cooling box?" Kakashi sighed, knowing very well what was inside the cooling box,

It was all written down in my comprehensive report, even my file from my sessions with Inoichi, all shinobi, who used the services of Yamanaka clan had their files forwarded to Hokage, you couldn't retain the patient discretion from your military leader.

I just shrugged, _can't go anywhere without beer,_ didn't specify about the content of the box, my two team mates didn't need to know, that I'm a budding alcoholic.

Naruto and Sakura looked quizzically at the blue box, didn't ask though, there was no need to be nosy.

"Very well, Team 7 get into diamond formation and let's depart, it will take us 2 days to get to the capital."

"Hai!"

 _-several hours later-_

We finally got out of forest that surrounded the village, it's a massive forest, that was created by Hashirama, just looking at the vast plot of land it covered reminded you, just why Senju Hashirama was The God of Shinobi. We were greeted by vast plains upon leaving the woods, on both sides of the road were rice ponds, farmers, almost knee deep in the water, actively tending to them.

"Woah~, we sure are far away from the village now." Awed Naruto, the world was just unfolding in front of him.

That got him a collective nod.

"It's really beautiful." Added in Sakura, drinking in the scenery.

I couldn't say anything, I was hit by a massive wave of nostalgia. The rice ponds, the heat, all the farmers working, the chirping of cicadas even a random ox dung, all of it reminded me of Vietnam countryside, my ancestral home in my previous life, we rarely ever visited Vietnam, like once a 5 years or so, the travel expenses were that demanding, but each time we flew over, our parents would always make sure I and my sister would visit the countryside, to remind us of our roots, those were happy days, _I have to stop reminiscing like an old fart, those times are long gone, there is no looking back, the road only goes forward._

And so we went.

- _night-_

"So, who will take the first watch ?" Asked Kakashi as he was getting himself into his sleeping bag.

"I will." I volunteered since I was in dire need to get some alcohol in my system.

"Okay, Sakura, you go after Sasuke and Naruto will take the last."

"Hai."

"Get a good rest, tomorrow will be another walking day."

With that everyone except for me went to sleep.

I was left to my own business, unsealing the cooling box I took out a cold can of beer and with activated Sharingan, I began reading mental books.

 _-2 days later, Keishi, noon-_

We were at the gates into Keishi now, the view we were greeted to was indescribable, the massive main road, all the buildings littering it, all the people walking it, it was truly busy, the architecture is very much similar to the one found in Konoha, and the palace, that was at the end of the main road, was magnitude of it's own, even from the gate it truly looked regal, it really made you feel like it truly reached to the heavens.

We were stunned, neither Sakura, Naruto and I could say anything, we could just drink in everything, Keishi is simply beautiful.

"Remember what I told you, when we enter the throne room, you will bow at the doors and you will remain bowed and walk forward to the last pillar line before Daimyo-sama, there you will kneel down, still not looking up, the only time you will get to look up, is only when Daimyo-sama speaks to you.

"Hai, sensei." We all acknowledged and with that we continued towards the palace.

The streets were very busy, merchants everywhere offering their goods, civilians perusing around, samurai patrolling, even Konoha with her 60 000 or so population made herself look busy, this was on a completely different scale.

 _-throne room-_

We were all in front of the Daimyo, kneeling, looking at the ground, waiting to be called.

The throne room is huge, so huge to represent the might and arrogance of Land of Fire, the Daimyo sat on his throne a few steps above the ground with his usual stony poker face and next to him stood a young woman in her late teens, his daughter presumably, she's quiet a beautiful lady, with black shoulder length hair, wearing a very flowery, ornate kimono, both of them radiated the air of royalty.

"Hatake Kakashi, to what do I owe the honour of such a man in front of me ?" The Daimyo asked from his seat.

Kakashi bowed once more and looked up "Daimyo-sama, I come bearing a letter from your Lady Wife." pulling out the scroll from his vest, outstretching his arms, scroll laying on his palms, offering it.

With a single hand motion a servant approached Kakashi to take the scroll, bringing it to the Daimyo.

Accepting the scroll, the Daimyo briskly went through the content, "Very well, Hatake Kakashi, you and your team remain in the capital until tomorrow, I shall have a reply prepared by then, my servants shall prepare rooms for you and your students in my guest quarters."

Bowing respectfully once more, Kakashi accepted, "Understood, Daimyo-sama."

With that done, the Daimyo changed his focus on someone else, on blonde mop of hair, "You, Uzumaki young man or is it Namikaze ? Stand up so I can look at you."

Naruto tensed a little, this was the first time such a powerful person next to Sandaime-jiji spoke to him, completely forgetting the formalities, he stood up, smiling and scratching the back of his head. "It's Uzumaki, Daimyo-sama, to honour my clan."

"Hmm." Giving Naruto an appraising look, judging him, then smiled "The son of The Yellow Flash sure has grown into a fine young man, I still remember it like it was yesterday, when he first entered this very room to complete his assignment, did you know, that he was to be a member of my 12 Guardians ? Such a pity, that he had declined due to his duties, he would have been the finest addition."

Naruto had stars in his eyes, the things he learned every day about his parents, cocking his head to the side quizzically. "The 12 Guardians? What's that?" Having immediately realised his mistake, he covered his mouth in shame.

That amused the Daimyo and brought him to a fit of laughter. "Looks like his father but has manners of his mother, truly, they have brought about an interesting progeny." regaining his composure he continued, "Yes, he was to be one of the Guardians, my finest entourage of the best Land of Fire can offer, though there are some vacant spots now, due to some expired contracts, one of which was Sarutobi Asuma, son of Hiruzen-dono. Anyway I shan't keep you here any longer, you are free to go peruse in my city, return in the morning to receive the letter."

"Hai, Daimyo-sama" We echoed.

Raising up, still bowing, we stepped back towards the doors, you must never face your back towards the Daimyo.

The young woman leaned towards the Daimyo's ears, a fan covering her mouth, whispering something.

"Wait a moment Hatake Kakashi, it seems, like my daughter, Otome, would wish to borrow the services of one of your charges, Uchiha Sasuke, for the rest of the day, would that be possible ?" A simple question, that wasn't even a question, when the Daimyo asked, you had to fulfil.

"Hai, Daimyo-sama, it won't be a problem." Kakashi bowed with an instant reply.

 _What the fuck Kakashi... throwing me under the bus so quickly!_

I bowed too and parroted Kakashi, to deny the royalty is a great offence, "It would be my greatest honour, Daimyo-sama, Shiratori-sama."

Naruto was shaking in silent laughter.

The daughter motioned for me to follow her.

Sighing, I followed, what else was there to do but to obey.

"Come, it is time for my afternoon walk through the city." Motioning for me to follow her out of he palace, then looked at her personal guard "You are relieved of your duties for today, I'm in fine cares of the last Uchiha." She shoo'd them away.

Her personal entourage of samurai looked at each other nervously, but followed the order, going back to their barracks.

"Hai, Shiratori-sama." I gave her a slight bow.

"Please, call me Otome." She ordered.

"Understood, Otome-sama." I obeyed.

Going into the main district, everyone respectfully bowed to the daughter of the Daimyo, I just silently followed, you speak only when you are spoken to.

"Tell me, Uchiha Sasuke, what is it like to be a shinobi?" Turning towards me with her hand fan covering her mouth.

"It's enticing Otome-sama." I answered simply.

"Have you killed yet? After all, you come from such a powerful clan." Curiosity was present in her voice

I tensed a little. "I... haven't yet, Otome-sama."

The princess finally getting sick of my withdrawn demeanour went on, "Ahhh~ this walk is starting to get boring, let's make it more interesting since my personal guards aren't hounding me today." channelling chakra into her limbs she jumped up on the roof and ran.

I was completely stunned, not comprehending what just happened, _shit can't let her out of my sight !_ activating Sharingan I followed up on the roof, she was nowhere to be seen ... there was residual chakra in the air though, so I followed.

Jumping from roof to roof desperately trying to locate the princess.

A shriek came from an alleyway, she got herself caught by two thugs, one was gripping her right wrist from behind her and a dagger on her throat the second was in front, ready to disrobe her.

I tensed, breathing raggedly, the alleyways were my greatest enemy, _calm down ! You have to get her away from the thugs, just get down the alleyway and beat them... no one can stab you from behind any more, you have trained yourself to prevent that, you have chakra now !_ Steeling myself I jumped down, sweating the whole time.

"Let the princess go, or I will cut you down right here, right now!" I was sweating a lot, the feeling of being in the alleyway kept bringing back the event that brought me into this world, but I couldn't let anyone notice that.

"Sasuke-sama ! Sav-" Was all the princess could yell, before she was silenced.

"Shut it bitch ! Or do you want us to kill you?" Said the one in front, slapping her, turning towards me, he started laughing, "Boss, did you hear that pipsqueak ? He said he was going to kill us! HA HA HA!" pulling out his knife he pointed at me, "Do you even know, who we are, you little dipshit ? We are the Fire Dragon yakuza, who are you to to tell us what to do!"

My Sharingan was blazing in anger, "I'll say this again, let her go or you two will die right here, right now!"

"You little shit! You really want to die huh? Very well!" Charging at me with his knife in his right hand, thinking that he could intimidate me.

 _Too slow..._ my Sharingan saw everything, to them he was moving in slow-motion.

"Die!" Thrusting his right arm at me, to stab me.

Sidestepping I caught his wrist with my left arm, pulling him behind me, raising my right arm, I brought my elbow down on his outstretched limb.

A bone breaking crack and a scream of pain was all that came to my ears.

Turning my elbow a little I delivered a strike to his neck, knocking him out.

The ''Boss'' person tensed at the ease of how his underling was dispatched, bringing the knife even closer to the daughters neck. "Don't come any closer! Or I will slice her throat open!"

Looking at him, I just waited.

"That's right asshole, not so tough now, huh?! Stay right there!" Gaining confidence back, he looked me in the eyes to drink in my expression.

 _Mistake!_

My hands danced through hand seals, **_Magen: Narukami no Jutsu (Illusion art: Hell Viewing Technique),_** Sharingan comma's spinning wildly.

The dagger fell off his hand, going down to the ground screaming the whole time, because of the horrors he was living through right now.

Going towards the princess, I grabbed her hand and ran out of the alley, stopping at the safe distance, my heart was beating way too fast right now, from the first actual combat in a alley no less... I felt like I was about to get a heart attack.

Tears in her eyes, she crashed against me, holding on to me as if her life depended on it, "Ahh~ Sasuke-sama, I was so scared!"

I went down to my knee bowing in apology, "Please! Forgive me for this fatal mistake, I should have paid more attention !" _this whole thing happening could easily fuck me over ..._

"No please, don't bow, it was my mistake, that this happened" Pulling me up to continue with what she wanted to say, "In fact, I want you to visit my chambers tonight, so I can properly show you my gratitude."

I instantly shot down to my knee again, bowing, _to refuse this is betrayal against masculinity ... but to tango with royalty is akin to committing suicide!_ "Otome-sama! I will have to politely refuse such an offer, someone like me is not worthy of such attention from an esteemed person such as you !"

That angered her greatly, to be refused by such a dog was insulting, smirking she continued. "I will say this again, you will visit my chambers or would you want my Lord Father to find out how you held a knife at my throat and violated me? Look at my wrist... it's bruised!" she began massaging her wrist.

 _What the hell is going on!_ Rage filled me, the urge to kill was rising, I couldn't look up, all I could do was give a single nod.

Triumphant smile came to her, as if this was all intended from the beginning, she beckoned. "Get up mutt, I still have an afternoon walk to finish, walk behind me like a dog you are."

All I could do was follow in silence, _Must not kill ! Must not Kill ! Must not kill!_ repeatedly chanting the mantra in my head to calm myself.

- _evening-_

I was finally in the room that was prepared for me and Naruto, tired, really tired, mentally preparing myself for one last thing I had to do, before my day would finally end.

Naruto was rolling around on his bed, clearly happy about something, didn't even notice me.

"What's up Naruto? Did something good happen?" I asked, I had to distract myself.

"Pervy eyes! Oh yeah ! This was the best day ever-tebayo!" Rolling even more.

"Well, do tell." I motioned for him to continue

"Since we had nothing to do, Kakashi sensei let me and Sakura-chan go into the city, while he went to do something else, so we went, going around seeing stuff and all, even went to eat together, ALONE ! Is this how a date feels ? I wish we could do this together forever, Sakura-chan~." Instantly going back into his dream world.

 _Well at least someone had it good,_ sighing, I went towards my bed, plopping down.

 _-midnight-_

Silently creeping out of the room, I really didn't need Naruto to ask questions, going towards the royal wing, no one was awake, except for the guards. Finally getting to the princesses chamber.

Two guards were guarding her doors, noticing my presence, they didn't react, knowing why I was here, all they did was look at me like hawks the whole time, scoffing and glaring, for such a worm to even dare to visit the royal chambers...

I just rolled my eyes, it's not like I wanted to be here or anything. I went inside the chamber, eyes closed, activating Sharingan, didn't even announce myself, to do so would be to acknowledge her.

"So you have finally arrived, for a moment I thought you wouldn't come, that wouldn't do." Her voice was so sweet... like poison.

"..." Nothing had to be said, nothing I wanted to say, I just stood there.

"Well, what are you standing there for, come forward dog, you wouldn't have me walk towards you now, would you ?" Force and arrogance was present in her voice.

And so, I went forward a few steps, until I was stopped by her hand.

"Why are your eyes closed ? Show them to me, those defiant, proud, eyes I'm going to break tonight." Rising my chin with her hand, so she could look in my eyes.

 _As you wish ..._ hands going through a couple hand seals, I looked her in the eyes, _**Sharingan:**_ **_Sleep,_** a simple Sharingan illusion, _I wish I didn't need hand seals for this..._

She quickly went down under my Sharingan illusion.

Catching her before she'd hit the ground, I carried her to her bed and put her under her covers.

Heading towards the doors to leave, with one last glance at the bitch that would have had her way with me tonight, _you don't fuck with an Uchiha..._ I left.

 _-3 days later, Hokage office-_

"Job well done, Team 7, I understand there were no complications." Smoking his pipe, he placed forward our envelopes with the payment.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, everything went without any complications." Answered Kakashi.

 _Of course... everything went very well, this is the last time I'm ever going to go to Keishi..._

* * *

 **And that's it, till next time.**

 **Ja-ne**


	15. Chapter 12

**Hello ! Thanks for reading everyone, let me know what you think, review, F &F, you know the jazz. Edited version of the chap, thanks to Don_Taco from spacebattles for betareading it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It has been around nine weeks since our last C-rank mission and things have started to shape quite well for us as a team, Naruto has learned a few wind release techniques, Sakura has taken the role of our support and a medic after learning the mystic palm technique and finally starting to learn earth release with her increased chakra pool. I have been working on my kenjutsu and lightning release, all in all, we have been learning to work properly as a team now with all the training that Kakashi has been throwing at us; today was just another such day.

Kakashi was standing on a tree branch after using a substitution to avoid our attack. "Good job on that collaboration technique Naruto, Sasuke. Naruto, you might want to tone down the amount of chakra you push into your wind technique so it won't overpower Sasuke's fire one and dissipate it accidentaly, and Sakura well done with the illusion, but you should find a different trigger than your hair, as that might be too obvious to trained eyes, something like a rustling leaves in the wind or even a smell of your perfume.

We were all sprawled on the ground, tired and out of juice after another beating from Kakashi... well except for Naruto, bastard just recovers way too fast.

He was the first one to get himself off the ground. "Kakashi sensei, when will we get to do another C-rank mission, it's been over 2 months."

"Good that you ask Naruto, I was about to tell you to get up and haul your butts to the Hokage tower." Said Kakashi with his traditional one eyed smile, jumping down from the tree branch, pulling out his literature, he slowly made his way in the direction of the tower.

Groaning me and Sakura picked ourselves off the ground and followed Kakashi with Naruto in tow.

"Sensei... how can you and Pervy eyes read your dirty books in the open like that... have you no shame?" Naruto asked while he was shooting me and Kakashi judging looks.

Sakura was shaking her head disapprovingly too. "Yeah, Kakashi sensei, no lady will want to talk with you if you will go around them reading your books."

Kakashi just shrugged and ignored them while minding his own business.

I just rolled my eyes. "Naruto, a man has to do what he has to do, one day you will understand, you are not prepared yet." _That and I certainly don't want to have my second first time in a brothel, the shame would kill me._

Naruto's eyebrows twitched hard, not liking the way I said that. "What the hell do you even mean Pervy eyes! Men? You are only a month older than me! What the heck would you even know about being a man!"

Shrugging in Kakashi's manner I went on, ignoring Naruto, _another C-rank hmm, I wonder what that will be._

Naruto inched closer to Sakura, 2 months as a team has finally given him enough confidence to talk with her openly. "Hey, Sakura-chan, we have to protect girls and women of Konoha from these two perverts, who knows what can happen!"

Sakura had flames in her eyes, fists balling "Right Naruto, perverts must die!"

Ever since the day I pulled out Icha Icha in classroom, her image of me being a smart, wise boy who always knew what to say shattered, and devolved into the image of a smart and wise pervert that wasn't even ashamed of showing his perversion. On top of that, there where also all the rumours of a certain Uchiha dealing with the loss of his clan with debauchery.

 _-Hokage's office-_

"Ah Team 7, coming for another D-rank ? There is someone who needs their fence painted if you'd want to take that." Replied automatically Hiruzen, while smoking his pipe.

"No Hokage-sama, we'd like to take a C-rank mission this time." Said Kakashi nonchalantly.

"Very well." Hiruzen reached for a button and pressed it, inching his head towards a microphone. "Kawamura-san could you please send our guest in?"

A moment later the doors opened and with that, came a pungent smell of alcohol.

We all turned back towards the doors; an old man was there with a flask of sake.

 _No, no, no, no, NOOOO!_ My eyes went wide like saucers, sweat going rolling down my face, the C-rank mission just became A-rank without anyone but me knowing. As fast as my surprise came, it disappeared, I couldn't let anyone know.

"Oi, Pervy eyes, you okay? You looked like you have seen death itself." Bumping my shoulder, he casually asked me.

 _Shit!_ Quickly going through lies I could say to not reveal myself. "It's nothing Naruto, just my stomach really aching right now, must have eaten something bad yesterday." This was bad, I nearly gave myself away.

Naruto heartily laughed. "Must be all the mochi you eat all the time, I told you, dango is a much better sweet!"

I scoffed at that insult towards the heavenliness of mochi. "There is nothing that can match the richness of mochi, Naruto..."

Drunkenly swaggering into the room, he gave us a measuring look. "So... this is what I get? Three kids and an adult? Might as well let me go alone, the result would be the same."

 _You are sending us against the Demon of the Hidden Mist... and you dare to complain?_ The amount of rage that filled me was indescribable.

Naruto wanted to say something, but he was cut off by Hokage.

"I can assure you, that this team is one of the best we have at hand right now, after all, you just paid to be protected from bandits on your way to Wave country and for some extended security as you finish the bridge, no?" Hiruzen gave him a stony measuring look, clearly aware that there was something else at hand.

"Yes, that's right... I need protection from bandits." Nervously keeping up his charade, he really couldn't afford to pay more.

"Very well, Tazuna-san, Team seven will meet you next morning at sunrise by the main gate, you may go back to your inn to prepare yourself." Hiruzen waved him away.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." With a slight inclination of his head, he hastily left the office.

"Team seven, I believe that you will do your best to finish this mission, get ready for an extended assignment for at least two weeks. You are dismissed." Taking a puff from his pipe, he turned to Kakashi "Kakashi-kun, you stay behind, there is something I have to discuss with you."

With a polite bow and "Hokage-sama." the three of us left the office.

"What the hell is wrong with that drunk old fart, looking down on us!" Harrumphed Naruto, not liking the casual dismissal by some old geezer.

I massaged my nose bridge and sighed "I really don't know, nor do I care." there was no time to get insulted by some elderly idiot, the next few days were going to be the true survival test.

"And on top of that he was drunk... I really want to punch him." The disgust was apparent on Sakura's face.

"Well, we can't always choose our clients... let's just go home and prepare for the mission." It was time to plan.

- _Hokage's office-_

As the three genin left, Hiruzen laid down his pipe, his stony expression was traded by an calculative and serious one, "Kakashi-kun, I believe, Tazuna is not telling us everything." taking out some files, he spread them on the table for Kakashi to see them "Two years ago, all information from Wave country was cut off." He started "We have uncovered that the royal family was whipped out. Shortly after, a shipping magnate named Gato came to power and effectively isolated it. The arrival of Tazuna last week opened a window that we could use in our favor; as Hozen-sama has expressed his interests in this region, being that there is no one in official power there."Taking a short break to continue with the command, knowing that it was a very dangerous gambit to a genin team, "I want you to see this mission through no matter what, but should complications rise, I want you to immediately send your ninja hounds back for reinforcement."

Kakashi was contemplating wherever he should call off this mission, " _Sending in a jonin squad immediately is certainly off limits, as that would set off an alarm to Tazuna; he wants me to sway the people towards Hozen-sama, through Tazuna, so he could turn Wave country into a protectorate of Fire Country without rousing suspicion from foreign nobility, that's why Team 7 was chosen, because I'm the one leading it."_ Being a shinobi was full of tough decisions, even decisions that could put your charges in mortal danger, with a single nod, he agreed. "It shall be done Hokage-sama."

"Very well, do not fail me Hound. you are dismissed." With a single hand motion, he sent him off.

"By your leave, Hokage-sama."

- _The next day-_

We all got to the gate on time, even Kakashi was present for once, which set me off even more, since the only times Kakashi ever arrives on time, are on high profile assignments. Tazuna was not present.

Naruto and Sakura were calm, thinking that it was going to be just another trip to Keishi, since it's just a C-rank mission. I was tense, very tense, although I managed to conceal it from them. Mentally going through all the things that we will encounter; The Demon Brothers, Momochi Zabuza, Yuki Haku... all of them were dangerous players and I couldn't do anything until we personally gained information at our arrival, truly this was bad.

"Hey, what do you think the Wave country is like?" Naruto wondered, very excited about going on a second C-rank, anything was better than D-ranks.

Sakura got into her usual lecture pose, ready to inform Naruto. "I've read, that Wave country has many rivers and it's in a very good position for sea trade."

Naruto, as always, had stars in his eyes, his crush was just smart, "Woah~ that's cool." then turned towards Kakashi, "Sensei, how long will it take us to get to Wave country?"

Kakashi raised his eyes from his porn. "It should take us 3 days at the speed we will travel with the bridge builder."

"Hmm."

At that moment Tazuna arrived; he was hangover. "I'm sorry for the wait, there was something I had to finish before leaving."

The three of us shot him seething looks, each for different reason.

Closing his book and putting it away, he commanded. "Very well, Team seven; diamond formation around Tazuna and let us depart!"

"Yes sir!"

And so we left.

 _-2 days later-_

We were fairly on our way, a day from reaching the borders of Wave country

"Oi, old man, why is it exactly that you came to Konoha to hire a shinobi team? Does your country not have a hidden village?" Asked Naruto while he was walking in front.

Tazuna scratched his beard. "Wave country doesn't have a hidden village, we used to have a few shinobi clans before the formation of the villages, but they joined Hidden Mist, that is why I went to Konoha."

That surprised Naruto, he couldn't imagine a country without ninja, "Hmm, and why is it you always drink?"

"Brat, you´re ask a lot of questions don't you? Why do you want to know why I drink anyway?" Just to add to the injury, he pulled out his flask and took a gulp.

"Well because it's not healthy! Tiger told me so." Shaking his head disapprovingly.

 _Sigh, if this is his reaction to Tazuna-if this is reaction to an adult drinking- I wonder what will happen if he finds out I've been drinking since I was nine... go kyuubi on me?_

There was a random puddle on the ground, which instantly put me in danger zone, because it didn't rain last night. A sense of realisation came to me, activating Sharingan, I saw two chakra presences, blood froze in me ... it's the Demon Brothers. I placed my hands behind me to alert Kakashi with sign language, as I couldn't let the prowlers to notice that.

Kakashi didn't react, just kept walking.

The closer we were to the puddle, the more I started sweating. The further away we got from it, the faster my heart beat, I had to alert my team mates !

"Hey Nar-"

" _Thud, thud"_

Chains rattled, binding Kakashi in a death hold.

All of us turned back, just to see Kakashi explode in gory mess.

Naruto and Sakura had horror written on their face, Kakashi sensei was just taken down in front of them

My heart was almost carved itself out of my chest from the frantic beatings. _Substitution ... I need to remain calm !_

"One down... three to g-"

Unbeknownst to the brothers an unnatural sound came from the side as if it was birds chirping, inching closer and closer.

A hand pierced, a head flew. One of the brothers was beheaded. But that didn't stop the silver haired demon, dashing towards his second victim.

"Goz-!" The second brother couldn't finish his sentence as a lightning covered hand pierced his chest, he was already dead.

Covered in blood and gore, headband raised, Sharingan blazing, he walked towards Tazuna. "Tazuna-san, I think it's time to confess."

* * *

 **And that's it for now, till next time.**

 **Ja-ne**


	16. Chapter 13

**Bongiorno, welcome to another chapter of Destined to Betray, a 2 chapter of wave arc. Thank you for all the reviews, especially RadioPoinsoning** **, who's comment made me literally shit myself laughing, luckily I was in the toilet, so no harm done. Anyway review, F &F you know the jazz.**

 **Special thanks to Don_Taco from Spacebattles for beta reading this**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

I was leaning against a tree, unloading the contents of my stomach. The brutal end of the two chunin brothers was too much. I have seen people post mortem, but I have never actually seen people die in front of me... that was horrific, I couldn't help but imagine being me the one who ended them; hence why my current conundrum. Naruto was shaken by the view he got too, though he tries to mask it with bravado, while uncontrollably shaking. Sakura looked like she was about to pass out, I wouldn't fault her.

After a short while I returned back to the group, Kakashi has covered his eye again and seemly got rid of most of the blood, the rest would have to be washed by water.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Asked Sakura while she looked green herself.

"Y-yeah Pervy eyes, there is no need to get sick!" Shakily giving me a thumbs up, Naruto tried to give me his traditional grin, it would have been convincing if he was not shivering like a chihuahua.

"I'm better now, how about you two? That was very ugly." Still tasting the bile in my mouth, I asked them.

"Hah ! I'm good, right..." Quipped Naruto, while he was internally dealing with the show.

"I... well, it was way too sudden..." Looking at the ground angrily, as if she was castigating herself, shaking the whole time.

I gave them a sad smile, "It's fine to be shaken by what we have just seen, no matter who you are or what you are, seeing someone die will never be pretty, all you can do is to ignore what you have seen and move forward and definitely don't feel bad for them. They are enemies and they should be treated as such ." _hah! Here I'm telling them to do something I can't do..._

"Right..." Naruto was fighting with it, but decided to let it go.

"..."

Kakashi was interrogating Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, I think it's time to tell us the whole truth; it wasn't a coincidence that two ninja were trailing us ever since we left Konoha."

"I... I have no idea who were those two." Nervously scratching his chin, his left hand inched for his flask.

Kakashi didn't buy a single word. Leveling Tazuna a disinterested glare he went toward Meizu's corpse and proceeded to search him "These two are the Demon Brothers, rouge chunin from Hidden Mist; traditionally when ninja abandon their village, they slice their headband to display their defiance but to also put themselves on the market to those who would seek to hire them. Their headband isn't scratched, that means that they still consider themselves a ninja of Mist and work for the Terumi rebellion." hands searching through the corpses vest, he pulled out a bloodied picture of Tazuna and threw it in front of him, "Someone is targeting you and I would like to know who."

Not being able to take it any more, Tazuna took a huge gulp from his flask. "Fine... Gato is going after my neck because he doesn't want me to complete the bridge. It was still bearable until he hired ninja to take me down, that's why I went to Konoha."

Still holding his expression, he continued. "Why did you hire a team for a C-rank mission knowing that there are ninja after you? this is above this team's capabilities."

Anger and guilt rose from Tazuna, knowing full well what he has done, "I couldn't afford to pay for a higher grade mission! I literally used all I had to pay and I couldn't gather the funds from other villagers, if word reached Gato they would all be in danger!" taking few short breaths to calm himself, "Two years ago Gato took over our county and ever since then we have gone completely destitute, our money taken as tax, those who resisted get cut down, our women violated, the bridge is our only chance to live!"

Kakashi turned to us. "What do you three think we should do?"

Sakura was the first one to speak, still shaking "Sensei... this mission might be too big of an task for us..."

I didn't say anything, just placed my hand on her shoulder to show my support.

Naruto saw crimson, what he just heard truly enraged him, "Sensei! We can't allow Wave country to suffer like that! To do so, would be to spit on our Will of Fire! We have to help old man Tazuna!"

This is what Kakashi was waiting for, this is why he was weaving his net around Tazuna. Giving us a smile he said "I agree that this mission would be too hard for us, but we can't let Wave stay under such inhuman opression as Naruto said." looking back at Tazuna to reasure him, "Tazuna-san, we will help you. but before that..." biting his right thumb and drawing a line across his left palm, he went through hand seals, _**Kuchiose no Jutsu,**_ a puff of smoke later, a pug appeared.

"Kakashi." Acknowledged Pakkun.

Reaching into a vest, he pulled out a scroll handing it to his dog, "Pakkun, I need you to bring this to Hokage-sama as fast as possible."

Inclining his small head and taking the scroll in his mouth, Pakkun dashed away.

Everyone was gob-smacked, not comprehending what just happened, a dog just spoke! Even I was stunned, knowing that the chakra trained animals are capable of human speech didn't help me at all with such impossibility.

Naruto was the first one to speak as he was the most curious, "Sensei, did you just create a dog? And it spoke? What?"

Kakashi just hand waved, "Oh, that was just my summoned animal, Pakkun."

Naruto had stars in his eyes now, wanting to learn more about this technique, "Summoned animal? What's that? I saw you go through hand seals, is that a technique ? CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT?!"

"Calm down Naruto, yes it is a technique and no, I won't teach you that because you aren't ready yet." Giving him his traditional one eyed smile and turned towards Tazuna, "I have sent for reinforcement, Konoha will honour the contract we have signed with you."

"Hmm..." Pouting, once again Naruto was kept from a cool jutsu.

Tazuna couldn't take it any more, relief, shame, hope all of it cascaded into him. Tears started to flow down his face, he looked at all of us and bowed, "Thank you, thank all of you... I can't even express my gratitude."

Naruto gave him his usualy grin and a thumbs up, "It's cool jiji."

Sakura was still nervous, but the fact that we have relieved an old man of such a burden calmed her down.

I just inclined my head.

"Team seven, diamond formation around Tazuna and let's depart!"

 _-Next day, early morning-_

"Eikichi what do you mean 100 000 Ryo!? I can't possibly pay this." Tazuna was livid, his friend has decided to backstab him.

"Tazuna, you know that this is way too dangerous and I'm putting my family in danger by ferrying you across into Wave, surely you understand the reason right?" The ferryman looked remorseful, but he was risking a lot with this.

I shot Naruto a look, sighing. "Did you bring money with you Naruto?"

He gave me a quizzical look, cocking his head to the side, "I did, why?"

I outstretched my hand. "Come on rock,paper, scissors so we decide on who will pay, 100 000 Ryo is nothing to us."

Thinking about it for a moment, he agreed, "Let's do this then, Pervy eyes."

Rock

Paper

Scissors

"Ha! I win Pervy eyes, suck it!" Cheering, glad that he didn't have to separate with his money.

I scoffed while reaching for the sealing scroll. I pulled out the money, going through the the stack of cash before throwing a wad at the man, "There you go, your 100 000 Ryo, remember who gave you the money, the illustrious Uchiha Sasuke; if your grandchildren don't sing legends about me and how I got them out of poverty, I will come for you."

"Y-yes, th-thank y-you, I will make sure no one will forget such kindness." Stuttering, he didn't believe that he would actually be paid; hurriedly hiding the cash so no one would rob him later "Let's not dally around any more, get on the ferry."

We all did.

The ride was uneventful, mist was all around us as cover, so there was nothing to see.

"Just a little further, we should be able to see the bridge and arrive in Land of Waves." Said the ferryman while he was paddling us to our destination.

No one said anything, to not draw attention at us.

The bridge got into our view soon, it was an impressive piece of work, if missing a good chunk to be finished.

Sun was starting to come out and we arrived at a small riverside village.

"This is as far as I will take you, good luck." the he turned towards me with a deep bow, "Once again I have to thank you Sasuke-sama. This money will help my family from this destitute situation."

I just waved him away, gratitude is nice and all, but there were different things to be focused on right now.

"Thank you my friend, be safe." Said Tazuna and turned towards us, "Please, take me home."

"Understood." And off we went.

A while later though, everything went deathly silent, no birds chirping, no rustle of leaves, all that happened was a white hare darting out of a bush.

"Oh, a rabbit, what are you doing here?" Sakura went to pick it up.

The rest of us were instantly put on guard, because of how silent everything was.

 _No .. NO! FUCK!_ this scene was way to familiar to me...

" _Swish!"_

Eye widening with realisation, "Everyone DUCK!"

Everyone went to the ground, a massive blade flew by, carving itself into a tree. And with that, Momochi Zabuza has come to greet us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sharingan no Kakashi." He looked at us, apparently smirking behind his bandages.

Lifting up his headband to reveal the Sharingan, "A-rank rogue ninja Momochi Zabuza, what a coincidence" quickly turning to us, he bit out a command, "Triangular formation in front of Tazuna, now!"

 _ **I**_ nstantly alarmedI activated my own Sharingan, Zabuza was weaving his chakra. My heart started to beat so fast right now, putting my mind in a haywire, but adrenalin kicked in and allowed me to remain focused. Swiftly turning to Naruto I yelled, "Naruto! He's weaving chakra! WE CAN'T LET HIM CAST WHATEVER HE'S DOING!" pulling out six shuriken, I hastily threw them at Zabuza.

"Got it!" Naruto drew out a single explosive kunai and threw it, his hands danced into motion, **_Kibaku Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Explosive Kunai Shadow Clone Technique),_** a dozen explosive kunai appeared next to the original, flying towards Zabuza.

Going through the hand seals to cast his technique, he didn't expect us to react so quickly. Grabbing his sword, he swiftly substituted away from the incoming explosion.

 _ **Explode**_

Everything around Zabuza's original spot disappeared in a blast.

"Did we get him?" Naruto's face was devoid of expression, looking around like hawk, but his hands were shaking.

My eyes we glued in front of me too, looking for Zabuza's location, "No, he substituted away. Naruto get ready, when I give you a signal, we'll do our combination to support sensei when the window opens."

"Got it!"

* * *

Kakashi danced into motion, pulling out his kunai he dashed towards Zabuza, his knife met Zabuza's massive blade in a hold.

"Heh, your kids are trigger happy." Remarked Zabuza, while still trying to overpower Kakashi.

Sharingan blazing, her replied, "They are my kids after all."

"Hmm." Channelling more chakra into his arms he overpowered Kakashi's hold, pushing him back a little and with a kick to the stomach he created a distance, dropping his blade his hands swiftly weaved into seals, **_Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water release: Water Bomb technique),_** he spat out high pressured, swiftly travelling, water jet.

Kakashi's eyes widened, _"He's aiming at the children!"_ his own hands went into motion, **_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,_** he sent the ball of fire to counter the water technique.

The two techniques clashed resulting in a thick screen of steam.

Zabuza was not done though, using the momentary steam cloud to buy himself time, landing on water his hands went into motion once more, this time going through lengthy 20 hand seals.

Kakashi never lost vision on Zabuza, his Sharingan allowed him to trace his chakra presence, noticing the massive spike in chakra and realising what Zabuza wanted to do, his own hands went into motion to replicate the technique, the only way he had to fight a water dragon bullet was with another one.

 _ **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**_

 _ **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**_

Both finished at the same time, both techniques clashed, resulting in wild torrents of water spilling out of the lake splashing everywhere.

Zabuza was stunned, Kakashi just copied one of his strongest water techniques without any difficulty... he still had one more technique though, going through the motion-

* * *

An opening has appeared, Zabuza has locked himself into another technique, " **NOW!** Naruto!" my own hands blazed into motion, **_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_** , I spat the fireball at Zabuza while he was busy.

Naruto went through his own hand seals, **_Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind release: Great Breakthrough),_** two techniques met, tripling the size of the fireball accompanying it with a swift crushing wind.

Zabuza had to cancel his technique and substitute away.

Kakashi was already waiting for him with another technique, that Zabuza didn't get to complete, _"You are finished!", **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water release: Great Waterfall Technique),** _ unleashing the raging vortex at Zabuza, not allowing him to get away any more.

"Basta-" Eyes widening unable to finish his sentence, being washed away by the water.

The water was raging to all sides though, coming at us and Tazuna too.

I quickly turned to Sakura, "Sakura quickly!"

Her own hands danced into motion, placing her palms on the ground, **_Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth release, Mud Wall technique),_** a wall of mud sprang from the soaked ground, protecting us from the crashing torrents of water that came at us.

Zabuza was crushed against a tree by the water technique, stunned, unable to move, 2 kunai impaled his shoulders completely disabling them.

Kakashi was already moving again, raikiri raging in his hand, dashing on the water towards Zabuza for a finisher.

That is until two senbon impacted Zabuza's throat, killing him on spot.

Surprised, Kakashi cancelled his technique, almost completely out of chakra.

A Mist Hunter ANBU was standing on a branch above Zabuza, "Thank you for creating this opening, Hatake Kakashi, but this man is a responsibility of Mist and he shall be dealt so."

Kakashi went in to check for a pulse, there was none, Zabuza was dead indeed, "Very well, I won't meddle in your villages business, take him."

With a slight inclination of his head the ANBU grabbed the sword and Zabuza before he spirited away.

 _We did it... we survived,_ I dropped to my knee's, unable to stand any more, breathing raggedly, adrenalin was quickly receding and left behind the nervous mess, that was me. Turning around to check how my two team mates and client were, "Everyone okay?"

Tazuna looked like he just saw death itself, the battle he just witnessed was stuff of legends.

Naruto was still standing, sweat rolling down his face, breathing heavily, eyes wide like watermelons "Yeah... we did it, WE DID IT!" haunching back, he started to uncontrollably laugh, the thrill of battle was just sweet, his blood sang in glory, he was born to fight.

I couldn't help it and started laughing too, even through my nervousness, an actual battle between shinobi awakened something primal in me, something savage, desire to fight, desire to dominate.

Sakura though was worse to wear, she managed to cast the mud wall, but that took most of her chakra, she was going to collapse soon.

Before she could fall on the ground, Naruto caught her, startled, "SAKURA-CHAN!" holding her in his hands not knowing what was going on.

I scanned her a little with my Sharingan, just chakra exhaustion, "It's alright Naruto, she only expended most of her Chakra, carry her to Tazuna's house."

"Right... just Chakra exhaustion." Relieved, he put Sakura on his back to carry her.

Kakashi passed out too, spitting out so many techniques with Sharingan active must have drained him completely. _Sigh, I will have to haul dead weight of someone twice my size .._ rolling my eyes I went over to pick up Kakashi.

With Kakashi safely on my back I turned to Tauzuna, "Tazuna-san, please take us to your house."

Regaining his composure, "Right, let's go."

* * *

 **And that's it for now, till next time.**

 **Ja-ne**


	17. Chapter 14

**Yo! Been a little while, this chapter just bloated on me so I chipped at it at my own pace, but hey you get almost 9k words, that's something right?. hope you like it, thanks for all the reviews. Let me know what you think, F &F you know the jazz.**

 **Special thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14  
**

 _-The same day, Tazuna's house, evening-_

Naruto and I were sitting in the living room, talking to Tazuna about the whole picture and trying to get as much information as possible while we waited for dinner; Kakashi and Sakura were still sleeping off the chakra exhaustion.

"So, Tazuna-san, we need you to give us as much as you can of the situation; what is going on in your country right now, how many men does Gato have under his thumb, where is his main base, how many ninja he might have hired and when do you plan to start with the construction." I asked from my cup of tea, there were many things to plan for. Obviously one of the main objectives will be to purge Wave of Gato and his yakuza, then to deal with Zabuza and Haku. So many things to prepare for.

Pouring himself a cup of sake, Tazuna started to go through everything that could be useful to us, "Gato has couple hundred men in his service, most of them were his goons but some ronin who became unemployed with the death of their master have joined him too." drinking the cup, he poured himself another, "He has very much taken over the palace of our late Lord Daimyo, as far as I know, he should have hired only the 3 we have encountered." the answer to the last question came out a little more difficult than he though it would, "And for the construction, I'd like to start as soon as possible but I will have to rally the men first."

 _Kakashi will be bedridden for at least two more days; Sakura should be better by tomorrow. We really can't do much with him out of commission. However, Zabuza will also be out of it , so the danger of us being assaulted by shinobi is very low if the amount of ninja correlates to what I remember. It has been almost two days since Kakashi has sent for reinforcement, so whoever comes should arrive in next one or two. So all there is to do now, is some light reconnaissance._

Mulling over our actions, I looked at Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, I think you should rally your workers, but wait until reinforcement from the village arrives, which should be in next two days at most, to begin with construction works, as our teacher is still not able to leave the bed yet and won't be able for at least one more day."

Tazuna seemed to contemplate his future actions but agreed with me, "Fine, I'll let the boys know to prepare themselves, what will you two do though for the two days?"

I looked over at Naruto, "Yo Naruto, wanna take a trip to capital of wave tomorrow? I hear there are things to discover there."

That broke Naruto out of his lazying. He didn't pay attention to the planning at all, he's a kid of action, breaking bones is his forte. "Huh? A trip you say... sure let's do that."

Shrugging, I looked back at Tazuna, "Well, that's our plan, we'll go gather some more information that might help us."

Tsunami decided to pipe in at that moment, "The dinner is ready! Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, you should go wake up your teacher and team mate. I'm sure they will need some food in them."

"Let's go Naruto. You go wake up Sakura, I'll get sensei." Getting up from the chair, I went towards the room we shared with Kakashi.

"Got it." Going towards Sakura's room.

Opening the paper doors I went in the room. Kakashi was looking like death but, surprisingly, awake. If there is one thing to say about Chakra exhaustion, that it sucks a lot; Your body is perpetually tired, your tenketsu burning due to over-taxation, and your body overall just aches, something akin to a flu.

"How are you feeling sensei?" I asked while sitting down next to him.

"Been better, how about you three?" Kakashi asked, while tiredly sitting up from the mattress.

"Naruto and I are fine but Sakura is also dealing with a mild case of chakra exhaustion." I reported, but my expression shifted into a serious one, now was the time to discuss our next steps, "Sensei, I'm pretty sure you already know; Zabuza still lives."

Kakashi inclined his head in agreement, "So you have noticed too, haven't you?"

Nodding, I continued "The hunter nin was most probably working with him, though I'm pretty sure we could get them to cooperate with us against Gato."

Raising his eye brow, he motioned me to continue "What do you have in mind?"

"When we encountered the Demon Brothers you said they were working for the Terumi Rebellion based on the state of their headband. Zabuza was no different, it seems the only reason he and his hunter are here, is Gato's money. He really doesn't care about Tazuna or some random bridge, he just wants his fat pay check to help Terumi's cause." taking a short pause to think through my next words, "With our team and the reinforcement you called for we should be 7 or 8 people strong, adding Zabuza and his ANBU we should be more than strong enough to deal with a bunch of sell swords and ronin. We get to fulfil our mission, they get to collect the money and everyone will be happy except for Gato."

Kakashi mulled over the plan I just presented, it was a solid one "How do you plan to convince Zabuza though?"

I just smirked, "Naruto and I will do some reconnaissance into the capital tomorrow to see if we can get some information. The numbers should be convincing enough, besides I'm pretty sure the only reason why Gato is still alive is because of the amount of swords he has at hand. What else could keep the Demon of Mist from just killing Gato and spiriting away with all the money?"

Agreeing, Kakashi nodded, "Very well, we will do as you have planned then. You two be careful, it won't be that easy to gather intelligence. I should still be confined to the bed for at least a day, but once I'm better we'll do some improved Chakra training, keep that in mind."

"Yes, sensei!" nodding to my superior, I got up to leave the room, "Oh before I forget, Tsunami-san said that you should get up and come for dinner."

Groaning, he waved at me, "Right, I'll be there."

The dinner was uneventful, we just discussed the situation of people in Wave and so on. Sakura and Kakashi looked miserable, but there was nothing that could be done until their chakra replenished itself. It was quite a normal dinner except for this kid Inari who kept shooting us glares.

I looked over at Sakura questioningly, "How are you doing Sakura?"

She looked up from her bowl and gave me a tired smile, "I feel like death Sasuke-kun."

I cringed, remembering my first time when I overspent my chakra, that wasn't pretty, "Don't worry, you'll get better soon."

Naruto, finally getting sick with the stares, shot at Inari "What's your problem kid, glaring and all like if we killed your dog."

Inari scoffed at us, "Hmpf, here you are sitting in our house, eating our food and talking about our country like nothing. You come here as if you can change anything, let me tell you, you can't, you are not heroes, no one is. Just go home, you will just make it worse for us being here"

"Inari..." Tiredly sighed Tazuna in disappointment.

 _Little brat sure thinks he knows everything..._

Naruto's eyes twitched, pointing his index finger at Inari, "What would a brat like you even know about what we can do! You don't even know us and here you are spouting your nonsense!"

Rolling my eyes, I addressed him, "You seem to assume that we came here to be heroes, we didn't. We came here to fulfill our mission to protect your grandfather, if you want we can totally just pick ourselves and go home. Will you protect your grandfather in our stead?"

Inari just averted his eyes angrily, "Hmm..."

Sighing, I went on, "Thought so, you seem to also assume that you have had it the worst. Let me tell you something kid; you aren't the first, nor the last one, who's had it hard, who suffered, who got dealt bad cards by life; you are not a unique special snowflake and the sooner you realise that, the better for you."

Not being able to take it any more, Inari just stormed to wherever with tears of anger in his eyes.

Tazuna gave us a slight bow, "I'm sorry about my grandson, he has been like that ever since Kaiza died."

I stood up, done with the dinner. Tired, I gave Tsunami a slight bow, "Thank you for the dinner, Tsunami-san." and went off to my room to drink some beer and sleep.

 _-Next day-_

It's early morning now, sun's just coming out. Naruto and I were in the livingroom, getting ready to go for some recon. On the contrary to my nervousness whenever I get into a fight, this actually excited me. Gathering information while being undercover, I would have never even dreamed in my previous life about doing something like that.

Getting myself into rags Tazuna got us to blend better with the people of Wave, I looked at Naruto, who was uncomfortably getting into his clothes too "So Naruto, how do you like your new clothes, eh?

Constantly pulling at his clothes he accompanied it with a displeased scowl, "I don't like them at all Pervy eyes. Not a single bit of orange on them. On top of that they are old, full of rips, and smell too."

Shrugging my shoulders, I tucked in a few kunai that would be concealed by my clothes, "Can't be helped Naruto, we gotta blend in. Just make sure to not bring the headband with you, no need to give us away like that."

Naruto just shot me an annoyed ''Really?'' look, insulted by my patronising speech.

Ignoring the look, I headed towards the doors, "Let's go Naruto, time is of the essence."

"Yeah, yeah, right behind you" And off we went.

 _-A few hours later-_

We were nearing the outskirts of the town now, and the closer we were, the worse the smell got. The smell of excrement, the smell of rot. This place really got screwed over hard, a mildly prosperous country and town got turned into a den of crime and drug lords.

We arrived at the outer part of the town, well more like slums. Most houses, if you could call them that, didn't even have proper sealing, missing windows or even doors, the roof's were just patchwork mashes to prevent raining in. Truly a place in dire need of help.

Naruto was constantly scrunching his nose, not liking the pungent smell, "Hey, Pervy eyes, what do you think we should expect going in there?"

My eyes were twitching slightly, because I could almost taste the smell from just how strong it was, "Expect beggars on street, especially children who will try to rob you, don't let them get close; don't let them get to you, anything we would do now would only hurt them, the only way we can help them is getting rid of Gato." taking a moment to think of what to say next, I continued, "We have to look for thugs, armed people, who look like they work for Gato, I'm pretty sure they are the only one who can carry weapons here anyway. They are the only ones who can give us more information. Locals won't cooperate; too afraid of trouble with Gato."

Naruto's fists bailed in anger, "Right, we have to get rid of Gato."

We walked through the streets in silence, focusing our attention to our ears, listening in to people talking and paying attention to our surroundings. The view we were greeted to wasn't nice at all; prostitutes littering the streets and alleyways, people on the ground choking on their own puke from whatever filth they consumed, thugs everywhere drinking and gambling, a truly sad scene to witness.

A little while later we ran into two thugs in one of the alleys, who were amicably discussing their next hit.

"Man, i have been having a terrible itch lately down there, I really need to dip it in ..." Said the first one, while he was scratching himself.

The second one just barked in laughter, "Just go pay off some whore, she will suck you off for 100 Ryo."

The first one just hand waved in dismissal, "I've blasted everything on dust last week and that bastard Gato has refused to pay last month..."

The second on angrily agreed, "Yeah that little piece of shit acts like we owe him or something, anyway what you gonna do about your itch, you can't really leave it be, you know man... it's not healthy!" he nodded sagely.

The first one got a creepy grin to his face, "Hah! You see, I have recently discovered a looker down by the riverside village, she's a daughter of a fisherman, apparently she turned 14 this spring, so I was going to pay her a visit, in fact I'm going to go there soon."

The second one whistled, "14 huh? That's no fun, just squeals in pain and all, absolutely no experience or whatsoever, just scratches your face."

My blood boiled, raging to end these two human wastes, me and Naruto were spying on, I had to bide my time though, there was much to be gained from these two. Looking over at Naruto, he was no better, snarling the more he heard, I motioned for him to not do anything rashly. Taking a few long breaths, we continued to listen in.

The first one laughed, "That's exactly how I like them, to fight the lost battle, to scream, I like it when they squeal, makes your blood pump faster, you know what I mean."

Scratching his chin, the second one agreed, "Well if you say it like that, it sounds great. Hey, can I tag with you too today?"

The first one scoffed, "I was the first one to find her, so I get to enjoy her first, though I'll let you tag along the next time, if you bring me some dust."

The second one disappointedly threw his arms around, "Man! I thought we were bro's, but fine, I'll bring you some dust."

The first one was getting ready to leave, "Do that, anyway it's time to go scratch my itch, see you around." with a hand wave they parted.

Keeping my voice down, I whispered to Naruto, "Naruto, we are going to trail that first scum with a scar on his cheek, once we are out of the town and get the chance, we are taking him in for interogation."

A savage glint came to his eyes, "Let's do that."

It wasn't difficult at all to pursue the waste of humanity, as he was briskly making his way out from the town towards the village, completely ignoring his surrounding, singing to himself, clearly looking forward to what he was about to do.

Things were going well for him, until he got too far from the town. A burst of chakra to legs, a chop to the back of the neck later and he knew no more.

Me and Naruto were working quickly, spiriting away the passed out thug deep into the woods and tying him up by ninja wire to a tree, his limbs restricted, the stage was set.

Naruto shot me a look, "Well what now, Pervy eyes? You want to torture him or what?" cocking his head to the side, grimacing at the prospect of torturing someone.

I shook my head, "No, torturing is too messy, we'll use a little more elaborate technique. Give me a moment to prepare the genjutsu, once I'm done, give him a few slaps to wake him up.

With a toothy grin he nodded, "Got it."

Closing my eyes, I started to go through hand seals, this illusion was going to take much more effort than the traditional ones, as it will require me to actively have the whole scenario I want to play out in my head, while forcing my chakra into the victim in order for them to respond,

"Naruto, do it."

 ** _Magen: Eien no Yorokobi (Illusion art: Eternal Pleasure)_**

 _-Inside the illusion-_

Regaining his consciousness, Taro was instantly surprised, because he was in a dimly lit room, that top class courtesans used.

"Oh, you are awake, how are you feeling?" A tender feminine voice came from the side.

"I... uh, my head hurts, where am I?" Finally noticing the woman who spoke to him, she's a blonde haired, very buxom woman with a strange mark on her forehead, wearing a very ornate kimono, that was just a touch away from slipping of her frame. The view he got pumped blood through his veins fast.

 _-Outside the illusion-_

Eyes still closed, hands locked in a hand seal, I spoke, as I had to actually talk with the scum in the illusion, "Well my brave swordsman, I found you passed out in front of my house, so I've decided to take you in."

Still tied to the tree, completely restricted, the thug spoke deliriously, "I don't really remember... was making my way to the village down the river... blacked out, guess I had too much to drink."

Continuing with the illusion, I went on "My, oh my, look at your muscles, your arms especially, so strong, so big..."

 _I think I'm going to puke soon ..._

 _-Back in the illusion-_

" _Oh she's into me, someone's getting some high grade action today."_ grinning, Taro replied, "Oh, this is quite normal I'm one of the best men Gato has after all, to become this strong is a must."

The blonde seductress wondered in amazement, "Oh, you work for that shipping magnate Gato? You must be a very good fighter then, tell me how many warriors does Gato have?" her hand was traveling up and down his chest.

Surprised by the question, he asked, "Why do you want to know, how many men Gato has?"

Smiling coyly like a minx, she replied, "Well because I want to know, how many men you have bested, after all you said you are one of the best."

Puffing his chest in pride, intending to impress the prime example of femininity in front of him, "Gato has about three hundred men under his command right now,"

Covering her mouth with her hand, she amazed, "My, my you are truly strong then, hmm that deserves a reward."

He was getting truly excited now, "Reward? What do you have in mind?"

Licking her lips she continued, "A reward you will never forget, but before that, does Gato have any shinobi employed?"

He couldn't fail now, he was so close, "He had 4, but 2 died already, I told him the ninja are useless when he has someone like me around, but he didn't believe me."

One last smirk, "I see, thank you for telling me."

This was it, his face went into a shit eating grin, "So... about my reward?"

 _-Outside of the illusion-_

Finally opening my eyes, I let go of the illusion, "Naruto knock him out, we got what we came for."

Naruto looked green, what he just heard, was not supposed to be spoken by his best friend, especially to another man, but he grinned, "With pleasure."

A kick to the head later, the thug was out cold.

Turning his focus on me, he asked, "You sure we should just knock him out?"

Grimacing I replied, "He's tied by ninja wire, he won't be able to move his hands or legs and i'm not going to dirty my hands with blood of such a piece of shit, just leave him here and gag his mouth, who cares what will happen to him, no one will find him this deep in the forest."

Naruto's face shifted back into a disturbed expression, "You know Pervy eyes, if it weren't for your books, I would have thought you liked men... You don't... do you?"

I was sick, disturbingly so, disgusted by the things I just had to say to another man of all people. I shot him a horrified look, "Naruto... what just transpired here never happened. You will never speak about this to anyone; Not sensei, not Sakura, not Tiger-not even to yourself-, some things are better left forgotten."

His face went momentarily blank, "Forget? What are you talking about, there is nothing to forget, Pervy eyes, the mochi is making you crazy now."

Sighing, turning around I went in the direction of Tazuna's house, "Well, let's go Naruto, nothing else to do here." desperately trying to purge my mind of the event that just transpired, _this is the first and last time I'm using this illusion on a man..._

 _-Evening-_

We were resting in the living room after the eventful day to the capital, I was desperately reading Icha Icha, imagining everything I read, in hopes of overwriting my mind of the things that transpired in the noon.

Kakashi and Sakura looked better now, the colours returned to their faces, having their chakra replenished, well Kakashi go enough to be able to function.

It was a normal evening, that is until someone knocked on the doors. Everyone was instantly alarmed. With a single burst of chakra, Kakashi was by the door kunai at hand, we had our own drawn too, ready to spring into action should the situation demand it.

Positioning himself next to the door, Kakashi asked, "Who's there? Identify yourself."

A second later a voice came from outside, **"THE GREEN BEAST FROM KONOHA HAS ARRIVED!"**

Kakashi's eyes widened and quickly opened the doors, "Guy, so Hokage-sama sent your team, huh?" he was honestly relieved.

Guy gave him his traditional thumbs up smile, "Indeed! when Hokage-sana told me that my eternal rival was in a pinch I had to gather my team and depart immediately!"

As fast as Kakashi's relief came, the faster it was replaced by a deadpan expression, "What did you say again, Guy?"

Guy shattered in disbelief and outrage, "Kakashi, you and your hip attitude! I will hand this round to you, but count your days, for reckoning will come!" spiritedly turning over to Lee, fire in his eyes, "Lee! for this utter defeat at hand of Kakashi, we must youthfully bring this mission to an absolute success!"

Lee had tears in his eyes the expression of youthfulness by his sensei just moved him, grabbing each others hands, Lee pledged, "Seinsei! we will complete this mission to absolute perfection or I will run a thousand laps around Konoha!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

 **"LEE!"**

"SENSEI!"

Suddenly a second sun broke lose in Tazuna's house, I was luckily able to avoid the destruction as I started to read Icha Icha again, the rest though, Naruto and Sakura had the most horrified expression on their faces, their hands locked in a hand sign to dispel an illusion, but to no avail, for this Sunset is here to stay.

Neji and Tenten facepalmed, that was all they could do. But the moment Neji spotted Sakura, he disappeared in a heartbeat and appeared kneeling in front of her, holding her hands reverently, "Oh... my beautiful Cherry Blossom, the moment my snowy white eyes laid upon you, I couldn't help but marvel at your beauty, please, tell me your name, my fair maiden."

Sakura was taken aback, blushing, such a stream of compliments would make anyone blush, before she could say anything though, she was interrupted by Naruto.

Naruto's eyes literally turned crimson with slits, someone just dared to make a pass at his Sakura-chan, disappearing from his spot faster than ever, he grabbed Neji by his shirt and lifted him up to stare him from eye to eye, "Oi! Who the hell do you think you are! Hitting on Sakura-chan!"

Neji didn't take well to being rudely interrupted from expressing his reverence, "Unhand me this instant you ruffian, who- DOH"

Tsunami at that moment come into the living room to see what was happening, "Oh, we have new guests? Please sit down, I'll make t-"

Neji's eyes went wide like saucers, once again before anyone could even register, he disappeared, this time taking Tsunami's hands in his own, kneeling in front of her, "What a magnificence, my raven beauty amidst the raging waters, I couldn't help but see your perfection, please bestow upon me your wonderful name, so I can remember you forever."

Tsunami was blushing, it was a little awkward, it was not every day, that a child would kneel before you, telling you his praises, "My, my, you can't do something like this to an old lady like me, what would my friends think, to allow such youngster court me like this."

Finally looking up from my book to see what was going on, I was greeted by the most outrageous picture, that I could never come up with in my wildest dreams, _the hell. is that Neji? Why the heck is he hitting on Tsunami, what is going on here?!_ I had an urge to inform him, that hitting on her is a recipe for disaster, "Hey you, Hyuuga, she's twice a widow and has a kid you know? Might not be the best idea to make moves on her."

After hearing this new information, tears gathered in his eyes, gripping Tsunami's hands even harder, "What a crime against all that is holy, to allow someone as beautiful as you to be widowed, TWICE! And left alone to take care of a child too! Outrageous! Tell me, who's responsible for this heinous crime, so I can mend it?"

This was starting to get really awkward for Tsunami, this young man was asking about the one who killed Kaiza, "Well... Gato is responsible for one of them..." having to say that saddened her.

Neji stood up this time, fire in his eyes, "On this eve I, Hyuuga Neji, hereby pledge as a proud member of illustrious Hyuuga clan, that I shall find Gato and deliver justice he deserves, mark my words my raven beauty, do not be saddened, for I have arrived." and with that, he went back over to his team.

My Sharingan activated on it's own without me noticing, memorising every single second of this ... whatever it was, for years to come, because this was gold.

Guy stood proudly now, his team was his gem for good or bad, only people can judge, "Anyway! let me introduce you my team, this is Tenten, Lee and Neji."

We got a collective bow and hello's.

Kakashi spoke up this time, to introduce us, "Ah well, these are my kids, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke,"

We greeted them too, well except for Naruto, he was levelling death glares at Neji the whole time. If looks could set people on fire, there would be a human torch by now.

Guy and Kakashi were discussing the situation of the mission while the rest of team Guy sat down with us, apparently to get to know each other. Surprisingly Neji sat close to me; and I, an ever curious person, just had to find out the bone of this development of a person that is Neji Hyuuga.

I turned over to Neji, who sat next to me "So, you are Hyuuga Neji huh, Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you." outstretching my hand to shake it with his.

Neji did the same, "Nice to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Curiosity just radiated out of me, "So, I couldn't help but notice, that you admire the fair gender."

A strange aura came to Neji, raising his chin proudly, "Admire is a weak word to describe what I feel. I revere women, each and every woman has something in her to be admired, to be revered. My snowy eyes allow me to see many things, beauty is one of them."

An impish grin came to me, preparing myself to do everyone the greatest favour I could, "That is truly a strong conviction, say do you also revere literary women?"

Neji looked at the thoughtfully, "No, I can't say I have read anything that would be deserving of such praise."

Nodding at Neji sagely, I reached into my pouch to pull out ''Icha Icha: Paradise'', going through the pages, I stopped at page 27, "Here, read this and tell me what you think."

Naruto was glaring at me the whole time, as if I betrayed him. Though the moment I handed Neji the orange book, his eyes widened, knowing that something bad was about to happen.

Tenten was friendlily talking with Sakura the whole time, until she saw Neji reading the orange book that I handed him, it was as if something snapped inside her, swearing the most painful death upon me.

Neji was reading, not reacting, not a single peep, everything was focused on the book he was paying attention to right now, though the longer he read, the heavier he started breathing, even his Bykugan activated. Finally managing to pull away from the book, he turned to me, "This... this is a work of art, truly beautiful, you must allow me to borrow this sacred text, Sasuke-dono!"

I placed my left hand on his shoulder, face completely serious, "There is no need for honorifics Neji, if I may call you that, for we, admirers of Icha Icha, fervent believers in our one true God, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, need no such things to address each other Welcome to the army, Hyuuga Neji."

A single nod of understanding came from Neji, "Allow me to call you Sasuke then, and thank you for opening my eyes to such wonder, I shall treasure it for eternity."

I returned the nod.

Lee noticing that something drew such a strong reaction came over to investigate what was happening, "Neji my eternal rival, what is it that filled you with so much youth?"

Neji turned towards Lee, Byakugan deactivated and handed him the book, "Lee, just read."

"Hooh." Taking the book opened on the page that Neji handed him, he started reading, a moment later his face went beat red, "N-N-Neji... this is MOST UNYOUTHFUL! HOW COULD YOU READ SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" throwing the book on the table, he went to the ground, doing push ups, "I'll do a thousand push ups to purge my mind of such an unyouthful perversion!"

I couldn't hold it any more, haunching forward I started uncontrollably laughing, a kunai flew by my head, _must have been my imagination ..._

A moment later Guy and Kakashi finally joined us at the table, done with exchanging information, Guy with his serious face came to address his students, "Lee, Neji, Tenten get ready for tomorrow, we will be guarding Tazuna-san while he and his people continue with the bridge." then turning towards Tazuna who was happily drinking his sake with a thumbs up, "Tazuna-san, have no fear! my team will protect you and your men while my eternal rival Kakashi will be recovering from his injury, we will make sure nothing happens to you, or I will run to Konoha and back under a day!"

Tazuna was seriously weirded out by this spandex monstrosity in front of him but was relieved because he had two teams protecting him and his efforts right now, giving a slight bow, he thanked "I'll be in your care then, thank you very much."

- _the next day-_

We were lined up at a lake that's behind Tazuna's house on a pier as Kakashi was about to show us new chakra training, water walking. While Team Guy was body guarding Tazuna.

Kakashi was in front of us, his bored look ever present, "I'll be showing you new chakra manipulation training, as there would be no point to try and learn new techniques while we are in the middle of a mission. It's similar to tree walking technique but on water, watch." Kakashi stepped off the pier and started walking on the water, "And that's it, good luck!" with that he went back inside the house.

Naruto was excited, water walking looked like fun, "Right! Let's do this then, this should be easy!" jumping into the water, focusing chakra to the soles of his feat the way he would while tree walking.

He sank. A moment later Naruto resurfaced, surprise on his face, "Hmm ... this might be harder than I thought." climbing out on the pier completely soaked.

I just shook my head, taking off my clothes except for my boxers to keep them dry.

Sakura blushed a little, surprised by my sudden stripping, "Sasuke-kun..."

Naruto was completely weirded out, pointing his index finger at me accusingly, "The heck Pervy eyes! What are you doing stripping around Sakura-chan, you shameless PERVERT!"

I just looked at the two of them rolling my eyes and shrugging, "Look at you Naruto, completely soaked, you think I'm going to get my clothes wet just to stay modest?"

Naruto thought for a moment, taking off the clothes was a good idea. He would have done the same if Sakura-chan was not here, scoffing he went on "Hmm, that doesn't excuse the fact that you stripped in front of Sakura-chan!" and went back to trying to figure out the water walking.

Sighing I sat down at the end of the pier, letting my feet touch the surface of the water, trying to feel out the amount of chakra I'll have to use to stand on it.

Sakura just gave us an awkward smile and sat down doing what I did. A moment later she stood up with a triumphant smile, "I think I got this guys." Standing up, she started to walk on the water. After few more steps she gave us a V sign and got back on the pier, "I'll see you later then, have fun."

Smirking a little I congratulated her, "Good job Sakura."

Naruto shot her a brilliant smile, "Nice Sakura-chan! I knew you were the best."

That made her blush a little, she's really a sucker for praises, and went inside the house.

It was just the two of us now, Naruto refocused on me, "Well Pervy eyes, what now? I thought this would be easy since I already know tree walking, but it's really hard."

Shrugging my shoulders, "Fake it till you make it Naruto, just pay attention to the surface since it's constantly moving." finally thinking that I might have a hang of how to distribute the chakra I shakily stood up, made a step. Gravity instantly gripped me too and dragged me under the surface.

 _-A few days later, noon-_

Today was the day, it was estimated that Zabuza would come assaulting us, since one week is plenty enough time to recover after our last battle, My team came this time instead of Guy's team, to not instantly put Zabuza on guard. Done with today's work Tazuna quickly sent his men back to their homes as we have decided.

Naruto left his shadow clones back in Tazuna's house for security and left one clone with Team Guy, who were waiting in ambush to come when signalled.

Mist started to creep upon us, it was not thick enough to completely render our vision useless, announcing the arrival of Zabuza and his compatriot.

Kakashi turned to us, "Form a triangular formation around Tazuna." turning back towards our guests, he opened, "Finally done licking your wounds, huh, Zabuza?"

Zabuza scoffed, hands ready to draw his blade, "Yeah, your tricks won't work on me this time, Kakashi."

Kakashi raised his arm to stop Zabuza for a moment, "Before we start, my student has something to tell you and he was sure you'd like to hear him out."

Completely disinterested, he retorted, "Really? This better be worth it then."

Sighing I went next to Kakashi, _I better not fuck this up ... "_ Tell me Zabuza, why exactly are you here?" I asked, but before Zabuza could say anything I cut him off, "Let me answer that for you, you are here for Gato's money, you don't give a fuck about Tazuna or his bridge, you just want the fat stack of money for your rebellion, isn't that right?"

Still not interested, Zabuza spoke, "Hmm, you sure know a lot kid, but what's your point exactly? You are wasting my time, time I could spend killing you all."

Sweat was rolling down the side of my head, _I have to stay calm, he's just trying to intimidate me,_ "Before we arrived in Wave, Kakashi sensei sent for reinforcement, who are already here."

This time Zabuza glared at me dangerously, "Brat, you think numbers will be enough to stop the Demon of the Mist? If you think something like that will intimidate me, then I should kill you right now."

I just shook my head disapprovingly, sighing, "I was wondering why you worked for Gato, it must have been the money, and as you say, you are the Demon of the Mist. So why exactly haven't you just killed Gato and took away with his massive wealth?" once again I didn't let him answer, "Because he had too many sell swords around him and the risk was too high to just kill that little worm and taking his money."

Zabuza was ready to draw his blade and spring into action, not liking the way this kid was insulting him, "You better get to your point, because I'm starting to having enough of you."

"Right now there are two genin teams which makes us 8 and with you and your hunter-nin friend, that will make us ten. With ten shinobi we can take on Gato's thugs like nothing; we get to finish our mission and kill Gato, who I can assure you will come here today; and you get to take back the money you need for the rebellion and leave the rest to the people of Wave in peace, everyone accomplishes their goals and everyone gets to walk away."

Letting go of his blade, he still kept his serious face, "That's nice and all, but you seem to assume that I work for the rebellion, why are you so sure?"

Rolling my eyes, getting annoyed by this man, "You still consider yourself a ninja of Mist, to Yagura you may be a rogue ninja, but to the rebellion you are just another proud member of the Seven Swordsmen." my patience was running low, "For Sages sake, you could have destroyed the bridge itself, used something more subtle than the stand-the-sword dynamic entrance; your hunter could have butted into the fight, played support or taken out the old man while we were distracted. Stop fucking around, we are shinobi, we always find the easiest way to our goal. Us fighting here will do nothing but ending in one of us dying and you have much more to do for your homeland."

No one said anything, everyone was tense. Naruto was getting ready to dispel his clone with Team Guy to bring them for help.

Zabuza didn't say anything either, quickly going through his possible options.

For the first time since they arrived, Haku spoke "Zabuza-sama... I think we should take their offer."

Rolling his eyes, sighing "Fine, if you say so Haku." then looked back at us, "We'll help you get rid of that little snake, but you better keep your end of the deal. I'll be taking what I need, no less."

The mist dispersed, everyone finally relaxed, there was no need to spring into a death match. Upon receiving the signal Team Guy came out of their ambush spot in the woods too.

Guy mused loudly, "So, this is the Demon of the Mist, huh? Good to know you have come to your senses."

Zabuza just scoffed, but there were still too many things to do just to be stopped here, "Well, you said that worm Gato is going to come, where is he?"

Guy turned to his student, "Neji, do us the honours."

With a single nod, Neji's veins around his eyes bulged, peering beyond the woods, "I see at least 200 presences coming towards the bridge, they should be here soon."

Kakashi looked at Zabuza shrugging, "There you have it, better get ready to earn your pay check Zabuza." turning towards us, he commanded "Team seven, get ready to fight off Gato's yakuza."

All of us dropped into battle stances, I was surprisingly and disturbingly calm, for some reason the prospect of ending the stains of humanity that's Gato and his goons seemed too good of an idea.

A few minutes later Gato arrived with his band, clicking his teeth, expecting Zabuza to be dead already, like those other two useless idiots he hired, "Zabuza, what a timing, I brought my boys here to help you, now don't wait any longer and finish them."

Zabuza didn't move, he just started maniacally laughing, truly a demon indeed, "I'm sorry Gato, but the terms of our deal have changed, I'll be taking your head and your money this time." drawing Kubikiribocho he pointed it in Gato's direction.

Gato, outraged that someone had dared to cross him, "I knew you were a useless shit the moment I saw you. Very well, just two more corpses then." turning towards his henchmen, he grandiosely announced, "For each head you bring me, I will give you 2 million Ryo, an extra million for Zabuza's, once we are done here, you can go have fun with Tazuna's daughter, I heard she's a beauty."

My Sharingan activated on it's own, raging, furious at such pathetic human waste that was before me, calling for their blood, _**Descendant of Indra, let their blood stain this land, let their corpses feed the crows, sate our fury, kill, kill, kill, kill and deliver retribution.**_

Manic snarl came to me, I have completely lost my mind to bloodlust, "Naruto, give me fuel." going through hand seals, **_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu,_** I released the fireball at the thugs, indiscriminately.

Naruto knew what I wanted him to do and went through the hand seals too, no mercy for the scum, _**Fuuton: Daitoppa,**_ a strong gust of wind left him as it accompanied the fireball increasing it's size, it's power.

My rage was not sated, but the moment I released the fireball a realisation came to me of what I have just done, _no, no, no, no, NO!_

Those that didn't manage to run away from the incoming inferno were burned to death and crushed by the heavy wind, their screams filled the bridge.

Everyone sprang to action except for me and Naruto, both realising what we just did, we just killed.

My mind was in a complete daze, everything rang in my ears, all I could see were burning corpses, corpses with red eyes, staring at me, I couldn't avert my eyes, I could only stare at those crimson orbs as they peered into my soul. I couldn't hear anything, see anything except for that. Someone screamed my name, I couldn't tell, I couldn't respond.

What I heard though, was someone yelling _traitor_ , running at me, and the next thing I knew, my blade was in my hands, buried in someone's gut.

Blood poured onto my hands staining them crimson.

The person fell to the ground, dead, there was only one face I saw, _father._

"Chichiue ... no, no ..."

"I killed father..."

"I killed father!"

 **"NOOO!** "

Myriads of emotions came to me, emotions from that night, guilt, grief, rage, regret. tears gathered in eyes, I couldn't do anything but grip my face and scream, until I knew no more.

 _-Evening-_

I woke up in a strange room, startled until I realised where I was; Tazuna's house, events that transpired came to me, the screams, the bodies, all of that because of me, _I killed them... I ended someone's life without hesitation, I burned them to death, they were scum, rapists, murderers ... I can't feel sorry for them ..._ tears once more gathered in my eyes, unable to deal with my act, lifting my hands to wipe away the tears, I could still see the blood on my hands after stabbing that thug.

The paper doors opened and with them came two voices, I didn't see who.

"Pervy eyes..."

"Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?"

 _Naruto and Sakura..._ finally lifting my head to look at them, my eyes were still tear stained, "I'm better now... how are you two, especially you Naruto..."

Naruto smiled, though I could see hesitation on his face, "I'm good, worry about yourself Pervy eyes!"

Sakura gave me a sad, worried look, "Sasuke-kun, tell us what happened on the bridge... you kept saying that you killed your father and then started screaming. We asked Kakashi sensei but he didn't want to tell us, he said, that if we wanted to know we would have to ask you ..."

I couldn't say anything, my throat was constricted like whenever I'm in a session with Inoichi, choking, unable to take breath, I couldn't look in their eyes, so I just looked down on the covers, gripping them, "..."

Sakura pressed, "We are a team right? Friends, no? Sasuke-kun, when there is something bothering you, you should tell us, so we can help you ..."

 _There is no point to lie at this point ... whatever I say that is not true will just explode in my face later, I'll just leave out some details, that will do ..._ taking a few deep breaths, I prepared myself to tell someone else next to Inoichi, "What happened on the bridge ... had a lot to do with the Uchiha massacre, ever since that night, I have been having nightmares about the event constantly." taking a short break to catch breath I continued, "It's something I have been fighting with ever since, it's why I've slept so often in the academy, because I could actually get a good sleep there with all of you around, I have been visiting Inoichi-san, who has helped me a lot over the years and me going into an episode on the bridge, was because of the shock after I killed the thugs." I concluded, uncontrollably shaking the whole time.

Sakura had tears was sobbing the whole time I was telling them about my nightmares, she just hugged me, not really knowing what to say, "Sasuke-kun, please don't keep such things from us, we are your friends and we want to help you." she finally let me go, wiping away her tears.

There wasn't much I could do or say in this situation, just grit my teeth and went with it, "Thank you Sakura, it means a lot to me."

Naruto didn't say anything the whole time, didn't seem to even have a reaction, "Sakura-chan ... can you leave us alone please?" he whispered.

Sakura looked at him for a while then nodded and left us.

Turning my head towards Naruto, I asked, "I'm sure yo-"

Naruto grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, rage and disappointment ever present on his face, snarling at me, "Why... why didn't you tell me anything, I thought we were best friends, brothers!"

"Because it's not something that will get better by talking about it, all I can do is live with it and deal with it, I didn't tell you to not tro-"

Naruto's right fist cocked back and punched me in the nose, "What kind of shit are you talking about, not troubling me? All the things I told you helped me because you were there to listen to me!" his right fist went for another punch, breaking my nose this time, "SO WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO THE SAME WITH ME?!"

My nose was pumping out blood and I had nothing to say, _a 12 year old kid was more reasonable than me, for shame ..._ "I'm sorry ..." I whispered out.

Narrowing his eyes, he shook me a little, "The hell did you say? Say it properly!"

I was having enough now, swatting away Naruto's hand, "I said, I was fucking sorry you blonde monstrosity!" gripping my nose in pain, I complained "Did you have to fucking punch my nose twice? Look at me, I'm raining blood right now!"

Naruto scoffed, "Two punches is me being nice for keeping this a secret from me for four years, I should beat the shit out of your for that." finally calming down, satisfied with my response, he went out the doors to leave me alone.

"Tell Sakura to come in to fix me, or I'm going to bleed out right here!" I bit out at him as he was leaving.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you little crybaby." dismissively hand hand waving me, he stopped at the doors, "Those bastards deserved it, right?" there was a hint of regret in his voice.

Without even thinking, I replied, "Those pieces of shit deserved every single thing that happened to them."

Nodding, he left the room too. Sakura stormed in a moment later looking very disappointedly at me, "You two... just because I'm learning medical techniques doesn't mean you can just beat each other up like this."

I just smirked, "Thanks Sakura, I appreciate it."

 _-A week later-_

The bridge was finally finished, the fact that Naruto exploited his shadow clones might have helped a lot in the efforts, doing so turned him a little into a local super star and they let him know it on every step, Naruto just basked in the glory he was given.

Zabuza and Haku have left already, 2 days after killing Gato, once they were done with the thugs on the bridge, the three jonin and Haku went to the palace taking care of the rest, that remained behind and took everything that was in the treasury. Zabuza took his share and returned to the rebellion, Tazuna was elected a temporary regent for the small country and was given the rest of the money, Konoha was given a share too due to the efforts.

We were all gathered by the bridge, ready to depart home, I was especially, I have nothing against poor people or anything, but nothing beats sleeping on a very comfy king sized bed and I didn't get to each mochi here at all, so more incentives to getting back to Konoha.

"Team seven, Team Guy; get ready, we are returning back to Konoha."

"Understood!" we all departed, except for Naruto, who was stopped by sobbing Inari.

"Do you really have to go Naruto-niichan?"

Naruto turned towards Inari, messing his hair, "Don't cry, we men don't cry when we separate. We move forward, remember that when you grow up kid." smirking, he mechanically turned away and ran off to catch up with us waving back the whole time.

The moment I saw Naruto's face I barked out in laughter, "You scold a kid for crying and call yourself a man, look at yourself. You are unlimited water works right now, hah!"

Punching me once in my side, he bit out, "Shut it Pervy eyes. Just shut it."

* * *

 **And that's it for now, till next time**

 **Ja-ne**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey there, welcome to another chapter of Destined to Betray, thanks for all the reviews follows and so, much appreciated.**

 **Before I start I'll just make a small response to a review by Rakaan regarding the very nice thug Taro from last chapter, in case someone didn't fully understand what happened to him. He was completely tied to a tree by ninja wire, his hands tied together, legs too and mouth gagged, basically left deep in a forest to die from dehydration, the most probable cause of his death is being mauled by an animal that sensed his weakening body due to his conundrum.**

 **As always, big thanks to Don_Taco from SB forum for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think, F &F you know the jazz.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

It has been a few days since Wave mission and we have been ordered to take a week off; which was nice for not having to do D-ranks but that also meant no training. Once more I found myself in the office of Inoichi.

Inoichi was once more writing away into a report, "Sasuke-kun, I heard that you had an accident during your mission. Could you tell me more about it?"

I was calmer than usuall today for no inexplicable reason. Taking a deep breath I got myself ready to recollect, "It was during an assault on the bridge. I unleashed a fireball at a group of thugs, killing many of them. When that happened... I felt like I lost control over myself, the resulting shock of my action made me hallucinate about April 10. It felt like the burned corpses were all my clan members."

Inoichi looked thoughtfully at that. "Do you regret killing those criminals?"

I honestly don't regret what I did. The act itself made me very remorseful because I took someone's life, but killing those stains felt fulfilling, there was not a single shred in me that mourned those bastards. Turning my head towards Inoichi, I replied. "I don't regret killing those thugs. In fact I wanted to kill them, all of them, it's just the whole act of killing made me very upset. I was very sick with myself after I killed, because there wasn't a single shred in me that regretted, hesitated or felt compassion. I would do it again and again if that would mean that other people wouldn't have to suffer what they did under Gato."

Inoichi seemed satisfied with my answer. "That is how it should be Sasuke-kun, most of the people you are going to encounter as a shinobi are nothing but scum, to pity them is to insult the very people they have hurt" putting down the report, Inoichi concluded. "Anyway, was there anything else you wanted to tell me? If not then take it easy this week, since your team is on a mandatory break."

 _How long will I be able to tell myself that I'm doing someone a favour, that the people I'm cutting down are nothing but criminals._ regarding Inoichi with a slight nod I got up from the lounge and headed towards the doors. "Thank you very much for today Inoichi-san." leaving the office I headed towards the doors until I was stopped by Ino, who just got home, looking completely spent.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ino attempted to spiritedly greet me like she does each time, but this time it came out like from a dying horse, immediately collapsing at the door step, dirt all over her body.

"Yo Ino. Training huh?" all I could do was nod at her sagely, because this is how Kakashi usually spits us home after trainings, completely drained of all juice and beat, sitting down next to her, so I could listen to the complaints of a sister in arms.

All she did was groan, then mewling she responded, "I don't want to be a shinobi any more..." dramatically gripping my left arm she went on, "Asuma sensei is a cruel taskmaster... Sasuke-kun~!"

Patting her head mockingly I retorted, "Now now Ino, the more you sweat in practice, the less you bleed in battle; the more you bleed in peace, the less you die in war. Think about the training as Asuma sensei showing you his love, hah hah hah!" I chortled, having Kakashi for a teacher makes you want to laugh at people and their complaints, except for Naruto. He's an error in the system.

"Uuuu~ screw you Sasuke-kun, I didn't ask for this! I just wanted to be the prettiest clan heiress of Konoha, not getting thrown around a training ground like a rag doll." shaking her head while dramatically crying.

Laughing, I grabbed her arm, "But hey, look at the bright side, you have some muscles now, at least you aren't going to suck in taijutsu so much any more. Who knows? you may be a hulking bulky Ino yet: 'The Blonde Amazon of Konoha'!"

That made her cry even more, "Noooo~".

Finally having enough of my asshole fix, I changed the topic, "Anyway, how are Choji and Shikamaru? Still lazy as ever?"

The moment I asked her that question as if something in Ino switched, a very dark aura seeped out of her, "Don't even make me talk about those two lazy bums! It feels like I'm always the only one who does anything during the trainings! One is always trying to sleep, another is munching on his chips... at least Asuma sensei kicks them around too because he thinks it's funny." done with her melodramatic play, it was now her time to be the nosy one. The day Yamanaka Ino wasn't the nosiest one, is the day reality shatters. "What about you, Sasuke-kun? You and your team have been gone for almost 3 weeks, where have you been?"

Shrugging, I replied there wasn't anything to hide anyway, "We've been on a C-rank mission that quickly turned into an A-rank because our client lied to us, so it has been fun." So fun, that I almost mind fucked a guy and turned a couple more into briquettes.

Ino's eyes went wide, genin teams were never sent on A-rank missions, it's suicidal to go on one, "Did you have to fight some dangerous shinobi? Did anyone die? Well you aren't here crying in front of me, so Naruto and Sakura are fine right? Forehead is fine RIGHT?"

I patted her on the shoulder a couple times to reassure her, puffing out my chest in pride, I went on with the recollection "We are all fine; yes we had to fight a rogue shinobi and I made him turn on his employer, so yeah, fun." standing up to put on my sandals, "Anyway, gonna go visit my teammates and see how they are spending their mandatory break. See you next time." I went towards the doors heading out, until I was stopped by Ino.

"Sasuke-kun..." her tone changed completely, "did you come to visit my dad for inter clan business again?"

My eyes went wide, something didn't smell right about that questions. Not turning back to look at her, I just monotonously responded, "Yeah Ino, just clan business."

That really pissed her off, "Sasuke-kun. Tell me, who are you talking to right now?" anger was noticeable in her voice, no longer buying my lies.

"Yamanaka Ino." was all I could say.

"You know Sasuke-kun, when people visit daddy this often like you do, they are usually people in need of his services. Did you really think I was going to believe your lousy lies? You insult me and you know it, I am a Yamanaka after all, nothing escapes us." all hints of usual Ino disappeared from her voice, what remained was a very disappointed friend, "I never asked you because you never mentioned anything, but you have been doing this for 3 years already and something must be bothering you for you to visit daddy two times a week."

A huge boulder was stuck in my throat, my was mind speeding through any possible way I could weasel out of this without having to say anything, but there was nothing. If there was one thing you couldn't do to Ino, was to lie to her, she's way too good at picking out bullshit. Sitting back down, I took a few long breaths to prepare myself for another confession. _I really suck at huge lies..._ "I have post traumatic stress disorder Ino, each week I dream about that day... and there is nothing I can do about it, it used to be much worse back then. Your father helped me a lot, that's why I keep coming to your house, to seek help."

Ino was stunned, not expecting something like that, "Why didn't you say anything... We are friends. I would listen to you."

Finally turning towards her, I gave her a sad smile, "I didn't want to bother any of you with something like this, me telling you or anyone else wouldn't change anything, it's another battle in my life, a fight only I can finish."

"Does Naruto know? You two have been basically glued to each other since we entered academy." asked Ino, still not knowing what she should really say.

"He and Sakura found out during our last mission" I simply replied, there was no need to lie any more. All that had to be done was to keep the darker details to myself. Getting up once more this time to leave, "I really have to go now. Don't feel bad about what I told you or about me, some things just happen and I'd rather we just be the friends we were so far, no need to add in any more drama." With one last smile I headed towards the door to leave.

Finally getting out of the funk too, she chirped at me, "Yeah enough of sad things," an impish grin came to her, "Since the cat is already out of the bag, would it be okay if I were to run with this information to Flash Fire and made myself some extra Ryo? Daddy has been very stingy with my allowance and the D-ranks don't pay enough."

Turning back for one last frigging time facepalming, _of all times for you to joke like this, you had to do it right now..._ activating my Sharingan, that has fully matured during the Wave mission, trying to make the most terrifying face I could, "You do that, and I'll show you just why you don't mess with an Uchiha." with that I finally left the house.

 _-Naruto's house-_

The walk to Naruto's house was uneventful, took me like 20 minutes to get here from Yamanaka estate. It does take a while to get to the posh residential area of Konoha. Pulling out keys I opened the door; we have had keys to each others houses for quite a while, just casually invading each others homes whenever we needed or wanted. "Naruto, you there?"

"Yeah, in the living room."

Going towards the living room, the first thing I noticed was scrolls lying around everywhere, then empty cups of instant ramen too, "By the Sage you pig, what have you been doing? This place looks like it went through war."

Naruto was glued to a paper, not even inclining his head to acknowledge my presence, a brush in his hand and ink blotches all over the place "Been working on a seal, but I can't pin down the sealing matrix yet,"

That got me curious. For Naruto to have such a problem with a seal it had to be something big. Going towards a sofa that was in his living room, I sat down, "Well do tell, it's not like I'll be able to figure out the seal just by looking at the formation."

Scratching his head with his free hand, he went on with the explanation, "It's a seal to store jutsu, I want it to absorb a technique so I could use it later when it becomes convenient. I have the basis of absorption down, that wasn't so hard to make, the problem is for the chakra to retain the form it was moulded in and structural composition. No matter how I word it, all it does is either destroy the seal itself upon absorbing the chakra or it just simply breaks the moulded chakra into raw version of it, rendering the seal into a normal elemental chakra absorption seal seal with horrible stability..." and he went on an on.

I couldn't really help Naruto with this problem. The sealing art is just way too hard, there is a reason why it's not just taught freely in academy. They would teach you how to draw an explosive tag or even the storage seal because those can be made perfectly through memorising, but even the explosive seal is a risk since a single mistake can make it explode in your face. This though, required the comprehension of the sealing language which was very similar to a concept of universal language, language that bent the reality if you formed the matrix accordingly. Even my Sharingan wouldn't allow me to perfectly copy every single seal, the dangers of simply printing out a seal were too huge.

Naruto was getting very aggravated with his progress now, his brush snapped in his hand as he accidentally pressed too hard, "Ah! This sucks-tebayo! I wish there was a sealing master that could help me right now..."

That made me think, just how many sealing masters does Konoha have? Hiruzen and Jiraiya are the only two I know off, "What about Hokage-sama? They call him The Professor for a reason."

Naruto shook his head, "I already tried, Jiji said no because he's busy and that would be him playing favourites with me and he doesn't want to do that..."

"Hmm, Jiraiya of the Sannin is the only next person I know of being a sealing master, but he's not in Konoha right now." shrugging my shoulders I pulled Naruto up from the ground, "We were supposed to have a break this week, which means no training, just relaxing, go take a shower because you look like a mess and smell even worse; then we go pick up Sakura and go to a tea house or somewhere."

That got his attention, the moment I mentioned Sakura, he switched into his dreamy state, "Hanging out with Sakura-chan~" and quickly went to take a shower. A few minutes later we were on our way to pick up our team mate.

"I wonder what others have been doing. Dog breath, Shikamaru, Chouji and so, haven't seen them in quite a while." Mused Naruto while briskly making his way towards Sakura's house.

I inclined my head in agreement, "It's been a while yeah, I've seen Ino today, since I was over at her house before I came for you."

That brought a sly grin onto his face, poking my side with his elbow, "You and Ino huh? She's always been hanging off you in the academy and being chummy, you sly Pervy eyes."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head in disagreement, "You know why I visit her house idiot, and we are not like that. We are only 12 for Sages sake! On top of it she's a friend."

That made Naruto think, "You are 12 too so what's the problem? Or you mean to tell me you into older women because of your books or what?"

Shrugging I replied, "And what's wrong with being into older women? You know what they say, old enough to kill, ol-..." I cut myself off, not going to finish that sentence.

Naruto sighed disappointedly shaking his head wildly, "You are the weirdest best friend I could ever get, reading your porn everywhere..."

I barked out in laughter, "Can't help it, a kid like you would never understand, you are too young! Hah!"

That got the rise out of him, "The hell bastard! Again going on about your understanding, you are just a month older than me! What could you know?!"

Still laughing I just dismissively waved at him, heading towards our destination.

We were at Sakura's house now, ringing the bell a moment later Sakura's mother came to greet us, "Hello there boys, what can I do for you today?"

Politely nodding my head I greeted her, "Good afternoon Haruno-san."

Naruto shot her a grin, "Hello Haruno oba-san, is Sakura-chan home?"

Nodding she answered "Why yes, Sakura's home. She has been doing nothing but reading her books all day; give me a moment, I'll go get her."

A moment later Sakura come down the stairs accompanied with a wave of nagging, "Gosh mom, I get it! It's not like I'm a useless academy trainee as before anyway." wearing her usual red dress she stormed out of her house, mumbling incoherently in anger, until she saw us, "Hey there guys."

I inclined my head in greeting, cringing understandably, my past life and the current one was always accompanied by nagging mothers... Asian mothers... "Yo Sakura, parents eh?"

Naruto gave her a brilliant toothy grin he always does, "Hey there Sakura-chan."

Mebuki came to the doors soon after holding her cheek with one hand dramatically "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun thank you for always looking after my little girl, who knows what could happen to her out there ..."

That made Sakura's eye brows twitch even more.

"You don't have to worry about Sakura-chan, oba-san! She can take care of herself well enough!" Naruto gave Sakura's mother a reassuring thumbs up.

Nodding, I agreed, "She's been doing her best Haruno-san, you don't have to worry."

That seemed to ease her mother a little as she put on a smile, "I'm not going to take your time any more. Sakura get back for dinner, your aunt is coming over for a visit, okay?"

Saying our good byes we went off towards Sakata tea house.

"So Sakura, what have you been up to these past two days, anything interesting?" I casually asked while still walking.

"Ah nothing much, been reading a lot, Kakashi sensei got me advanced medical text book, so most of my time has been spent on that, watched some television and went out shopping with mother." Sakura mused while recollecting, she really hasn't done many girly things ever since she became a shinobi, especially with Ino, she missed those moments, there just wasn't time to dedicate to her pleasantries through all the trainings, D-ranks.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up and his traditional grin, "Sakura-chan at this rate you will be the best medical ninja ever! Even better than the Sannin!."

Dismissively hand waving a slight blush was prominent on her, Sakura smiled, "Come on Naruto~, you are just saying that. I don't think I'll ever be as good as Tsunade-sama, though it would be a dream come true if she were to take me as disciple... so much to learn." with a single cough she regained composure and went on, "Enough about me, what have you two been up to?"

That got a little look of disappointment on Naruto, "I've been working on a seal for some time now, but I'm not progressing anywhere with it..."

Sakura gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder, "You'll be fine Naruto-kun, you were born to do fuinjutsu," turning head towards me she asked me too, "What about you Sasuke-kun?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, haven't done anything productive since the break started, been reconnecting with my previous life of procrastination without a computer in this case... "Haven't really done anything, been just lazying around; I was at Ino's house today, saw Ino come home completely destroyed after a training and she was really worried about the two of you, let me paraphrase," coughing off a little to adjust my voice to the tune of girliest Ino impression I could possibly do, I opened, "Did anyone die? Well you aren't here crying in front of me, so Naruto and Sakura are fine right? Forehead is fine RI-"

Before I could finish my butchered impression of Ino, something snapped in Sakura, everything around her went dark, "Did you just call me... Forehead?!" fists bailing, power gathering she unleashed the meanest right hook ever on my face, the next thing I knew was me flying towards an alleyway, colliding with a trash can, left cheek screaming in pain.

Naruto didn't really know the whole deal about Sakura's forehead, everything about her was just beautiful to him, "Ah I don't know what everyone is saying, but I think you forehead is really nice Forehead-cha-" and he flew too, landing right on me.

With her fury sated she finally left her berserk mode, realising what she did, she bashfully cringed and went to pull us out of the dumpster.

So much for Team seven hanging out...

* * *

 **And that's it for now, till next time.**

 **Ja-ne**


	19. Chapter 16

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray, thanks for all the review, likes and follows! Much appreciated.**

 **Anyway, this is a first part of this smaller arc, this chapter is a set up for the next one that will be full of fireworks, so the next chapter will take some times for me to polish all the killing.**

 **And once again thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think, review, F &F you know the jazz.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _-Two weeks after Wave-_

It was just another day of training today, we were all on the training ground honing our skills. I was training elemental chakra manipulation by channeling lightning between my hands using my finger tips. It's a rather difficult endeavor as I have to maintain the chakra going while making sure I don't electrocute myself. The more fingers I used, the more difficult it got and the more focus I needed to be able to maintain it. The mastery wouldn't be done until I'm capable of doing this with all my fingers without having to focus on it. The whole training looked very stylish though, chakra going off my finger tips as if I was a Sith... all I'd need now is to be able to push and pull things with my mind; Rinnegan would allow me to do that, but how do I even get those eyes...

Unbeknownst to me a certain blonde idiot was getting bored, "Oi Pervy eyes! what are you doing sitting there like a rock?"

I didn't hear him, all my attention was pointed at my hands to not fry myself. I was getting more and more confident with my manipulation and it was time to add in my pinkies to finish the set. Channelling chakra into my pinky fingers, lightning was surging between all my fingertips now, a single mistake and I would get the taste of electrocution.

"Oi Pervy eyes, stop ignoring me-tebayo!" The voice was getting closer and closer until a hand grabbed my shoulder, completely breaking my concentration.

Two yells and a couple of twitching bodies on the ground later we were done in hard. For the first time in my life I got to taste being hit by a taser. The pain was indescribable, all of my muscles contracting until all the lightning chakra was discharged. After a while when the pain has subdued I could finally control my body somewhat. Turning my head towards Naruto, who was already picking himself of the ground thanks to his fuzzy friend, I glared daggers at him "What the hell gave you the idea to interrupt me while I was training you blonde monstrosity..."

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Bah! I was just bored Pervy eyes, I was already done with my training; Sakura-chan was still practising her jutsu and you just sat here ignoring me!" he wildly threw around his arms, trying to divert my annoyance.

My eyebrows twitched, shaking my head disapprovingly I shakily bit out "That was the whole point of the training! Focusing on my lightning chakra... get Sakura over here Naruto, my whole body is cramped thanks to you."

"Yeah yeah Pervy eyes." Droned out Naruto as he spiritedly made his way towards Sakura, seriously the way he acts changes immediately the moment anything has to do with Sakura. A moment later Sakura came over to my spot, where I was still floored, shaking her head disapprovingly like a disappointed mother. Naruto followed behind her with a bump on his head looking like his whole life just shattered before him, she must have rasped him one. Ever since we became a team, Sakura became significantly stronger physically compared to her academy days, nowhere near to where she was or could be in her late teens, but it's still an improvement. Though to Naruto her punches are nothing, the physical damage is non-existent, what strikes him is the fact that Sakura hit him at all. Granted, it doesn't happen that often as he always tries to be in his best in front of her, but he always looks like a kicked puppy after being dealt the punishment. I shudder to think what their relationship will look like if they hit it off, it's pretty clear who will be the one wearing pants in the relationship.

"You two... I don't know what to say any more. Sooner or later one of you is going to die the moment I'm not around to fix it" shaking her head she proceeded to hoover the mystic palm above me.

I could only sigh in content with the chakra entering me to fix whatever was wrong with my body. I will never understand the concept of such healing but I'm not going to turn away from something that kept me in workable condition when needed; especially when I was training manipulating fire chakra. The amount of times I've suffered just because the fireball exploded in my face was embarrassing, I even burned off my eyebrows a few times... losing your eyebrows changes you. Chuckling I retorted, "Hey, at least you get to practice the mystic palm you know? Me and Naruto are doing you a huge favor -well I'm doing more as I don't have Kyuubi healing me all day all night..." that earned me a rasp on my head too, "Hey! I'm the injured one here! You can't just hurt me more Fo-" I managed to cut myself off before I unleashed the beast on me.

A vein bulged on Sakura's forehead, fist bailing ready to punch me the moment I uttered the sacrilege, she gave me a close eyed smile, "You know Sasuke-kun~, I can just totally beat you up and then put you back together, would you like to try that? After all you said that it helps me with practice, I'm pretty sure I can deal with a disfigured face."

I've seen many things up till today, but Sakura offering me a ringer through pain terrified me, shaking my head I quickly shot out, "Please forgive me Sakura-sama! This lowly servant didn't mean it! Have mercy!" there is not a single worse idea than to piss of your medic.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and continued to heal me.

A while later when I was finally able to get up and move around with my muscles relaxed thanks to the fine touch of Sakura, Kakashi made his way to us casually motioning us to follow him "Come you hellions it's time to get a mission."

We all nodded and followed; Naruto no longer looked destroyed but still fashioned a bump after being punished by Sakura. It seems that Kyuubi is actually paying attention to what is happening to his jailer, it must be truly boring to be locked in a sewer and top of that after being imprisoned 50 years prior. There were just way too many reasons as to why Kurama would be pissed beyond salvation, his first jailer tied him down with her chains completely even muzzling him so he couldn't even talk; the second one was a violent teenager, quickly crashing into the instability of puberty, who was taught to suppress him hence why he was crucified on a rock; and now Naruto, who to my knowledge hasn't chatted with him yet, left him in a dark rinky dinky sewer to lay in the water for all eternity.

Naruto was the first one to chirp in since missions always excited him as long as they weren't D-ranks, "Hey sensei, what kind of mission are we getting today?"

Still paying attention to his book Kakashi lazily responded, "A special one Naruto."

Naruto's eyes went bright like neons, a special mission had to be something big, "Special! Do we like go spy on another country?! Or go save a princess?" he was way too hipped.

I and Sakura just shrugged, though a special mission, what could it possibly be? well there is no point to ponder about that right now we would be briefed soon anyway. Turning my head towards Naruto I asked, "Naruto what did you want to talk to me about earlier on the training ground?"

Broken out of his excitement he cocked his head in my direction scratching the back of his head,"Ah... well I just wanted to tell you that I had the second stage of Rasengan down, though I can't seem to combine the two stages together to form the technique properly, it just explodes in my hand-tebayo!"

I facepalmed, "You made me fry myself just for that..." though Naruto has been making a fast progress with Rasengan ever since I told him that it was his father's technique and Kakashi would probably know it, being his student and all. So ever since learning of this little fact Naruto has pestered Kakashi into teaching him. I'm going to assume that Naruto's problem with the technique is his humongous chakra pool and the difficulty of fully mastering manipulation of it, Rasengan is after all the pinnacle of raw chakra manipulation, "So you can't combine the two processes yourself. Have you tried to use your shadow clone to do one part for you, while you would focus on the other and making sure to keep the ball stable?"

Naruto looked like he just discovered the root of all reality realising what I just told him, "I haven't thought about that at all, thanks Pervy eyes!" excited at the possible development of his fathers technique he turned towards Sakura, "Hey Sakura-chan what about you, how are you doing with that hiding something technique?"

That got Sakura's attention while she was musing about something, "It's hiding like a mole Naruto-kun and it's going good I guess; still working on channelling chakra to my feet to soften the ground." she answered thoughtfully.

Naruto gave her one of his traditional grins, "You'll get it in no time Sakura-chan!"

We were at the Hokage tower now, rouding a corner to the left and going upstairs we were at the office. With a single knock to the doors we announced our presence with a polite nod and "Hokage-sama", lining up in front of Hiruzen's desk waiting to be addressed.

Hiruzen was busy reading newspapers and drinking his tea though the moment he noticed us he laid down the papers to greet us, "Ah Team seven, I've been waiting for you to come for the mission." going through the files that littered his desk he pulled out the one intended for us.

Naruto unable to contain his excitement piped in, "What is it going to be jiji? Kakashi sensei said it's going to be a special mission but he didn't tell us anything else!"

Sarutobi smiled a little at his charges antics, Naruto was his grandson in all but name, "Yes it's a very special mission in fact it's a B-ranked mission; yesterday we received a distress message hawk asking us to help them because people have been disappearing in a village of Kano,"

Whatever excitement that was present on Naruto quickly vanished, we were all stunned well except for Kakashi.

"normally this would be an A-ranked mission assigned to a chunin or jonin team but because there has been no ninja activity in the region I will be sending your team; your objective will be to track down the people who have disappeared, safely retrieve them if possible and deal with those who are behind the disappearance. You will depart tomorrow morning post haste so get enough rest and prepare yourself for a possible combat encounter," taking up his pipe he lit it up looking at us seriously the whole time, "Do you have any questions?"

We all collectively shook our heads.

Taking a puff from his pipe he concluded, "You are dismissed then, I expect only the best from you."

Inclining our heads and with "Hokage-sama" we left.

Kakashi was the first one to speak, "Gather at seven am at the main gate. Kano is one day away from our village so we will be making a double time to get there as soon as possible. No more training today and get enough rest and prepare your equipment appropriately."

"Yes sensei!" and we all left silently.

 _-Afternoon-_

I was in the compound packing my storage scroll to get ready for the mission; kunai, shuriken even senbon needles, chakra wire, explosive tags pretty much anything and everything I'd need for the assignment while pondering about the mission. People disappearing wasn't such an uncommon occurrence but in this case it smelled wrong. Kano is just a normal small village that doesn't even have local ninja; unsurprisingly not all clans of Land of Fire joined Konoha at her creation, some clans decided to operate as mercenary groups. As long as they would not break the rules or harm Land of Fire, they were allowed to go scot free. Some outright went to Daimyo being directly under his pay check.

One of the reasons for people disappearing could be banditry, but if it were so then we would have been notified; political scheme is also out of the window it's really just a small village with nothing significant to my knowledge as there is no noble family situated there. That very much leads me to a speculation that ninja are behind this. But why would ninja kidnap some random people? Some nefarious sacrificial ritual? Maybe. Slavery... a possibility, it is outlawed in all Elemental nations and the capital punishment is death if found guilty, but there are still those who would still commit such atrocity to make some quick big buck.

The last option disturbed me the most: Orochimaru. While he doesn't have any earth shaking big game plans towards the world, he's the first person who would experiment on people and how else would he get experimental subjects to work on than just kidnapping them. But Orochimaru only works on people who have a bloodline or a rare chakra mutation that he could study and for all intents and purposes the people of Kano are nothing but normal folks without the ability of using chakra; that and working in the Land of Fire would tip Konoha in his direction. Even Danzo would probably hunt him down just to cover any traces of their partnership even though the two of them worked closely together as the former implanted him with the cells of Hashirama and all the Sharingan eyes...

Whatever has happened and will happen on this mission will be ugly... I even doubt that the people who have vanished are still alive or within reach. Truly sad but all we can do is try to prevent this happening in the future. Oh well nothing I can do right now.

 _-Next day, afternoon-_

We were almost at Kano, spending most of the day chakra sprinting to the village, which significantly cut down the time we needed to clear the distance between Konoha and Kano. We were all tense, not because of the possible combat but because there were lives at stake. The lives of people of Kano and lives of the people who have disappeared. The pressure was tremendous in this mission; Hiruzen should have sent a jonin team to deal with this, not us...

Kakashi ran in front of us as he was leading us towards the destination, looking ahead he gave us instructions, "I want all of you to be on high alert, we will be arriving in Kano is few minutes there are many possibilities as to why people have disappeared. The ones responsible could still be in the village scouting the situation, so be careful and don't let yourself be easily spotted; when we arrive at Kano the first thing we will do is meet the elder of the village and proceed from there, understood?"

A collective "Hai sensei" was all that was levelled, this was no time or situation to banter or to joke around.

A while later we finally arrived at Kano, the elder was already waiting for us at the entrance into the village; he's a man in his 60's with short grey hair and a goatee to match, wearing a dark green short sleeved yukata that looked really worn off. Nothing really unusual for poor villagers. We were greeted to empty streets. No one seemed to go outside, the reasons can be many but they all boiled down to fear, fear of being targeted by kidnappers.

Kakashi was the first one to approach the elderly man, "Hello I'm Hatake Kakashi, a shinobi from Konoha, and this is my team," pointing at us he went on, "Are you the elder Takeda Junzo that sent for us?"

We all greeted, but didn't say anything until Kakashi was done talking with the man.

That seemed to lift the old man's spirit though he was still concerned, "It's about time you arrived... last night another family disappeared!" he angrily exclaimed, there were just too many things to worry about.

Kakashi bowed a little in apology, "We departed as soon as we could, I'm very sorry about the disappearance and we will do our best to bring them back; could you give us the overview of the situation while we go to the house of the latest disappearance?"

Junzo bowed a little in shame, "Forgive me my overreaction, it's just things have been very dire here," standing up he motioned for us to follow him, "it all began last week when the first family was nowhere to be found, we assumed that they just left the village for some personal business but then two days later another family disappeared and it went on and on until yesterday." he told us with a very deep sigh.

So these people were systematically abducted and perhaps had some criteria in the kidnappings, that leaves out the sacrificial ritual as they would just take everyone in the village if it were so, this was organised, pondering I asked the man as we were following him, "Takeda-san could you tell us anything that would connect the disappearances together, the age of the people, family ties or anything?"

That made the man stop for a moment to think about the disappearances, "All the families that disappeared were young families that have been here in Kano for generations, the thing is that whoever targeted them took only young adult people and children; one of my old friends who lived with his son's family was found dead while the rest of the household disappeared."

It was clear to me now, "Sensei... I think we are dealing with slavers." fists bailing rage filled me, such a barbaric act is way too alien for me to accept. I have to control my emotions though, right now it's not a time to let myself be ruled by my values, now is time to find the people and bring the people responsible to justice.

Naruto's and Sakura's eyes went wide at my exclamation even the elders, something like that was just incomprehensible, Naruto was the first one to speak out, "What are you talking about Pervy eyes, slaves?! It's not allowed anywhere!"

Sakura spoke up too, "Sasuke-kun why do you think that these people have been kidnapped by slavers of all people?"

A single long sigh left me, turning my head towards Naruto and Sakura I went to explain myself, "The fact that the people who have been kidnapped were children and young adults is enough to suspect," this whole idea made me very sick but it was the most possible reason, "the dead old man just further assured me, elderly don't make for good slaves, slaves are taken for many reasons, manual labour is one of them and old people are not the best for that."

"..." Sakura was at loss for words, my reasoning made a lot of sense.

Naruto had anger and disgust apparent on his face, "Even if you say that, it doesn't have to mean that they were taken as slaves, right?!"

"I wish it were so Naruto, I truly do; whatever happened we have to find the people no matter what."

On that we all agreed, a little while later we arrived at a typical wooden house with straw roof that was situated at the edge of the village; way too easy target for kidnappers.

Takeda-san sighed for a seemly millionth time today, "This is the house of the family that disappeared two nights ago," turning towards us he gave us a deep bow, "please find them, all of them, Michio and Tsuki here are a newly wed couple and had a bright future ahead of them, it would pain me deeply if they were robbed of that."

We all returned a respectful nod, Kakashi spoke up, "We will do our best Takeda-san, I can't promise that we will find all of them but we will do anything to achieve that," turning towards us he commanded, "Naruto, Sakura secure the perimeter and make sure no one is spying on us, Sasuke you come with me inside to inspect."

"Understood sensei," we intoned and went about to follow through the command.

"Do you see anything out of ordinary Sasuke?" was all Kakashi asked, it seems like he wants to test me.

The house seemed just normal, no sign of resistance or strugle; fireplace was put out. The only thing that was out of ordinary was an open window through which the culprit or culprits must have gotten in, "There is no sign of resistance sensei, those responsible must have broken in deep in the night," something was strange though, a slight interference to my senses, as if it was chakra. I turned on my Sharingan which revealed traces of residual chakra in the air... illusion, "the kidnappers must have been ninja, there is a trace of Chakra left by a genjutsu; that's why it was so easy for them to take the people, they just pacified them so there would be no struggle."

Satisfied with my assessment Kakashi patted my head, which pissed me off, "Well done Sasuke," biting his thumb and forming a few hand seals he summoned Pakkun.

"Kakashi, what is it this time?" greeted the dog, he looked very disinterested, though that might just be the facial structure of pugs.

"Pakkun, I need you to track for us scents of the people who lived in this house, it's very urgent."

The pug went about sniffing around, "I think I got something, there is a distinctive smell of earth here leading into the forest outside."

Earth? But what could leave a scent behind... unless this family worked the fields it could be a ninjutsu, but what technique would create a scent of earth... this was not going to be fun.

"Pakkun, lead us to the source smell" the pug dashed out of the house I and Kakashi followed, "Naruto, Sakura. Follow us, we have a trace." both of them nodded and broke into sprint too, though Sakura looked a little worn out, we did spend most of the morning and noon chakra sprinting.

We ran deep into the forest, after 4 kilometres we reached a cave that seemed to be the hideout. There weren't even any traps or any alarm systems... the culprits didn't seem to expect any opposition or ninja interference... finally we stopped in a huge bush to strategize.

"Pakkun, can you tell how many presences are in the cave?" asked Kakashi while crouching.

Said pug sniffed around a little, "I can distinguish twelve unique presences, the smell of earth is among them."

"Good job," Kakashi pulled out a dog treat and threw it at Pakkun, who after catching it returned to wherever he came from, "Okay here's the situation, we have at least one ninja in the cave and the chance of there being more is high. Any ideas you would like to bring up before we start dealing with this?"

Rage was building up in Naruto, he really wanted to crush whoever was responsible for this, that thought was shared by all of us, "I really want to go in and just smash all those bastards..." sighing he continued, "But we can't do that... There are still the villagers in," he was really struggling saying that, because the longer we waited the more those captive people would suffer.

I gave Naruto an understanding clap on his shoulder, "You're right, those people in there would be in too great a danger if we were to rush in aimlessly," Kakashi was really taking a back seat on this mission, wanting us to be the main participants on this assignment he is after all a mentor not a babysitter. What do we do though, the only viable option would be to set up an ambush and wait for those ninja to go on another hunt.

Sakura was thinking through our options and finally she came up with something that could work, "I think we should set up an ambush with traps and wait for those ninja to come out, they are bound to leave the cave and possibly go for another kidnapping tonight; that's when we strike."

Naruto struggled with himself but in the end gave Sakura his traditional grin, "Yeah... we should do that." Naruto knew from the get go that being a ninja is a life full of tough decisions thanks to Tiger, but he always wanted and saw good in people, the ugliness of humanity just started to enter him since the Wave mission; but truth be told, no one is ready to see dark side of being human until they are staring right into the abyss.

I was no different, most of my life I've lived in a almost utopian bubble of carefree life until I started to use internet for more than just gaming and entertainment, but knowing and being confronted by it are two different polarities, there is always this dying flame calling out to you to believe in the good of humanity but all it boils down to is that human are individualistic creatures and no matter how revolutionary or ground breaking your idea is, there will always be someone who will oppose you naturally. That is why there can never be a true peace, for there to be one, people would have to think as one, to share same ideas, opinions and passions, but the moment that happens we cease to be human and become nothing but a hive mind drones that have no personal agency. Shit this was no time to be philosophical...

Kakashi was satisfied with our plan, "We will do as Sakura says; Naruto, I want you to plant explosives here at the edge of the forest like you did during the test and us three will load up kunai spring traps around."

"Hai sensei," We echoed, it was time to prepare for bloodbath.

* * *

 **And that's it, till next time.**

 **Ja-ne**


	20. Chapter 17

**Hey there! Welcome to another chapter for Destined to Betray, thank you everyone for reading this story and all the reviews faves and follows. Just broke 10k views milestone YAY!**

 **Anyway this is the conclusion to the mission so let me know what you think about it.**

 **Huge thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this chapter**

 **Edit: Sorry! Accidentally reuploaded chapter 16! It should be fixed now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _-night-_

Everything was set up. Naruto has littered the field with explosive tags and even a little into the forest in case we were forced back; there were so many reasons I really never want to really piss off Naruto to the point he would be throwing his arsenal at me because there was enough power in here to bring down the entire cave with a chunk of the mountain. Strings were running behind me ready to snap at any moment and launch deadly kunai at anyone who would leave the cave and looked remotely like a ninja.

We were sitting here waiting for hours already not a single peep left us, not even Naruto; he just sat on his spot prowling the whole time which will never cease to amaze me just how much influence Tiger had on him; even with so much energy to spend as he has. The waiting was boring as hell but at the same time the more time passed the more nervous we got a single fuck up could end up with the people who we are supposed to save dying.

Finally a movement happened, three figures came out of the cave each of them wearing similar clothing. Brown sleeveless flack vest with a strange symbol of a black fist on it and red baggy pants, but none wearing a headband; the first one in front is completely bald not even eye brows with fairly muscled lean stature; second one to the left has similar facial stricture but has short brown hair and was an utter swole, a walking rock of muscles; the last one to the right was a very lanky man with sharper face than his compatriots with shoulder length brown hair.

From the distance they would appear to be related, if it weren't for their facial structure. The emblem they wore could be a clue, some sort of clan designation perhaps; but their clothing looked very much like a Iwa ninja though... what the hell are Iwa ninja doing in Land of Fire? They are most probably a rogue cell; at least that would explain a little bit the smell of earth but I can't still tell what technique would leave such a scent behind. Turning my head towards Kakashi to see if he didn't know more, his eyes were narrowed in recognition.

The bulky one to the left addressed the one in front, "Akio-niisama, have you decided on who to take tonight? I'd rather we finish business quickly tonight, the girlie we took last night is really fun to play with, heh heh."

Akio turned his head back at his brother to reply, "I have. And you won't touch that girl any more or any other woman because since the two of you couldn't hold yourselves back we had to kill her husband. Do you know how much money we burned doing that? And you can't just use them, the clients don't want spoiled goods. I though I explained that to you well enough..."

The lanky one on the right joined the conversation, "C'mon Akio-nii stop being such a party pooper me and Bunta just have our needs, that girl is to kill for or you would rather stick it up her dead hubby's ass or what?"

"Shut the fuck up Zenko! I will not hear more of this, yesterday won't repeat any more, am I clear?"

"Hai nii-sama..."

Why the fuck are there rapists everywhere I fucking go, WHY?! KISHIMOTO FUCKING ANSWER ME! Those three are going to die no matter what. I'm starting to seriously hate the Elemental Nations so much that I might consider helping Obito with his Moon Eye plan because this is just disgusting. Even Kakashi was pissed and that's something to say because he never shows emotions on mission.

The three were quickly approaching a spot which Naruto marked with a small rock that was littered with explosive tags ready to stick to their victims at Naruto's beckoning. Just a few more steps.

Naruto was ready, the three were in perfect spot now, eyes with deadly glean he went through four hand seals, _**Fujutsu: Fuubaku Houjin (Sealing art: Exploding Seal Formation)** , _the ground beneath the brothers destabilized revealing the exploding seals that quickly attached to their legs, sizzling ready to explode very soon.

Akio seemed to notice this first as he managed to push his brothers out of the epicentre which left him to remain in the core.

The resulting explosion was massive and deafening, completely covered the clearing with dust; my Sharingan was already activated and searching for survivors.

All that came from the resulting explosion was a shriek of pain, someone still lived... wait... they were all still alive?! HOW?!

Akio and Bunta seemed completely unfazed without a single scratch on them except for their gear which was mostly blown off except for their brother who was screaming for his life was blown away, his legs gone knee down, with a single senbon from Kakashi he was knocked out.

"What the fuck was that?!" screamed Akio, "they fucking got Zenko! Show yourself you pieces of shit, no one fucking touches my brother and lives!"

We got out of the cover since it was completely blown off, lining next to Kakashi ready to draw our weapons at any time, but one question remained; how the hell did those two survive without a single scratch?!

Bunta narrowed his eyes, "Of course it's fucking Konoha scum, who else would it be than those freaking tree huggers." he bit out with poison.

Naruto was the first one to yell, "Why the hell did you turn the villagers of Kano into SLAVES?! Why would you do that to another person?!"

Akio scoffed, "You blow off my brothers legs and you question me like that? Let me tell you why; do you know how hard it is to be a rogue chunin without a bounty on your head? No one wants to hire us because of that, because there is nothing to back us up!" his voice was full of venom, "Our village disgraced our family, Oshima clan, because of that fucker Yellow Flash shit of yours!"

Naruto was seeing red now, "Who are you to call tou-chan a fucker?! You bastard!".

Both brothers narrowed their eyes at the claim, "Tou-chan? Bunta look closely at that blonde brat..." eyes widening, "he's a carbon copy of NAMIKAZE!"

Bunta chuckled savagely, "What a coincidence for his brat to wander here, he kicked the bucket twelve years ago, I guess we will have to kill his brat."

Rage was building up in me wanting to cut down the two right where they were standing, "You blame Namikaze Minato for your clan's disgrace? _Your_ village was the one who started the fucking war by assaulting Taki. What the hell did you expect? You killed one of his students, did you expect him to let you just walk away?"

Kakashi was beside us silent the whole exchange, though he started to whisper to us, "The three of you take care of those two, while I get that crippled one off the field to interrogate later,"

We nodded in understanding, "Naruto you take that Akio guy and I'll deal with that bulky one, we have to separate them; Sakura you keep your distance and try to lock them in a genjutsu."

I drew out six shuriken and chucked them at the two, forcing the two to split.

Kakashi vanished from his spot and a moment later the crippled one was gone too.

"These fuckers are annoying" exclaimed Bunta as he casually swatted away my shuriken with his bare arm and charged at me, he was slow.

My eyes were wide like saucers, there is not a single person who can just swat away shuriken without armour but I was ready, weaving through hand seals, _**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique)** , _I spat the ball at the hulking mass.

Bunta just smirked and continued in his charge on me taking the fireball head on. The explosion engulfed him but didn't stop him in his tracks.

WHAT THE FUCK?! My brain was failing me, the mountain was still approaching me, not showing any sign of slowing down even after taking the fireball to the face; he was moving slowly, even more so to my eyes. Drawing my blade and with chakra enhanced legs I dashed forward ready to slash him diagonally upwards.

My blade got stuck in his side not even drawing blood, I couldn't comprehend what was happening, I was far from weak but to not be able to cut into someone's side...

Bunta smirked, forming a few hand seals, _**Doton: Iwaken (Earth release: Rock Fist)** ,_ catching me completely by surprise. A fist of rock came from his chest, hitting me right in the face launching me back a dozen meters making me bounce on the hard ground. My head was completely rattled, I didn't expect anything like that.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shrieked in horror as she saw my fly through the air and was ready to dash to my position until I stopped her.

"Stay where you are Sakura... I'll deal with this, help Naruto!"

Bunta guffawed, "HA! A shit like you thinks he can penetrate my rock armour, I'm sorry to tell you but you are going to die here... ha Ha HA!" he pulled the blade stuck in his side and chucked it away.

Spitting out blood that build up in my mouth I shakily got up on my feet, head completely in jumbles though Sharingan did help focus my vision. I have to draw him into the forest, I'm not going to be able to fight him here in the open, "Like a fat useless shit from some random Iwa clan like you could ever kill an Uchiha, come and try it fucker." I started tumbling back into the forest in hopes of drawing that Mountain with me.

That enraged Bunta as he picked up speed dashing after me not even trying to avoid the tree's in his way as he just ran into them and felled them.

He's taking down the tree's as he's rushing at me, what the hell is he?! Mid jump I went through hand seals, _**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire release: Phoenix Flower Technique)**_ , I started spitting out the small projectiles in his direction.

Doing so made me lose momentary spatial awareness and impacted with a tree which stunned me for a moment... that didn't help my growing headache at all.

The projectiles just bounced off Bunta; the heat didn't even affect him seemingly, noticing my momentary hesitation he cleared a distance, both arms cocking back to deliver a devastating twin palm strike, "DIE VERMIN!"

I regained my focus just in time to see the palms dawning on me, hastily in last second I still managed to replace myself with a log getting out of a certain death strike. I was panting raggedly, the concussion wasn't doing me any good...

Completely destroying the tree that was behind me, Bunta spat while breathing heavily. Lugging around the rock armour must be tiring him "You sure are one hell of an evasive little shit."

 _I need to pin him down..._ hastily looking around to find something solid that could be used to pin down this monster with ninja wire, there's a huge rock just to the right to me, all I have to do is draw him here since he looks like he's tired too; swoles and cardio never seemed to mix well together. reaching into my leg holsters I started to throw kunai upon kunai at Bunta to just piss him off even more.

The kunai just bounced off Bunta's body, "Damn it! Stop throwing shit at me, why won't you learn that it's completely useless!" he dashed at me -well more like broke into a light jog, he was really running low on juice, right fist cocked back ready to smash me into the ground.

I was waiting for this, channelling chakra into my legs to jump away as soon as that slow hulk gets to where I want him to be.

"HAAA!" a fist landed on the ground breaking it completely but didn't find it's intended target, Bunta's armour was starting to chip off due to having to maintain it while being forced to chase after me.

Tumbling away I drew five shuriken with ninja wire attached and threw them behind Bunta intending to tie him to the rock he was at. Two threads each hand held by my fingers and the last thread was in my mouth.

"Hah Hah! You are so scared shitless... that you can't even throw your shuriken properly," Bunta taunted while he was leaning against a rock to catch breath.

Shrugging I moved around the invisible threads making the shuriken circle around the rock tying down Bunta.

Suddenly realising what was happening Bunta taunted, "Do you honestly think you can just tie me down? Then you are in for a surprise!" trying to use his natural strength to loosen the wire he struggled to no success as he was already too tired.

 _I don't need to hold you down for too long..._ all I need is just a few seconds. Four threads were fastened to the ground by kunai only one remained in my mouth, going through five hand seals and holding the tiger seal to the wire.

"No, wait DON'T-"

 _Too late..._ die! _**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire release: Dragon Flame Technique)**_ , I breathed out the incinerating flame that crept along the thread.

Whatever protection the rock armour provided for Bunta only magnified the damage done to him by the direct contact with the fire stream, turning the armour into a walking oven. All that was left was a charred lifeless husk.

I was running low on Chakra but was still well enough to function; though the headache coupled with dizziness was killing me. Pulling out a special sealing scroll I laid it down waiting for the corpse to cool down so I can seal it; it's a standard procedure to bring back corpses as there are much information to be found.

Vile chakra exploded from the direction of the cave... Naruto! Quickly sealing up the corpse I went towards the chakra's direction.

 _-With Naruto and Sakura-_

Naruto's eyes were wide, he was taught to conceal his emotions but seeing someone explode and leave unscathed was incomprehensible, how could he deal with someone like that?

"Naruto you take that Akio guy and I'll deal with that bulky one, we have to separate them; Sakura you keep your distance and try to lock them in a genjutsu," Sasuke ordered to Naruto's right.

Naruto and Sakura both nodded in understanding, Sakura jumped back to create a little more distance paying attention to see the moment she gets a chance to lock the two of them in a genjutsu; she couldn't do that much any more fatigue was gripping her.

" _It doesn't matter if he survived a point blank explosion... I'll just make more!"_ making four hand seal a dozen specially prepared clones appeared next to him with a single command to latch onto Akio, six leaped in the air and the rest dashed right at him.

" _You think you can defeat me with some measly clones...?"_ Akio's hands danced into hand seals right leg powerfully stomping the ground, _**Koton: Tsunzaku Kasui (Steel release: Piercing Spikes)** ,_ black spikes shot from the ground obliterating Naruto's clones.

That wasn't enough as the clones that jumped managed to clear the distance to Akio, latching onto his body not letting go. As soon as Naruto saw that his hands went into a tiger seal, _**Ninpo: Bunshin Daibakuha (Ninja art: Great clone Explosion)** , _the explosion completely dwarfed the initial explosive seals, sending chunks of earth and grass everywhere just from the sheer volume of chakra pumped into the clones.

Akio just smirked making two hand seals, _**Koton: Tekkai (Steel release: Iron Mass)**_ , his whole body blackened; completely shielding him from another explosion.

 _"If he isn't dead after this then I'm done being a damn ninja..."_ watching like a hawk Naruto waited for the dust to clear.

What he was greeted to terrified him; in the middle of the crater stood Akio, who was completely black head to toe, fashioning a manic grin, "Your first explosion didn't do anything to me, so why did you think that another would work?" raising his arms grandiosely just to rub it in, "My bloodline allows me survive anything, I. AM. IMMORTAL!"

A piercing yell came from Sakura, "SASUKE-KUN!"

" _Pervy eyes what the hell are you doing?"_ momentarily diverting his eyes quickly to see what was happening.

"Where are you looking? Your opponent is right here!" Akio quickly cleared the distance fist brimming with power ready to unleash a haymaker at Naruto. Reflexively ducking the fist passed right above him, as he was much smaller than Akio, and returned fire with a punch to his stomach only to find out that his fist was met with steel and Akio didn't budge at all.

"Is that it?" dangerously smirked and grabbed Naruto by his windbreaker lifting him above his head and chucked him away, tossing him at a tree; following right after him to deliver a powerful side kick.

Naruto was able to regain his balance the moment his feet touched the tree behind him and quickly chakra propelled as Akio was dawning on him, _"My explosions are doing nothing, punches are useless, what the hell can I do?... I need to buy myself some time."_

 ** _Tajuu Kage Bunshinno Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)_**

The whole clearing was filled with clones, surrounding Akio from all sides with a single purpose to buy Naruto time. Akio just chuckled.

"You think that numbers will do anything to me, when you can't even punch me?!" forming three hand seals out stretching his hands turning them into sharp blades, _**Koton: Kuroi Kiba (Steel release: Black Fang)**_ , he ran right into the clones cutting them up in droves ignoring all the punches and kicks they threw at him as it wasn't anywhere near to be able to scratch him.

" _I need something to pierce that thick skin of his... Rasengan could do that but I can't combine the two steps yet!"_ Naruto angrily thought, as he soon remembered the words of Sasuke, a dangerous glint came to his eyes as he jumped back over to Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Sakura had concern written all over her face because the opposition was very strong and after seeing Sasuke fly through the air and bounce of the ground violently didn't help her calm down a little.

Naruto gave her a single smile, "I'm fine Sakura-chan, I need you to lock him in a genjutsu the moment I'm done preparing Rasengan, we need to make him lose focus on that black skin technique of his so I can punch through."

Sakura's eyes went wide, "Are you sure you can do the Rasengan now? Just yesterday you said that you can't even hold it together yet..."

Giving her a thumbs up he smiled, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I got this. I just need you to keep him still while I charge," with one hand seal a single clone appeared, "let's do this partner," out stretching his right palm he started to gather chakra in it.

"Got it boss!" and the clone started to mould the chakra with it's hands on Naruto's palm.

Sakura made her way closer to Akio, who was busy cutting through the endless waves of clones. There weren't many options for genjutsu as she wasn't good enough with using her eyes as a catalyst, she could only depend on smell... she didn't want to but she would have to sacrifice her beloved fragrance.

"RAAAH, this is getting boring, enough with you mooks!" Akio angrily exclaimed as his hands danced into motion, _**Koton: Kotetsu Hari (Steel release: Steel Needless)** , _small black projectiles shot from his body to all sides, using the steel that covered skin to form them to obliterate the clones. The swift destruction of most of the clones resulted in a huge white smoke screen.

 _"Focus on the rotation..."_ this was getting tough for Naruto, the technique is a real problem to combine the two steps; the second step to add power to the technique was way too easy for Naruto as his chakra was very dense. Finally the ball formed and somewhat kept it's form, " _Alright... it feels very unstable but it will have to do for now,"_ turning his head in Sakura's direction he yelled, "Sakura-chan! I'm ready... do it!"

The cloud was dispersing, revealing the location of Akio who was just laughing the whole time. Opening her small bottle Sakura chucked it at Akio spilling the contents on him; the fragrance is strong and piercing enough to break anyone's attention; focusing on the smell she began to cast her illusion, _Magen: Narukami no Jutsu._

The smell quickly pierced his nose as it was just too strong, "What the hell, who brings-" he didn't say anything any more as he was greeted to a vision of fourteen years ago on the battlefield against Yellow Flash. Yellow flashing all around cutting down his father, his uncles, his fellow Iwa ninja.

 _"CHARGE! KILL THAT KONOHA BASTARD! The unity of stone will protect u-"_ Screamed the leading Iwa ninja but before he could finish a kunai sliced his throat open covering the Yellow Flash in blood completely; in the matter of seconds an entire battalion of 200 proud ninja was obliterated by one man, the only one who was left was Akio falling to the ground soiling his pants.

Akio screamed as the visions kept repeating completely clouding his mind. Naruto charged in with Rasengan raging in his palm delivering the devastating ball to Akio's stomach; finally he managed to deliver some damage him as the ball sank into his gut but didn't manage to completely shatter his defense.

The piercing pain broke Akio from the illusion; rage was all over his face, "That... actually hurt... thanks brat!" delivering a knee strike to Naruto's chin stunning him momentarily enough to grip his throat and throw him up in the air to deliver a spinning kick to his chest sending him flying to wards the forest obliterating the first tree upon impact.

Akio refocused his view on Sakura, "You bitch with illusions... you're annoying!" quickly clearing the distance right fist ready to deliver a gut punch.

Sakura was shaken the moment she lost control over the illusion not noticing the incoming danger she took the whole blow to her stomach sent crashing into a tree knocked out completely.

Akio moved towards Sakura to marvel at his finisher, "Hmm, you actually look very nice and would garner some good Ryo, shame that I have to kill you."

"Oh hell... my ribs," Shakily trying to stand up as his legs shook wildly from the shock he fell down just to see Sakura violently impact with a tree, "SAKURA-CHAN!" once more trying to get on his feet and noticed Akio coming closer towards downed Sakura with his sharpened hand to kill her.

no, No, NO! **NOOO!**

Naruto's mind went completely blank; overtaken with so much rage, power filled his body, bellowing a war cry he disappeared from his spot.

Akio was just about to stab Sakura with his hand but was interrupted by a powerful hammering strike to his head launching him into the rock, in which the cave was situated, completely embedded into the rock with a huge spider crack. That wasn't enough as the crimson cloaked flash instantly appeared just in front of him firing strike after strike to his stomach obliterating his organs; his steel skin couldn't withstand the force.

Naruto didn't have enough. With his clawed hand he pulled out Akio and threw him over his shoulder on the ground, straddling him he continued with his assault at his face with his fists, blow after blow, breaking in Akio's face until blood splattered all over the crimson cloak and he wouldn't stop until the man was crushed.

 _-With Sasuke-_

This is bad, THIS IS VERY BAD! Whatever happened must have been emotionally powerful enough to trigger Kyuubi's chakra. Quickly making my way to the clearing just to notice all the destruction, the ground completely blown up tree's felled.

My eyes went wide the moment I saw Sakura passed out by a tree and Naruto was straddling Akio, hammering his head into the ground.

Dashing quickly over to Sakura's location I quickly checked for pulse... _She's still alive, thank god..._

Naruto kept pounding, though the head was long gone, all that was left behind was a puddle of blood, flesh, bone and brain matter.

What the hell do I fucking do to break him out of his berserk rage? where the hell was Kakashi?!

In a flash Kakashi appeared by Naruto slapping some sort of seal on his back which somehow managed to subdue his anger, "Naruto, calm down... it's over, he's dead."

Naruto was panting hard registering the voice of Kakashi, "Sensei..." his eyes widened remembering something more important, quickly turning his head in Sakura's direction he saw me, "Pervy eyes! How's Sakura-chan!"

"She's fine Naruto, just knocked out don't worry." I reassured him, my head was still pounding like crazy, getting up I went over to pick up my sword; the blade was severely damaged by the rock armour, oh well...

Finally realising what really happened to him he looked down at his blood soaked hands, "Sensei... was that..."

Kakashi just tussled his hair, "It was the Kyuubi's chakra; don't worry about it, you saved Sakura and killed our target, well done."

"It's just... the power was so... I was so mad... I couldn't control..."

"It's alright, no need to think about that right now; go pick up Sakura, we still have to go get the people in the cave." Kakashi ordered as he was making his way to the place he left Zenko at.

Nodding Naruto got up and went towards Sakura, whatever bothered his body before was completely gone as Kyuubi healed him, "Pervy eyes, help me get her on my back."

"Got it," picking up Sakura I placed her on Naruto's back, "you alright Naruto?"

A single deep sigh in relief left him, "Yeah... it's just Sakura gave me a real scare you know; she nearly died because I fucked up..." he was really mad with himself

Lightly taping his cheek, I smirked, "No point to think about that any more, you saved her and that's all that matters."

That finally brought smile to his face, "Yeah, I just don't want this to happen again."

"Then get stronger, we all have to get stronger so this doesn't happen again."

We were in the cave now it was dimly lit by torches, the view we were greeted to was just horrifying, people locked in cage wearing tatters fear in their face.

Laying down passed out Zenko who had cauterized legs, Kakashi went towards the huge cage and with a single punch crushed the lock, opening it, "You don't have to worry any more, we have come to save you."

Finally hope has returned to all 8 people in cave, tears of joy and gratitude freely flowed down their face and started to thank Kakashi repeating it as if it was mantra.

There was a second cage which I noticed with a completely naked woman in it with a corpse of a man, the realisation came to me. _She's the one..._

Quickly crushing the lock I opened the doors; pulling out my sealing scroll I unsealed a cloak putting it around her, "Are you alright? You are safe now, you don't have to worry" She didn't respond just lifelessly leaned against the cage looking at the lifeless form, crying.

Rage was spilling out of me, this was just... unacceptable, I had to vent it. Standing up I made my way to Kakashi who was going through documents the brothers kept, "Sensei, that third brother is not going to make to to Konoha for interrogation, we have to do it now before he dies... let me do it."

Kakashi gave me a light pat on the head, "Have fun."

Oh I was going to have fun...

Pulling out a kunai I cut off the ninja wire that tied Zenko, I had to fool him after all. He was still out cold; I slapped him a few times... nothing.

Very well, something else then. I pressed my thumb into his cauterized wound and pushed hard which immediately woke up Zneko.

"ARGHAAH!" Zenko screamed in absolute pain, finally being able to focus his vision he noticed that his legs were missing, "Wha- arghh, what's going on?" he tiredly bit out

I had to fake concern, "Are you alright?"

Pain rattled his mind, "Who- who are you?"

"I'm a Konoha ninja coming here to investigate the missing people."

Zenko eyes went wide, "PLEASE! Don't kill me! I didn't want to have anything with this! It was my brothers!"

I gently patted his shoulder, "Shh, don't worry if you will tell me everything you know, I will let you go."

Tears were flowing down his face, "Really? You will let me go if I tell you everything?"

"Yes if you tell me everything, how many slaves you took from Land of Fire and where you sold them I will let you go; after all I'm the head of Uchiha clan, it is within my right to protect you," I nodded.

Zenko was repeatedly bowing his head, "Thank you, thank you thank you..."

"Enough thanking me, tell me everything, have you targeted any other village in Land of Fire before Kano?"

Zenko was breathing heavily, the pain we quickly getting at him, "No... this was our first village in Land of Fire,"

Continuing with my act I went on, "Where did you sell your slaves?"

Gulping, Zenko answered, "In Land of Sound."

Orochimaru... I needed to know more, "Tell me, do you know of any other slavers that operate in Land of Fire?"

Zenko shook his head wildly, "N-no Akio-nii was the one who communicated with them, I don't know."

Narrowing my eyes I asked, "One last question and I will let you go," turning my head towards the woman in a lone cage, "did you..."

Zenko's eyes went wide, he was this close to getting away alive, "NO, NO I didn't! It was my brothers I swear!"

I stood up with a single smile, drawing my blade, looking at his quickly changing expression.

Terror became prominent on Zenko's face, "YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME GO IF I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING!" he screamed, his voice trembling.

A single chuckle left me, "Yes, I promised I would let you go..." manic grin came to me, "to hell" with a single swipe Zenko's head tumbled to the ground.

I started chuckling which quickly turned into a full blown mad laughter I couldn't help myself, the look on his face as I drew my sword; his hope that I would actually let him go after what I have seen was just priceless.

I couldn't seal him up though as I ran out of sealing scrolls, "Kakashi sensei, I'm out of sealing scrolls, seal him up please."

Kakashi went over to my side sighing, "did you have fun?"

"Absolutely."

As Kakashi was busy sealing Zenko, he turned his head to me, "The people are ready to go, pick up that woman in the cage, she doesn't seem to be able to walk any more."

Sighing I went over to the woman, her condition just shattered me, to see someone in this state just hurt, "Can you walk?" she lightly shook her head. Kneeling down I offered her my back, "Climb on, I will carry you back to the village" she slowly climbed up. Supporting her with my arms we were ready to go.

 _-A while later-_

We were slowly making our way with the people towards the village, it was truly a harrowing experience to them, especially to the two young children; this was going to haunt them for a long time.

Sakura finally regained her consciousness too but was still carried by Naruto as he stubbornly refused to let her go, so she just let herself be carried by him, who I'm sure enjoyed every second of it.

It was just a normal walk; my concussion was killing me the whole way. I was instantly put on alert as someone reached into my holster drawing out a kunai. Quickly letting go of the woman on my back, she fell off, turning around I caught her arm that held my kunai, "what are you doing? Why did you take the kunai?!"

Everyone else stopped too to see what was happening, surprised by my rise in the voice.

Turning my head to them I said, "just keep going, I'll deal with this and then we'll catch up."

Kakashi nodded and continued to lead the people towards the village.

I was left behind in the forest with the woman, who started to uncontrollably shake and sob, "Please... let me die..."

I went into a shock, someone was asking me to let them die, "Why? Why would you take your own life?!"

"Please..." she begged again this time lifting her face to look me in my eyes, "don't make me carry seed of those who killed my dear Michio... I can't live without him."

I wanted to tell her many things, that there is much more to live for, that there is always a reason to live, that suicide is not the solution, but I couldn't... because that would only make me feel good at the expense of this suffering woman.

"Give me the kunai..." I whispered.

"Please-"

"Give me the kunai, I will do it; those who take their own lives don't get to rest in peace... I will do it for you..." I painfully whispered, my whole existence didn't want to do it, but I couldn't make a woman live a life she didn't want to and certainly I wouldn't let her commit suicide.

"Thank you..." she sobbed out, the kunai went clattering to the ground.

I crouched down right in front of her, letting go of wrist and picked up the kunai in my right hand, left hand positioned behind her head so I could support her, "Can you at least tell me your name?" I couldn't look her in the face, what I was about to do was against everything I hold dear to me.

"Tsuki," closing her eyes peacefully she smiled, "can you tell me yours?"

"... Long," I whispered my real name to her, this was just a way too tough pill to swallow.

"That's a very strange name." that was the last thing she said before I slit her throat, she was gone in matter of seconds.

Don't cry, don't apologize.

Don't cry, don't apologize...

I kept repeating this mantra to myself; it didn't help. I just killed someone innocent, tears freely ran down my face. Covering her with my cloak I picked her up in my arms and went towards the village.

 _-Two days later, afternoon-_

The mission was done, the next morning after retrieval Michio and Tsuki were buried behind their house, everyone gathered there, I couldn't come, the guilt wouldn't allow me, no matter how I granted her wish, I still killed her.

Naruto didn't take well to me after I came back with the lifeless body, understandably, but let it go after I explained the reason. I was already disgusted enough with myself.

The villagers were in festive mood with their brethren coming home safely except for one couple but they had to celebrate to honour their passing; they insisted we stay for the day but it was unanimously decided that we wanted to go home. I certainly wanted to be as far from this place as I could.

We were nearing the gates now, Naruto released a relieved sigh, "Finally home! That was a horrible mission..."

Kakashi stopped reading his Icha Icha and turned to us, "We are done, you kids are free to go, I'll go report this to Hokage-sama and you will probably have another mandatory break since Sakura has to go to the hospital with her ribs and Sasuke with his head."

"Yay..." we cheered in lifeless manner.

"Oh come now, I trained you kids much better than this," Kakashi sighed and tussled our hair, "Anyway don't do anything tomorrow. Just rest and let's meet up somewhere for lunch the day after."

"Ichiraku Ramen," Naruto excitedly piped in.

"Naruto we always eat at Ichiraku's let's go to the steakhouse on the main street. I really want to eat something expensive after what we went trough," I added in tiredly.

Naruto was glaring daggers at me but relented, "Fine, steakhouse then."

Kakashi gave us his traditional eye smile, "Very well, steakhouse in two days in the afternoon it is," and he disappeared in a body flicker.

Once Kakashi was gone Naruto turned to us, "So you guys wanna hang out or something?"

Sakura cringed a little, "Sorry Naruto-kun but I really have to go to the hospital."

I shook my head lightly, "I'm going home Naruto," by that I meant to the most visited bar by shinobi and get piss drunk, "you should go with Sakura to the hospital if anything," I said as I was waving back, "I'll see you guys next time."

"Well duh, bye Pervy eyes," Naruto muttered turning towards Sakura, "who needs that pervert anyway right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just shook her head with a slight chuckle she pinched Naruto's cheek, "Let's go Naruto-kun, I feel like I'm going to keel over any time soon."

 _-Leaf Bar-_

After a few minutes of walking I've arrived at my intended destination, it wasn't hard to find at all as ninja kept flowing in and out. Entering the establishment I made my way straight to the bar.

Everyone seemed to notice me as they started to comment about me, I guess I'm a celebrity? Hah! As if...

"Wait, isn't that the last Uchiha?"

"That's Kakashi's brat, what is he doing at such a place."

"Hah! Another man down it seems."

Yeah these people don't know how to shut up, I did see Hayate sitting with Yugao though, I guess I did arrive at the right place. Shrugging I sat down at the bar.

The barman came soon after in traditional Konoha flack jacket, round face with an eye patch covering his left eye and short brow hair, "What can I do for you kid? Milk? Tea or juice?" he barked out, "if you want one of those then you can march home." he concluded chuckling.

I already didn't like the man, shooting him a deadpan look I opened, "I came to get piss drunk and forget everything, why else would I be here..."

The barman gave me a calculative stare, "What would a kid like you want to forget? I don't mind serving to you baby genin but you better give me a legit reason or I'm throwing you out."

My eyebrows twitched, "I have the frigging headband and just came from a mission, what else would you need?"

The man just scoffed, "Well everyone here has a reason to be in my bar and unless you tell me I ain't serving you shit boya, that the number one rule in Leaf Bar. Right you fucking drunkards?"

A chorus of "Yeah" came all over.

"Fine..." I relented, "Just killed a woman who was raped repeatedly in front of her dead husband because she wanted to commit suicide. Happy you bastard?"

The man barked out laughing, which really pissed me off. I'll reiterate, I don't like him.

"That's some messed up stuff, I'd say top 50 this month, if you stick around long enough you'll find out that this place is for truly messed up people."

I just waved dismissively, "Whatever just keep the sake flowing, I'm not leaving till I'm blackout drunk."

The barman hummed, "You sure you got cash for that kid?"

Massaging my nose bridge I retorted, "Did you just ask the last Uchiha if he has money? I'm drowning in it..."

 **Ja-ne**


	21. Chapter 18

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Just had too much time yesterday and idea kept dancing in my head so I sat down and wrote till I was done even though I told myself that I should take a short break... damn it!**

 **Anyway thanks for reading reviews, favourites and follows, much appreciated.**

 **Many thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

"Uggh~" I regained consciousness, my head felt like it was going to implode any time now and stomach was doing all sorts of turns. Blearily opening my eyes I was greeted to a unknown ceiling. I was lying on a sofa. O _h Sage where am I..._ turning my body to the side so I could get up I was greeted by a white snake staring at me and forking it's tongue, _huh a snake is staring at me... what are the odds of me getting kidnapped by Orochimaru last night? heh._ If I didn't have a sickening hangover coupled with a head splitting concussion I might have reacted violently but now I could just quirk my eyebrow.

Sitting up I looked around the room I was in right now, it seemed that I was in a single bedroom apartment... I don't know anyone living in such an house. Looking back at the table in front of the sofa to look at the snake again, it was shaking it's head at me... disapprovingly? "Well fuck you too snake." I bit out. It slithered away.

A clicking sound came from a hallway, turning my head in the direction of the sound I was greeted to a completely naked woman with purple hair drying herself... my brain stopped responding and went into a process of rebooting.

 _Error, error no memories were found, error, error, blank,_ my Sharingan activated itself... _shaved, huh..._

Anko had just finished her morning shower and walked out like she always did... she lived alone after all. Having noticed my wide Sharingan eyes she started snickering, "What are you staring at brat?" looking down at herself she realized that she was completely naked, which made her laugh even more, "sorry kiddo but I'm already in a relationship."

I was finally broken out of my mindless stupor, _wait why is a naked Mitarashi Anko standing in front of me... what?_ Hastily looking down to check if I was still wearing my clothes, _ah safe nothing happened... I would at least want to remember if anything happened._ Sniffing a little I registered some hideous smell, _oh Sage... I puked on my shirt..._

"Um... can you tell me why I'm in your apartment?" I sheepishly asked while awkwardly scratching my head.

Still not bothered with her clothing -or lack of thereof Anko went over to her fridge to pull out a can of beer, "Oh that? I found you passed out in front of Leaf Bar so I've decided to do Kakashi a favour. You left quite an impression on the pavemen. It's been a while since I've seen a puddle like _that_ ; Subaru even put you into his hall of fame and by the way you owe him 40 000 Ryo for the night, heh." she opened her can and took a gulp.

I wasn't really catching the situation right now, cocking my head to the side I asked "Why would you be doing Kakashi sensei a favour?"

Anko crushed the empty can angrily, "Do you know how hard it is to get the man to do anything let alone go on a date? Takes more than a few favours to make him stop being lazy!"

My brain was rebooting again, _Anko... Kakashi... date... what? WHAT?_ my head was acting up again the pain just struck, "Wait you said you are in a relationship..." I took a small pause, "you are dating Kakashi sensei?" I asked my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Anko scratched her cheek, "Well I wouldn't necessarily say dating but we sleep together, yeah," she hummed, "but he sleeps only with me so you could say that we are dating."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the information just didn't seem to connect, "I just can't imagine sensei dating anyone... he reads porn all day, all night."

Anko barked out laughing at my observation, "Yeah everyone says that, but he always gets energetic when we get into the dance..." she held her chin musing.

I wildly shook my hands in front of my face, "Stop, stop! I don't need to hear your and sensei's sex life..."

That made her laugh even more, "What? Too much for your kiddie pants or what?"

I rolled my eyes scoffing, "Yeah sure if you say so," getting up I went towards the doors to leave... I really needed to stop by the hospital, "well thanks for pulling me of the street?" I thanked her awkwardly, "if you see sensei today tell him I said hi and good job." and I was gone.

 _Well at least Kakashi is not fucking around, heh._ I swaggered towards the hospital, all the noises from the street and sunlight were just destroying me.

* * *

After a while of walking I was at the entrance, heading towards the office of a doctor who always treated me when I stopped by; I didn't even need to schedule a meeting since I frequented her that much. With a simple knock I announced myself.

She seemed to be on her lunch break, reading her newspapers and eating ramen, angrily lifting her head from her news she bit out, "Can't you see I'm on a lunch break? Schedule a proper meeting will you?"

Cringing awkwardly I greeted her, "Hello doctor Uehara."

Finaly noticing me she started to read her newspapers again, "Oh it's you Sasuke... how many times have I told you to call me aunt Yokkako?"

Rolling my eyes I answered, "82 times. Well with today it's 83."

"Well then call me aunt instead of counting each time I tell you to," she pointed with her leg towards a seat, "well sit down... I can't tell what's wrong with you standing there."

I took a seat next to her table, "I ha-"

Her nose cringed disgustingly the moment I got close enough, "Brat... why do you smell like a distillery that received a puking spree?" she looked at me menacingly.

Scratching the side of my head shamefully I went on to explain myself, "I have a concussion-"

She rolled her eyes, "This is the first time I've heard of a concussion caused by alcohol."

I could only smile sheepishly, "Well I got back from a mission yesterday, on which I ate a direct hit to my face from a rock fist."

Her eyebrows twitched, tired with my crap, "If you got back yesterday, why didn't you stop by then huh? I even saw your team mates stop by, so where were you Sasuke?" she didn't let me answer, "don't even say anything, you just went and got wasted in Leaf Bar didn't you?" she shook her head disapprovingly.

Shrugging my shoulders I could only chuckle, "Heh."

"Don't 'heh' me!" she painfully twisted my ear pulling me closer so she could run a diagnostic technique over my head, "you took a serious blow there," reaching into her cabinet she pulled out a box with drugs, "here, take these three times a day, don't exert yourself too much and no training for the rest of the week."

I was completely weirded out, something was not right here, "You aren't going to use mystic palm on me?"

The doctor scoffed, "No, that'll to teach you to not drink alcohol. Especially when you have a concussion," she went back to her bowl of noodles shooing me away, "Well march off brat, I'm still on a lunch break."

I stood up glaring at her the whole time for denying me a quick healing, "Thank you doctor Uehara," I bowed and went towards the doors to leave.

"Damn it brat call me aunt Yokkako!"

I waved dismissively "84." and left home, _stingy frigging bat can't get herself a husband so she has to pester me with honorifics and won't even give me the fine touch of mystic palm when it matters the most..._

* * *

After half an hour of walking I arrived at the estate, luckily I didn't run into anyone I knew because I really didn't feel like socializing in my present state. The doors were unlocked... I never leave doors unlocked when I leave, "Naruto is that you?" I called out to see if it was him. No response, getting out off my sandals I went towards the living room since Naruto always made himself home there.

There was no one in the living room but the television was turned on... a slight breeze passed by me and someone was suddenly standing right behind me; my whole body tensed.

"How nice of you to get home now Sasuke..." the voice whispered, "how was your sleep over at Anko's place?"

 _Kakashi... what?_ I turned my head to look at him just to be stopped.

"Don't turn your head or I will introduce you to A Thousand Years of Death," Kakashi hissed dangerously.

Faster than ever my ass cheeks clenched at nigh the speed of light, refusing to suffer such violation, "I-I-I just slept over because I passed out in front of Leaf Bar, I swear!" sweat was rolling off my face, "I didn't even want to get over to her place, she kidnapped me!"

That finally calmed him down, "Oh if that's how it was then it's fine."

My whole body finally relaxed going towards kitchen to fill myself a glass of water so I could drink the pill. Kakashi went back over to my sofa and opened his porn again. My eyebrows nearly flew off my face from annoyance, "Did you just come to threaten me off you territory sensei? If so then I'm really insulted right now..."

Kakashi waved dismissively as if what just transpired didn't happen, "Ma, ma, I came over to discuss something else too but this was one of the main points; after all no one steps in my territory, as you say, and lives to see tomorrow."

Popping the pill in my mouth and washing it down I went over to sit down next to Kakashi, "You know sensei, I was honestly glad that I found out that you sleep with Mitarashi Anko, I was seriously thinking that you are just a no good bum that can't get laid," I jibbed smirking.

Not even averting his eyes from his literature he shot back, "Well there's your proof, what about you my little pervert? Anko told me you even activated Sharingan to burn in the view you received."

 _Oh that bitch set me up..._ I scratched my head sheepishly, "I can't help it, when my eyes see someone nice or interesting they activate on their own, " I shrugged, "anyway what did you come to talk about sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and laid down his book... this was getting serious, "I wanted to talk about what happened in the cave, you know, your reaction to that really nice decapitation of yours."

I cringed, clearly remembering what I did, I couldn't help myself it was such a great release of all my pent up rage that it just flowed out of me the way it did, "Well, I don't know what to say honestly; I just had so much anger in me that had to go somewhere and that bastard took it all; his face was just that hilarious at that moment."

Shaking his head disapprovingly he went on, "Sasuke, I see all three of you as my own kids and the things you went through are just worrying me you know? Our trade is very demanding mentally and physically but I wouldn't want you to build up a liking to killing. It would really sadden me if my kid were to go through that."

I looked at my lap shamefully, "I don't enjoy killing at all sensei... I hate it, but all those people I ended deserved every single thing; the things they did... it's not something I can forgive" anger came up to my face, "when those three were discussing Tsuki like that... I already knew that I would kill them or at least see to their death. I was not going to let them go..." gripping my pants, "I just can't forgive someone hurting another like that... especially when it drives someone to suicide..." I trembled a little as the memory of that night came to me.

Kakashi slung his arm over my shoulder and pressed it a little, pulling me closer, "It's fine Sasuke, I just wanted to make sure," he had a very distant look, "I know what it does to a person when they develop a bloodthirst... but it's fine as long as you stay as you are," he ruffled my hair, my head didn't agree with such action.

Finally done with the gloom and doom I just had to know, "So sensei how long have you been in the relationship?"

Kakashi scratched his mask covered chin, "It has been quite a while," he hummed.

"So why do you always read the porn then?" I quirked my eyebrow at him.

He levelled me the most serious face I have ever seen, "Inspiration."

I just facepalmed laughing hard, though quickly regretted my action as my head flared in pain, "Let me guess, 'Icha Icha: Bound' is your favourite, hahaha!"

He nodded at me confirmedly, "That's impressive, how did you tell?"

Barking a laughter again I answered, "It took me a single glance at Anko-san to draw that conclusion."

Kakashi's eye brow twitched,"I can't believe that she let you see her naked..." bailing his fist his face went dark, "That will take a special conditioning punishment."

I quickly punched his shoulder to make him stop talking, "Okay! Enough... to much information! Go home you sick pervert of a teacher!" I started to push him towards the paper doors that led to the garden.

Kakashi shook his head disapprovingly and started to cry crocodile tears, "To be chased away by my kid who I have been teaching and looking after for few months now; Anko was right, you kids are ungrateful monsters."

I sighed, "It's not like I don't like you sensei, I love you but you just can't share your escapades with me, when I didn't get to have any action yet, it sucks you know?"

Kakashi just shrugged, "Then go get some, nothing is stopping you."

I threw him a deadpan face, "Really? Who? Girls my age? You gone crazy? And I'm not going to brothel thanks."

Kakashi just laughed honestly, "Well whatever; your life, your decision my little jealous virgin-kun," and he disappeared in a body flicker.

"FUCK YOU~ KAKASHI!" I bellowed with all my lung capacity.

"You wish!" the wind carried over

 _-Next Day-_

"For real?!" Naruto shot from his chair at table, fire in his eyes.

"Now, now, calm down Naruto and yes I did nominate you three for Chunin Exams," Kakashi motioned for Naruto to calm down.

"Hell yeah-tebayo! It's about time the world learned about the awesome that is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto was fist pumping wildly and victoriously as if he had already won the exams.

"Where are they going to happen sensei?" Asked Sakura from her plate she looked like she wanted to actually go in for the exams too...

Kakashi took a slice of a delicious steak and ate it even though his mouth was covered by a mask... "This year Konoha is hosting the exams that will happen next month," he answered as he was enjoying the delicious taste of beef that I was apparently paying for after my supposed transgression...

 _Oh Sage... I'm fucked aren't I?_ I honestly have no idea how to avoid Orochimaru, and I had twelve years to think about it, even if I were to disappear for the period he could easily track me down he is after all _The_ Orochimaru; and even worse if the village won't be notified that he's actually after me then I'm even more fucked than original Sasuke but to let the village know he would have to assault me. There is really no way for me to get him off my back. Even if I were to face him I wouldn't dream of defeating him, the memory of his fight against four tails Naruto in his almost dead state just haunts me every time I think about it.

Naruto noticing my silence and response or rather lack of thereof had to punch me to get my attention, "Oi Pervy eyes, you got nothing to say? It's freaking Chunin Exams! Aren't you even a little excited?"

I shot him the fakest smile I could, "Oh I'm fine Naruto don't worry, I was just thinking about what villages are going to participate you know? Know your enemy."

Kakashi thought for a moment, "Apparently only six villages are going to participate of which only Konoha and Suna are the big players; Hokage-sama did sent invites to other major villages but didn't receive a reply from Tsuchikage and from what I heard the scroll intended for Raikage came back with a very brown shading smeared on the scroll," he concluded and cringed a little at the mention of Kumo invitation affair.

I whistled, "I knew that the relationship between Konoha and Kumo were bad but for them to be that salty? I guess it's hard to forget what happened nine years ago, haha!" I overheard this particular information from father way back then.

That got Naruto's and Sakura's attention, "Salty? Why would Kumo be salty, Pervy eyes?"

Sakura leaned in wanting to know too, "Yeah what are you talking about Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi didn't say anything but was keenly paying attention, the affairs of Konoha and Kumo were tightly kept secrets.

I smirked, "Nine years ago when Kumo and Konoha finalized a ceasefire to end Third Shinobi War Kumo delegation came to Konoha to celebrate that; but behind the veil Kumo had different ideas as they wanted to get Byakugan for themselves, so one of their head ninja attempted to kidnap Hinata which ended in a massive disaster-"

Naruto jumped in completely surprised by the revelation, "Wait! Kidnap Hinata? WHAT?! What happened next?"

I shook my head, "I was getting there before you interrupted me..." at that Naruto shrugged a little, "so yeah the head ninja didn't even get to Hinata as he was easily dispatched by Hyuga patrol in the end the head ninja was declared rogue and Konoha demanded to be paid the bounty for hostage exchange; Konoha received 20 million Ryo and Kumo received six sealing scrolls."

Sakura hummed, paying attention the whole time.

Naruto was looking at me questioningly, "Why six sealing scrolls..." he asked absent-mindedly until he finally realised why and his face went completely pale, "did Hokage-jiji really do that?"

I chuckled, "Well Hokage-sama had to show the world why others shouldn't mess with Konoha; you know, passive aggression it's something you might have to do too if you really want to become a Hokage, Naruto."

Naruto scowled and mumbled something incoherent to himself.

Kakashi looked at me questioningly, "Where did you get this information Sasuke?"

Shrugging I answered, "I overheard father and mother talking about it so naturally I pestered father until he told me." this is why I consider revealing any extensive knowledge dangerous because even if I'm a de facto clan head I'm supposed to be ignorant of some Konoha's shadier dealings as the previous head was turned to ashes before I could learn of such side.

Kakashi took that as a satisfactory answer and changed the topic, "Anyway, I did nominate you three to the exams but it's up to you if you want to participate."

Naruto beat his chest with his open palm just to reinforce his conviction, "I'm in sensei, whoever gets in my way I'll just blow them away!"

Sakura looked quite excited too but there was still a tinge of nervousness, "I'm in too sensei but are you sure we can do it?"

Kakashi waved reassuringly, "You three form a very good team, you work well with each other and get on just fine too," Kakashi quirked his eyebrow at Naruto, who immediately looked away blushing a little as he got the message; it was just way too easy for Kakashi to spot, those two reminded him of Rin and Obito way too much, "You are actually one of the better rookie teams as you performed well above my expectations especially you Sakura, you have made huge leaps as a kunoichi," he concluded giving Sakura a smile who went red like a tomato.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm in too," nope I wasn't, I desperately wanted to just high tail somewhere where I couldn't be reached, _maybe I should just try to kill Naruto to get Mangekyo so I could Kamui away... HAHAHA, as if._

Kakashi gave a single clap, "It's decided then, you kids are in," sighing he mused, "what a great day, my babies are about to try to climb up ranks and Sasuke is going to pay us for this dinner, great day indeed."

All of them shot me a grin, and I just gave them a middle finger, Kakashi was really trying to get back at me for what happened two nights ago, me getting drunk then ending up in Anko's house.

"Anyway let's go to the hot springs since I didn't get to go with you three yet," Kakashi announced then gave me a wink, "I'm sure Sasuke will pay for us there too since he is so giving today."

"Let's totally do that!" Naruto cheered.

"Ahh~ hot springs, it's been a while since I've been there," Sakura mused happily.

I gave Kakashi a seething gaze, _oh I will get back at you!_ coughing to get Naruto's and Sakura's attention I opened, "Did you two know that Kakashi sensei is actually dating someone?"

All I got was a very loud "WHAT?!" and bulging eyes.

I smirked, "Just ask him, he will tell you everything."

Two heads swiftly turned towards Kakashi who had his hands raised in surrender, "Ma, ma let's calm down right? It's not that big of deal," while shooting me a very displeased scowl.

Naruto and Sakura both inched their faces closer to Kakashi just to show him how big of a deal it was. I just gave him a cheeky middle finger behind their backs. _It's on bitch._

 _-Konoha hot springs-_

"Ahhhhh~" we all chorused as we got into the hot water, it was just that heavenly. On the way to hot springs we ran into Team eight and Team ten who had similar ideas how to spend the evening. So here we were on the male side all rookie members of the class plus the mentors. Kakashi and Asuma sat at their own corner enjoying sake... I wanted to desperately join too as the idea of drinking sake while soaking sounded way too good.

Naruto was the first one to speak up, "So you guys also signing up for the exams?"

Kiba gave him a toothy grin, "Hell yeah Naruto, me and Akamaru are going to smash all of you to the ground!" he proudly exclaimed as he elbowed Shino, "Right Shino?" kid just subscribes to his philosophy of an alpha of the pack.

Shino just gave him a stare while still wearing his shades... "Stop it Kiba," was all he said. I swear I saw Kiba shiver.

Naruto barked out laughing, "You wish Dog breath! I'm going to blow you away and you won't even know what hit you!"

I just smirked, "Kiba are you asking me to set you and Akamaru on fire the moment I see you in the chunin exams? Because I can totally do that." Kiba scoffed while Akamaru whimpered; surprisingly the puppy was allowed to enter too though stayed out of the water because of the temperature. Turning my head towards Shikamaru and Choji I asked them too, "What about your team? You joining too right?"

Shikamaru was splayed against the edge of the hot spring a towel over his eyes, he just sighed, "Troublesome... yes we are in, I didn't want to but Ino threatened to tell my mother who would chase me out of the house if she knew I wanted to back out."

Choji spiritedly nodded, "Yeah we are in, Asuma sensei promised to pay me for a full month of yakiniku if we signed up!" turning towards Asuma, Choji shot him a thumbs up, Asuma just facepalmed.

Putting hands to his mouth Naruto yelled over the wall, "Sakura-chan how are you doing over there? Having fun?"

"It's great Naruto-kun, what about you guys?" She yelled over, she was having a great time as the hot water was just relaxing while being there with Ino and Hinata catching up for the last three months, there was a lot to catch up to.

"Same here!" Naruto answered while fashioning a smile, he should just finally grow some balls and be upfront with her, she won't give him the cold shoulder like she did in the original series of that I'm pretty sure.

Kiba grinned, "Sakura-chan huh? So Naruto have you moved forward with your eternal crush?"

Naruto blushed a little, "It's going..."

I shot out, "Yeah by that he means, _'I'm going to wait for her to come to me-tebayo!'_ " I imitated Naruto's voice.

Kiba barked out laughing, "Hah! Sounds about right!"

Naruto was completely flushed, "PERVY EYES!" he tackled me in in a headlock to show me his displeasure.

I hastily screamed as my head was still a mess, "AGHHH! Naruto I still have a fucking concussion damn it!"

"Don't care bastard! DIE!" and he pressed on.

Finally freed of his grasp I massaged my head in pain, _I really need to get some beer now, time to get out of the hot spring and go buy myself a can,_ standing up I went towards the locker room to change into a yukata.

"Pervy eyes, where are you going?" Naruto cocked at me.

"Just gonna go for a walk, I'll be right back," I replied, _don't come with me, don't come with me..._ I mentally prayed

"Oh, I'm going to join you then," he shot at me brightly.

 _Oh come on..._ "Sure let's go," and off we went, _fuck it I'm going to have that beer with Naruto present or not._

* * *

 _Ahhh a comfortable breeze after hot soaking... just perfect,_ I wish I could spend more time in the hot springs but I couldn't when you go to one you have to stay there for a long time to enjoy it, for that I just don't have time; maybe I should buy a jacuzzi, I'm sure they have invented it. Making my way towards a clerk that had her stand just outside of the hot springs, "You want something to drink Naruto?"

Naruto hummed as he was making his way towards a bench to sit down, "Sure get me an apple juice,"

Handing the clerk a thousand Ryo bill I got myself fruit beer and Naruto's juice.

Sitting down next to Naruto with a single pop I took a gulp, "Ahhh~ that hit it!"

Naruto took a gulp from his can too, then looked at what I was drinking, "Whatcha got Pervy eyes?"

"I'm drinking beer Naruto," I answered casually, no point to keep this from him, at least I'll get to drink whenever I want if I let him and Sakura know.

Naruto sputtered, "Beer? Why the heck are you drinking beer Pervy eyes?!" oh he was mad.

Shrugging I took another gulp, "Why not Naruto; old enough to kill; old enough to drink."

Naruto shook his head disapprovingly, "Why? Because it's not healthy! Tiger said so, she said that if I'd start drinking alcohol she would find me and hunt me down!"

I just barked out laughing, "Well I'm not you, so Tiger is not going to hunt me dow-" a single kunai impacted the ground between my legs; a few more inches and my balls would be gone. I went fifty shades of pale when I saw the proximity of the kunai.

Naruto pointed at the kunai to prove the point, "See? Now Tiger is going to hunt you down!"

"I've lived alone for over four years now, I can do whatever I damn want," I shrugged

Naruto was really pissed at me but relented, because he knew no matter what he says I would do whatever I wished, "So how long have you been drinking?"

 _Do I tell him? Might as well,_ humming I went on, "Since I was nine."

That pissed Naruto again, "Damn it Pervy eyes, I thought we have agreed to hold no more secrets, you promised me didn't you? We are like brothers!"

Rolling my eyes I retorted, "Well I just told you, so no more secrets and since we are brothers you should understand that your older brother has needs he has to fulfil, so be a nice younger brother and shut it, heh."

Naruto scowled, he always hates it when I lord my seniority over him, "You are just a month older than me!" looking up at the night sky Naruto mused, "it has been six years huh? It sure flew by fast. You know before I met you and everyone there was only Tiger; I can't even imagine my life without her there for the first six years."

I smirked, "Yeah Tiger is cool; I still remember the first day after academy when we went over to your place only for you to launch yourself at her, bawling your eyes out and refusing to let her go."

Naruto scratched his cheek smiling, "You have to remember everything don't y-"

Something rustled by the fence of the hot spring.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto looked at me, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, someone's by the fence." I nodded.

Naruto motioned for me to follow him. The closer we got the clearer we could hear perverted giggles, _wait is this who I think this is?_

Naruto crept closer to the silhouette of a person that was giggling while his face was pressed to the fence.

"What the hell are you doing PERVERT?!" Naruto yelled in bewilderment.

Getting closer I finally identified who it was, eyes widening my heart pumped fast. Launching myself from the spot I stood at I landed on my knees in a deep bow, "JIRAIYA-SAMA! I'm the biggest fan!" I exclaimed reverently.

Jiraiya paled a little the moment he saw us, "Shut it you idiots or you want to get caught or what?"

"What are you talking about, if anyone is getting caught it's you-" something dawned on Naruto as I exclaimed the name, "Wait you are Jiraiya?! The Jiraiya who taught my tou-chan!" Naruto screamed in excitement.

"Damn it! Keep it down!" Jiraiya desperately tried to shut us up

"Wait did you hear that noise?"

"Someone's talking out there."

"There is a hole in the fence!"

All three of us paled, grabbing us by the collars of our yukata, Jiraiya flickered away.

We were a couple hundred meters away from the hot springs on the roof of one of the buildings, glaring, Jiraiya accused us, "You see what you just did? You completely destroyed my fine session of admiring, especially that red eyed raven beauty," he grinned silly.

Naruto scowled, "You are the one who was doing something wrong!" angrily muttering, "I can't believe you taught tou-chan!"

Jiraiya gave Naruto a once over, smirking, "You are Minato's brat aren't you?" Jiraiya guffawed, "you look more like your mother except for the spiky blond hair."

That made Naruto smile honestly, forgetting about what just transpired a minute ago, "So you got many stories about tou-chan and kaa-chan? Will you tell me?"

Jiraiya laughed mirthfully, "Kid there are just too many things; we could sit down for a week and I would still have more to tell you."

Naruto had stars in his eyes, the more he could learn about his parents the happier he would be.

Turning towards me Jiraiya addressed me, "What about you black hair?"

I had tears in my eyes, "J-J-J-Jiraiya-s-sama," it might have been my admiration for the man, it might have been my reverence towards Icha Icha, it might have been me remembering his last breathing moment, "I'm the biggest fan of your Icha Icha series, please sign for me this copy of your latest Icha Icha Amazon!" reaching into my yukata to pull it out only to find out that i didn't take it with me... "never mind, I left it in the lockers."

Jiraiya gave me a strange grin, "Kid aren't you a little too young to read my flawless series?"

I shook my head, "No Jiraiya-sama, never too young to read your masterpieces, in fact they kept me together last four years!" I exclaimed grandiosely.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Wait, you write those orange books?!" he yelled pointing his index finger at Jiraiya accusingly, "you really are just nothing but a pervert!"

That seemed to insult Jiraiya, "Pervert? I'm no mere pervert." suddenly disappearing in a plume of smoke a huge toad appeared beneath him, stretching out his left palm at us setting into a stance with his right leg on the toads head he exclaimed, "I am Jiraiya! legend amongst legends, fabled sage of Mount Myoboku, connoisseur of the fair gender and teacher of the Fourth Hokage!" wildly throwing his head around to show us his impressive white mane, "I am the Super Pervert!" chest puffed out he announced with pride.

I had tears in my eyes, it was just marvellous; I could only spiritedly clap because no one else could ever replicate this wonder.

Naruto looked mortified and kept repeating "He taught tou-chan, he taught tou-chan..." as if he was trying to reconcile the two facts.

And thus I got to meet Jiraiya for the first time, the day I will never forget.


	22. Intermission III - Jiraiya

**A shorter piece to accompany the last chapter, hopefully I did Jiraiya justice. But to be honest with you people somehow writing Jiraiya is just as easy as writing myself haha. I can't actually believe I cried writing this intermission... I just such at making Naruto truly sad T_T**

 **Thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this chapie.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Intermission III - Jiraiya**

" _Ah~ no matter where my travels take me there is nowhere like Konoha,"_ mused Jiraiya as he drank in the feel of home, he had been gone for a very long while after all, but it was time to return since Naruto became a genin of Konoha. There was so much he wanted to tell him and teach him; so many things he should have done these past twelve years but couldn't due to his duty and grief.

Looking around to see how his beloved village changed over the years; it certainly changed a lot, "Architecture may progress; fashion may change, but ladies of Konoha will always be the same~ Ohyohyo" he whispered to himself as he giggled. People came and went but anyone who saw Jiraiya bowed in respect after all Sannin are people you will never forget and Jiraiya enjoyed every second of this.

" _Mmm~ my Super Pervert senses are tingling,"_ hastily looking around Jiraiya found his scope, " _is that a second coming of Tsunade in chest size I'm seeing there? ohyohyo... ah I have places to be and people to see, I will marvel at beauty later."_ Breaking himself out of his observant mode jiraiya made his way towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Is that a new pipe I see, sensei?" Jiraiya mused as he entered Hiruzen's office through his window. It was Jiraiya's usual shtick entering important buildings through windows, for doors couldn't express his greatness enough.

"Oh Jiraiya, finally found your way home did you?" Hiruzen greeted as he was busy reading his favourite series... 'Icha Icha: Amazon', "how have you been? Finally got a woman with a child yet? It would be about time you brought home a child I could foster."

Jiraiya laughed heartily as he got inside, "Sensei, you know that my heart burns only for Tsunade-hime. I would only have her carry an heir to my greatness," he answered as he was daydreaming about the idea.

That made Hiruzen chuckle, "Your latest novel says otherwise Jiraiya; I know that you admire women of all kind but it never crossed my mind that I raised such a lecherous beast."

Jiraiya scratched his head with a shit eating grin, "My heart may burn for Tsunade-hime but my body is ready to accept women of the world. I was born destined to love them all and mind you I was very careful in Nadeshiko, thank you very much."

Hiruzen shook his head disapprovingly, "There is a reason why I never assigned you a mission to Nadeshiko, because I'm well aware of their tradition" turning his gaze towards Jiraiya, "Since you are standing here right now you must have gotten out of the village without any resistance right?"

Jiraiya cringed at that question, scratching his cheek he whistled a little, "Well... there might have been a complication or two..." then shot Hiruzen his traditional smile, "but fear not sensei for I took care of everything!"

Levelling him a questioning gaze Hiruzen asked, "Do pray tell how you took care of everything student of mine."

Jiraiya beat his chest to add in gravitas, "A disciple of mine will face a disciple of Umeki" he proudly announced "See? Everything is under control!" No matter what age, these two fools would always be a teacher and student; father and son.

Hiruzen facepalmed, it has been a long time since he had an urge to do so but he did, "Taking the present circumstances into consideration, Jiraiya, your intended disciple will be Naruto right?" Jiraiya shot him a V sign.

"You are more than aware that Naruto is our Jinchuuriki, and you are more than aware that should he lose this duel of honour he would have to marry that disciple and most probably leave Konoha, right?" Hiruzen sighed at his students lack of bigger picture on this predicament.

Jiraiya raised his nose insulted, "Hmph, that's why I'm going to teach him and make sure he doesn't lose!"

Still shaking his head Hiruzen pulled out his all seeing crystal ball motioning for Jiraiya to inch his head in and look, "What are you seeing right now?"

Jiraiya was looking at Naruto, who was brightly smiling at Sakura with a tender look; he was completely smitten, "Well better for him!" Jiraiya guffawed, "It's a dream of every single man traversing these lands to have a poly-amorous relationship." Jiraiya delivered sagely. Coughing to straighten himself he went into the meat of the topic he wanted to broach, "How has he been doing sensei?"

Hiruzen touched his goatee, "You would be surprised but he's been doing very well especially thanks to his best friend, here look." ...indeed, Hiruzen can peek anywhere he wishes.

This time Jiraiya was greeted to an image of Naruto holding a black haired kid in a headlock who was resisting to no success, "Who's that sensei?"

Hiruzen smirked, "That's Uchiha Sasuke, they have been friends since they entered the academy." nowhere in his long life has Hiruzen ever seen an Uchiha to befriend a Jinchuuriki; at first there were many doubts levelled at Fugaku as he thought this was some sort of ploy, but the young boy was way too genuine to assume otherwise.

Jiraiya laughed "Somehow I find it hard to believe for an Uchiha to be a best friend with a Jinchuuriki," looking closer he realised where they were, witha quick wave he dashed out of the window, "talk to you later sensei, time to meet my godson!"

Shaking his head Hiruzen picked up his pipe, "Same old Jiraiya..."

* * *

With a fine application of fire chakra to his fingertip, Jiraiya burned a small hole in the fence so he could -ahem marvel at the beauty hidden beyond this boundary, "Ho ho, beauty extravaganza prime time!" Jiraiya giggled quietly, drolling a little; looking around he was quickly put off as he saw the genin children in the hot springs... no matter how 'spirited' Jiraiya may be, he only marvels at women not babies; though his view was refocused as he noticed a beautiful black haired beauty with crimson eyes, " _Hmm Shinku's daughter sure matured into a fine woman, especially her chest; my friend wherever you are, you should be proud, heh heh."_ Jiraiya thought to himself as he giggled silly until he was rudely interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing PERVERT?!"

'Thud','thud', "JIRAIYA-SAMA! I'm the biggest fan!"

Jiraiya's eyes went wide like saucers he was found out and these two loud idiots, whoever they were, rudely interrupted him! Looking in the direction of the voices he quickly recognized Naruto, "Shut it you idiots or you want to get caught or what?" he hissed out to not blow his cover.

Naruto pointed at him agilely and accused him, "What are you talking about, if anyone is getting caught it's you-" he cut himself off as recognition flashed through his face, changing his demeanour immediately and yelled, "Wait you are Jiraiya?! The Jiraiya who taught my tou-chan!"

" _Not only does he look like his mother, he's even bipolar like she was... Minato, why couldn't your son be more like you... scratch that I like him like this better."_ Jiraiya mused to himself though quickly remembered that there was much more at stake, "Damn it! Keep it down!" it was too late.

"Wait did you hear that noise?"

"Someone's talking out there."

"There is a hole in the fence!"

 _"Oh shit time to dash!"_ quickly grabbing the two kids they were gone in a body flicker.

* * *

The three idiots were sitting on a rooftop; the two kids next to him on each side as Jiraiya was recollecting about Minato and Kushina "You should have seen them when they found out that Kushina was pregnant with you. She was walking around with a huge sign that said: ' _I will be a mother'_ held up with her chakra chains for a whole week since she found out and Minato had perpetual sun behind him," Jiraiya sighed at the memories, "those two idiots were really looking forward to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto had a permanent sunny smile on his face,"I wish I could have met them too," he chuckled mirthfully though that quickly turned into sobs; he really wanted to meet them. Desperately trying to wipe away his tears so he would stop crying, he failed horribly; he never felt lonely for a single moment, Tiger never allowed him to be so, and after he joined Academy Sasuke was always there for him too. Even auntie Mikoto, she always treated him like he was her own, "I really want to meet them at least once..."

Jiraiya's heart sank, suddenly remembering why he grieved so much, he should have been the one to seal Kyuubi not Minato and Kushina... putting his arm around Naruto, he pulled him closer, "I'm sorry Naruto..."

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya quizzically tears still flowing down his face, "W-why are you apologizing Pervy sage?" he really didn't understand why Jiraiya would be apologizing.

"You know, it wasn't a coincidence that you were named Naruto," Jiraiya said as he was smiling at that particular memory.

Wiping away his tears Naruto piped in, "I know Pervy sage, it's after the main character of 'The tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'"

Jiraiya was genuinely surprised, "Hooh so you read that huh?" he smiled, "that's one of the reasons why, the main reason is because I'm your godfather Naruto," scratching his cheek he went towards his last point, "and the reason why I apologized is because I wasn't here for you last twelve years," he concluded sadly.

Jiraiya expected many reactions, anger, wonder, disbelief but Naruto just hugged him, "It doesn't matter that you weren't... you are here right now!" he said as his voice was muffled because his face was pressed into Jiraiya's side then let go, "Besides I've had Tiger and Pervy eyes here!" he exclaimed as he pointed at the Uchiha kid to his left who fashioned a slight smile nodding his head, "And who says we can't start now? You know many things about tou-chan and kaa-chan and you even trained tou-chan so you must be badass!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile which was quickly changed by a thoughtful expression, "But how do I call you? Pervy sage or Pervy godfather?"

Jiraiya cringed at that question, "Brat, both of them are horrible..." he said gravely, "But I like Pervy sage better!" he gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay Pervy sage!" Naruto returned with one too.


	23. Chapter 19

**Yo! Welcome to another chapter of Destined to Betray, thanks for reading this story of mine! Anyway let me know what you think and F &F you know the jazz.**

 **Thanks a bunch to Don_Taco for beta reading this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 _-A few days later-_

 _Ahh~ what a great day._ Sun was shining and I was on a mandatory break chilling by a waterfall, laying on the ground sun tanning and drinking Fire Brand sake from Mount Myoboku; what else could I ask for?

While I was busy procrastinating around, Naruto was sitting with Jiraiya examining Naruto's project; ninja bonding. I'm quickly starting to develop a real good taste for the toad sake... it just has this really nice spicy hot kick to it. I don't get how that blonde monstrosity and Jiraiya can waste such a great day training... _it was truly a decision full of merits to come out with my alcoholism, heh heh heh._

"See Pervy sage? I just don't know where to go from here, all it does is suck in the technique and decompose it into raw chakra..." Naruto was angrily stomping because this was just bugging him, the lack of progress.

Jiraiya was checking the seal closely; he was honestly proud how far Naruto got by on his own with minimal help in the sealing arts "I think you should change the wording here from 'store' to 'contain' but I get the basic idea of your seal. I have a very similar one, let me show you" turning towards me Jiraiya-sama yelled from his spot, "Oi brat get up, I need you to cast a fire technique at me."

"Uuu~ do I have to? It feels too nice just laying here and I still do have a concussion you know?" I lazily retorted not wanting to do anything physical today. Reaching out with my hand for a porcelain bottle with the goodness I quickly found out that I'm out of sake "Jiraiya-sama, I'm out of sake, please give me more~" I was starting to get tipsy; lazing around in the sun and downing the whole bottle does get to your head, especially when I'm locked in my twelve year old body.

Naruto was really starting to get pissed with my attitude "Damn it Pervy eyes! Is that why you told me that you drink? So you could drink when I'm around?" standing up from his spot he went over to me to shake me around "Get up your lazy ass we need your help with the fire technique- just do it."

Playing a dead fish I retorted, "Don't wanna."

Jiraiya just chuckled, "Brat just cast one damn technique and I'll fill you another bottle, and if you'll be nice enough I might add in a good word to Gamabunta to sell you a few casks."

That got my attention; still being shaken by Naruto I replied, "Make it ten and we have a deal," it's better to have more than too few after all.

"Damn it Pervy eyes! Just for you I had to ask Tiger what it does to you; do you know what it does? She said it will destroy your liver if you drink too much!" He shook me even more.

 _Nope... such shitty scare tactics don't work on me kiddo... only if you knew that I'm smoking weed too... hahaha,_ smirking I cheekily retorted, "I'm more likely to die at the hands of another ninja Naruto, what is some retarded disease forty years or so later down the line compared to that, heh." that earned me a death glare and Naruto's right fist cocking back for a punch.

"Geez fine, fine, get off me I'm going to cast that technique for you," I said while rolling my eyes.

That didn't appear to be enough, "Will you also stop drinking?" he foolishly assumed that he could strongarm me into making some stupid promises.

"Nope." shaking my head I got up. Jiraiya was already pulling out a special scroll opening it on the ground.

"Well brat shoot, the faster you do it the sooner I can get you another bottle." Jiraiya spiritedly encouraged "Naruto you get over here and watch." Naruto went to stand next to Jiraiya while checking out the complex seal.

I started to go through the hand seals though I was butchering them a little due to my inebriated state of mind, _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique) ***_ cough* *cough* I spat out the fireball, but because I still had a little of sake in my mouth some of the fire has decided to stay in too... that wasn't pleasant.

Naruto was tense, since a fireball was flying his way his instincts were telling him to displace himself immediately. Jiraiya just smirked going through a couple hand seals and slamming his palm on the ground he activated the seal, **_Fuuka Houin (Fire Sealing Method),_** the seal immediately started to suck in the fire chakra, completely absorbing the fireball. I was honestly impressed. Turning towards Naruto, Jiraiya grinned, "now watch closely," kicking up the sealing scroll with his foot Jiraiya went through another set of hand seals and then suddenly grabbed the sealing scroll, **Fuuka Houin: Kai** _ **(Fire Sealing Method: Release),**_ the seal spat out the plume of fire right back at me, it didn't have the form of fireball just a cloud.

The fire came out of nowhere, I didn't expect anything like that happening at all; in my drunken stupor I didn't honestly know what to do, my hands went into some random hand seals not even knowing what I wanted to do but before I could shoot out any sort of technique I slipped and fell backwards... the cloud of fire flew above me just a couple inches from my face.

Pissed off I got on my feet once the fire passed me and started yelling at those two idiots, "Jiraiya-sama! How about a warning next time?! You just nearly killed me! ME! THE LAST UCHIHA!" Jiraiya just scratched be back of his head with a stupid grin on his face while Naruto was just laughing his ass off, "What?!" I asked in annoyance.

Holding his stomach he pointed at me with his index finger while still laughing, "HAHAHA! Pervy eyes... your... eye brow... HAHAHAHAHA!" He fell to the ground unable to hold himself standing any more, "That will teach you to not drink! HAHAHAHA!"

I didn't know what was going on and what Naruto meant so I just swiped across my forehead with my palm to check what was wrong, _left eye brow, check; right eye brow...!_ **"NOOO~!"** falling to my knees I yelled to the heavens, **"NOT AGAAAAIN!"**

Jiraiya hastily pulled out another bottle of sake bringing me a peace offering, "Here brat take it, you earned it. I'll get those ten casks for you; my treat." he said awkwardly while I was giving him a stink eye and swiping the bottle off his hand. Scowling I stomped away from two idiots, _oh well... I still have to go pick up the sword at the blacksmith._

* * *

It took a little while to get to this shop from the outskirts of Konoha, but the walk was worth it since there is no better weapon smith in the village to whom I would entrust my family's prized heirloom than Higurashi Hiroji; Tenten's father. We used to have our own personal smith but the man who ran it died like the other Uchiha; I had decided at the time to just sell our clan's establishments as there would be no need for me to maintain such workshops with no one else from the clan being here to benefit from it. I still receive a steady flow of money from the rented houses and apartments in the district so that's pretty much all I would need for now as the clan's fortune were already huge to begin with. That and any investments I would make in Konoha would one day disappear should that brainless short-sighted imbecile Nagato decide to act upon his lunacy...

I was finally at the shop, entering the establishment I was announced by a shopkeepers bell "I'll be there in a minute," came a feminine voice from the other room.

 _Huh, seems like her father is not here today_ "Sure take your time" I said as I was looking around. It's a really impressive shop weapons displayed everywhere some ninja armours here and there, it just further reinforces the reason why Tenten became a weapon mistress. Growing up in such a surrounding would make anyone want to learn how to use all of them.

A short while later Tenten came to greet a customer only to see me, "Uchiha..." she bit out with venom. I could only grin, knowing very well why she held such contempt towards me.

Shrugging I greeted her too, "Hello Tenten, still mad at me are you?" I snickered.

Scowling Tenten bit out, "You bet that I'm mad at you after what you have done! Neji was already bad before you made him read that horrendous disaster..." she bit out.

I waved at her dismissively, "Oh come now you are exaggerating too much, besides you will thank me in the long run." I said as I was sighing at such short sightedness.

Tenten had one of the most outraged looks on her face I've ever seen, "HUH?! Thank you in the long run? For what? Turning Neji into even a bigger pervert than he is? You kidding me right?"

Shrugging I went on with my idea, "You aren't going to be children forever and I can tell very well that you are pining after Neji."

Tenten went beat red and sputtered, "I- wha- ho- uhh..." coughing off a little to regain her bearing she changed the topic, "Anyway why did you come to our shop?"

I chuckled mirthfully at her reaction, "I came here to pick up my sword I left with your father a few days ago."

"A sword huh, which one? We have too many in here," Tenten said, humming.

Shrugging I answered, "Well there is only one... I would be honestly surprised if you had another sword with an Uchiha insignia engraved on the blade."

Recognition came to Tenten's face as it quickly morphed into disgust, "That's your sword? What have you done to that beauty?! The blade was almost shattered and the tip was bent..."

"Well I did cut into a rock armour with all my strength, that must have done most of the damage and afterwards I decapitated someone which must have added the finishing touches." I said shrugging.

Tenten shook her head disapprovingly, "I rarely ever get to see such a finely crafted old sword and for you to damage it so much... have you no shame?"

"Well it may be an heirloom passed from one Uchiha clan head to another but it's still a sword meant to be used." I concluded.

Sighing Tenten went into the storage room to retrieve my sword "Here, as good as new" As she handed me the scabbard "And don't break it any time soon."

"Thanks" pulling out the swords from the sheathe, it was freshly polished, all flaws and damages were smoothed; a fine sword indeed "How much do I owe you?"

"Hmm dad left a note that said seven thousand five hundred Ryo."

"Here's ten thousand for the fine and timely work," I handed her the money as she nodded approvingly, "Anyway how have Lee and Neji been doing? You guys signed up for the Chunin Exams?"

"Those two are doing fine... well insane as ever. And thanks to you Neji is even more insane than he was to begin with... And yes we signed up for the chunin exams, why are you asking? You signed up too or what?" she said as she was giving me a measuring look.

I nodded, "Yeah my team is in, in fact all three rookie teams of this year are in so expect some ass kicking," I said with a cheeky smirk.

Tenten barked out laughing "Ass kicking? You? I still remember your screaming spree on the bridge" narrowing her eyes quizzically at my face she went on, "I didn't notice before but where's your right eye brow? Some sort of new fashion? Because you look ridiculous, heh heh."

My eye brow twitched from the memory, "I wish it was a new fashion style... Alas! I had a training incident with Jiraiya-sama..."

That got Tenten's attention as she really admires the Sannin, "Jiraiya-sama is in the village?" then narrowing her eyes, "Why would you have a training incident with Jiraiya-sama? You are just some random Uchiha kid..."

 _Some random Uchiha kid huh?_ "Me? I was just there to bask in Jiraiya-sama's manliness while he was training Naruto," putting on my scabbard I was ready to go, "Anyway see you some other time, I still have to go to the hospital to fix my eyebrow..." with a wave I was gone.

"Do come by more often with money!"

 _-With Naruto and Jiraiya-_

The two were sitting under a tree now, done with their ninja bonding; one was sipping on sake while another was munching on an ice cream, "Pervy sage, I still can't believe that you are letting Pervy eyes to drink your sake and even promised to get him more... You know I've been trying my best to make him stop drinking right? And here you are throwing sticks and stones on my effort..." Naruto complained as he was scowling; there were many things Naruto could stomach from his brother in all but name; his quirks, his perversion... But not his drinking himself into an early grave.

Jiraiya laughed heartily and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Just let him do as he wants, from what I heard he didn't had a very joyous childhood; when you get older and climb up ranks you will often than not find that ninja develop their own specific quirks and vices to deal with the life style," he said as he cringed, "Besides I did burn his eye brow, you don't burn people's eyebrows unless you plan to kill them afterwards." Jiraiya concluded gravely.

Naruto was not happy with that line of reasoning at all but chuckled at the memory from earlier, "Serves him right! That will teach him not to drink; believe it or not but Pervy eyes does care about his looks; sometimes I think that he likes himself too much."

Chuckling Jiraiya asked, "Why do you keep calling him Pervy eyes anyway? Is it because he reads my masterpieces? Because I think you should follow in his steps as it would help you a lot with your certain pink haired team mate."

Blushing at the mention of Sakura he answered, "I call him that for many reasons; he's actually into older women, he did mention to me that he prefers like 20's... he also reads your books which I'm sure turned him into the pervert he is today and whenever he sees someone he likes, his Sharingan activates on it's own and lately it's been happening more and more, each time he just goes completely blank then starts chuckling like crazy..." Naruto answered sighing, clearly disappointed in his friend.

 _"Suddenly I understand so much why Orochimaru is after those eyes... I sure as hell would welcome them."_ Jiraiya thought to himself, "You know, suddenly making him my disciple instead of you sounds like a really good idea; the two of us are on the same wavelength," he smirked.

Naruto scowled at the blatant expression of betrayal, "He might be a massive pervert but he detests peepers, I've seen him beat up a few weirdos when they were looking where they shouldn't. The only reason he didn't try with you too is because he admires you so much..."

At that Jiraiya scoffed, "Hmph beat up peepers? Such an insult to our artistic way of marvelling at beauty and gathering work material... I guess you will get to stay my apprentice kiddo." switching his face into a serious expression he asked, "Say Naruto have you activated Kyuubi's chakra?"

That made Naruto scowl, clearly remembering what happened on the last mission, "Yeah... on my last mission I tapped into Kyuubi's chakra when Sakura-chan was about to be stabbed." he said as he was not happy about the fact that he lost control over himself.

" _Good, at least I won't have to force him to trigger myself,"_ thoughtfully Jiraiya continued with his question, "How did you feel when that happened?"

Humming Naruto recollected, "At first I was really worried and then suddenly I got really mad, so mad that I completely lost control over my body, and then, there was this urge to kill- my body just moved on it's own..."

"I plan to teach you how to harness the chakra that you have sealed inside, but before we can do anything you will have to see the Kyuubi. Have you met it yet?"

Naruto shook his head wildly, "Nope, how do I talk with it? Because there are many things I'd like to say to it."

Jiraiya smirked, "The only way for you to meet Kyuubi is to meditate since it lives in your subconscious." he said as he was waiting for Naruto to get into action, "Well brat, get meditating..."

Naruto cringed, "Eh? Now...?"

"Yep, now and I won't teach you anything new until you have meet Kyuubi." Jiraiya announced gravely.

-A week later-

"Come on laps. I want to see you run laps!" Kakashi commanded as he was busy reading his books, "Throw kunai and shuriken at the targets. Each time you miss I will throw a kunai at you!"

"Sensei... this is torture!" Yelled Sakura as she got one kunai thrown at her.

"Nope! This is preparation for Chunin Exams, now less talking and more running." Kakashi announced completely bored.

I could just groan...


	24. Chapter 20

**Yo! Welcome to another chapter of Destined to Betray. This chapter fought me on every sing step... that was awful! Anyway! I started to play Black Desert Online... my career of a MMO addict starts once more, dunno if I should cry or sing in bliss.**

 **Anyway do be sure to let me know what you think, especially criticisms! If there is something you don't like, I would love to know it since it will only help me!**

 **Once more thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this chapter!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _-Three weeks later-_

The time has come. The exams are tomorrow and we were gathered in my compound, well it's the most spacious and the two of them just like it here. Especially Sakura, she always hogs all pillows she can find and just lies on them.

I couldn't sleep last night and I don't think this night is going to be any different. Each time I closed my eyes the only things I saw was snake eyes; two fucking yellow slitted orbs that went after my neck... He's really terrifying the crap out of me and I haven't even met him yet. No matter what decision we would make in the second portion of the exam, Orochimaru would be there; even if we just made a mad dash to the tower and somehow avoided all the teams _and_ got the necessary scrolls to be able to pass; he would find us. There is just no way to hide from him unless I could magically gain Mangekyo over night then I would just Kamui us to safety away from that maniac. The only solace I can find in this situation is that I won't be killed, at least not by Orochimaru, I'm his prize after all... _fuck me..._

Sakura was making herself comfortable on a stack of pillows and blissfully said, "Sasuke-kun~... I wish I could live in your house forever~... these pillows are to kill for~" as she was rolling on them.

Lazily laying on my couch I answered, "You can come over whenever you want, just look at Naruto," I pointed at him as he was helping himself in my fridge to a slice of pizza I cooked last night "He basically lives here" pulling out my key chain I removed a spare key to my house and threw it at her, "You can have this key and come whenever you want." Naruto had one of the most outraged faces ever, levelling at me death glares as he heard the statement. I just facepalmed at him, "There are many guest rooms and Naruto here has been actively using them so you can do so too if you'll feel like getting out of your house," I said as I was shaking my head at Naruto and tapping my forehead with my index finger. Naruto was scowling the whole time until he got the message. A huge grin came to him afterwards, giving me a thumbs up. I just rolled my eyes.

Sakura had stars in her eyes, the idea of having an option to sleep outside of her parents house where no one would nag her sounded awesome, "Thanks Sasuke-kun, I might take you up on that offer. Mother has been nagging me more and more the closer we are getting to the chunin exams..." she said as she was shaking her head angrily, "Sometimes I wish I could live on my own without having my parents nagging at me, it's so annoying!" though as she said that he eyes widened because of who she was talking to, "Sorry..." Sakura said as she was looking away awkwardly.

That actually made me burst out laughing. The idea that someone would have to avoid the everything about family and parents around me is just ridiculous. I miss them, all of them even more so than my family from my previous life but that doesn't mean that anyone should feel bad talking about their family; I actually welcome it as something I can very much relate to, "Sakura, that's not something you have to apologize for," I said as I was still chuckling, "Nor should you feel bad for me, it's just how things are, and I kind of like it when people complain about their parents; it feels nostalgic, and I'm sure Naruto doesn't mind either. Right Naruto?"

"Humphr-" Naruto voiced incoherently as his mouth was full of MY pizza, giving Sakura thumbs up.

Sakura chuckled while shaking her head, "Don't talk when your mouth is full Naruto-kun," then turned towards me and nodded, "I get it Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to be thoughtful you know?"

I shook my head dismissively, "We are a team, if we tiptoed around each other where would be the fun?"

Finally done gorging the pizza I was saving for dinner Naruto came over and sat on the ground, "Right Sakura-chan, you don't have to hold back around me talking about your parents. It's not like I didn't get to experience that, I had Tiger and she was... welll... Tiger?" he said awkwardly because of how eccentric Tiger was, he could never wrap his head around that but still loved her nonetheless. "Anyway what do you think we should expect tomorrow? Any ideas?"

"I don't know Naruto-kun but they are the chunin exams so... it's bound to be difficult?" Sakura said as she was holding her chin.

 _I guess I can tell them something,_ "Chunin exams usually comprise of three parts but each time they are different and the only thing that is certain is the last part that is always an elimination tournament either one on one or team against team depending on the amount of people who make it there," I said from the couch.

"How do you know something like that Sasuke-kun, isn't that supposed to be a secret or something?" Sakura asked quizzically since she couldn't find any sort of information about the exams.

Shrugging I bit out angrily, well I did have to fake it in front of others, "Itachi told me when he went through his." Naruto went red at the mention of Itachi, he genuinely hates him because of my mother, she did make him feel like a family even though the rest of the household kept a wide berth from him. We kind of switched roles in this matter while I still held great respect for my brother since I knew the whole deal. Naruto took over my supposed hatred, how ironic... _maybe he will also leave the village instead of me? Hahaha, the day something like that happens is the day universe shatters._

"Anyway, we should think less about what the assignments are going to be and more of who is going to be against us," I said seriously, we had to plan a little ahead "I don't know about other villages but we can have an idea of who will join from our village; all rookie teams are in, and I also found out that Team Guy will also participate but that's all I can confirm."

Naruto just waved at me, "Who cares who joins we'll just blow them all away!" he said spiritedly with fire in his eyes.

Sakura just shook her head at his reaction, "Anyway, how has your training with Jiraiya-sama been going Naruto-kun," she asked curiously since her team mate is being apprenticed by a Sannin.

"It's been going well," Naruto said with a thumbs up, "He has started sparring with me; his punches and kicks hurt a lot..." he said, cringing at the memory.

My eyes went wide, "Wait you started to spar with Jiraiya-sama? So you have already met Kyuubi? How did that go?" I asked in rapid succession since this was a crucial moment.

Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Well..."

 _-Flashback, a week ago-_

"This place looks awful!" Naruto said to no one particular as he waddled his way in the sewer "Isn't this supposed to be my mind? WHERE'S SAKURA-CHAN?!" He yelled, not willing to accept that this was his mind. He kept walking forward since there was nowhere else to go until he reached a massive gate with a huge sealing tag on it. " _Kyuubi..."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Beyond the gate lied Kurama already waiting for Naruto to arrive since he saw everything Naruto did, " **Another fleshbag comes to disturb me..."** Kurama said agrily as he opened his eyes to show his crimson orbs, **"What do you want human spawn?"**

Naruto was honestly intimidated, this was the one who laid so much destruction to his beloved village, the one who killed his parents... but he smirked, "You look much smaller than they depicted you,"

Kurama violently slammed his paw against the gate, " **Are you mocking me?! ME!? THE KYUUBI, THE APEX OF THE TAILED BEASTS! You pathetic hairless ape?"** he violently bit out as his tails were swirling around menacingly.

Naruto scowled, "You are mad aren't you? Well I'm mad at you too!" he yelled letting his anger flow out of him, "WHY DID YOU KILL TOU-CHAN AND KAA-CHAN?!"

Kurama scoffed, " **Why should I explain to you anything, I am the force of nature, I need no reason and those two were just another pathetic human, why should I care?** "

Naruto was seeing red, "YOU BAST-" then he remembered the words of Sasuke _'Naruto, when you finally meet Kyuubi you should always remember that everything has a reason, there is no such thing that wouldn't have one. Even if you can't see, it doesn't mean it's not there. Just remember that the Kyuubi is a living being too and has it's own grievances and if you want to even try to use it's chakra, you will have to be able to at least look at yourselves without wanting to kill each other, so at least try to talk with it and listen.'_ and calmed down a little, he was still pissed but that wouldn't help him at all, plopping down he glared at Kyuubi, "It must have sucked to be locked here for twelve years without anyone to talk to right? So talk."

" **Why should I tell you anything? You are just another pathetic human,** " Narrowing his eyes Kurama scoffed derisively.

Naruto's glare never left his face, "I don't want to talk to you either but Sasuke told me I should and I trust him so I will stay here until you start talking." he said stubbornly.

" **That Uchiha brat? Don't listen to that hairless ape, he's just another pathetic human waste from that accursed clan! HE'S JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM, TRAITORS! ALL OF THEM! PATHETIC SCUM THAT KNOW NO BETTER THAN JUST KILL AND DESTROY! EVEN THEIR OWN! TREACHEROUS LITTLE CURS.** " By now Kurama was wheezing raggedly as he was beyond furious, after all Kurama remembered everything. From the betrayal of Indra as he killed his twin Asura for his own twisted desires, to Uchiha Madara who had used those tainted red eyes on him.

Naruto was furious too, "Why shouldn't I listen to him?! He's the one who told me that you are more than just a mindless monster. That I should listen to you as you would have many things to say! if it weren't for him I wouldn't even be here because I hate you! I. HATE. YOU! SO FUCKING TALK!" he screamed as he was bailing his fists.

Kurama scoffed but managed to calm down a little, " **An Uchiha that makes sense? Who are you trying to fool? No such one exists, they are all the same from one to another, they may wear different skin and fur but in the end they all do the same thing! Destroy anything and everything that is precious... even _his_ legacy...** " Kurama said a little mournfully after all Father was the one who paid the most at the hand of his treacherous son... He missed his father dearly even after countless centuries.

Naruto didn't understand what Kyuubi was talking about at all, "Why do you keep on harping about Uchiha? All you did so far was talk about Uchiha..." he asked as he was shaking his head.

" **Humpf, as if you would ever comprehend,"** Kurama shook his head dismissively but there was a truth to the matter, he did need to talk to someone... being imprisoned for sixty years with minimal interpersonal contact affects your mind a lot. " **Well? What are you still doing here? You said you would leave after I talked so go away and leave me be,"** he sighed at the child.

Naruto just sat there stubbornly feeling that enough hasn't been said yet, "You have been constantly talking about the Uchiha... I don't want to talk about them. I want to know about kaa-chan and Mito-baachan!" it was as if something switched in Naruto the moment he mentioned the two... completely forgetting his anger.

 ** _"Father, he is even worse than those two harpies..."_** shaking his head, " **Why should I talk about something you want to know? You said I should talk and I did; I'm not here to entertain you..."**

By now Naruto was holding onto the bars, pathetic tears streaming down his face, "PWEASE YOU WERE SEALED IN THEM YOU MUST KNOW MORE~"

 **"Damn you! FINE! Just stop with that pathetic act..."** Kurama facepalmed as he droned out a long sigh.

Naruto instantly shot him a brilliant smile though as soon as he remembered who he was talking to it was replaced with a scowl. Kurama just sweatdropped...

Standing up on his back legs to look menacingly, he still had to preserve his image of a powerful force of nature, Kurama went about to tell Naruto the truth, " **You want to know about Mito and Kushina?"** he asked as he scoffed. Naruto was nodding his head like crazy. " **Mito Uzumaki, the biggest cunt ever, tied me down completely and restricted me by pillars, even muzzled my mouth! That bitch was so afraid of me that she didn't let me speak!"** Kurama bit out with venom as he slammed his paws on the floor, causing a tremor. Naruto was shaking, ready to lunge at Kyuubi.

" **Oh~ and your mother... was no better! She fucking nailed me to a rock, tying me down to it! And what's even worse! That bitch in heat kept coming in talking about her blonde monkey! AND I HAD TO LISTEN TO EVERY. SINGLE. WORD. BECAUSE I COULDN'T MOVE!** " Kurama said as he snarled, narrowing his eyes at Naruto who was pressed against the bars screaming profanities.

" **The first one didn't say shit; the second one said too much! AND I SWEAR BY OTSUTSUKI HAGOROMO, THAT IF YOU WILL DARE COME IN HERE TALKING ABOUT THAT PINK MONKEY, I WILL RIP THIS SEAL TO SHREDS AND ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!** " Kurama really had enough, he was no relationship counsellor! He was a force of nature! And these fleshbags kept screwing around with him.

 _-Flashback end-_

By the end of the retelling I had a red imprint of my palm on my face... _well they_ had _to start somewhere_...

 _-Next day-_

The academy was bustling with life, ninja's from all particular villages were coming in though mostly from Konoha and Suna. We have decided to come a little earlier to check out our competition but even then it almost appeared like we were the last to arrive.

For some strange reason there were genin loitering on the first floor; we ignored them as we proceeded to the second one where a huge crows was gathered in front of doors 301. Izumo and Kotetsu were doing the genjutsu routine...

"You think you can undertake the Chunin exams when you can't even get past us?" Said Kotetsu under his henge as he kicked Lee away

Tenten immediately rushed to Lee and pleaded the two guarding the supposed Room 301, "Please let us go through, we have to go through those doors." you could almost taste the bullshit from her voice; but hey who was I to laugh at the strategy to make everyone underestimate you right? Though that could very much explode in your face as everyone would go after you.

Naruto was the first one to approach them since he managed to befriend Lee during the wave mission, "Oi Bushy brows, what are you up to?" he said as he extended a hand to pick up Lee.

Lee's eyes widened at the familiar face, "Oh Naruto-kun! Have you also come to compete in these youthful exams?! he exclaimed as he took the offered hand to pick himself up.

I and Sakura followed to greet the two, though I was looking around to find Neji, "Hey you two, where's Neji? Can't see him anywhere."

The moment Tenten heard me she scowled like she did last time, "Uchiha..." she was shaking her head while a single tear left her eyes as she pointed in the direction of Neji.

The moment I saw him I just laughed, he was once more kneeling on the ground in front of a girl telling her his praises, though the moment I took a closer look I realised who it was. There in front of me was Karin in her light brown open jacket, coupled with a purple skirt with fishnet shirt and stockings, a Kusa headband covering her forehead.

"Oh such beauty!" Neji reverently exclaimed as he was holding her hands, "My Crimson rose, the moment my eyes laid upon you I couldn't help but marvel at your magnificence! Please tell me your name so I could remember it forever.."

Karin had a massive blush on her face, not expecting anything like this happening after being sent to Konoha for the exams, stammering she introduced herself, "I- uh-..." this was just way to embarrassing, "m-my n-name is Uzumaki Karin." she squeaked out.

Neji nodded to himself as he was able to get a new name from a beautiful girl, "Truly you name is a wor-" before he was able to finish his sentence though he was quickly kicked away by Naruto as his eyes literally were just about to pop out of their sockets the moment he heard 'Uzumaki'.

Grabbing her shoulders he happily shook her in excitement, "YOU ARE UZUMAKI?!" his jaw was completely hanging on the ground, he just found a living family member.

Once more being put in an awkward situation as she embarrassingly confirmed "Y-yeah."

By now Naruto had tears in his eyes as he quickly embraced her in a tight hug, "I'M AN UZUMAKI TOO, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" he cried out, "Oh this is awesome! I get to meet a living clan member! Everyone kept saying that Uzumaki died and here you are!" he finally let her go to get a better look.

By now Karin looked like a gaping fish and couldn't find it in herself to respond as it was just way too much for her, "..."

Two boys came afterwards first one had a black short sleeved trench coat with a shirt of matching colour, beige pants and a sword strapped to his back, on his head a dark bandanna with a hidden grass forehead protector. The second was brown short haired kid with a usual forehead protector wearing a dark blue jacket underneath it a black shirt with pants that matched the colour.

They didn't seem pleased at all with Karin talking to us. The kid in the trench coat came over and violently yanked Karin's hand in order to pull her away, "Oi Red! What the hell are you doing, mingling with our enemy! Not only are you an outsider, you are even talking with these Konoha schmucks!"

All this happening seemed to get everyone's attention on the second floor as they all turned their heads to us.

Naruto was about to grab him but Neji beat him to it as he grabbed the kids wrist, stopping him, "What do you think you are doing? Is this how you treat this beautiful young maiden?" he asked, clearly very displeased.

The Kusa genin sneered at Naji, "The hell is this your business how I treat her, she's just in my team so we could join the exams; the bitch is just an outs-" was all he was able to say before Neji's eyes bulged and nailed him with a Gentle Fist strike to his family jewels...

Every single man in vicinity grabbed their balls in pain, I was no different, it sent such a powerful shockwave that I felt it too.

The kid went to the ground immediately screaming in horrid pain. His other team mate rushed in yelling at us, "The hell is your problem attacking us like this!" Karin didn't seem that much bothered by her downed team mate, rather, she seemed pleased?

Naruto was about to lunge at the kid with a jacket but before he could do so I stopped him, "Don't do anything that would only cause her more problems Naruto..." I shook my head disapprovingly.

Rage was all over Naruto's face, "Look at how they are treating her! MY FAMILY!" he snarled at me as he was trying to get out of my grasp.

With a single glare I inched closer so I could whisper, "If you want to help, put a shadow clone transformed into something they won't notice on her; now is not the time, we are causing more problems..." I bit out in low voice. From what I remembered, Karin met Sasuke in the Forest of Death because she was separated from her team mates, so if Naruto wants to do anything it will have to be then.

That seemed to calm him down as he made a single hand seal; with a miniature cloud a bug appeared on his hand. Going towards Karin he tussled her head a little to put on his shadow clone and with a bright smile he said, "Karin-chan if you don't happen to get through these exams stay in the village a little longer so we can talk, it's not every day I get to see family." All he got from her was a nod and a sad smile; she really looked like she wanted to come with us...

I grabbed both Neji and Naruto, "Come, we have caused enough trouble and pulled way too much attention to us... and we have places to be anyway." I said as I pulled them back to our teams.

Naruto turned to Neji in disbelief, "First you hit on Sakura-chan and now you hit on my cousin! Damn it Womaniser eyes... does your perversion have no end?" he said outrageously.

Neji just scoffed, "As if a ruffian like you could ever comprehend my dedication to beautiful... you are far too naive."

I sighed as I pulled them away. _These two are going to kill each other sooner or later; at least Naruto will try..._

Sakura and Tenten both facepalmed as they shook their heads in shame. Even Lee was shaking his head in disapproval, "Neji... how could you hit someone so unyouthfully?"

"It had to be done, Lee." Was all he said.

"We have drawn too much attention let's go upstairs, this is clearly not room 301" I said as I headed towards the stairs.


	25. Chapter 21

**Yo! Welcome to another chapter of Destined to Betray! As always reviews, favourites and follows were much appreciated.**

 **So yeah did I say it? Black Desert Online is fucking awesome... and I shouldn't get hooked on it haha.**

 **Anyway this is another chapter of Chunin Exams plus a little sneak a peak into Orochimaru and his ever crazy schemes.**

 **Thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this chapter!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 & Intermission**

Room 301 was packed. There were too many people in here even for the biggest classroom that the academy had to offer. Everyone was looking around like hawks trying to measure their opponents.

Looking around there were many Konoha and Suna headbands which was expected, but some Ame here and there, which made me wonder what did Nagato want to achieve by this? Or was Hanzo still alive? There were many things I couldn't remember, most of them were just minute details.

Though seeing teams with members at least twice my age is a sight to behold... And they wore Konoha headband too. How can someone get that old and still be a genin... that's just pitiful. Though out of all the assorted teams that have gathered Gaara's team stood out the most since the rest of Suna teams seemed to keep a wide berth from him. I wonder where the rest of the Konoha rookies are...

I was looking around until a pair of hands covered my eyes, "Guess who~." a feminine voice came from behind me.

I just smirked knowing what was appropriate for that moment, "I smell pork." That earned me a knee kick to my back, it stung but I ignored it as I was laughing.

A loud cry came from behind me, "How could you Sasuke-kun~..."

I turned around just to see Ino's face buried in Chouji's shoulder crying crocodile tears.

"I told daddy that this arranged marriage was not going to work out..." Ino theatrically voiced as she continued with her charade, "I tried to love you Sasuke-kun but this is how you treat me... How cruel..."

Sakura just shook her head at her best friends act. The rest had a various types of 'What the fuck' faces, except for Shikamaru who was mumbling to himself about troublesome women.

Shrugging I played along, "I told you from beginning that this ship didn't sail, but you still insisted," I said as I sighed.

Naruto quickly recovered and hastily grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, "Pervy eyes! Why didn't you tell me that you are engaged?! And to ino of all people! Didn't you tell me that you are just friends? You lied to me again, didn't you?!" Naruto fired questions at me as he was shaking me.

I just facepalmed, "Naruto we've been in the same class with Ino for six years and you still can't tell when she's bullshitting?" Naruto gave me a blank look as I said that, while Ino just gave me a peace sign.

Huh I wonder where's Team eight-

"Yo! Seems like the class is back all together!" Kiba cut in with his traditional toothy grin, while Akamaru barked in greeting from the top of his head, looking around a little Kiba noticed Team Guy, "Huh, and who are you?" he asked as he was looking at the three in question.

Shrugging I answered, "They are a year older than us."

Kiba just narrowed his eyes, measuring them and scoffed, "Just because they started a little earlier doesn't matter. I'll crush all of you away! Hah!"

Naruto barked out laughing at that, "Hah! Like I told you in the hot spring, I'll blow you up Kiba!"

Tenten and Lee shot him annoyed looks and Neji fashioned an "Oh really" expression. But the moment Neji saw Hinata, he gave her a respectful bow and greeted her, "Hello Hinata-sama."

"Hello Neji-niisan" Hinata returned with a slight nod while still fashioning that confident air of hers, then turning towards me she just scoffed, "Uchiha..."

"Hyuga..." I returned, it's hard to admit but Hinata had me beat in taijutsu and that reflected on our relationship as she was the one who felt superior to me; the Hyuga and Uchiha rivalry was real even after my family got butchered.

"Well aren't you a rowdy bunch," a voice cut in. A genin came out from the crowd that was staring at us. He had grey hair, wearing glasses and in his purple getup... It was Kabuto and his sickening face. If looks could kill he would be decapitated ten times over by now, I did my best to not show any sort of hostile reaction, as it would be an easy giveaway.

Smirking he went on, "Aren't you rookies from the recent batch of genin graduates? If so, I think you should tone it down since you have drawn everyone's attention" he motioned with his hand to show us. Each and every one of them looked like they were going to gut us, well except for the Konoha genin.

I didn't even listen to him. All that went through my mind was every way I could possibly kill him. I wouldn't succeed right now since he's someone who's on par with Jonin leagues, but one can dream right?

And yet the situation just hit me in the face.

All the encounters I've had so far paled in the face of what I was about to go through.

Though if I were to just randomly pull out a kunai and run it through his throat, he wouldn't have enough time to react right?

Right?

I don't know if this was my chilling fear talking or just rage, but I wanted him dead.

I finally refocused my attention back at Kabuto as he pulled out his information deck. This is where I would plant a seed of doubt to others and would also get a legitimate proof of his shady ways of getting restricted information I could relay to higher ups.

"You said those cards hold information on genin that are participating in the chunin exams?" I asked, holding a neutral disinterested face.

Kabuto smirked, thinking that he could worm into us with this little 'favour' of his, "Indeed, I have bits and pieces here and there pretty much about everyone, just tell me their name or their description and I'll tell you."

I couldn't tell about others but Shikamaru was paying attention the whole time; obviously tipped off by this sudden offering of information that no genin should have. Smirking I asked, "Tell me about Hyuga Neji and that red head kid from Suna with the huge gourd on his back." Neji shot me a weird questioning look, I just shrugged at him

"Huh... you sure are very demanding aren't you?" Kabuto remarked with a condescending smile. "Let's see then, Hyuga Neji. Last year graduate; he has finished twenty seven D-ranks, sixteen C-ranks, one B-rank and one A-rank. Squad leader is Maito Guy, his team mates are Rock Lee and Higurashi Tenten. Hailed as a prodigy of Hyuga clan even though he's from a branch family and as well the most gifted genin to come out from last years batch; his greatest strength is taijutsu and chakra manipulation. And because the team has decided to skip last years exams, this will be his first."

I wasn't even surprised at the amount of information Kabuto had about Neji, especially his mission count... He was a very thorough rat; hopefully this will have triggered my fellow genin.

"Onto Sabaku no Gaara then, he's the one with the gourd. He has done nineteen C-rank missions, seven B-ranks and three A-rank missions. The information is very scarce about him but there is one thing that is very well known: he's finished every single mission without taking a single scratch due to his natural gift as Suna's Jinchuuriki. His team leader is Baki and his team mates are his siblings Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro; they are children of the Fourth Kazekage."

Holy hell... I knew Gaara was a monster but this? Genin teams are never sent on A-ranks unless something like Wave happened...

Everyone was stunned at the revelation of there being another Jinchuuriki next to Naruto. Naruto in particular was taken aback; there was someone who shared his circumstance of being a jailer.

"It seems like you guys will be facing a very powerful opposition since there are two Jinchuuriki in the exams." he said with a pointed smirk at Naruto.

"H-huh! Nothing special, we'll just destroy them like anyone else," he said with bravado, though he was just as much nervous as others too, because he knew full well what it meant to be a Jinchuuriki and what it brought with the status.

Kabuto smirked and packed his cards, "It's fine if you are intimidated, it's your first exam after all and you are just genin rookies. It's time I get back to my team, good luck because you will need it."

No one said anything until he was far away enough.

"He knows too much... How troublesome," Said Shikamaru as he stared at Kabuto's back.

"Yeah... There is no way a genin of all people could amass such information." I agreed.

"Well... maybe-" was all That Naruto said before he cut himself off. This just smelled too much.

That will have hopefully gotten some doubt into them as they would surely confide to their mentors later, I sure as hell am telling Kakashi.

An explosion of smoke happened at the dashboard announcing the arrival of the examiners; Ibiki at the front with a quite large contingent of proctors with him in grey suits; Kotetsu and Izumo were among them.

"Okay pipe it down you greenhorn shit stains and listen up!" Bellowed Ibiki, "The first part of the Chunin exams is about to start. I am Ibiki Morino and as of now, I'm your worst nightmare."

The room just went still as Ibiki released a chakra pulse to ascertain his superiority. It certainly worked.

Satisfied with the reaction Ibiki went on, "Without any further ado, everyone come up to the front one by one with your paperwork; you will then receive the number of your seat so we can begin with the written test once you are all in place."

Naruto paled a little at that, "Oh snap..." was all he said as his eyes widened.

I quickly grabbed his shoulder to calm him down, "Naruto, this isn't academy exams... remember what we are doing right now, this is a mission if anything so treat it as such." I hissed in low voice. All I got from Naruto was humming, not sure if he got it or not.

It took quite a while for everyone to be sorted to their spots; the teams were purposely divided, I was all the way to the top while Naruto was in the middle and Sakura a few rows under him, nearly at the bottom.

"Eyes up!" Ibiki barked as he slammed the blackboard, "Before we start, there are rules of this exam you should know. And I will only say it once and won't write it down so for your sake, you better pay attention. Rule number one: The first exam will be based on a point reduction system. That means you will start with a perfect score of ten. And each time you write a wrong answer you will lose a point."

Nine questions but ten points... they are doing the tenth question mumbo-jumbo...

"Rule number two: Teams pass or fail based on the total point count of your team."

 _Naruto you better not screw this... or you_ could. _I'm not complaining about an excuse to avoid Orochimaru._

"Rule number three: The wardens you see all around the room are here to monitor you and each time they see you do something you shouldn't they will deduct two points from your test. Beware, they have very sharp eyes. If they catch you five times you are out; anyone who gets caught cheating has no business here."

"I see you~" Izumo shot us a toothy grin. Damn gate guard was having a time of his life being assigned to something else than gate duty.

It's pretty clear now what this is about gaining intelligence and protecting it. If anything a ninja should never write anything down; all relevant information regarding mission should be remembered and the scroll afterwards burned to prevent leak unless the scrolls was the objective.

"One last thing. Should you get zero points and fail... your team goes down with you too. The last question will be given fifteen minutes before the end of the exam. You have one hour. Begin!"

Flipping the paper open I just briefly went over the questions... I didn't plan to write anything down.

These were rather complex questions.

First questions: _Predict a trajectory of a kunai..._ irrelevant, to that I give all those who would decide to copy my answer: _fuck off._

Second question: _You are a ninja who has found himself in a foreign country without authorization. Describe the international treaty regarding captured prisoners._ That's simple, the moment you have left the borders of your country, you have already surrendered the protection; and if you got caught then you obviously had no business being there... the most predictable future is torture, interrogation and death. Your village could respond but that would be an act of war. Once again I wrote down ' _fuck off'._

And that followed through the rest of nine questions. I could write down misleading information but that would be pointless in the grand game since those answers don't matter, no, what matters is how you deal with those who would peak into your answer sheet.

There was a Suna girl to my left and a Taki boy to my right; both have been peeking into my paper... time to teach them not to. Activating Sharingan I turned to the right to deal with the boy first.

His eyes were a bit widened as he was looking at the amount of 'fuck you's' present in my paper. Setting down my head to be directly in his view, casting a simple Sharingan illusion, _**Sleep.**_ Poor sod dropped into a blissful slumber.

Turning to my left; the Suna girl was already slightly turned away, surely noticing the Taki boy falling asleep for no reason. _Smart girl._

There was really nothing for me to do now. It was time to check on my teammates.

Sakura was writing down everything; those questions were too easy for her.

Naruto looked tense, but didn't make any erratic movements, he really treated this as a mission but I guess the inability to answer the questions was eating at him. Oh well nothing I can do to help right now.

Looking around the first one I notice was Gaara. He had two fingers pressed on his left eye while he silently chanted. A sand eye hovered above him. Interesting technique.

Next one was Kiba with Akamaru perched on his head quietly barking to him. I will never understand how those two communicate well enough to such a deep level of comprehension... a code maybe?

Some kids were tapping on their desks... you couldn't be any more obvious; it would be just better to stand up and walk over to your team mate and ask them directly because the result would be the same.

And it just went on and on.

Thirty minutes later Ibiki finally spoke up again, "Okay maggots, we have fifteen minutes left so here's the question. There is a special set of rules to this question so you better pay attention..."

Everyone's focus went right to Ibiki, he did radiate authority.

"First rule: You are free to not receive the tenth question." he said simply and slowly to put it out there.

Some random kid with a Ame headband barked out, "What's the point of the question then..."

"If you don't take the question then your score will be automatically zero and you and your team will be disqualified." Ibiki smirked at the reaction he got from the audience, "But if you take the question and answer it incorrectly... not only will you disqualify your team but you will not be allowed to attend to any other future exams" a full blown grin came to Ibiki as he said that.

"That's a load of bullshit! Look around! There are people who look like they have been here at least ten times!" Kiba barked out in protest as he was pointing at a certain Konoha genin who looked like he was in his forties...

"Well, I'm the one who sets the rules this time so deal with it." Ibiki simply said.

It finally sank in for everyone, there were hushed whispers going all around me as the kids were quietly shitting themselves.

"You can choose to leave now as you don't have to take the question if you don't want to. You can simply try your luck in next six months for another chunin exams. After all, a chunin must know when to back down" he said it almost seeming kind and understanding.

Mind games everywhere you look. He was 'giving' them a no strings attached way out... hah! It does sound very lucrative to just bail it. No one seemed to stand up yet since they didn't want to be the first, but everyone was hastily looking around almost in panic to see the situation.

"Let's not wait any longer. Here's the tenth question. If you want to leave, raise your hand."

A kid with Konoha headband shot up from his spot; shaking like crazy, "That's it I can't take it any more, I'm done..." he announced in defeat. His team got called out and they were forced of the room. It was as if someone yelled 'Release the Kraken!' as teams just up and left.

It took good ten minutes until everyone who wanted to leave left. We were stripped down by at least by a third of the participants.

Looking around to check on my team I saw Sakura rhythmically tapping on her table and Naruto looked like he was about to snap; but didn't act upon it. There was also Karin's team, they stayed behind too.

"The tenth question will test you mentally, emotionally and could potentially crush your spiritually... Are you sure you want to stay? Because the moment I start announcing the question there is no way out." Ibiki said with finality.

Eight more teams left, it was almost comical.

"Very we-" Ibiki cut himself off as another two teams left, "Anyone else? This is your last chance, from this moment forth you could potentially doom your ninja career to genin rank forever."

The tension was heavy in the room not even a single breath escaped.

Waiting a few more minutes in utter silence, Ibiki started to clap slowly, "Well done, you have passed the first examination."

Naruto instantly shot out of his seat, "The hell?! What the heck happened to the last question!" he demanded as he was wildly pointing at Ibiki. The reaction was shared by most of the people that remained.

Ibiki smirked with a gleam that told you 'You are my prey' he started explaining, "There was never a tenth question to begin with. Well you could say that you still being in this room is your tenth question."

"Then all those nine questions were for nothing... a complete waste of time?" Temari bit out angrily with a scowl.

Ibiki just sighed as he shook his head, "Those questions served their own purpose; to measure your mental aptitude and fortitude; how you gain and protect information under duress, especially how you perform as a team. That's why this exam was marked on total team point count."

"Information is a ninja's strongest weapon. The more you have, the more you will be able to plan ahead. Information can be your critical factor that will decide the outcome of a mission or even a fight. But to get information, sometimes you will have to make a tough decision."

Pulling off his bandanna he showed us his beautiful scalp. It was a mess... lacerations, punctures and mostly burn marks... _so this is what it takes to be a head of torture and intelligence division who went through Third war._

"Of course not all information will be accurate, that's why you have to carefully decide who to extract it from. Many times your enemy will try to plant misinformation for you. The repercussions of wrong information could be fatal for you and your operation. That's why the questions were formed as they were, to force you to gather intelligence and judge wherever they are correct or not. Those who didn't comprehend this simple fact had no business being here."

 _Ugh..._ why is he even going on about this explanation. Any ninja that is even worth anything will know this already. The information is always invaluable. There is not a single time where information won't be a game changer to any situation.

Putting his bandanna back on he concluded, "With this the first portion of chunin exams in concluded; whether you realized what this task pertained or it was just a stroke of luck and stubbornness that made you pass, is up to you to judge; congratulations to all of you who have decided to persevere. Good luck because you will need it."

Everyone slowly relaxed as the realization finally downed on them as they started to mutter, shift around and celebrate. That didn't last forever as a window shattered and with that a blanket flew in, unfolding itself it as it was pinned to the roof.

"Listen up you pathetic little worms, it's no time to celebrate yet!" She exclaimed loudly to gain everyone's attention. "I'm Mitarashi Anko, your proctor for the second part of exam!" she announced with a feral grin in all her trench coat and fishnet glory...

I didn't even care about the entrance, my eyes were burned to her chest area... My mind was replaying me that particular morning... I _hate_ puberty... Sharingan once more activated on it's own; it's been happening way too often lately. _Oh God... she's not wearing anything under her fishnet shirt..._

Briefly going around the room to count the number of participants. She noticed my crimson eyes burning holes in her which made her chuckle. "Ibiki you let seventy eight pass? You have gone soft over the years haven't you..." she sneered at him playfully who just shrugged in return.

"Oh well, that doesn't matter. Since the next exam will cut you by at least half." Anko said with a predatory grin.

Oh yeah... the fun starts now...

"Okay listen up maggots, meet me tomorrow in the morning at the Training Ground 44. Expect some fireworks! Dismissed!" Anko concluded as she quickly flickered away.

* * *

 **Intermission - Orochimaru**

 _-Undisclosed location, Land of Sounds, 3 months before Chunin Exams-_

Orochimaru was sitting on his viper throne, a truly fitting seat to rest upon for someone as great as him, going through schemes and plans for the upcoming events that he has carefully laid out. The doors to his sanctum were opened, announcing the arrival of his right hand man Kabuto "Orochimaru-sama." was all he said as he knelt down before his master.

"Ah Kabuto-kun, how are the plans proceeding?" Asked Orochimaru with his omnipresent smirk, after all Kabuto was his finest servant who he snatched right from Danzo's grasps.

"Everything has been proceeding according to the plan Orochimaru-sama; Suna has agreed to our plan." Kabuto reported as he was still kneeling.

"Ah~ Fourth Kazekage power hungry as ever, such a shame that he has to die in order for us to truly execute my plan," Orochimaru chuckled, killing people has always been riveting, but what always made his blood sing was when he outmanoeuvred his prey; he was truly a predator.

"Your plans are always flawless Orochimaru-sama, there is no one who can deny you your schemes." Kabuto marvelled as he was nodding his head.

"Indeed... my goal has taken a turn Kabuto-kun," Announced Orochimaru as he put his fingers together with a predatory gleam, "Ever since you went back to Konoha there have been many discoveries that will push my boundaries of knowledge forward, but I have stumbled upon something that will change everything forever."

"Truly Orochimaru-sama? Please tell me what you have discovered." Kabuto asked curiously, whenever Orochimaru-sama discovered something it was always ground breaking.

Orochimaru smirked, "Tell me Kabuto-kun, from what bloodline does Uchiha and Senju hail from?"

Kabuto wasn't fully grasping the situation yet and simply answered, "Otsutsuki..." though as he said that his eyes widened with realisation, "you have discovered Rinnegan?"

A triumphant laughter came to Orochimaru, "Yes, I have uncovered the secret to attaining Rinnegan. Years of studying the ancient ruins all over the Elemental Nations have finally yielded me the knowledge. The power of Mokuton and Sharingan formed the Rinnegan once but since Otsusuki Hagoromo split the powers between his sons, the key to unlocking Rinnegan has been split too" grandiosely raising his right arm in the air as if he was grasping something, "By gaining a natural body of Uchiha then unlocking Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and implanting the cells of Senju Hashirama like I did for Danzo, I will awaken the fabled eyes of God."

Once again falling into a fit of laughter, "I am already one step closer to immortality, a simple Sharingan won't be enough but with those fabled eyes I shall truly uncover all mysteries of chakra!" he said but soon started to shake his head disapprovingly,

"That fool Pain fashions himself a God... what has he done with his gift? Nothing..." Orochimaru sighed out with disdain, "He thinks that a single man can bring about a change -nay- a God doesn't change anything; the world is the God's playground and as such he should treat it." disappointment was ever present in Orochimaru's voice, if there was one thing he always respected then it was intelligence and ambition, "Pain is nothing but a petulant child that through a stroke of luck attained power he himself could never comprehend, because he lacks intelligence, foresight and ambition. If someone like him could manifest those eyes then I am most certainly going to have them."

Kabuto was grasping for breath, his master has made a discovery that will change everything and he will also gain a slice of this heaven, "Truly Orochimaru-sama, your greatness has no bounds," he said as he was thinking about the glorious future.

"Tell me Kabuto-kun, how has my body been doing?" Asked Orochimaru excitedly as he was chuckling.

Fixing his glasses a little he went on to report, "Uchiha Sasuke has been developing very well, from what I have gathered he awakened Sharingan four years ago and since then it has matured into it's second tomoe."

"Hmm~ that sounds adequate for my body, I would expect no less," Orochimaru mused expectantly, " _Ah~ Itachi, had you given me your body, I would have left your brother and Konoha alone, but you have given me no other choice; it seems like your unwillingness will yield me even more fruits than I thought."_ Orochimaru thought to himself.

Orochimaru didn't care for matters of foolish ninja and villages, all he cared for was learning everything there is about chakra. Once he has attained Rinnegan he would become more than just a mere mortal, he will have become a God, not like Sage of Six Paths but a true God.


	26. Chapter 22

**Yo! Welcome to another chapter of Destined to Betray. I just churned out the chapter yesterday, heh, ideas kept dancing in my head and wouldn't let go.**

 **Anyway thanks for the favourites and follows, especially review. In particular by Flevantein, I was so glad that someone wrote that review. If anyone had a similar question like he or she did, as in (hold on Rinnegan isn't so easy to awaken...) then you were correct. Just remember that not a single narrator is an omniscient perfect being that always speaks truth, not even Orochimaru. But this discovery serves a different purpose :)**

 **Anyway let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this chapter!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Ps: Flevantein I left you a PM if you haven't seen it yet ^^.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

It was a clear, sunny morning today. Meaning at least one thing was good... Last night I had to take sleeping pills so I could knock myself out to rest. And what's even worse, we were forbidden from contacting our mentors or any other chunin and jonin. They wanted to keep us isolated during the exams, which both made sense and twisted a dagger in my gut at the same time...

Trying to remain calm was difficult at best but I had to try because only a calm head will get us through this mess. And when we encounter Orochimaru... just pray he doesn't kill Naruto or Sakura.

All that could be done is to get whatever scroll we need as soon as possible without having to kill anyone. It would be regrettable having to kill a kid.

"This place looks creepy." observed Naruto as we were starring at the Forest of Death. It looked like as if there was a huge illusion cloaking the forest as it looks like there is little to no light penetrating in through the huge trees. That, or Senju Hashirama had disturbing tastes. The forest was surrounded by wired fence with gates spaced regularly here and there, and some booths with a proctor sitting at each.

"Welcome to the Training Ground 44. This is where the second part of the exam will be happening. We like to call it... The Forest of Death." Anko said, smirking.

I don't know why Anko is still playing her intimidation game... she won't intimidate anyone with her knockers hanging out to the plain sight like that... It makes too much sense just why she shacked up with Kakashi. Though right now she's the only one who I can relay my little message to. But how...

Naruto snorted to himself but didn't make a remark; well it's always better to show a strong face than the one full of doubts.

Anko's right eyebrow twitched because no one seemed to shit themselves yet; they seemed to be all chill and chatting with each other, so she went on, "Before I give you any instruction regarding the second exam, I have something I will have to hand all of you. It's just a normal consent form. Before you are allowed to proceed you will have to read this document and sign it." Anko said as she pulled out a stack of papers.

Some random Ame genin spoke up; he wore a being full body suit, a perforated sash covering his eyes with a rebreather in his mouth, "I thought we have already finished all paperwork yesterday." he said questioningly with a hint of annoyance.

Anko grinned at that question, "You have to sign this document because some of you may not be returning from this forest. And because since I'm the proctor for this exam I would be responsible for all of you and we can't have that now, can we?"

Everyone shut up at that exclamation it was as if someone blew the wind off their sails. Suddenly the realisation of why the forest had such a name downed on them; some of them were going to die.

Those torture and intelligence members are all about mind games eh? It's a simple attack on human mentality. No matter what situation, we are led to believe that our safety is not in jeopardy until we are confronted by it, it's as if it was a self preservation auto mechanism. When ninja take mission the last thing that come to their mind is their mortality for the sake to be able to focus on their objective because no matter what, natural survival instincts are very strong.

"Now, I'll explain to you the objective of this test. First I will give you a layout of the terrain, take a good look at at this map because this will be the only time you will get to see it before you are sent in." Said Anko as she unrolled a map.

Briefly activating Sharingan I got myself a very nice mental image of the map, I'll have to draw it later. I love Sharingan so much and hate it with my whole being at the same time. The photographic memory is something that's just invaluable at the same time it causes me so much stress. The fact that I can and have copied techniques is fancy too; but before I would be able to use them I would have to manage Earth, Water and Wind manipulation and trust me, if you don't have natural affinity for natural elements... It's a real bitch to learn.

The forest was circular, there was one big river that ran through the centre which had many branches and right in the middle was our destination. There were also dots around the forest, those must have been access gates.

"The Training Ground 44 has forty-four closed gates. There is a huge forest that is ran through by many rivers. And right at the centre is a tower that is ten kilometres from gate; that's your destination."

So this forest is so huge that it will force you to seek out your enemies instead of having a chance to run into them, oh joy.

"Your objectives is to get hold of both Heaven and Earth scrolls and arrive with them at the tower " Anko said as she was holding one "Each team will be given a single scroll at the start and since there are twenty six teams, at best only thirteen teams will pass. You will have altogether five days to get hold of your missing scroll and arrive at the tower to pass." she finished with a grin.

All hell broke loose, hushed whispers and erratic turnings of heads to scan through possible targets. Yep, this was going to be ugly.

I was looking at Anko the whole time, paying attention because right now she's the only one I can relay my doubts to. She had a shit eating grin and a slight blush dusted her cheeks... she was enjoying the chaos she sowed...

"Each team will be present to a booth where the two proctors are sitting. You are to hand them the signed documents. They will then give you the number of the gate at which you will have to report to. Any questions before we start?"

It was now or never...

I raised my hand, "I have a question."

Narrowing her eyes at me she prompted me, "Well ask quickly, Perverted black hair."

My eye brows were twitching madly at that remark. Naruto burst out laughing as he started to slam my black, "HAHAHA! She got you right on the money, Pervy eyes!"

 _Kakashi is going to castrate me..._ I took a single deep breath and opened, "Can I feel up your tits?" I asked with a stony cold face.

Everyone went deathly silent, I could literally hear someone choking. Naruto and Sakura facepalmed at my... perversion that just took to new heights.

"Ho Ho! Sounds like someone has balls here, huh? Sure you can if you are ready for what comes after." She said with close eyes dangerous grin.

I think I just heard Ino screech as Chouji and Shikamaru were holding her back so she wouldn't trample me. _Oh well..._ I went forward towards Anko; surprisingly calm. the closer I got the more Anko's eye brows twitched and her fist bailed. Finally my hands parked at their destination; Anko looked like she was about to stab me. But I didn't stop there as my head inched towards her neck so no one would hear me or could read my lips.

 _-Jonin lounge-_

"OI Kakashi! What gives! Why are you destroying such expensive equipment so unyouthfully?!" Yelled Guy as he was pointing at Kakashi, who ran a Raikiri through a screen.

Asuma was next to him laughing his ass off, "Hey Kakashi, that's your kid no? You sure raised him well! HAHAHAHAHA!" though that earned him a very mean slap from Kurenai who was sighing in disappointment.

"Must not kill. Must not kill. Must no kill..." Kakashi kept repeating as a dark aura surrounded him, his eye wide in rage and insanity. His prized student was going to lose something very precious soon...

 _-Back at the Training Ground-_

"Don't react to what I'm about to say now," I said in the lowest voice I could as I buried my face in the side of her neck, "Yakushi Kabuto has restricted information on Konoha genin. Is under suspicion of having on higher ranks..."

True to Anko's professionalism she didn't react to my message, she just continued with her outrage. With a single smirk she pushed me off her and stabbed my shoulder with her kunai...

I yelped in pain as I backed off, holding my right shoulder it was bleeding.

A chorus of laughter and jeers came from the audience.

"Servers you right you Konoha pervert!"

"What a lecher..."

"Perverts must die!"

That and much more came. I just shrugged and went back to Naruto and Sakura. The stab wasn't deep, it was just for show, but still hurt like hell!

"Pervy eyes..." Was all Naruto said as he was facepalming and shaking his head.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Sakura intoned, not even using a suffix -kun this time as she buried her face in her palms.

I gave Sakura a sheepish grin, "Sakura... could you please?" All I got from her was a face that promised a lot of pain if I asked her for healing. Shrugging I took off my blue shirt and pulled out a bandage to cover the wound.

"Chouji... Look at that jerk how he's treating me~ he's not even trying to hide it!" Once again Ino was crying into his shoulder, though this time it sounded quite genuine and _really_ mad.

"Now! Anyone else has something smart to ask, HUH?" She said as annoyance laced her voice.

Shikamaru lazily raised his hand, "Can we bail out in the middle of the exam?"

"Sure you can leave the exam any time you want... if you die," Anko said with a bright smile, "Before I forget, there are rules that you will have to follow. You can only pass if you arrive at the tower with all your team mates even if they were incapacitated or dead. Especially if they died because we are not responsible for retrieving the corpses for your villages. And most importantly do not open the scrolls until you have arrived at the tower."

"Troublesome..."

"What if we just happen to accidentally open them?" Asked Kankuro.

"If you want to find out, fell free to try it in the forest." Anko shot him a toothy grin "Anyway, no more questions? Then make your way towards the table with the paperwork."

All participants dispersed to fill out the document.

The booths were covered so no one else could peek in. Never mind that, we have a master of infiltration just right here. I grabbed Naruto's shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" he bit out venomously as if he was trying to disassociate with me.

"Forget what just happened... I need you to put a bug on each team like you did with Karin, also make sure that the clones create another shadow clone before they report. We need information on their gate, their scroll and their target, all of it," I uttered in hushed voice, all fun and laid back attitude gone.

"Right. On it" Naruto went through a couple hand seals and created clones transformed into spiders and crawled into his blonde mop of hair.

"Now to draw the map..." In my previous life I was a total no good in matters of precise hand and finger movements but here? Your hand and finger dexterity is a must. Reaching into my pouch to pull out an empty scroll and a pen...cil... _shit!_ I didn't being it! "Naruto give me your sealing brush for a moment please, I forgot to take anything to draw with..."

Naruto shook his head, "Pervy eyes, you are a horrible ninja..." he said mockingly as he pulled out his brush and ink.

"Shut it..." I said as I took the brush and got down to drawing.

"Who do you two think we should go after?" Asked Sakura as she sat down next to me.

"That depends on what scroll we get... but I'm pretty sure there is someone in mind that we will have to visit, right Naruto?" I said as I was busy drawing the map. It's just really a basic outlay, the only important points of interests here are the gates, source of water and the Tower. We were definitely going to avoid going anywhere near water sources as other teams would definitely gather there; I did pack enough water to last for for a week at least... sealing scrolls are awesome.

Naruto wasn't even surprised that I knew what he had in mind, "Yeah I want to go after Karin-chan and get her away from her 'teammates'" he said as he bailed his fists "If that's how her team mates are , I can't even imagine how Kusa is treating her... I can't allow my own family to live like that."

"Naruto-kun if we separate her from her team mates she will be disqualified from the exams," Sakura added in, though she seemed to understand Naruto's concern.

 _Is he really trying to do what I think he wants to do?_ "You want to make your cousin defect to Konoha, don't you?" It's possible, no one could blame Konoha if Uzumaki Karin were to just die in the exams and her corpse was lost in the process. What's the issue here is if Hiruzen would allow Naruto to take such a step because Konoha would be taking in a rogue ninja. Kusa would never dare to bare fangs at Konoha as they would be destroyed if it came to it. And if this were to succeed, Orochimaru would lose a very powerful asset, I'm pretty sure her rare chakra mutation helped him a lot in his experiments.

Sakura's eyes went wide as I said that, "Naruto-kun... you know that she would become a rogue ninja right? What if Hokage-sama doesn't permit it?"

"I don't care if Hokage-jiji didn't let me... She's my family, my blood and as far as I know, she's the only one left... If I have to kill two Kusa nin so she can be safe here in Konoha, so be it... If Jiji wants to punish me, I'll take it... for her, my family... I would die if that's what it took." Naruto said in utter seriousness, he didn't even smile like he always does at Sakura. No, right now this wasn't just Naruto who stood there; this was the current head of Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura's eyes softened as she heard his conviction, "Naruto-kun, no matter what I will always be there to support you like you are always there for me," she said softly.

That completely took Naruto by surprise as his eyes went wide like watermelons, "Sakura-chan..." he said with a smile, "I lo-lo-lo-lost Gama-chan!" he stuttered as he started to pretend looking for his frog wallet.

I was trying my hardest to not laugh because I was still adding finishing touches to the map. _So close... yet so far..._

"Why did you take your wallet with you to the exam Naruto-kun..." Sakura sighed as she was shaking her head.

"Well... You never know when you will need some money right?" Naruto said sheepishly as he was scratching the back of his head, though he looked like was going to break down crying soon.

"Alright, I'm done with the map," I said as I prompted them to take a look, the ink still had to dry before I could roll up the scroll, "all we need now is for you Naruto to tell us where all the teams are once we are at our designated gates."

"Okay, everyone come here to the table, we are going to take you to your designated gates!" Announced a proctor. They sure gave us a lot of time though. There were twenty seven proctors waiting at the table, surely to take us to our gates.

We decided to go to the table as the last since all team have lined up into a queue as if they were asking for Naruto to properly plant a bug on them... not that I'm complaining or anything.

Finally it was our turn to get the number well I guess not number since we were the last. Hagane Kotetsu was the last proctor behind to take us to the gates.

"Well kids let's go, we have an exam to proceed with" he said with a smirk.

This bandage face is really enjoying this isn't he... "You sure are having fun aren't you Kotetsu-san? Finally given up on your gate duty?" I remarked with a snicker.

"You sure are mouthy today aren't you, Uchiha?" he scoffed then turned to my team mates, "You two make sure this pervert doesn't die in there because snarky shits usually go down first," he said as he led us to our booth. We were at Gate 31.

Inside the covered booth laid a Heaven scroll which I quickly put in my pouch, turning to Naruto I asked as I was pulling out the scroll, "Okay Naruto, time to mark down where the teams are."

And we went down to marking the locations, it would be only helpful at first so we would know where everyone is and what their possible movement could be. Surprisingly Karin's team was just five gates away from us but there was an Ame team between us. To my relief Orochimaru was all the way at the gate two but he could clear the distance any time to track me down, _sigh..._

Finally after after half past one when the gates opened. The war starts now.

"Naruto what scroll does Karin's team has and the Ame team between us," I asked Naruto.

"Karin's team has a heaven scroll but the Ame team has an Earth scroll; you know those guys with yellow suits and breathers."

Hmm so the path was paved for us; take down Rain team, get the scroll, go after Grass tean, take Karin then make a mad dash to the tower and hope that Orochimaru will be late for some reason.

Sounds almost too good... I don't like it.

"Well our target is clear then, take out Ame team then go for Karin" I said.

"What's the situation with the Ame team Naruto-kun?" Asked Sakura.

"Give me a moment," Making a single hand seal Naruto closed his eyes so he could focus on the information rush his clone would carry over, "They have separated but the clone couldn't get on the one with the scroll," Naruto reported as he clicked his teeth, "they have chosen a small clearing as a meeting place though and they even marked a tree around so we can get there."

"Right, lead the way then; the sooner we get there the faster we can set up an ambush," I said as we jumped up in the tree's.

"Watch out for traps!" Voiced Sakura as we were jumping.

It took us around ten minutes to cross the distance towards the clearing.

"No one present... good," I whispered, "okay, here's the plan: there is no need for fireworks so we are just going to jump them and quickly incapacitate them," looking at Naruto with a glint, "let's introduce them to Bunshin no Naruto."

Naruto cracked his knuckles and dropped into game face.

"Right, let's disperse in the trees then," added in Sakura.

Nodding we all disappeared in the tree's, hiding in the darkness that the thick growth provided. Taking our positions we still maintained visual on each other so we could communicate by signs. But as we started waiting, the truth about Forest of Death started to creep out on us or at least on me...

The wildlife in here was strange at best. Hogs were snorting on the ground, going around. That was normal, what made me nearly shit myself was a huge centipede that crawled up the tree I was on... and by huge I mean three meters huge. I remember the last time when I was in Vietnam a ten centimetre one crept into my grandparents house and I was screaming for my dear life. Earth version were venomous bastards, I didn't want to know what this huge tank was... I was forced to quickly change tree's.

Two hours later movement happened in the clearing, the Ame team has finally returned. They all wore the same outfit, the only difference was the amount of eye holes they had in their sash that covered their eyes. One was completely blinded, another had one hole and the last had two. Zero, One, Two... original designations indeed. My Sharingan was already blazing

 _Possible sensor type, get ready to act soon._ I quickly signed out; Sakura nodded and Naruto gave a thumbs up. I raised my right hand up to signal for preparation.

"Kagari, Mubi, any luck?" Said two.

Both of them shook their head, "Nothing Oboro. Those newbies have already scattered." said One eye.

"Damn it, we'll have to move closer to the tower then," sighed Oboro.

"I'm sensing three-" was all Zero managed as I signalled for Naruto to start.

Naruto made few hand seals, _**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Technique),**_ the tree's exploded in white smoke.

"Damn, smoke bombs! Watch out!" Yelled Oboro.

But that was already too late as Naruto's clones launched themselves at the three. They tried to resist but having over a hundred physical clones drop on you with kicks and punches and strength of a Jinchuuriki... Good luck.

We finally descended to the ground.

The three were beat black and blue, blood was pouring of their noses. They were out cold... Two eyes even had his rebreather shattered.

"That was too easy," I remarked as I was chuckling, Naruto just basically crushed them by himself.

"Good job Naruto-kun, which one was the one with the scroll?" Asked Sakura

"This one," Naruto said as he went towards the blind one. Opening his suit to pull out the scroll he revealed a completely bruised chest... I honestly felt sorry for those three kids, they were going to have a very hard time going anywhere after this fateful encounter.

"Well that's one goal down, status on Karin?" I asked

Once again closing his eyes he focused on the clone's memories, "They left her alone by a tree..." he bit out with venom.

"Let's go then, the faster we get this over with the sooner we can finish," I commanded, "lead the way Naruto."

And we broke into a sprint. I rarely ever get to see Naruto run so fast because he was making a mad dash towards Karin's location. It's understandable since she was left alone to fend for herself in such a merciless place.

After fifteen of rushing through the dark forest we were greeted to a ear splitting roar of three storey huge bear moving towards Karin who was tripped on the ground.

"KARIN-CHAN!" Naruto screamed, "PERVY EYES! Take care of the bear, I'll get Karin-chan!" he commanded as he chakra leapt towards Karin's location.

 _How am I supposed to take care of this monstrosity... oh wait I have my sword... stupid me,_ channelling chakra into my legs I jumped up on the bears head, sword drawn. With chakra enhanced arms I rammed my sword right into the skull. Apparently it wasn't enough so I repeatedly stabbed.

The bear released a few death throes and finally succumbed to it's wounds.

"Karin-chan! Are you alright?!" Naruto yelled as he holding her in a bone crushing hug, "Sakura-chan! Come check on her please!" he said as he turned his head towards Sakura.

Sakura rushed right over, "Let go of her Naruto-kun, so I can have a look," she ordered as she was looking Karin over for injuries.

"Right, heh heh," Naruto sighed in relief as he let go of Karin, "I'm so glad that we got here in time, Karin-chan..." he said as he smiled at her.

Karin had a very typical impression of a gaping fish and 'what the fuck just happened' not really knowing what was happening right now, "...Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto shot her a bright smile, "I came to pick you up Karin-chan!" he exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"Huh?" Karin wasn't really catching the situation right now, "why? I'm a Kusa ninja... your enemy... why would you help your enemy?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief and doubt.

Naruto shook his head wildly, "Enemies?! What are you talking about Karin-chan? Did that bear hit your head? We are family Karin-chan! And I would do anything for family!" he said, looking at her as if she grew another head.

"Family..." she whispered while looking at the ground sadly, "I'm still a Kusa ninja though and those two..."

Naruto scowled at her, "Karin-chan, you could be from a village that is Konoha's worst enemy and I wouldn't care! How many times do I have to tell you?! YOU. ARE. FAMILY!" he droned out, "And those two team mates of yours are the reason why I'm here... I really didn't like how they treated you so we came to pick you up from them and get you to safety!"

"Safety? ...What are you talking about?" She asked disbelievingly as her chin started to tremble.

This time he gave her a tender smile, "I want you to stay here in Konoha with me, this is our home, home of Uzumaki, you dummy." he said softly.

Karin broke down crying. Naruto looked like he just committed the most heinous crime and turned towards Sakura for help. Sakura just shook her head with a slight smile and motioned for Naruto to hug her.

And so he did, he embraced Karin in another hug. She returned it as she held onto his wind breaker as if her life depended on it, crying her heart out.

I don't really know her circumstance but for her to react like this the moment Naruto mentioned that he wants her to stay in Konoha with him made me wonder just how they were treating her in Hidden Grass... Her two 'team mates' were a good indicator and they did mention the bit about her being an outsider. That must have been awful...

After a while Karin finally calmed down and was reduced to occasional sobs.

Naruto pushed up her head a little so he could wipe away her tears, "Come now, we still have to get out of her-"

'Snap'

We were instantly put on guard.

Sharingan blazing and ninjato drawn I looked towards the direction of the noise... it was her team mates and they didn't look happy at all.

"We go for a little scouting trip and come back to see you getting chummy with these tree hugging degenerates? I knew right from the beginning that you were a traitorous bitch!" the kid with a sword sneered, "Go back to your ruins of Uzushio-"

"Shut the **fuck up**!" Naruto snarled as he stood up... crimson cloak bubbled to life,

My eyes widened, _this was bad!_ I couldn't stop him from going on rampage without Kakashi here... I tried to reach for Naruto to calm him down, but was only burned by the tailed beast chakra.

"Or what you Konoha fucker, you gonna defend some traitorous cunt, huh?!" The kid with sword spat out with venom as he was shakily trying to pull out his sword when he saw the menacing cloak. Both of them were trying to inch away from the spot.

"Manabu..." The second kid bit out in hushed voice as his legs were buckling in fear, "that guy looks really pissed with that cloak around him... I'm not liking this, we better run!"

"Damn it Ayato..." Manabu hastily whispered back, "the reputation of our village is at stake if we just let them intimidate us like that..."

" **I. SAID. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!** " Naruto's fists were bleeding from the strength of his grip.

"OR WH-" was all the kid managed to yell before Naruto appeared in front of him, a fist already buried in his face. With a sickening crack he was propelled back from the force behind the punch, his neck snapped.

"MANABU!" The kid in a jacket shakily yelled as he saw his friend die, "YOU BASTARDS!" he screamed trying to pull out a kunai to defend himself.

It was already too late as Naruto was upon him too, delivering devastating twin hammer strikes to his head; knocking the kid out completely. That wasn't enough as Naruto went to the ground so he would lay strike upon strike to to his face. " **WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! CALLING MY COUSIN A BITCH! TREATING HER AS IF SHE WAS A PLAGUE! WHO. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU!?"** he screamed as he was punching the lifeless body.

The cloak has finally receded back into his body. I went over to calm him down, "Naruto, it's done. He's dead; they are both dead."

Naruto was trembling, tears spilling down his face, "Pervy eyes..." he said shakily, "How could anyone treat her like that... look at her... she's just a sweet girl... what has she done to deserve something like that?!"

"It's alright Naruto, she's safe now," I said understandably as I put my arm on his shoulder, "We will make sure that she can stay in Konoha."

"I'm not letting anyone hurt her any more... that is my oath upon my family..." Naruto said with absolute conviction as he looked up at me.

I smiled at him approvingly, "Well mister Oathsworn, pick your ass up. We still have to go find somewhere to break a camp; we are quickly loosing daylight."

"Right, let's go" he said casually not even bothered that he just snapped a kids neck and bashed another's face in.

* * *

 **In case someone is curious about Karin's circumstance and why I wrote it that way; check out Naruto Shippuden episode 431 that's where Karin's background was explained if you can't help yourself.**


	27. Chapter 23

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray, thanks for all the reviews favourites and follows! As always much appreciated.**

 **A little shorter chapter this one but couldn't really cram in anything else, so be welcome to Curbstompia.**

 **Many thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Last night was disconcertingly calm and peaceful. I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching us but no matter how much I looked around with my Sharingan I couldn't find the source of this feeling. I knew very well who it was... It couldn't be any one else. It's as if he was purposely triggering my instincts, to toy with me, to test me... _Chichiue, grant me stregth..._

Karin, Naruto and Sakura were still in the camp that we set a few kilometres away from the spot where we found Karin. I stood outside on overwatch, the dreadful feeling never leaving me.

"Naruto, I know that you said we are family but aren't all Uzumaki supposed have red hair like I do? Because mother told me that red hair is a hallmark of an Uzumaki," Karin asked quizzically.

"Well..." Naruto dragged out as he was scratching his head, "tou-chan had blond hair and mother was from Uzumaki clan; I guess I got my hair after him," a bright smile got into his face, "ne, ne, tell me about your mother!"

Karin looked away sadly at that question, "I... I don't want to talk about kaa-san..." she shakily whispered.

"Oh..." Naruto's face turned solemn, probably realising what happened to Karin's mother, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he gave her a sad smile. Karin gave him a nod in response.

Sakura joined in, "Karin-san, I didn't want to ask yesterday but what were those bite marks on your arms? Those looked more like human bites than animal." she asked a little in concern and wonder.

That's why Karin was sent for the chunin exams... to be an immediate medic for those two. If they knew about her power... I don't even want to think about the implications. The great villages may be in peace now but the smaller, less significant one are in a state of perpetual war. War for resource, for power, for land; great villages have a very steady and bountiful flow of clients which renders the need to branch out for more excessive. If a great village wants to pull in more clients, they just send their strong genin teams for the Chunin exams.

The possible promotion is just a side effect; the point of these exams is to show a village's superiority to the nobles, to the daimyo's. Honestly these weren't chunin exams this was genin wars if anything.

Karin chuckled a little nervously, "Ah those? Don't worry about about them... it's nothing."

"Ah, well if you say so..." Sakura said as she nodded, though it appeared as if she knew there was something hiding underneath.

To begin with I always wondered how her powers worked and how she got them. The most probable way she got them was by inheriting it from her mother. The power was always a mystery; to heal anyone by allowing them to take in your blood and chakra due to the unique and strong vitality of the Uzumaki. But that can't be that simple; you are basically letting people suck out your life force... Is that why Karin's mother is probably dead? Because her power was over abused and her life was spent to heal others? That's dangerous...

And why is it that her own chakra isn't perpetually healing her, those scratches and bite marks by the logic should have healed themselves. Unless her body is preventing her own chakra from healing her so she wouldn't kill herself perpetually regenerating her body. That's a scary power to have... An inconvenience even for ones vitality to mutate so much that it can kill them. I guess it's for the best if she keeps her powers a secret. It wouldn't do her if she killed herself healing ignorant people. Is she even aware of the possible downside of this power?

"Anyway!" Naruto cut in to break the awkward silence that has fallen on them, "I can't wait until I show you our house! There are plenty rooms you can pick so you don't have to worry! This is going to be so awesome!" Naruto gushed as he was fist pumping.

There was a slight disturbance in the tree's and a hail of kunai were flying towards me.

My Sharingan was already blazing, _twelve kunai..._ kunai in my both hands I parried all of them. Ever since my Sharingan fully matured seeing and parrying kunai and shuriken was easy.

"We are under attack!" I yelled.

The rest were already on guard.

My heart was carving itself from my chest.

 _Is it him? Who is it!_

A woman appeared on the clearing in front of us, a hidden Grass head band on her forehead. There were only two Grass teams in the second stage... it's Orochimaru.

Naruto the rest rushed next to me, even Karin. Her face widened in recognition and something else, "Aya..." she whispered, "no... her chakra is too different, it's so dark, so tainted..."

It was, I could see it with my eyes. This twisted, bastardized natural chakra that flowed through him, her or whatever Orochimaru was now.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Four mice for me to pick up," the ninja said as she was slowly chuckling. And with a single chakra pulse she released a wave of debilitating killing intent.

Everyone was stunned by the force... locked in fear. Seeing our own death.

"Look at you, shivering, twisted in fear like a prey you are; disappointing." Orochimaru droned out, shaking his head.

"Who the hell is that..." Naruto shakily whispered, eyes wide.

I was having a very hard time breathing, "Danger..." I raggedly bit out.

Karin and Sakura were out of commission, this was just too much for them.

"KARIN! SAKURA!" I yelled with all the force I could muster, "Get cover NOW!"

That broke them out of their lock and quickly jumped further back.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?!" Yelled Naruto as he broke through the killing intent.

"Huh, impressive you broke through my little chakra pulse," once more Orochimaru started chuckling, "I'm here for Uchiha Sasuke, so you better entertain me."

I couldn't respond, my throat was completely locked. Sharingan following every single twitch Orochimaru made. _RUN?! FIGHT?! what to do... if we run he will probably kill them to punish me... he's here only for me, that's all he wants... I will have to let him mark me so he doesn't kill them... for that we will have to fight..._

The inevitable was here, the fate I was born to was about to happen and ironically I had to earn it so I could keep those three safe... _Sage have mercy on me..._

"Why are you after Pervy eyes! What business could you possibly have!?" Naruto asked angrily but his face was already set into his usual expression.

"I came here to see and test the last living Uchiha. To see for myself if the last of their clan is living up to their legacy." He said as he licked his lips.

I retched in disgust.

"There is nothing for you to see, so fuck off!" I bit out. "We have to fight her Naruto... if we run Sakura and Karin will be in danger..." I whispered.

I desperately wanted to run, but I couldn't abandon them. The only way to make sure they live is to struggle.

"Naruto, make explosions and be ready for our combination," I whispered, my eyes never leaving Orochimaru. He was waiting for our first move.

Quickly reaching into his pouch Naruto pulled out a single explosive kunai and threw it at Orochimaru; hands already dancing into motion, **_Ninpo_ : **_**Kibaku Kunai Kage Bunshin (Ninja art: Explosive Kunai Shadow Clone)**_ , a dozen kunai appeared around the original, already primed as they were flying towards their target.

Orochimaru looked appraisingly at the kunai and without a single hand seal he substituted away from the explosion.

My eyes followed Orochimaru's movement the whole way. I saw clearly where he landed, _There!_ , "Get ready!" I swiftly bit out as my fingers danced into motion, _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique)**_ I spat the ball of fire right at Orochimaru's landing place on a tree branch.

Naruto was already in motion too, _**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind release: Grand Breakthrough),**_ with a sharp intake of air Naruto released the crushing wind to empower my fireball.

I wasn't done going through another set of hand seals, **_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire release: Phoenix Flower Technique)_** , I released the smaller projectiles right at the spot where Orochimaru was.

Orochimaru didn't even deem the techniques danger as he just took them head on; allowing himself to be set on fire.

"Did we get her?" Naruto asked disbelievingly as he was starring at the spot.

"No." I said as I was looking at the chakra source.

Without even forming hand seals Orochimaru swiped in front of him, completely killing off the fire by wind, "That was interesting, surely you have much more to entertain me, right?" Orochimaru said with a predatory grin and disappeared from his spot.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the speed that was shown to us.

My eyes could faintly follow Orochimaru... his mobility was just insane. I was just seeing after images as he was darting around the trees, circling us. It looked more like he was slithering than rushing... leaving dust behind him.

"JUMP NARUTO!" I yelled as Orochimaru made a bee line towards us.

Naruto jumped away and I leapt up as Orochimaru appeared in front of me with a swipe.

My hands were already in motion, **_Raiton: Raiken (Lightning release: Lightning Blade),_** channelling lightning chakra into my palms I drew my blade, coating it in lightning. Falling down I held my ninjato in both hands, intending to stab Orochimaru, "DIE!"

But I wasn't fast enough for Orochimaru was already gone from the spot as I stabbed the ground beneath him.

Naruto wasn't waiting either as he formed a few hand seals, **_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clones Technique),_** covering the clearing with his clones.

Orochimaru stood a little further away, "Yes, yes... that's it. That desire to kill in your eyes. Yes... you are what I was looking for," he ecstatically mused out loud, "Show me more!"

Naruto's clones didn't wait as they charged at Orochimaru. He eagerly rushed at the clones destroying one by one though he was doing it so fast that it appeared as if he was killing them in droves. The quick destruction of clones resulted in a huge smoke screen.

"He killed them all so fast..." Naruto exclaimed in horror.

"Stay focused," I said as I rushed in with my blade for an upwards slash. Orochimaru was already waiting for me and effortlessly avoided all my slashes that I unleashed.

Naruto jumped in with an axe kick going for Orochimaru's shoulder. Smirking Orochimaru casually swatted the leg away while still avoiding my blade. I was forced to step back so I wouldn't accidentally catch Naruto with my swings.

Naruto wasn't done though as he released a back hand at Orochimaru who simply sidestepped. And followed with a left straight punch to his face. Orochimaru just simply caught the fist and held Naruto there, "I have no business with you Kyuubi child..." he mockingly said as he shook his head.

Seeing the opening I rushed in with my sword raised for a horizontal slash to split him in two as Orochimaru was holding Naruto. Noticing my advance Orochimaru pulled Naruto in and kicked him away. The force was so strong that he was launched across the clearing, impacting with a tree and destroying it.

As soon as he kicked Naruto he quickly stopped my slash... catching my blade, _CATCHING IT_ , with his palms, "Tsk, tsk you will have to work more on your kenjutsu, Sasuke-kun" he said that as he wretched the blade out of my grip. I was able to jump back to clear the distance but Orochimaru was already upon me, his fist buried in my gut, completely blowing wind out of me. He wasn't done as he continued with few more punches to my stomach which kept me lifted up in the air and finally finished with a roundhouse kick to my chest; sending me flying through the clearing.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled with terror as she saw us so easily destroyed from her spot with Karin

"Hmm~ I expected you to be stronger than this, but that will do," he mused as he bit his thumb and dragged a bloody line along his forearm with a tattoo and with a single hand seals, **_Jagei Jubaku (Binding Snake Glare Spell),_** a white python shot from his sleeve swiftly slithering towards me.

I couldn't move; my chest was crushed, at least two ribs broken. Blood was pouring out of my mouth and before I even registered, a snake bound itself around me and constricted me, lifting me up from the ground.

"Your eyes are magnificent though, the speed at which they move around taking in all the information, even stronger than Itachi's I must say; there is a great potential in you, heh heh heh." Orochimaru chuckled as his hand were going through hand seals. But before he could finish them a crimson cloaked Naruto appeared in front of him, fist flying towards his face with a war cry.

"STOP NARUTO! Don't- *cough*" I desperately cried out to no avail as Naruto was out of his mind.

But even in his Kyuubi enhanced speed he couldn't match Orochimaru. Casually dancing around Naruto's blows Orochimaru finally shot out his tongue at Naruto's neck choking the lights out of him.

"Remarkable, you can already control Kyuubi's chakra at such young age?" Orochimaru observed with expectation but then narrowed his eyes, "No, you can't; you are nothing but a wild beast right now." he sighed in disappointment.

Naruto tried to struggle, to resist, to fight back but the choke hold just sapped out all of his strength.

"It would be troublesome to have you running around like a rampaging beast," Orochimaru mused as he pulled, now docile, Naruto to him and pulled up his wind breaker, "Such a prodigious seal work... your father was truly one of few." he regaled with nostalgia. Making a special hand seal he gripped his right wrist. Purple flame burst out from his finger tips and slammed in onto Naruto's seal, **_Gogyo Fuuin (Five Elements Seal)_ ** burning the seal on top of Minato's seal.

The disruption of Naruto's chakra was strong enough to knock him out, almost completely disabling it.

Once the seal was completed Orochimaru threw Naruto in front of me.

Not being able to take it any more Sakura rushed in front of me and Naruto kunai shakily drawn, sweat and tears running down her face, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?!" she screamed, "Just let us go!"

My eyes widened, Sakura was going to get herself killed! "Don't do anything...Sakura!" I choked out, "He's too much just get back... and take care of Naruto..."

"Huh, what do we have here? Another mouse has crawled out to play?" Orochimaru raised an eye brow but quickly sighed, "Look at yourself, you are barely standing from the fear." Orochimaru mocked.

"Sakura... please... just take Naruto and run..." I desperately pleaded for their safety. Sakura didn't listen.

"And as to who I am. I am Orochimaru and I have come to grant Sasuke-kun a gift that he will never forget," he exclaimed grandiosely.

Sakura fell to the ground as she heard the name, legs unable to carry her any more through the fear, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry..." she sobbed out.

"Just take care of Naruto and Karin..." I said weakly.

"Smart girl, it would be a shame if I had to kill you. After all I still need you to take care of Sasuke-kun once I grant him my boon," he chuckled victoriously as he went through hand seals. His head shot out, elongating his neck and buried his fangs in my neck.

Finally done with applying the seal Orochimaru retracted his head and the snake let go of me.

Tenketsu around my neck exploded in indescribable pain which quickly spilled into the rest of my body like liquid fire. All I could do was scratch and scream in pain until I knew no more.


	28. Chapter 24

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray. Thanks for the review, favourites and follow. Much appreciated.**

 **a little response to a review by Indra Senin: There is a balance to things when it comes to ''serious and lighthearted'' just like life, there are moments that stresses us out and moments that just relaxes you. Even more so in such a military setting. Ninja can't really be in a permanent state of seriousness, awareness and danger they would go crazy. Even more so when they are off duty and on mission, two different polarities. And I can't really keep it all serious the whole time, the story would be depressing then, and I'm not sure if I or anyone else would enjoy that. But don't worry storms are coming.**

 **As always thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 _ **Power is all that matters.**_

 _ **Life and death cannot exist without power.**_

 _ **Peace and war cannot be reached without power.**_

 _ **What is right and wrong can only be decided through power.**_

 ** _VENGEANCE can only be delivered with POWER._**

 ** _Power that is beyond any mortal reach._**

 ** _Power that can be only given._**

 ** _Embrace this power and meet your own justice._**

 ** _I see you kill~_**

My eyes opened.

Where am I?

What is happening?

A massive surge of alien power whispered.

 _ **Kill, Kill, Kill, Embrace the power and KILL!**_

What happened? Where am I? What is happening to me?!

 ** _Kill!_**

The left side of my body burned with pain and power, foreign chakra.

Standing up I walked out of the hollow tree. There were people and " _Sasuke", "Sasuke-kun"_ kept ringing.

 _'WHAT HAPPENED?!'_

 _"I have come to grant Sasuke-kun a gift that he will never forget..."_

 _'OROCHIMARU!'_

My head felt like it was going to explode. I clutched it in pain.

 ** _Embrace my power Sasuke-kun, take my power and have your revenge!_**

 ** _TAKE MY POWER!_**

 _'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD! I'M UCHIHA SASUKE! THE LAST UCHIHA AND NO ONE FUCKING GETS IN MY HEAD!'_

 _'GET THE FUCK OUT!'_

 _ **KILL, KILL, KILL!**_

 _ **ACCEPT MY POWER!**_

My hand reached for something with a ring on top and grabbed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled and with a sharp piercing pain my mind has finally started to clear.

I felt nauseous, my own chakra was waging war against something in my body and it felt like my body was going to split apart...

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice yelled as it came closer. It was Sakura.

My stomach lurched and with that, it's contents.

"Sakura... where are we... are you alright?" I asked weakly as my head was putting itself together.

"Yeah we are fine, Karin-san helped me and Ino's team and Neji's where close by" Sakura said with relief, "Enough of that... your right leg is bleeding! Let me look at that" she ordered as she yanked out the kunai and started healing it with the Mystic Palm.

Huh right... I have a kunai buried pretty deep in my thigh, ' _so_ that's _the piercing pain'._

Sakura seemed mostly unharmed. A few scratches here and there but that was it. Looking around, the clearing was completely messed up. There was an enormous root pulled out of the dirt, Huge holes and upturned ground. Then there was Team Ten, Team Guy and Karin. It seems that they helped Sakura.

"Sakura what happened here?" I asked tiredly.

"After Orochimaru did something to you and Naruto-kun he left me and Karin-san alone. We carried the two of you here and hid so you could recover. I did whatever healing I could with your ribs, but I can't knit together bones yet." Sakura said a little bitterly.

"Hah- argh! It's fine, you did what you could," I gave her a thumbs up as my face contorted in displeasure, "What happened next?"

"Well, you didn't show any signs of waking up any time soon so we spent the night here, worst night ever I tell you," Sakura said as she sighed. She did have nice circles under her eyes. "Then earlier in the morning while you were still out, an Oto team came to kill you and... Luckily Neji-san and his team and Ino's team came in to help me and Karin-san, so we managed to drive them away."

 _'I will have to get Neji a fully signed collection of Icha Icha for this... that glorious bastard.'_ "That's good. I'm glad that the two of you are unharmed. Anyway you should go get some rest, I'll go talk to others, then we can depart when Naruto wakes up" I said as I stood up, once Sakura was done healing and bandaging my thigh.

"Right, I sure as hell need to get some rest," Sakura nodded as she went towards the tree where Naruto was.

I approached the big group that was busy talking with each other. ' _We still have three days to get to the tower, but then again, since we already got our scrolls we are good to go any time'._

"Yo." I greeted a little lazily.

The first one to notice me was Ino and quickly charged at me locking me in a hug. My ribs were exploding in pain, "Sasuke-kun~! I was so worried~" she cried out as she was shaking into my shirt.

"Ino... ribs... ugh" I wheezed out.

"Right... sorry~" She chirped at me, shooting me a thousand sun smile. I could only return it.

Shikamaru was shaking his head, "Troublesome woman... didn't you say that you were going to be mad at Sasuke?" he asked lazily in annoyance.

Ino's eyes momentarily widened, "RIGHT! SASUKE-KUN! How dare you grope the proctor lady in front of everyone when you haven't even invited me for a date?! HUH?" she screeched and threw vicious slap at me. My head flew to the side with a red imprint of Ino's palm on my left cheek.

I would have something smart to say but right now I was completely dry. "Couldn't help myself," I said as I shrugged and went towards the rest of the group and received greetings and nods from the rest.

I tried to bow in respect for what they did but I couldn't "I want to thank all of you for helping Sakura and Karin with those ninja. I would bow if I could but my ribs are a little screwed right now," I said cornily.

"No need to thank us Sasuke-kun! We are youthful friends and comrades after all!" Lee exclaimed spiritedly.

"Right Sasuke, Konoha comrades always help each other especially when they share the bonds we do" Neji said sagely but that earned him a slap to the back of his head from Tenten who had a tick mark on her forehead.

"It won't be for free Uchiha. You owe me one so I expect you to visit my fathers shop with some fat load of cash again." Tenten said as she chuckled.

I nodded, "I'm sure I'll need your father's fine craftsmanship after this exam, I'll certainly stop by."

"Yeah whatever you troublesome pervert. Ino would never let us live it down if we let you die," Shikamaru lazily said as he waved at me dismissively.

"It wasn't a problem Sasuke," Chouji said as he was munching on a bag of chips. Looking at it I was getting peachy too.

Karin seemed a little withdrawn, i guess she was still in the process of sinking in the fact that she was going to join Konoha, her Hidden Grass headband already discarded, "It's fine Sasuke-san," she said a little tiredly.

"Please call me Sasuke, there is no need for honorifics. Me and Naruto are like a family and you are his family so that makes us a family too." I said with a slight smile, "Anyway, you were helping Sakura looking after me and Naruto when we were out of commission right? You should go get some rest before we go towards the tower."

"Right, I'll go get some sleep then." she said as she walked towards the tree Sakura was resting in.

"Which reminds me, do you still need any scrolls before we go finish this crap?" I asked as I looked at the two teams.

"No, we got our scroll pretty early when we ran into a Suna team, so we are already done." said Neji. I nodded.

"And you?" I looked and Shikamaru and Chouji.

Ino came from behind me and hugged me. She was always a physical type... "We still need a Heaven scroll Sasuke-kun~ and because of you we still don't have it!" she said as her teammates nodded in agreement.

"Oh that's easy then, we have a spare Heaven scroll, you can have that," I announced as I was pulling out the scroll we got from Karin's team.

"Really! Thanks Sasuke-kun~" Ino happily exclaimed from behind me and snatched the scroll from my hand, "I was mad at you but you are forgiven," she chirped.

...She acts like she owns me or something... Did something happen during the day I was knocked out? "Right..." I droned out.

"Anyway, what happened to your team Sasuke?.. I saw something in your chakra system before and after you woke up... it was very dark and seemed to spread through most of your chakra pathways branching from your primary subclavian tenketsu" Asked Neji with a slight cringe.

Yeah... that must have been a nice sight to look at the cursed seal chakra flowing through me. I pulled a little at my collar to show them the seal. "Because of this... We ran into Orochimaru yesterday and he marked me with this cursed seal that completely fucked up my chakra..."

Everyone's eyes went wide at that, recognition all over their faces.

"Woah, woah, Sakura did say that Orochimaru attacked you but it was really hard to believe... but really? Why would he mark you like that?" Ino asked disbelievingly as she went in front of me, mirroring everyone's faces.

"Beats me, I'd like to know that too," I shrugged. "I wish I knew why that paedophile went after me."

Tenten scoffed, "Seriously Uchiha, what is it with you and the Sannin? You are a follower of Jiraiya-sama and even corrupted Neji and now Orochimaru is hunting you... What's next? Tsunade-sama punches you in the face?" she said outrageously as if she wanted to meet Orochimaru...

I barked out laughing but quickly clutched my chest in pain, "You jealous? I'm sure if you find Orochimaru, you could ask him for a nice hickey..." I scoffed.

"What a drag... First that Kabuto guy then Orochimaru infiltrates the exams... this exam is more troublesome than I thought."

"Yosh! I shall defeat Orochimaru for marking you with something so vile Sasuke-kun!" Lee exclaimed full of youth.

I didn't know if he really meant that or was just trying to lighten the situation... I certainly hope it's the later because I don't want to see a sealing scroll with a green spandex in it any time soon, "That's the spirit Lee!" I jokingly supported him though quickly refocused as there was something else to discuss, "So what's your plan? Both of you have the necessary scrolls now," I asked.

"Considering that we are gathered like this already it would be a much more favourable choice to stick together and head towards the tower once we are ready; our number is intimidating enough for anyone to attack." Offered Neji as he was looking at his teammates who nodded in agreement.

"It would be a real drag to head towards the tower as alone... we would probably have to fight again; no thanks," Shikamaru said as he plopped down on the ground.

"Yep! You won't get rid of us any time soon, Sasuke-kun~" Ino chirped.

"Good, I don't have to convince you because I wouldn't let you go off on your own," I chuckled, "Let's wait for those three sleepyheads to wake up."

The seal flared again sending a pulse of pain from my neck... I really need someone to restrain it.

I don't like the way the seal is fucking up my chakra pathways at all... it's so vile and even worse, my body is fighting it. A persons chakra doesn't take well to foreign chakra interference and fights it on every step just like normal immune system. That is one of the reasons why natural chakra is almost a lost art. More often than not it would just kill the user from chakra poisoning or in case of people like Juugo who came from a clan that had some sort of chakra mutation that drew natural chakra into their body, made the users go insane.

"Say Neji, could you look me over with your Byakugan and tell me how is that chakra spreading in its dormant state right now?" I asked. I really had to know how bad it already was because I can feel it, even if it's not activated the seal is periodically feeding on my own chakra reserves to empower itself...

"I can certainly do that," Neji nodded as he activated Byakugan, "The foreign chakra has mostly receded back into the core area of the seal in your left shoulder..." Neji stared with narrowed eyes. "But there are traces of it all over your three hundred sixty one Tenketsu, and even when the seal is dormant it's slowly spreading; your left shoulder is basically covered in black tendrils and it's growing towards your heart."

Well that blows... "Say Neji, could you close or block the chakra pathways around the seal to restrain it until I get some proper help from a sealing master?" I asked. I don't think I can do anything with what has already spread but we can at least try to prevent it from spreading any further.

"I can do that, but it will weaken the flow of chakra into your left arm," Neji nodded, "It will be very uncomfortable."

I cringed, knowing very well how much it hurts to be hit by a Gentle Fist strike even more so with chakra applied, "Do your worst..."

Straightening his index and middle finger Neji went in for a sharp stab to my shoulder.

I hissed; the pain was just horrible and my shoulder went stiff but was still able to use my left arm... that's just how skilled Neji was with Gentle Fist.

"That should last you long enough for us to get to the tower. How are you feeling? Neji asked after deactivating Byakugan.

"M-much better," I managed to say through the pain and laid down on the ground. "Fuck Orochimaru..."

* * *

A yelp came from the tree where Naruto the girls slept."Sounds like a certain blonde monstrosity is awake now," I chuckled as I remarked from the ground.

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan! ...Karin-chan?!"

"Ugh~ Shut up Naruto-kun!"

Naruto quickly darted out from under the tree towards me, "Pervy eyes!" lifting me from the ground he locked me in a bone crushing hug, "You're alive! Man I was so worried when I saw that snake squeeze you like that!"

"Naruto... ribs... uuuhg," I repeatedly slapped Naruto's back in protest.

"Woops, sorry," He gave me a smirk and scratched the back of his head.

"Damn it Naruto keep it down... I'm trying to sleep." bit out Shikamaru as he was yawning.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here? Is your team here too?" Naruto asked quizzically as he looked around only to see Neji, "Womanizer eyes..." he glared at him. Neji scoffed lightly when he saw Naruto.

"What just happened here Pervy eyes? It's as if that stupid Kusa genin stopped by..." Naruto voiced after seeing the damage done to the clearing.

"No it wasn't Orochimaru-"

"What?!" Naruto cut me off, "What do you mean Orochimaru? What would a former teammate of Pervy sage do here?"

"Well..." I went on to explain Naruto what happened.

.

"..."

"So... That Pedo snake kissed the side of your neck and now you have an evil hickey tattoo there?" Naruto mockingly asked, trying to hold down laughter.

"Just die..." I bit out. Of all things to joke about he had to do this... "Anyway how's your chakra, feel any different?" I asked to prompt Naruto to find out for himself.

"Now that you say it..." he scowled, "My chakra feels really weird," he observed as his hands went into hand seals, **_Ninpo: Kage Bunshin,_** a couple clones popped out, looking dead as if it was Naruto from three years ago trying to cast a simple clone technique. "What the hell?!" Naruto yelled.

"Well Naruto, I'm sorry to tell you but it seems I'm not the only one who was marked by Pedo snake," I sighed, "When you tapped into Kyuubi's chakra at the end he used some sort of seal that completely disrupted your chakra; we'll have to tell Hokage-sama when we get to the tower."

"Fuck that snake..." Naruto bit out not happy at all at the state of his chakra.

Karin and Sakura finally crawled out too, looking much better than before since they got some sleep in, "Oh everyone is still here?" Sakura observed as she looked around.

"I want to sleep some more..." lamented Karin as she walked next to Sakura.

Now that I think about it, my ribs don't feel broken at all... more like only bruised... could Karin have used her chakra on me?

"Finally up eh?" I smirked, "And yeah Team Ten and Team Guy have decided to wait for us and since the two of you are up, it's about time we headed towards the tower and finish this crap; we are losing daylight," turning towards Shikamaru I nudged him a little, "Get up lazy ass it's time to go," and also waved at Neji, who was on lookout, to signal that we are going to depart now.

"Right! Let's go," Naruto spiritedly added in, clearly wanting to be out of this hell hole too.

Luckily there wasn't much for us to pack as most of the things were already put away while we were waiting for Naruto and the girls to wake up. And soon enough we were already on our way towards the tower.

The path to the tower was long but we were able to chakra sprint towards it which drastically cut down the time needed. Under normal circumstances we would have moved slowly and cautiously but having Neji with his eyes that see everything; Karin is already developing her chakra sensitivity and Ino, who has natural sensor natured chakra due to her bloodline, made it much easier to avoid enemy teams and ambushes.

One team actually tried to rush at us but quickly ran away when they saw the number of people in our group. Neji sported a smirk ever since.

The closer we got to the more corpses littered the way. Though many corpses had a very distinctive presence of bloodied sand on them... Gaara was already done with the second stage.

All in all it was a pretty peaceful walk towards the tower and the night was already upon us. There were many entrances though, most of the were still sealed with a paper tag. Three of them were already broken so three teams were already done.

"Well this is where we separate our ways, once more we shall be opponents. Let the best team succeed," Neji proclaimed as he and his team bowed in farewell and went towards their own door

"Yeah, good luck," I nodded at them, we were going to meet again soon anyway.

"Hmphf, I'm going to kick your ass six ways to Sunday, just wait Womanizer eyes..." Naruto scoffed.

"Finally... done with this crap," Shikamaru sighed as he went towards a sealed entrance as he waved back at us.

"Well I'll see you guys later, bye" Waved Chouji as he followed Shikamaru

"Guys wait up damn it, I still have to say good bye!" Ino hastily bit out at her teammate who was already going inside, "hey Sasuke-kun~ you'll be nice to me if we end up fighting each other right?" she asked sweetly, maybe a little too much.

I snickered, "I'll make sure to be extra mean if that happens Ino," I said jovially.

"Hmm!" Ino hummed in insult and followed after her teammates.

"Well let's go in too!" Said Naruto as he went to open the doors.

The room was huge and empty. The only thing that stood out was a riddle hanging on the wall.

"If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared," Sakura read out. "If you do not posses Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe ones. That is the secret of those who walk the shadows."

"Hmm it says open the scrolls, then let's do it," Said Naruto as he pulled out the Earth scroll he kept.

"I guess so, what else is there to do?" Shrugging I did the same.

"Hmm there must be more to it... Heaven and Earth, representing spiritual and physical chakra?" Sakura mused out loud.

"I guess we have to put those scrolls together when we open them." Added in Karin looking really tense. Makes sense though, the next few moments could change her life.

"Pervy eyes?" asked Naruto as he was holding the edge of the scroll.

"Do it." I nodded.

We both pulled. There was a sealing matrix inside with a kanji designating a person -Jin-.

 _Are you serious? Human summoning?_

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "Tha-That's a summoning circle! For human?!" he exclaimed completely bewildered.

"Well let's put it together then," I said as I laid down the scroll.

"R-right," Stuttered Naruto, still not believing what he was looking at right now.

The seals overlapped and soon started sizzling and soon enough it exploded in a plume of smoke with a burst of chakra a person appeared in it.

"Hey. Long time no see." Said iruka as he stepped out of the sealing circle.

"Iruka sensei? Why did you come out from a summoning circle?" Naruto cocked his head to the side bewildered, "How is that even possible?"

"Ah, I'm not going to explain to you how this works Naruto, I myself don't know," said Iruka as he looked at us, "And who's that?" he asked pointedly at Karin.

Karin looked like she wanted to run away from the nervousness, "I'm Uzumaki Karin," she pipped.

"Ah sensei, she's family!" exclaimed Naruto with bright smile.

That surprised Iruka "Family? You will have to explain more then, Naruto."

"So sensei why did you appear from the scroll?" Asked Sakura.

"We chunin are tasked with welcoming the examinee's at the end of the second task. So that's why I appeared, to relay you an important message." Said Iruka with serious face.

"And what's that sensei?" I asked a bit annoyed. We were wasting time standing here, we should be at the Hokage by now.

"Congratulations," Iruka shot us a bright smile, "You pass, well except Karin-san here I'm still not sure what she's doing here." he said as he scratched his cheek.

"Hell yeah-tebayo!" Naruto launched himself at Iruka, nearly making him trip, "We are the best!" he cheered.

Iruka had a tick mark on his forehead, "Naruto... I'm really proud that you passed but I wasn't done with my speech yet." He said with a hint of annoyance. Naruto let go of him with a sheepish grin.

"Sensei skip the speech," I cut him off gravely, "We need to report to Hokage-sama right now, it's a matter of Konoha's security."

"Konoha's security? What happened?" Iruka asked alarmingly.

"Not now sensei we'll explain everything when we get to Hokage-sama," I replied.

"Follow me then," He motioned for us to come with him, "I guess you have business here too, Karin-san?"

"Y-yes," Karin choked out tensely.

We followed after Iruka as he took us to the top of the tower to Hokage's lounge. I followed in silence as I was going through what to say, I definitely need someone to restrain the cursed seal and Naruto needs that seal of five elements removed, there is also Orochimaru...

With a knock we went in. It was quite a spacious room with television screens. Hiruzen was already in as well as two ANBU operatives, Anko and Kakashi; who was glaring daggers at me the moment he saw me from his seat on a sofa next to Anko... _ouch he probably knows already._

"Ah Iruka, what do you need? We are in the middle of a meeting right now," said Hiruzen calmly as he was fashioning a scowl.

"Forg-" was all Iruka said as Naruto cut him off.

Naruto rushed towards Hiruzen dragging Karin with him, "JIJI! I have something important to say!" Naruto said wildly.

"Woah!" cried out Karin as she didn't expect to be so suddenly yanked.

"Naruto-kun..." sighed Sakura as she facepalmed.

Hiruzen's eyes momentarily flashed with recognition but it quickly disappeared, "Naruto-kun, what do you need?" he asked with a smile.

"Jiji this is Karin-chan, she's my cousin and she wants to come live with me in Konoha!" exclaimed Naruto as he and Karin lined up in front of him.

"Hello Hokage-sama, I'm Uzumaki Karin," she greeted politely with a bow.

"You are a Kusa genin aren't you?" Hiruzen asked, looking at her appraisingly.

"H-hai Hokage-sama," Karin answered nervously.

"Naruto-kun... I can't just simply accept foreign ninja into the village," Hiruzen said with a sigh.

Completely changing his demeanour Naruto shot to the ground in seiza and bowed, "Please Hokage-sama, allow Uzumaki Karin to live here with me in Konoha. She has been treated very badly in Kusagakure and is my only living relative; I don't want anything bad to happen to her again. Please, I beg you as a head of Uzumaki clan, allow my cousin to live in Konoha." he pleaded

Karin went to the ground in the same manner,, "Please Hokage-sama, I don't want to be in Kusa any more... it's because of them my mother died... and I wish to live with my living family." Karin pleaded solemly, "I swear that I will bring no harm to Konoha and I will offer my services as a ninja should you ask that of me."

Hiruzen drummed his fingers on an armrest of the sofa he was sitting on, contemplating. "What about members of your team, Karin-kun? Surely they will be asking questions over your disappearance." He asked as he was building himself the whole picture.

"I killed them jiji... they treated her like an outsider... as if she was a disease... I couldn't accept that," answered Naruto still prostrating himself.

"Stand up both you, that's enough," Hiruzen motioned for them to get off the ground, "I cannot allow Kusa Genin Uzumaki Karin join Konoha-"

"Jiji-" Naruto tried to protest only to be interrupted by Hiruzen's hands

"But I can accept a refugee from Uzushiogakure seeking asylum with her remaining family here in Konoha," finished Hiruzen sagely.

The switch from disbelief to sheer joy on Naruto's face was instantaneous, launching himself at Hiruzen he cried out, "Jiji! Thank you~!"

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I will never forget this," said Karin as she bowed in gratitude.

Hiruzen returned the hug, "There will still be many things to discuss regarding your moving in Karin-kun; first and foremost I'll tell you that you will be on a one year probation period if everything goes without any issue you may submit a request for a citizenship of Konoha." He informed, "And since Naruto has offered that you can move into his residence you may move in but before doing so we will have you go through a simple screening." Hiruzen continued as he pointed at his ANBU, "Bear here will discretely escort you to the Intelligence headquarters for that and then to Naruto's residence once you are done."

"As you command Hokage-sama." said ANBU moved forward. "Come," he gave Karin his hand so she would hold onto it.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." with one last bow Karin turned to us, "Good luck with the Chunin exams, I'll root for you guys." she said with a genuine smile and went towards Bear.

"Wait up Karin-chan," Naruto stopped her as his hand went towards his pouch to pull out a key chain, "You can't go home without a key..." he said as he pulled out a spare key, and shot her smile, "I'll see you at home!"

"Bye Karin-san, don't be a stranger," said Sakura.

"See you," I nodded at her.

Taking hold of Bears arm she gave us one last nod, "Once more thank you very much and I'll see you soon hopefully." and they disappeared in a body flicker.

"Now, is there anything else you wanted to report?" Hiruzen looked at us expectantly.

I stepped forward and nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama." I took a deep breath, "Yesterday we were assaulted by S-rank rogue ninja Orochimaru; during the encounter, Orochimaru dispatched me and Naruto then marked me with some sort of cursed seal," I reported as I pulled my shirt to show the seal. Their eyes didn't even show any hint of surprise or alarm, I guess they already knew. "Also, he used some sort of five finger seal on Naruto's stomach to disrupt his chakra flow.," I concluded.

Hiruzen sighed deeply, "Anko here has already informed me that Orochimaru has attacked your team and branded you with a cursed seal. Kakashi-kun will take you to another room and place a restrictive seal on that cursed mark," he said as he looked at me with grave seriousness, "Sasuke-kun that power is tainted, no matter what you must resist and fight against it before it consumes you."

"Understood Hokage-sama," I nodded. It's not as if I ever plan to use this power... it's truly twisted.

Satisfied with my answer he turned towards Naruto, "Naruto-kun, mould your chakra and show me your seal please," Hiruzen ordered.

"Right jiji," Naruto unzipped his wind breaker and pulled up his shirt while internally accessing his chakra to manifest the seal holding Kyuubi.

"Hmm... Gogyo Fuuin, I see." Hiruzen observed as he was looking at the five prong symbols on Naruto's stomach around Minato's seal, "Grit your teeth Naruto-kun, this may be uncomfortable." he ordered as his right hand fingers burst into blue flames, **_Gogyo Kaiin (Five Elements Unsealing),_** and pressed his palm against Naruto's stomach.

Naruto yelped in pain as the seal burned away and swayed a little on his spot, disoriented, "Uuu~ my head is swimmy," Naruto mumbled as he swayed on his spot.

"Your chakra manipulation should be better now Naruto-kun." said Hiruzen as he reached for his pipe, "Anything else you wanted to say?"

"Thanks jiji! Nothing else." Naruto chirped

"That's all I wanted to say Hokage-sama." I replied.

"I have nothing to add, Hokage-sama." said Sakura.

"Very well, there are still two days before the second stage ends; Iruka will take you to your rooms in the tower while Kakashi will take Sasuke-kun to the side to restrain his seal," he concluded, "well done on your passing of the second examination."

We all nodded in respect, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Naruto, Sakura. Follow me, I'll take you to your room." Iruka said as he went to leave the room.

Kakashi got up from the sofa he was sitting on and with a sigh he went towards me, "Well, let's go my little pervert." and dragged me out of the room.

Kakashi looked very pissed, I couldn't tell wherever it was at me or something completely unrelated so I had to ask, "Sensei... you seem very angry, if it's because of what happened at the start of the second exam then I'm sorry; there was just no other way for me to relay my suspicions without being detected." I said carefully.

Kakashi snorted, "That? Oh yeah I was pissed but Anko told me the whole story; no, right now I'm thinking of how many ways I can kill Orochimaru," Kakashi gravely said as he cracked his knuckles.

Huh he could actually make it happen if it came down to it although... you really can't permanently kill Orochimaru. "Good luck with that," I bit out cynically.

"Here were are. Get inside and take off your shirt; this gonna take some time," Kakashi commanded as he ushered me inside the room.

It was just an empty dimly lit room without any windows, nothing of interest here except for way too many pillars for no reason.

I took of my shirt and asked. "What now?"

"Just sit down and enjoy the peace."

Right... nothing about seals drawn on a living body sounds peaceful. There is a reason why people avoid using their body as a medium for a seal. It will wreck your chakra system because you will be basically storing foreign chakra. The body will resist the intrusion of the foreign chakra while the seal will outright overpower it. Sometimes such seals can outright kill you the moment you apply them.

Kakashi started to carve circles around me. There were two an inner one in which I sat and an outer one, "Okay that's the easy part down. Now I have to drawn the seal on you."

"Do I even want to know what you are going to use to draw the seal?"

"Menstruation blood." Kakashi answered seriously.

"WHAT?!" I asked completely gob-smacked.

"So I can get that reaction out of you," Kakashi chuckled dryly. "Okay I'm being honest now, I will need your blood. But hey there are medics in this tower, they will put you back together, so what is a little blood loss right?" He patted my head reassuringly as if he was enjoying it.

"Oh joy..." I sighed. It made sense, if you want to make sure that the risk of things going wrong was minimal during human sealing, it's best to use their own chakra and what else contained enough of the victims chakra than their blood. Those who practice sealing art always mix their ink with their own blood to naturally strengthen the seals.

"Raise your palm and keep it up the whole time." Said Kakashi as he reached for a kunai.

I raised my left palm and quickly hissed as he made a fast cut.

"Now hold still and don't do anything; a single mistake and I would have draw the seal right from the beginning."

This is going to suck in so many ways...

.

"Huh~ the things I do for my kids," Kakashi mused as he finished the seal. It took him an hour to draw it.

Bloody kanji all over my body extending into the circles too, kunai at each point the kanji crossed the cirles.

"Any last word Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with a hint of amusement.

"Fuck Orochimaru." Those are the words I'm going to live by.

Kakashi went into a lengthy set of hand seals and slammed his palm on the cursed seal, " **Fuuja Houin (Evil Sealing Method)"**

He actually had to invoke it.

My tenketsu exploded in pain as the seal was gathering around Orochimaru's mark. The pain was so horrible that I fainted.

* * *

 **AN: In case anyone will be questioning the cursed seal mark and why it ''spoke'' to Sasuke. It's not Orochimaru actively speaking to him rather a pre-recorded message left by Orochimaru to try to brainwash him. And the reason why I went in such a direction is because Orochimaru actually leaves a piece of his conscious/soul in the cursed seal. So when he's close enough he can activate the seal himself and leave such messages.**


	29. Chapter 25

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Much appreciated.**

 **A little response to a review by flevantein: I can't even tell you how much I want to respond to that review! But I can't! That would be a massive spoiler. But what I can tell you is that it will be 'fun' for good or bad only people can decide.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think!**

 **Many thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

I was bedridden for the two days. My body felt like shit and my chakra system felt even worse. I don't even know how to describe this, it felt like I was withdrawing from an addiction. At least Kakashi's seal was doing what it should, to a large extend it suppressed the cursed mark but Orochimaru's seal was constantly trying to overpower the restriction, resulting in my present situation. The only positive to this is that the chakra syphoning was lessened to a bare minimum and from what I remember the seal won't take over unless I let it except for when Orochimaru forces it to activate himself...

Fuck Orochimaru.

We got our own room in the tower, though it looks very Spartan, just like barracks; three beds with trunks and that's it. If you wanted to get something to eat you had to go down to the kitchens and make yourself something. If you wanted to visit the toilet you had to go to the public toilets. Luckily I had a premium care service of medic ninja's who were stationed in the tower so food was taken care off. Under normal circumstances I would still be considered a competitor even though my team has already finished. But since I'm the last Uchiha, who could have died at any moment because chakra was waging a world war inside me, concessions had to be made. Which was great because I honestly felt like death those last two days.

It was better now, having my chakra reserves properly replenishing was a relief.

"Pervy eyes!" Naruto barged into the room, "It's time to get up! The second exam ends in one hour!" he yelled as he yanked the covers off me.

Sakura came right after him, "How are you feeling Sasuke-kun?" She asked with concern.

 _'I don't wanna get up...' "_ I'm feeling much better than last two days," I answered with sigh. "Go down to the main hall without me, I'm going to go take a shower before going catching up with you."

"Hmpf, don't be late like Kakashi sensei. You wouldn't want to be left in the dust while I and Sakura become Chunin right?" Naruto jovially slapped my back.

I scoffed at that, "As if I'd ever be late like Kakashi."

"Well let's go Naruto-kun, it would be for the best to see if any other team passed before they officially end the second stage." Sakura said as she dragged Naruto away.

Naruto sported a shit eating grin while he was dragged away... he's just that weird.

Pulling out my sealing scroll I unsealed the spare clothing I had packed for the cases like these. After all, I can't present myself in the tatters like some hobo.

On my way to the showers I ran into Kabuto's team. They looked like they just got to the tower, dirt and all. The surprised look on their faces was priceless so much that I will make sure to remember it forever. Those pieces of shit were looking for me in the forest but too bad for them we arrived much sooner. That face though... that's the face I want to see when one day I finally run my blade through Kabuto and his bastard of a master... that's the look I want to see on their face then as they take their last breath looking at their killer, _ME_.

The shower was peaceful. I got the whole bathroom to myself so, I was allowed to contemplate on what's to come next. It's pretty clear that Orochimaru was going to rig this shit to hell just to make sure that I use the cursed seal. From what I remember, Sasuke was put against a guy who could drain chakra on physical contact. Luckily I know very well how to deal with sticky shits, namely Naruto. Oh well, no point to plan right now.

Finally done with the shower, I changed into my fresh clothes and made my way towards the main hall. Didn't meet anyone on the way, I guess they where already gathered there.

Making my way though a long corridor I finally arrived at the main hall. Everyone was there already, even Hiruzen. All eyes turned to me. Some were seething, some were uncaring but most of them looked at me as if I was late...

The teams that passed were standing in rows in front of the proctors, mentors and the Hokage. Hiruzen stood in the middle on a podium while proctors were set in front of him and Jonin mentors standing behind him.

Naruto was the first to hiss when I came to stand behind Sakura, "I told you not to be late and what do you do? You come late, damn it Pervy eyes..."

Sakura was shaking her head disapprovingly too, "What took you so long Sasuke-kun?"

"The shower was just that good and I had to be extra thorough, who knows what attached to me in the forest..." I answered nonchalantly.

Looking at the assembly I noticed Kakashi giving me a thumbs up, for being late... Asuma, Gai and Kurenai were there too next to another Konoha Jonin wearing glasses with light brown hair and a partial mask covering his chin; must be the instructor of Kabuto's 'team', is he a traitor too? Then there was also Baki, a Suna Jonin and lastly an Oto Jonin with purple hair, fully body suit and a flack vest; can be no one else but Orochimaru...

The desire to lunge at him to kill him was overwhelming but at the same the memory of what happened in the forest was all too fresh. The cursed seal came to life again... even though it should be pretty much restrained by the Evil Sealing Method just because Orochimaru is in close proximity to me... The seal didn't pick up chakra syphoning but it burned thanks to Kakashi's seal... It feels like someone's holding a lighter on that spot, burning me.

"Very well, everyone seems to have gathered. Let me congratulate you for surviving the forest because this year sure was bloody," Anko said with a smirk. "Now listen well, Hokage-sama is going to explain the Third exam, so you better pay attention you little worms," she finished and turned towards Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama, please do the honours," she said almost reverently.

"Before I tell you what the third exam entrails. I want to explain the purpose behind these exams. Why do you think we hold joint exams with our allied vilalges? Hiruzen asked rhetorically, taking a puff from his pipe.

 _To crush them in front of the daimyo's and nobles of course._ The urge to scoff was strong with me.

"To maintain good relations with our allies and heighten the capabilities of our ninja," Hiruzen called out almost sarcastically. "Do not be fooled by such obvious reasons," he took a short pause to puff his pipe. "The true purpose of these exams is to wage war with our allies. Throughout history the neighbouring countries have fought each other continuously. To avoid wasting military power a place is always chosen to wage this battle; that is how the tradition of Chunin Selection Examination began. Without doubt these examinations are held to bring up those who are worthy of becoming Chunin but the main reason is to showcase the pride and might of a nation you represent."

Hearing someone like Hiruzen to say something like that makes you realise just the kind of person he is. No one emerges through three Ninja Wars victorious and proclaims peace. No, Hiruzen can call for camaraderie and alliances as much as he wants because underneath that hides a man who earned himself a moniker 'The Professor', a man who slaughtered his way through three wars. No one else can boast that.

Makes you sometimes doubt whenever Hiruzen is truly 'The Father of Konoha' or a really good manipulator. Either is worthy of respect; to hold that position for so long without any opposition is not something anyone can just do on a whim. Some would say that Onoki achieved the same but he got crushed in last two wars.

"Leaders and people of prominence are invited to the third examination from the countries you represent and many more as guests and also potential clients. They will take note of each and every one of your capabilities. The better you represent your village the more attention you will draw towards it. Villages that show superior force naturally garner more clients. And villages that are lacking fade in obscurity. This is our war, ninja war. We do not fight for land, we fight for wealth that can only be nurtured by our clients."

March in and show your countries might. At what cost though? Countless dead genin, is that worth it? To massacre your foundation upon which you have to build to poses power? The toll for representing your village is high and the cost doesn't matter because in the end everyone wants to rule the world.

"Is that why we fight with our lives on line? To appease some old fogies?" Kiba questioned in outrage.

"The more wealthy a village is, the more powerful it becomes; the more powerful a village becomes, the more powerful your country becomes; the more powerful a country becomes, the better political power it holds. That is why we fight, to serve and represent our Daimyo and your own power can only grow in a life-and-death battle."

"Then why did you say this is to promote better international relations?" Tenten demanded.

"I told you from the beginning to not confuse yourself with this," Hiruzen replied with a deep sigh. "In our world, friends don't exist. Each and every one seeks a piece of their heaven."

"Enough of this drivel, just get to explaining this life and death exam," Gaara said, voice full of impatience.

"Very well," Hiruzen nodded.

"Allow me to take it from here, Hokage-sama," a man said as he flickered in front of Hiruzen, kneeling. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Geko Hayate and I will be your proctor for a preliminary test before the third stage of the examination." he said as he turned to us.

"Preliminaries?" Shikamaru asked, annoyance seeping from him. "What are you talking about?"

"The first and second exam might have been too easy," Hayate coughed. "The fact is that too many of you passed. As Hokage-sama mentioned earlier, there will be a great many important guests coming and we can't afford to waste their time. Therefore only the best will get a chance to show their worth in the third part." Hayate coughed a few more times. "So if there is someone who is not feeling well, now is your chance to step out before we begin the preliminaries immediately."

You look like you are just one more stop from a coffin and your cough sounds even worse, I don't think you should question our condition.

"One last thing to add, these will be one on one matches, so this is your chance to withdraw," concluded Hayate.

"I'll quit, my chakra is completely depleted because we just arrived," Kabuto said, hand raised sheepishly.

Yeah, yeah just leave you rat, I will kill you one day.

"Very well, you may leave, anyone else?" Hayate waited a little while longer to see if anyone else would quit. "It seems that no one else will leave; let us begin with the preliminaries then. There are twenty of you so there will be ten matches. You will fight until someone admits defeat, is incapable to continue, or dies. If you feel like you can't fight any more it's recommended for you own good that you concede. However, if I judge that the match is over, I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary death."

Tension and eagerness was apparent on everyone. Even my own blood sang for battle just so I could get over with this.

"The names of each two fighters for the match will be displayed on a bulletin board behind me. The competitors will be chosen at random," Hayate finished with another cough.

The screen appeared and soon after names started flashing... _And his name is Joooohn Cenaaaa!..._

 _Akado Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Rigged... Fuck Orochimaru, seriously._

"Everyone else except for those two participants displayed leave the area to the upper level and those with their names displayed step forward," Hayate ordered.

Everyone started to clear the arena.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she squeezed my shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Don't you dare lose Pervy eyes since you are the first one to go," Naruto said with a grin, raising his palm for a high five.

"No way in hell I'm going to lose this," I returned the grin and high five'd him.

Kakashi came nearby just enough so I could hear him, "Be careful with your chakra usage, even with the seal it can still be dangerous."

I gave him a slight nod in understanding.

Going forward to Hayate I was facing one of the traitorous rats. The desire to outright kill him was strong, but that wouldn't do... it's not a good show to kill a fellow ninja from your village without any proper justification.

The searing pain was just increasing, the intervals between pulses were shortening even through the restricting seal... _Fuck Orochimaru..._

I couldn't see his expression due to hid bandanna and shades but his brows were furrowed, seems like someone is overconfident.

No matter what I have to keep a distance, having him drain my chakra could prove to be fatal.

"First match Uchiha Sasuke verses Akado Yoroi, begin,"

"Let's do this!" Yoroi said, forming a hand seal.

Sharingan blazing I quickly reached for three shuriken and tossed them at Yoroi as he was making a hand seal.

Yoroi answered my shuriken with his own, blocking them mid air and rushed at me with his hand prepared.

I jumped back to gain some distance but the seal flared with a very strong pulse and made me lose balance mid air due to the pain, _fuck this shit!_ Making me fall on my back.

Yoroi was already upon me, ready to deliver a punch with his chakra draining hands.

Just in time I've managed to propel myself away, enough to regain my footing throwing another hail of kunai and shuriken.

This time Yoroi jumped out of the way. Just the way I wanted him to.

Hands already dancing into motion, **_Katon: Go-_** "Hargh!" I screamed in pain as the seal flared even stronger and fell to the ground.

This time Yoroi was upon me again but instead of delivering his punch he went straight for my head, gripping it with his palm.

The pain was clouding my reaction and I couldn't get away as my chakra was being drained. The more he drained the worse the pain got and the more I screamed as my body convulsed.

"This is it for you, Uchiha," Yoroi announced victoriously.

 _You want me to use your power, Orochimaru? FINE! HAVE IT YOU FUCKER._ Mustering all my strength I managed to cock back my left leg and kick Yoroi away enough to create a distance. The cursed seal spilled over Kakashi's seal, and with it the tainted power started to fill me, I could feel it trying to grip at my sanity.

"So you still had some strength left in you, but it's over!" once again dashing at me.

"FUCK YOU OROCHIMARU! FUCK YOURSELF WITH YOUR OWN FUCKING SEAL!" I yelled with all my rage. Channelling chakra into my legs I blinked away and reappeared just in front of Yoroi, fist already buried in his stomach.

"Wha-" was all he managed to utter in his surprise as he was send flying into the wall, bouncing off it with a strong impact.

 _'I will fucking kill you, you snake loving cunt!'_ I dashed at the downed Yoroi, clearing the distance sword drawn gripping it in reverse hold so I can stab to end the match.

The blade was already descending on the stunned Yoroi. ' _Shit I can't kill him in front of everyone! I can't let the seal win over! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!'_

The blade stabbed. Missing Yoroi's neck just by a few centimetres. "You are already dead..." I weekly announced, panting.

Without even noticing, Hayate was already on me as if he tried to stop me in my advance. "Match over, Uchiha Sasuke wins."

Hearing that I fell to the ground, seizing in pain as I clutched both my head and my neck. The cursed chakra started to recede with heavy resistance. Chakra just kept exploding in my neck; my own, Kakashi's and the tainted natural chakra. "ARGHAAAGH!" My screams filled the hall until I passed out, Again. Fuck Orochimaru.

* * *

 **And this years Darwin's Awards goes to... UCHIHA SASUKE! Thinking that he could use the seal for a quick fix with Pedo snake present... I honestly saw the fight go differently in my head and then this happened.**


	30. Chapter 26

**YO! Double update today, heh. This chapter wrote itself, somehow writing while AFK fishing in Black Desert Online combines well together. I make in-game wealth while writing, worth it. Did I say that's it a great game? Fuck it, it's awesome.**

 **A short response to a review to rachnis: The thing is that he was under heavy pressure and pain from the seals on his body. Pain can throw you off your game easily and that's what happened to SI.**

 **As always thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated.**

 **Many thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 _'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep'_

 _'What the hell is that beeping?'_ I felt like shit, everything was sore, my head was just a snap away from exploding. and my chakra... was almost empty... Slowly opening my eyes I was greeted to a hospital room. _'The_ _hell happened to me...'_ I was confused and weak. Turning my head around I've noticed that there were IV's hooked into my arm and the beeping came from a cardiac monitor...

Do I even want to know what happened to me?

Not even a moment later someone hastily came into the room, doctor Uehara. She looked really worried and relieved at the same time.

"Brat... how are you feeling?" The doctor asked as she sat down on the chair next to my bed..

"Aunt Yokkako... what happened to me? I feel like shit," I blearily asked.

The doctor heartily laughed at that. "Brat you sure are totalled if you are calling me aunt all of sudden now," she said jovially but immediately set into a serious expression "Three days ago you were taken into an emergency room by Hatake Kakashi along a platoon of ANBU with a very severe case of chakra poisoning."

Great... just great... just when you think that things can't go any more wrong, this happens... "Is that why I'm suffering from a chakra exhaustion right now?"

Aunt Yokkako shook her head, "No, we had to drain your chakra reserves two days ago. You were contantly going into a cardiac arrest because of the chakra that 'whatever' has been pumping into you, it wormed it's way into your heart and nearly fatally damaged the Eight Gate. You nearly died like seven times just two days ago, you know?" she shook her head. "You had most of the higher ups on their heels... We even had to call in Aburame Shibi so he would safely drain your chakra... you killed three kikaichuu colonies before we were able to get that stuff out of your system. Not to mention that I didn't get to sleep last forty eight hours thanks to you..."

"Sounds more like I should be dead by now..." I chuckled weakly. Three day out of commission and I'll be held here at least a few more days... _sigh_.

"Don't even joke about it, kid. If you kick your bucket before me I will beat the crap out of you. I will have you see me get married before you can even think about dying." She said with a sigh as she she clicked her teeth.

"I guess I will be immortal then..." I snorted a little, the day she gets married is the day this fucked up world reaches utopia.

"For you information I will be getting married in six months!" She exclaimed angrily, twisting my ear.

"Ow! I'm a patient here you know?" I protested.

"You sure are more mouthy than the rest of the patients on this wing."

"I guess congratulations are in order? It's about time you know? The older you get the harder it becomes to have children," I said with a smirk.

A tick mark appeared on aunt Yokkako's forehead. "What do you mean it's about time?! I'm just thirty three you little bastard," she said angrily.

"What about my team? They didn't end up in hospital did they?" I asked to make sure that nothing happened to them.

"Well they are in fact in the hospital..." She sighed and went to pull away curtains that concealed the beds next to mine. Revealing Naruto splayed on a hospital bed in his pyjamas and even a nightcap, hugging a pillow and then also revealing Sakura sleeping in another bed next to mine...

"The hell happened to them..." I asked in disbelief. I inquired her about them just in case not expecting them to actually be here...

"Them? Nothing, they are just treating hospital like some sort of hotel... refusing to leave your room ever since two days ago," aunt Yokkako shook her head and slapped Naruto a few times to wake him up. "Oi brat, Sasuke is awake now, get up!"

"Wha?... Sakura-chan~..." Naruto sleepily mumbled and then shot out from his bed, "PERVY EYES!" he yelled and shot towards my bed.

"Yo," I weakly greeted him, cringing Naruto was just too loud.

"WAAAH~ You are alive!" he quickly jumped to my bed tears and snot going down his face, going for a hug.

I would have protested if I could, but reality thought otherwise and so I was picked in a bone crushing hug while Naruto was smearing snot and tears on my hospital gown... disgusting. "Y-yeah I'm alive... let go... I'm still injured you know..."

The loud noise woke up Sakura. "Huh... Sasuke-kun..." wiping the sleep off her eyes and looked again. "SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled, tackling me too, tears of relief going down her face, "I'm so glad... two days ago... all the doctors... in and out... We thought you weren't going to make it..." She sobbed out, smearing her snot on me too...

"Well, I'll give you kids some privacy," said aunt Yokkako as she left the room.

"You know if you aren't going to let me go I might actually die right?" I cringed in discomfort as these two were crushing me.

They finally let me go and mumbled their apologies.

Finally freed from the death hold I was able to rest again, "So, how did the preliminaries go?"

"Gosh Sasuke-kun... you just nearly died and the first thing you ask is how the preliminaries went?" Sakura shook her head, wiping her tears with a tissue.

"I kicked some major ass, Pervy eyes!" Naruto beat his chest and shot me a toothy grin.

"Hhmm, kick some ass huh, Naruto? Who did you fought against?" I curiously asked.

"Oh yeah you bet that! I was put against Kiba and completely blew him away right after we started!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Well do tell, exaggerate, it's not like I can tell with just that."

"You see, right after Geko-san started the match I threw down a few smoke bombs so they couldn't see me or smell me and then i blasted them with a Daitoppa! And sent them crashing to the wall behind them!" Naruto retold proudly, "I thinkI might have hurt Akamaru a little too much with that... poor guy was whimpering a lot afterwards," he looked a little downcast saying that.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, Kiba was out cold after hitting the wall."

I shook my head with a grin, "Sheesh... And what about you Sakura? Did you pass?" I asked expectantly.

"Huh huh, you bet that I passed, I fought against Ino and beat her," she announced smugly.

"That you will have to tell me," I said, eyes going maybe a little too wide.

 _-Flashback-_

Both Sakura and Ino were panting keeping a distance from each other.

"This isn't how this was supposed to go! How are you so good in taijutsu of all sudden?!" Ino asked outragedly. Before they graduated she was much better than Sakura in taijutsu since she came from a clan upbringing. You really can't come from a ninja clan and lack in taijutsu enough to be matched by a civilian ninja.

"Hmpf! You get a slave driver like Kakashi-sensei and it will be impossible to be weak after the torture he calls training," Sakura retorted, insulted as she recalled all those hellish session Kakashi sensei called trainings.

"T-t-torture?" Kakashi choked out up in the stands, "She calls my heartfelt trainings torture?" Dejectedly crouching down Kakashi started to draw circles on the ground.

"Don't worry sensei, Sakura-chan is just exaggerating! I like your training very much!" Naruto said with a bright smile, reassuringly slapping Kakashi's back.

Kakashi sniffed once, "Naruto... you are my most favourite student... thank you."

Asuma was snickering with a cigarette in his mouth, "Sounds like your student has a very high opinion of you, Kakashi,"

"Huh?! At least he's a good looking slave driver! Look at Asuma sensei... he's just a smokestack good for nothing bum!" Ino angrily countered. Asuma trained them hard too but often tended to also laze around with the boys... Not to mention when it came to Kurenai sensei...

This time Asuma's jaw was hanging on the ground, his cigarette fell off and crouched down just like Kakashi, "Good for nothing smokestack bum..." he mumbled to himself and quickly turned to Kurenai, "Ne, Kurenai... I'm not a good for nothing smokestack right?" he asked her desperately.

Kurenai shook her head with sigh at her *ahem* very close acquaintance. "See? Even your student thinks you shouldn't smoke. I don't like to smell of the smoke on you each time you come over to my house or I come over to yours... Just because Hokage-sama is smoking doesn't mean you should," Kurenai said coolly, in hopes to maybe direct Asuma from his unhealthy habit.

 _K.O.!_

"DOH~" Asuma took the full blow of criticism. Taking it from his student is one thing but Kurenai... that's a critical.

"Besides, I didn't have time to take care of girly stuff and make sure I was always prim and proper, like you Ino," Sakura jabbed smugly, knowing very well what would get a rise out of her friend.

Ino scowled madly at that remark, bailing her fists. "Do you know how hard I have to try to get Sasuke-kun to see me more than just a friend?!" She asked outrageously. Too much effort, each time Sasuke came over for a session with daddy, she made sure to wear nice clothes and a fragrant perfume that would make anyone turn their head her way and it does! Boys always look her way... EXCEPT FOR SASUKE! And to top that he even groped that cow proctor Anko with her hanging udders!

"Well maybe if you put that effort into more training you would get him to see you more than just a friend, Pork chop," Sakura finished. Feeling that she just landed a finishing blow

" _Oh I will have you eat your words, Sakura..."_ Ino was seething, grabbing a kunai from her holster she went for her ponytail and sliced it off. Ino screeched as she was holding her priceless sliced-off ponytail. "See this?! I don't need it!" she fumed as she threw the cut hair in front of Sakura, covering their gap with blonde hair strands.

 _"I might have gone too far..."_ Sakura thought to herself a little mournfully. She and Ino are best friends after all and she knew full well how much Ino cared for her hair, but she couldn't drop the game right here if she wanted to win, she would have to take it the whole way. "You think that cutting your hair will be enough to beat me?" Sakura asked smugly.

"Alright, it's 'bout time I put an end to this! Prepare to tell everyone that you lost to me, Billboard brow!" Ino said annoyingly as her hands went into ram seal and then a Yamanaka specialized hand seal for their techniques.

" _She really wants to use that technique on me without any immobilization?"_ Sakura thought to herself, narrowing her eyes. There were just too many weaknesses to casting such a technique at a target that could still move freely, "You sure you want to use Shintenshin no Jutsu while your target is not immobilized?" Sakura mockingly asked as her hand inched towards he back pouch. Pulling out a smoke bomb she threw it on the ground, disappearing in the screen.

Ino narrowed her eyes, waiting for Sakura to move out of the smoke screen, her first Shintenshin was only supposed to lure Sakura into her chakra string trap, using her hair on the ground then she would lock her in a finishing technique.

Meanwhile Sakura was going through a set of handseals, **_Doton: Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth release: Rock Clone Technique),_** she spat out a piece of rock formed by her chakra which quickly turned into her clone. _"Gotta take something out of Naruto-kun's book here,"_ she thought to herself as she transformed into a kunai. The clone had a simple set of instructions: throw the kunai behind Ino and dash out of the smoke to distract her until Sakura got her chance to finish the match.

 _"C'mon, just come out already..."_ Ino thought to herself as she was watching the plume of smoke like a hawk.

Ino's eyes widened as a single kunai flew at her though quickly calmed down as she was able to predict the trajectory. It missed her completely.

'Sakura' dashed out of the smoke intending to circle towards Ino.

" _Gotcha!" **Ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu (Ninja art: Mind Transfer Technique)**_ , Ino slumped down to pretend missing the technique.

'Sakura' halted in her dash, pretending to be hit by the technique though soon enough started chuckling, "I guess that's it for you, Ino" she said, moving forward only to be rooted on the spot.

"No," Ino smirked. "It's over for you!" once again forming the specialized clan hand seal, _**Ninpo: Shintenshin no Jutsu (Ninja art: Mind Transfer Technique),**_ this time she released the technique on immobilized Sakura. This time slumping down for real.

The whole hall went silent, waiting for the next move.

"Hah hah," Sakura chuckled. "It's over," she announced victoriously only for her to go pale.

A kunai that landed behind Ino transformed into real Sakura as she came over to the slumped body of Ino. "Yes, it's over Ino," Real Sakura agreed as she put a kunai to Ino's throat. She didn't dispel the clone though as that could seriously harm Ino if that happened.

A reverberating gasp came from everyone as they didn't expect such turn of events.

"Wha- HOW?!" Ino uttered disbelievingly from 'Sakura's' body.

"You are in my Rock Clone right now Ino, you lost," Sakura concluded smugly. "Better get out of the clone body before something happens to you."

"No way..." Ino sighed as she let go of the technique, returning to her body.

The clone crumbled into rocks afterwards.

"Winner of the match: Haruno Sakura!"

 _-End of Flashback-_

My eyes were wide, that was just ingenious... "Gotta love the smoke bombs, eh?" I said jokingly, smoke bombs are just that awesome.

"Hell yeah Sakura-chan! You totally kicked Ino's ass!" Naruto cheered as he clearly remembered the tension he felt during the match.

Sakura blushed deeply, "Oh come now Naruto-kun, I just used one of your techniques, without you I might not have gotten her the way I did," she said with a smile.

"Really good job Sakura," I congratulated her, though there were still others I was curious about. "Say was anyone injured from Konoha genin?" I just had to ask, I knew that the Neji I know would commit suicide before he would hurt Hinata like the one I remembered, but it's better to know than not to.

"Well Lee-san took it the worst... he was faced against Sabaku no Gaara, he used his sand to crush Lee-san's right leg and arm... There was also Chouji got hurt because he took some sort of sonic punch to his stomach and another one... Misumi Tsurugi or what was his name, he was on the team with Kabuto-san, got his back snapped by a puppet" Sakura hummed as she recollected.

 _Oh Lee... you can't face Gaara with pure physical strategy._ "Wait is Lee okay?" I asked with concern. I knew he wasn't okay at all but still had to put it there.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked down sadly, "Bushy brows is also in the hospital and they said he might not be able to be a ninja any more..." Naruto answered.

 _Just wait Lee, Tsunade will come..._ "Mah don't look so sad, I'm sure he will recover just fine after all Konoha medics are top notch," I said. "Anyway so who's fighting whom? I would definitely like to know who I'm going to fight in the third stage," I asked, already knowing whom I will fight.

Again both of them cringed at the same time coupled with mortified looks, "You are fighting Gaara, Sasuke-kun..."

"Is that a problem?"

"You bet it is Pervy eyes!" Naruto exclaimed angrily, "Bushy brows was almost teleporting around him landing kicks and punches but in the end he lost... Gaara is not someone to take lightly..."

 _Duh... that's why I'm not going to go anywhere near Gaara during the fight..._ "Oh come on don't act like I'm already dead you two! We survived Orochimaru and I survived a couple heart attacks what is some really weird Jinchuuriki compared to that?" I boasted jovially... it was a lot of trouble. "Well what about you two? Who are you fighting?"

Naruto bailed his fist at that, eyes glinting dangerously, "I'm fighting Womanizer eyes, heh heh heh, finally! I will get a chance to kick his ass in front of everyone!"

"Gosh Naruto-kun, I don't get what is it you have against Neji-san, he's just a polite gentleman," Sakura said as she shook her head.

 _CRITICAL NUCLEAR STRIKE!_

Naruto's eyes nearly rolled up his skull from the shock and foam gathered in his mouth.

I was silently shaking on my bed, hysterically trying to not release a single sound. Sakura just unknowingly destroyed Naruto with one sentence... _HAHAHAHA!_ It was so hillarious and at the same time I felt so sorry for Naruto... That's what he gets for being so slow with his advances.

"S-S-Sakura-chan... all I can say... is that it's between us men!" Naruto stuttered, still recovering from this deadly hit.

"Boys..." Sakura sighed, "I'll be fighting Kinuta Dosu, the sound genin who defeated Chouji," she said a little nervously.

"Ah you'll be fine Sakura-chan! You'll just kick ass again!" Naruto encouraged her.

 _Now here's the question of who will train us. Naruto is going to be taken by Jiraiya, that's pretty clear. Kakashi will probably take me but who will take Sakura? That's the question, I don't think that Tsunade will drag her melons back to Konoha because a certain kunoichi needs a mentor._ "So who's going to train you during the month before the last exam?" I asked, mainly Sakura.

"Pervy sage is going to train me like he did so far, so I'm good," Naruto smiled brightly.

"Oh, Kakashi sensei got his girlfriend to train me," Sakura answered, humming.

 _Oh Sage, no..._ I started choking violently, mortified. The last thing Sakura needs is to develop a sadistic streak from Anko, Sage forbid she also takes her fashion tastes... that would be a disaster... _'Naruto would dig it for sure'_. "Hmm he got Anko-san to teach you eh? Good for you, I hear she's strong and since Kakashi got her to train you then it's something big."

Now that I think about it, where's Karin, surely Naruto wouldn't leave her home alone like that. "Hey Naruto, where's Karin?" I asked.

"Oh Karin-chan? She's home, she wanted to come but it was decided that it would be better if she hid there for now. Apparently the Kusa Jonin was 'very vocal about the 'disappearance of her corpse'', that's what jiji told me," Naruto mused as he scratched his chin.

Kakashi at that entered the room and greeted us, "Yo, it seems like the three of you are up already," he gave us his traditional eye smile.

We greeted him back.

"Ah, can you two let me speak with Sasuke-kun alone? You two have been here sleeping here overnight anyway, you should go home and freshen yourself," he asked Naruto and Sakura well more like ordered them.

"'Kay I gotta go bond with Karin-chan anyway," Naruto hummed as he picked himself up from the bed. "Don't die Pervy eyes okay?"

I rolled my eyes at that.

"I'll come by again tomorrow Sasuke-kun?" Sakura nodded.

"Nah, you don't have to, I'll probably be out of here soon anyway," I retorted.

With a wave the two of them went out of the room.

Kakashi was waving at them until the doors clicked. As soon as that happened Raikiri crackled to life and with that Kakashi glared daggers at me. "Sasuke-kun~ care to explain me what was that in the arena?" he asked sweetly.

I paled at that, "I-I... the cursed seal kept disabling me... and when my chakra got sucked by that Yoroi guy, it just took over... I tried to end the fight as fast as possible but didn't think the backlash would be that bad... I really tried to fight back..." I sighed, it was really stupid of me thinking that I could force my will on the chakra. I nearly killed the guy, and no one thinks he's a traitor; it would be a very dark spot on my resume... it would be disastrous.

Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector, revealing Sharingan. "Now here is something we are going to agree on, child of mine," he continued with his honey voice, "If you ever do something like that again... I will ram Raikiri up your ass and trust me, you don't want that to happen, do you?"

I hastily shook my head, face completely white with terror, "N-no," I squeaked.

Raikiri finally disappeared. "Good because this is the last time I want to see you in such a condition because you were stupid," Kakashi sighed as he shook his head. "Do you even know how it felt to look at you having constant heart attacks for fourteen hours, not knowing if you will even survive?" his voice hitched a little and a lone tear went down his face.

I turned to the side in shame. "I'm sorry..." I apologized in shame.

"Splendid! Your aunt, as you call her, told me that they will keep you for two more days and then will release you if there are no further complications, and that you are supposed to refrain from training for the rest of the week. So, we will have three weeks to prepare you for the fight against Gaara," Kakashi said as his demeanour changed back to normal.

I suddenly remembered who I was talking to... Kakashi... Kakashi doesn't cry... Kakashi was fucking guilttripping me like fucking ASIAN PARENTS... oh that cunt... he got me... "Can't wait..." I sighed. That's not a fight I'm looking forward to, but there are ways to defeat him and I will use them.


	31. Chapter 27

**Yo! Welcome to another chapter of Destined to Betray! As always thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, much appreciated!.**

 **Just a short response to a review by SortaCore: Sadly seals are more complex than that, you could say it is imprinted into his very being and you could say that Orochimaru must have placed failsafes in case someone tried to remove it without permission. The fact is, no one would experiment cursed seal removal when the recipient is the last of his clan and thus the only one who can make more super powered soldiers of his kind.**

 **Thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Finally after two days I'm being released, it's about time. Being chained to a bed sucks without a television. I was changing into my usual clothes and strapping on all my equipment. Rule number one of ninja: Never enter or stay anywhere without weapon; no matter what, always find a way to sneak in at least a kunai even if they will do heavy checks.

"So Doctor Uehara, anything else I should know before going home?" I asked, strapping on my ninjato. All the soreness was gone though my chakra reserves weren't top notch yet, it would take a few more days until I'll be able to use it properly.

"Damn it why are you calling me that again? I thought we were already past that..." aunt Yokkako frowned.

I snickered. "Sorry, power of habit."

"Anyway, take it easy till the end of the week before you start doing whatever devilry and stay away from soldier pills for two weeks, other than that you are good to go." She ordered as she was going through my medical file. "Now brat, tell me about that tattoo of yours and how you came to get it because no one else wants to tell me about it. No one in the staff knows anything and the head doctor won't speak." Aunt Yokkako raised an eye brow at me expectantly as she laid down the file.

Hmm if no one told her then I shouldn't either but I have a feeling that I'm not leaving this room until I told her about the cursed mark. "Do you want a long or short version?"

"Keep it short, I'm getting hungry and my lunch break starts soon," she said nonchalantly.

"Orochimaru is after me for some reason and because of that he placed this cursed seal on me during second part of Chunin exams that feeds me some sort of dark chakra in order to brainwash me into actively using it." I reported with a sigh. I need to get rid of that crap as soon as possible. Maybe I'll ask Itachi to stab me with his sword of Totsuka, that _did_ purge Sasuke of the mark originally but I'm not sure if I would survive being stabbed by a Susanoo sword...

Aunt Yokkako massaged the bridge of her nose. "Brat... I knew from the moment your mother brought you to me for the first time that you would be bad news, but this?" she asked incredulously. "Why would a Sannin of all people be after you?" she sighed.

"If I knew I would tell you." I shrugged.

"I don't think I have to tell you that under no circumstance are you ever to tap into that chakra right?" she gave me a pointed stare. "Because if you do and end up in the hospital again, the last thing you will have to worry about is Orochimaru killing you."

I waved dismissively. "You and many others already told me." With Kakashi's seal I should be outside of the possible influence the mark could have on me.

"Don't act like it's nothing! I'm telling you this so I don't have to see you coming in here so often..." she shook head at me disappointedly.

"Well I'm going to go through hell these next three weeks to prepare for the final stage of the Chunin exam, chances are that I might end up in here soon are pretty high." I hummed. It was quite clear that Kakashi was going to kick my ass, and on top of it I have so many things I need to cram in.

"Well as they say; No pain, no gain," aunt Yokkako chuckled as she shoo'd me away. "Well brat off with you, I still have things to do."

"Thanks for keeping me alive aunt Yokkako." and with a nod I left the room.

I will have to stop by Inoichi-san soon, there is no one better to buy poison from than the Yamanaka and boy am I going to need a lot of it to bring down a certain homicidal redhead. After all, even if his sand armour offers him a very strong physical protection, he has to breathe. And who knows what can happen if I manage to knock out Gaara in the stadium and prevent him from leaving. Obviously I can't kill him as that could bring out many complications starting with the release of Shukaku on Konoha while the invasion is raging... that itself would be disastrous.

Then there is the issue of dealing with the sand itself: where do I get enough water to clog his sand completely? Hmm... I guess I will have to cram in some basic water chakra manipulation and ask Kakashi or Jiraiya to seal some water for me, the more the better. _So much to do..._

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here in the hospital?" Ino called at me as she was heading into the hospital. I didn't even notice her while I was busy planning.

"Hey Ino, I just got released so I'm leaving, gotta prepare for next month." I answered. "What about you, visiting someone with that basket?"

Ino nodded. "I'm came to visit Chouji, but how come no one told me that you were in the hospital after the second exam?!" she asked almost in outrage. "I would have visited you if anyone had told me..."

"Beats me," I shrugged. I guess they wanted to keep the information under the rug so Orochimaru wouldn't have any ideas of going after me there. "Well, tell Chouji I said hi and hope he gets better soon. I would go but I still have to go visit your father."

"Huh visit daddy? You coming for another session?" Ino asked knowingly.

"Nah, not today," I shook my head, "I need to order myself some poison for the upcoming fight."

"Hmm~ right, you are fighting Gaara..." Ino noted with realisation. "You sure you want to fight someone scary like that? He really creeps me out, not to mention that he's really strong..."

"Come now, I'll be alright," I chuckled. "Besides I'm an Uchiha, my ancestors would roll in their graves were I to run away just because a Jinchuuriki scared me. Anyway gotta go." Giving her a slight nod I turned to head towards Yamanaka estate.

"Talk to you some other time then Sasuke-kun!" Ino waved at me.

"Oh and before I forget, nice haircut! I didn't know that kunai made up for scissors so well!" I was gone before Ino could reply.

The walk to the flower shop was short. Though in my mind it felt like eternity as I was thinking of any way I could foil the invasion. Nothing short of marching in front of Hiruzen and spilling the beans will work. Even if I were to 'try' to sneak into the office and leave a discreet scroll, I would be stopped by ANBU stationed there because I know they are there. I once gave the office a once over with Sharingan and there was a hidden trapdoor with at least two chakra presences.

One question rings true, how could the invasion happen under Danzo's watchful eye? How could he proclaim himself an ever loyal protector of Konoha if he allowed its citizens to die just so he could grasp for the fucking cap? Unless he's still conspiring with Orochimaru... What a pathetic worm... Once I respected Danzo, some of his ideologies rang true, you can't treat the world like they are your best allies; you have to treat them like your worst enemies and build up from there. Had he lived up to that and actually did what he should have done instead of this 'I' syndrome, he would be a true ninja but no, he's just another piece of shit.

What good is it to be a leader of a village if all you will have is a smouldering ruins. What good is it to be a leader of a village if all that remains is a crater. And why of all people would he want to be a fucking Hokage when he already has his undercover network that can't stand on it's own without a proper leadership? Just a bunch of brainwashed shadowmen trained for absolute obedience. If you want to be a leader of such an organization and still be considered an allied force, the representative can't just walk in the shadows. Because if all you do is slinking in the dark and do only what you deem right without any sort of authorization then you are nothing but a terrorist. Even worse, traitors to their own cause, to their very existence.

After all Danzo is the one who gave birth to Akatsuki, Obito just nudged that imbecile Nagato in the direction he wanted him to go. Just for the sake of keeping Hidden Rain weak so the scales wouldn't tip against Konoha when it came to it. Doing so he created one of the worst terrorist organization of this era next to his own. It all really comes down to the human greed doesn't it? Who wouldn't want to grasp the world when you have the power and means to achieve that.

This world will never reach peace as long as chakra remains; even if it were to disappear they would still massacre each other by using different methods. How did Otsutsuki Hagoromo, Senju Hashirama and Jiraiya not see this truth? Thinking that some retarded prophecy can change the true purpose of existence, to dominate. Peace in the ninja world is the death of the lifestyle but even that will lead to bloodshed. Daimyo lose their omnipotent power through their village vassals so they would opt for samurai and mercenaries and the circle will repeat. _Unrealistic fools, all of them..._ The only solution to this is really just turning everyone into plant people isn't it? To wipe out every single life on this planet. Where is nothing there is peace...

Peace doesn't exist, does it?

I was finally at the flower shop after my depressing train of thoughts. Surprisingly Inoichi-san was manning the business right now so I didn't have to look for him.

"Welcome to Yamanaka flower shop, what ca-" Inoichi said absent-mindedly the moment he felt my presence but cut himself off when he realised it was me. "Oh Sasuke-kun, finally out of the hospital are you? What can I do for you?"

"Hello Inoichi-san," I greeted him back. "I've come to browse your goods."

"Oh, perhaps you needs flowers for a special lady?" Inoichi asked jokingly.

"No, I've come to peruse your _goods_ ," I specified.

"I see," Inoichi hummed. "Well what will it be? Ninja come to me for poisons usually, so what is it you are looking for?"

"I need a strong paralytic poison bomb," I answered. "You might know it already, but I'm going to face the Jinchuuriki of Suna."

"I know that indeed, though if you would want to fight him with poison why not use wolfsbane? It takes effect much faster than any other possible poison I could give you short of salamander's, like the kind used by Hanzo of Ame, and the result would be much more favorable for you." Inoichi hummed knowingly.

I scratched my head. "I can't exactly kill Suna's Jinchuuriki Inoichi-san, not only would that possibly release One-tail on Konoha but he is also a son of the Kazekage." I retorted disturbingly. "Even if it's Chunin examination, the political backlash would affect Konoha horribly and I would probably find my face in Suna's bingo books and I don't really want that." Some people found pride in making a mark on the world so much that someone would set a bounty on them. But that carried a very huge risk whenever you stepped outside of your village. It basically becomes an open season for your head and it gets worse if your bounty is worth it.

Inoichi nodded approvingly. "Well said Sasuke-kun, an answer worthy of a clan head."

 _Sigh..._ he was just testing me. "Well could you get me what I'm looking for Inoichi-san?" I asked expectantly.

"Certainly, I can prepare for you poison bombs from horse chestnut, that is an adequately strong paralytic poison that I can issue to genin."

I sure as hell got no idea what is horse chestnut but as long as it works, sure. "Say Inoichi-san, could you also add something that would combust when it comes in contact with fire? For example charcoal powder or something even stronger?" I inquired. If I'm to cover Gaara in poison cloud, why not set him on fire too? I'm sure it would add more heat to what I can generate.

"That is a non-issue," Inoichi nodded. "So how many will you want?"

"As much as you can get me in three weeks, money is not an issue," I demanded. One can never have enough weapons.

"I can probably get you twenty issues, ten bombs each by then," Inoichi estimated. "Now the price, considering that I have to import horse chestnut on top of it explosive powder... two hundred thousand Ryo agreeable?"

I nodded. "That will do, sir. Though I can't pay you upfront since I just got released from the hospital and didn't bring any money with me; can I pay you once you have it prepared?"

"That is not a problem at all," Inoichi agreed. "Is there anything else you would want to buy?"

"That's all I need for now Inoichi-san," I shook my head.

"Now my boy since we are done with business, tell me how have you been doing? You haven't been to our sessions in quite a while," Inoichi asked, switching into his psychiatrist persona.

Well... I didn't have the regular nightmares that often any more in last three weeks but instead Orochimaru was causing me nightmares... is that an improvement? "The nightmares are less frequent now, sir. Well I did spend most of the last week heavily injured or comatose but yeah," I reported.

Inoichi looked at me measuringly then nodded. "That's good to hear. It may never go away but the improvements are sound. We have made great leaps from three years ago my boy, I'm very glad."

I gave him a deep bow. "It's all thanks to you Inoichi-san, I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for what you have done for me," I thanked him. "Anyway, I'm not going to take any more of your time; once again thank you and have a nice day." I said with a slight inclination of my head and went to leave the shop.

"You too Sasuke-kun."

Now to go to the book store and buy Neji a few books. I will have to get Shino or his father something too, he did after all sacrifice three colonies of Kikaichu bugs to save my sorry life. But what to get them though... maybe a few copies of ninja scrolls from clan's library?

Luckily one book store was just next to the flower shop.

"Hello, excuse me can I get a copy of each Icha Icha novel you have please?"


	32. Chapter 28

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! As always thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows much appreciated. Sorry that this chapter took a little longer, the first part was fighting me and I just kept hacking at it until it was gone. But I must thank Tyrialfrost from Spacebattles forum for giving me the idea.**

 **A little response to reviews: I can totally see how seeking out Orochimaru and threatening him would go:**

 **Sasuke: Oi pedophile! You touch Konoha and I will incinerate myself!**

 **Orochimaru: Oh is that so?**

 **Makes a single hand seal, Temporal Paralysis Technique,**

 **Orochimaru: Well since you are already here, I will take you with me and let Konoha burn for all I care.**

 **Fuck...**

 **He can't really say that he has a telepathic link with Orochimaru since Anko is also a recipient of the seal. Even the excuse of 'prototype' seal wouldn't hold well.**

 **Viva01: He's not really corrupting anyone :D Neji was already beyond the boundary. It's not like he's doing anything to convert them, heh. They are teenagers who are trained to kill, they will find their ways to that themselves sooner or later. The girls though... I can totally see Sasuke suffering a painful death at hands of Sakura, Ino and Tenten.**

 **Thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

 **Anyway let me know what you think and enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 _-The same day, Midnight-_

 _My name is Hoki Shigazane, Jonin of Sunagakure._

 _And this message is meant to be relayed to Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of Konohagakure._

 _Over these past three months I have grown very concerned with happenings in upper echelon of Suna for our Kazekage and the council have been plotting to invade Konohagakure, under the pretext of joining the Chunin election examination, by sending our Jinchuuriki. And as of last week when the news have come that Sabaku no Gaara has progressed into the final stage of the examination, the invasion was set in stone._

 _The decision to undergo the invasion was not agreed upon by the entire leadership. My clan has decided not to speak against it, as all three council members who have raised objection against this rash and possibly disastrous decision disappeared, and are presumably dead._

 _My clan wishes to remain uninvolved with this invasion as our village is already heavily disfavored by our Daimyo and doing so would only further drive a wedge between us and our lord._

 _For that I hereby offer me and my clan's surrender, as we are to be part of the invading force. We do not wish any ill will upon Konohagakure or it's people, we just simply wish to protect our village and our own interests._

 _The invasion plan is meant to be a joint operation between Sunagakura and Otogakure, led by Orochimaru of the Sannin. It was him in fact who came to us with this proposition and was able to convince Rasa-sama to take this course of action to show the superiority of Sand and to free ourselves from the rival that is Konoha, as well as to gain retribution for past conflicts._

 _The plan was for our village to send our troops through the borders with Land of Rain as there is a civil war raging right now, and on the day of the final examination tournament attack when our Jinchuurki, Sabaku no Gaara, would trigger into his tailed beast form. The breach would be led from two fronts: Northern and South-western by a collaboration of Oto and Suna forces._

 _The Northern breach would serve as a focal point to draw attention by a snake summoning while the large body of the invading army would break in through the South-western wall. My clan will be stationed at the western breach and we will release a white smoke as a signal of our surrender._

This better damn work because what I'm about to do could shit on me in so many ways...

A very stupid idea came to me but it was one that carried the least risk and hopefully won't be traced back to me. Sage forbid there would be anyone who could trace the chakra back to me... The message was too long for one kunai though, I will have to split it into two kunai.

Finally done transcribing the message into a smaller paper and tying it onto the kunai handles my hands went through a few hand seals, **_Ninpo: Kage Bunshin (Ninja art: Shadow Clone Technique)._** A clone transformed into a ninja in traditional Sand gear appeared next to me wearing a black uniform underneath a beige flack jacket with the traditional shoulder guards, his head was covered by a head-wrap while his face was covered by traditional Sand ANBU mask, a Hanya mask.

"You know your instructions," I said with a nervous glare. "Scale the walls and throw the kunai at the guard tower as you leave. Should you be pursued, do whatever you can to lose them and once in safe distance dispel yourself," I ordered. A long sigh escaped me. Konoha better not have issued ANBU surveillance on me because of that Pedo snake... "If you notice any presence monitoring the district dispel yourself immediately."

"Understood!" the clone saluted, picking up the kunai he dashed out of the living room into the garden to execute the mission.

 _The things I do for Konoha..._ I was not going to sleep until I received the rush of memory.

 _-With the clone-_

 _"The Creator must have gone completely insane..."_ the clone mused to himself in disbelief as he was making his way through the forest that was just next to the district, lurking in the dark. " _We don't even fucking know body flicker yet and he sends me on a near-suicidal mission..."_

The streets of Konoha have long gone to sleep, all that remained were ninja patrols and luckily there didn't seem to be any monitoring on Original's house.

The tree's were blurring next to the clone as he was jumping from one tree branch to another; with each leap he took the more adrenaline pumped into him. Just because he was a chakra construct didn't mean that he didn't have the physiology of a human. It's just the body was so perfect yet unstable that any hint of physical trauma would destroy the chakra core that kept the clone together.

 _"I'm so glad that Uchiha clan got moved to the outskirts of Konoha because of the Kyuubi attack... had this been anywhere near the centre like Yamanaka clan estate I would be fucked for sure."_ the clone thought to himself in the adrenaline rush as he was almost near the huge wall that separated Konoha from the rest of the world.

It was a huge wall, at least fifteen metres tall with metal railings on top of it, the concrete guard tower in question was to the left at the edge. There were three ninja stationed there, sleepily looking around for anything that would spark their attention. It didn't happen much as Konoha was pretty much left alone after the end of the war and even with the foreign genin teams that remain in Konoha right now for the finals they didn't have to worry, because no one wanted to fuck with Konoha.

They really did a shoddy work looking after their backs with the massive pole rammed up their ass; being a victor of all three Ninja wars will develop a certain attitude.

" _Here comes the fun part..."_ the clones heart was pumping like mad as he jumped on the wall and with chakra channelled to his soles, the clone propelled himself on top of the wall with two leaps. Unnoticed, the clone pulled out the kunai and threw them at the tower as he was leaping over the wall to jump down. _"Please don't follow me..."_

*Thunk* *Thunk*

The two kunai embedded into the tower next to a Chunin that was half asleep. Though as soon as the kunai landed he was instantly alerted. "What was that?!" the Chunin hastily asked, instantly put in focus. "Kunai?!" he blurted incredulously. "Intruder!" he yelled to his two partners.

"I see one one person falling down to the ground," the second one added in as he quickly rushed to his partners position.

"I'm going after him!" the third one announced. "Haimaru, after him!" she barked at her dog. Said dog barked in agreement and jumped after the clone.

"Careful Hana I saw something faint on the face, like a Hanya mask." noted the second one.

 _"OH FUCK! Hana and a dog... fucking Inuzuka Hana is on me!"_ the clone's eyes widened as he landed on the ground. " _I have to calm down... I still have smoke bombs,"_ hastily pulling out all the smoke bombs Clone had on himself, he threw all of them on the ground resulting in a huge smoke screen.

 _"Damn those smoke bombs I can't pick up the scent now..."_ Hana thought to herself as she rushed after the clone. "Haimaru, Dynamic Marking NOW!"

The dog barked in understanding. Leaping up in the air Haimaru started spinning and marked everything he could reach.

 ** _Dispel_** , and the clone was gone.

 _-With Sasuke-_

 _"..."_ I massaged my forehead. ' _This better damn work'_ and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day I made my way towards the training ground Naruto and Jiraiya occupied with a bag. I was going to start training the day after tomorrow so I had to kill my time somehow until then and I still have to get those books signed for Neji.

Luckily it's not hard at all to find them since they always take over the waterfall training ground.

" ** _Kuchiose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique),"_** Naruto exclaimed as he slammed his palm on the ground. A huge plume of smoke came from the contact point.

 _Huh, Naruto is making his first steps to becoming a toad sage._

What came from the summoning wasn't what Naruto was looking for though, it was just a poor small tadpole struggling for it's life. "Wow Naruto, interesting summoning animal. I didn't know tadpoles were actually summons," I observed mockingly. "Look at the little guy, it's like he's going to die any time now."

 _Squiggle, squiggle, squiggle._

The small black tadpole struggled on it's spot clearly suffocating but before anything bad could happen to it, it disappeared.

Naruto had a tick mark on his forehead, frown marring his face. "This isn't what was supposed to come out!" Naruto scoffed but quickly switched into a grin. "But hey, at least I can summon! What can you do, Pervy eyes?"

"Brat, if that's what you call a summoning then my glorious white mane is the deadliest weapon there is," Jiraiya chuckled from a rock he sat on. A brush in his hand and and a parchment in his lap, it seemed as he was writing his next novel.

Well he wasn't really exaggerating with his hair being deadly and all. After all, he could harden his hair threads into needle projectiles... that's hard to deal with. Though that makes me wonder how he hasn't gone bald yet from using that technique constantly.

"As if you could know what is a true summoning, Pervy sage!" Naruto retorted.

"By Tsunade's bossom, who do you think you are talking to?" Jiraiya asked almost in outrage. "If The Toad Sage doesn't know a true summoning then who else would?"

"Hello Jiraiya-sama, writing your next masterpiece?" I greeted with a thumbs up.

"Oh Uchiha brat, indeed," Jiraiya acknowledged. "You sure have sharp eyes for important details, I wish Naruto here would also take interests in the delicate matters just like you and me," he sighed in disappointment. Had Naruto's parents been alive, Kushina would have castrated him by now, I'm sure.

"Hmpf as if I'm ever going to be a pervert like the two of you..." Naruto rolled his eyes as he went through the hand seals again. " ** _Kuchiose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"_** He once against exclaimed, slamming his bloody palm on the ground. This time a slightly older tadpole with limbs came out. "Why~!" Naruto cried out at his another failed attempt.

 _Squiggle, squiggle, squiggle. *Poof*_

"See that brat?" Jiraiya pointed at the small tadpole. "That's what happens when you spit on our tastes!" he jokingly mocked.

"Grr~ Pervy sage why won't you help me instead of lazying around and writing that porn of yours?!" Naruto scoffed.

"Brat, you are my disciple but there are things you have to figure out on your own," Jiraiya nodded sagely. "I'm here to set up the foundation for you to become even a greater terror than your father and mother combined but most of that depends on you."

"Fine! I'll figure it on my own then Pervy sage!" Naruto stomped. "Don't even think that I will let you bunk in my house any more! Scratch that, with Karin-chan living there now you are forbidden from stepping in!"

I guess Naruto has yet to figure out the amount of chakra he's supposed to use to get his desired results based on the growth stage of the tadpoles that appeared.

"HUH?! It's not like I want to ogle your cute cousin that will mature into a babe! I admire only women not babies!" Jiraiya spat out, completely outraged at the insinuation that he would peep on a minor. "And banning me from your house?! In that case go get yourself a new master then!"

"FINE! I WILL! It's not like I need you Pervy sage!" with that Naruto moved himself further away from us in protest.

"HMPF!" both of them scoffed at the same time in a very similar manner.

I started chuckling at their display. "You two are just way too alike! The only difference is the age," I observed mirthfully.

Clearing his throat, Jiraiya went on. "So kid, I heard you had a very nice audience with my wayward traitor of a team mate," Jiraiya chuckled dryly. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

I waved dismissively. "Why are you even apologizing, Jiraiya-sama? It's not like you had anything to do with that pedophile branding me,"

Jiraiya cringed a little at that. I knew very well that he and Hiruzen allowed Orochimaru to escape when they had the chance to end him before anything would spin out of control but oh well.

"You think you could remove the seal, Jiraiya-sama?" I asked. "There is really no other sealing master next to Hokage-sama that I could even ask."

Jiraiya sighed with a head shake. "I already took a look at the seal when you were out. The seal itself wouldn't be that difficult to break down but there is an obstruction, a sub seal that can only be safely removed with a catalyst; without the key the seal would self destruct and took you with it."

Well fuck Orochimaru... It was worth a try to ask though. The sooner I find a way to get rid of this seal the better because unless it progresses into the second stage it would be a constant risk for me... "Fuck Orochimaru," I said bitterly.

"Get in line kid, because the club is huge," Jiraiya chuckled. "Anyway, why did you come? You didn't come asking for training right? Because I'm already busy with that hellion," he said pointing at Naruto.

"Nah, that's not why I'm here Jiraiya-sama," I shook my head. "I came to ask if you could make me a water storage scroll with enough water to turn the Konoha arena into a water puddle."

"Sheesh kid, that's a lot of water; you want to make a swimsuits party there or what? If yes let me know beforehand so I can prepare myself adequately," Jiraiya snickered with perverted glee.

I facepalmed. "No Jiraiya-sama. I need enough water so I can cast a B-rank water technique without killing myself with chakra exhaustion," I corrected. There is no way I can conjure a water technique strong enough to make a huge puddle on my own with my negating chakra affinities. Would be a suicide to even attempt without complete mastery.

"Right, you are fighting Jinchuuriki of Ichibi," Jiraiya hummed. "Can't tell you if it's a curse or a blessing; I've had the pleasure to face Roshi, Jinchuuriki of Four-tails, during the Second war and barely survived the encounter. It's no joke at all especially when they have a proper control over the beast chakra," he said with a shiver, remembering his younger days.

As far as I know Gaara has absolutely no control over Shukaku, the seal was so botched that the beast takes control whenever he sleeps... Just how can someone fuck up a seal so much? But I guess that's even worse, a rampaging Jinchuuriki is a very dangerous one. "I don't know how well he's handling his beast but from what I heard he's just manipulating sand," I informed with a frown.

"Hmm I can prepare you a few scrolls since you are such a great fan of my works," Jiraiya exclaimed proudly, scratching his nose with a shit eating grin. "Anything else you need?"

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama and yes I need one more favour," I nodded. "Could you sign for me all these copies of your Icha Icha?" I pulled out all eight novels from the bag I took with me.

Jiraiya looked at me questioningly. "Kid... I already signed all those books for you, what have you done with them... You aren't selling those signed copies are you?" he looked at me with suspicion in his eyes.

I barked out laughing at that accusation. "No Jiraiya-sama I'm not selling them," I shook my head. "These are meant to be a gift for a friend who is a fellow enthusiast in your works for saving my teams hide when we were in a pinch."

"A friend huh?" Jiraiya inquired with a smirk. "Is that friend a pretty mature lady I could visit?"

I went green at that question. "Sage no! Hyuga Neji is a man as far as I know," I said gravely.

Jiraiya barked out laughing incredulously at that information. "A Hyuga that likes my work? As far as I know, those stuck up bastards are too proud to admire perfection." he chuckled and pointed at me. "You, I can understand. You Uchiha have always been weird but Hyuga? I don't buy it."

"The hell you mean us Uchiha being weird? We are completely normal mind you, well I'm..." I retorted with a scowl. It still hurt to talk about my clan like that since I'm the only one left next to Itachi. Just a daily reminder of my absolute failure and how I disgraced the clan with my inaction, _sigh._

"You and normal? You told me you were reading my masterpieces since you were eight, EIGHT! That's just messed up! And that's coming from a super pervert like me."

"Hmpf!"


	33. Chapter 29

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated!**

 **A couple responses to reviews:**

 **SortaCore - Yeah the thing with Shadow Clones is iffy. Orochimaru wouldn't be able to stay in the village for the month as he has many things to do and Konoha ANBU looking for his ass. That would render the clone tracking impossible as it would run out of chakra before it got where it had to. Sasuke after all isn't a chakra monster like Naruto :D.**

 **Yeah about the reasoning... that's just how my mind works when thinking about things, it comes out in bursts so sometimes I need to add on to what I say, which is kind of impossible in such form :D But yeah. Also Gaara going into a near existential crisis after being splashed by a water technique would be insane! I couldn't imagine the killing machine having mental breakdown though he's already broken :D**

 **Azaira - I think it takes much more than just random flesh and blood. To begin with I think Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru no? Not really sure how it went down, it's been so long. But he had Juugo at hand, who's the originator of the whole thing. So the blood would be probably his. To release the seal it would either take Orochimaru's or Juugo's blood... coupled with Orochimaru's skin... EWWWWW. Orochimaru is really creeping the shit out of me.**

 **Lord Oja - That's a high praise good sir. Yeah the start of this fic was more focused to get to the main timeline and as such it kinda reflected on the presentation. And I'm glad you enjoyed the omakes, I should start writing them again as I enjoyed the hell out of them. I'll just need to find ideas. I really should go back and do a little overhaul on the grammar, spacing and some punctuation correction... but I don't wanna cus I'm lazy... heh.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think and enjoy!**

 **Huge thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

I was in the clan's library right now, all water technique scrolls splayed in front of me. There are so many things I have to cram in next three weeks... so much that it seems like too little time. But first and foremost I will have to learn water manipulation.

The scroll described water as fluid, shapeless, untamed, tender yet vicious. You can't shape water yourself yet it will take shape of anything you put it into. The basic training of water manipulation is to condense the humidity in the air into a ball of water and susped it in the air with nothing but chakra in your hands.

That is going to be a _lot_ of fun.

But I will have to learn it. I have no other way to defeat Gaara than clogging his sand and then zapping the hell out of him. I'm certainly not going to repeat the mistake Lee made and I'm not going to brainlessly charge in and hit until he gives up like Sasuke did originally... both ways are just impossible and stupid.

When it comes to a game of punch-out with Gaara, he would just outlast you because of his natural chakra capacity. That's why he has to be fought against by smarts. One of his weaknesses are that he's the very definition of instability, all I need to do is get into his head and piss him off as much as possible to make him act rashly and bleed out more chakra than he has to. The faster his blood will pump the faster will the poison spread through his body.

I don't even _like_ the fact that I will have to take shots at the poor guy because Sage knows he's had it bad. Definitely worse than me; the horror I went through passed as fast as it came, all it left behind were scars. Gaara, he lives that nightmare every day so much that he became what he is. Just how could someone come to the conclusion that the best way to rise a Jinchuuriki is by turning them into a weapon that knows nothing else but killing? That you can only see the true mental aptitude when you piss off the Jinchuuriki so much that they will trigger into the tailed beast form, from a six year old nonetheless.

Sabaku no Rasa was truly an insane man and the sealing division of Sand sucks just as bad... Why is it that only Cloud was the only village that raised their Jinchuuriki well? Killer B became one of the strongest if not the strongest Jinchuuriki just because they didn't treat him like garbage and actually bothered to teach him how to use the beast chakra.

Enough sidetracking... I still have to look at the water techniques.

There was a whole section named Senju Tobirama that gathered the whole compendium of techniques of the Second. I guess it was made by Madara out of spite at the man for killing his brother and then further added on by other Uchiha since there was no one better to 'learn' water techniques from than Tobirama, a man who was dubbed The Raging Tide by his enemies. Though there were notes at the techniques specifying that Tobirama always reduced the amount of hand seals to cast his techniques; for example one of his techniques, Colliding Water Wave... he needed only two hand seals to unleash this devastating destruction... or Water Dragon Bullet that requires twenty hand seals... he cut them down to six...

I wonder if he did that just because he was that powerful or because he wanted to seriously fuck with Uchiha and their Sharingan. One way or another that would be frigging badass.

There was even a scroll for Flying Thunder God with a very in-depth description of the technique, but when it came to the sealing array there was a very huge exclamation mark demanding anyone to get it, promising glories to that lucky one who gets it. But I guess Tobirama killed anyone who dared steal one of his most powerful techniques and I guess Minato was careful with it too.

And that leads me to a very interesting question: Was Namikaze Minato a descendant of Senju Tobirama? A Relative at least?

The hair matches, both have spiky hair... The last name Namikaze consist of two kanji for Wave and Wind... Tobirama was a water God personified... Then there is Naruto... a supposed reincarnation of Asura... Senju blood. Naruto has no blood ties to Senju from his mother, so Namikaze Minato could have been sired by Tobirama. How else would some random orphan get his hands on Hiraishin, a random orphan who sired a child that is supposed to be a reincarnation of a progenitor of Senju.

The whole reincarnation thing is way too confusing to me, even the whole concept of souls that is very real in this world... Just what exactly is a soul really. I can to some extend accept the bullshit that Naruto is Otsutsuki Asura reborn but how could I be the supposed reincarnation of Indra? When I'm a reincarnation of 'Myself'. So confusing.

Meh screw this, I still have to go visit Neji and hand him the books.

This is my first time entering the Hyuuga compound. We are actually close by but I never found any need to visit even before the massacre. Father always taught me to never mingle with Hyuuga because we were superior and as such we should conduct ourselves... it was a very silly notion but Hyuuga seemed to uphold that point of view too, seeing themselves as the superior of the two clans. When I got butchered in the academy by Hinata for the first time and the news spread, father quadrupled the taijutsu training on me because I disgraced the name of Uchiha so much; luckily mother convinced him to stop that.

But hey, it's time to break the ice, one of my friends is a Hyuuga and all.

There were two Hyuuga guards at the entrance, wearing their traditional black kimono and a Konoha headband on their forehead.

I don't know where Neji lives so I will have to ask.

I approached the two of them and the moment they saw me a flash of recognition went through their face. "Hello excuse me, could you tell me where Hyuga Neji lives?" I asked. "I'd like to visit him."

Both of them looked at me questioningly with a superior smirk...

"Why would an Uchiha visit a Hyuga? Our prodigy no less?" the one of the left asked with a soft scoff.

"Did you come to steal our secrets, huh? Or perhaps you came to check on your opponent in the upcoming Chunin tournament?" the one on the right chuckled derisively.

I had a very strong urge to facepalm... "I get the rivalry between our clans and all but you know that mine is dead right?" I rolled my eyes with a long sigh. No matter how strong the rivalry you need your rival alive to be able to keep it up. But even then Hyuuga and Uchiha were also kin of Konoha and no matter what there was a deep respect for each clan even if they didn't want to admit it to each other.

Both of them cringed shamefully at the same time, looking at each other awkwardly they nodded. "W-well... if you are looking for Neji he should be by the training field just next to the main estate straight down this road," the one on the left said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you and have a nice day," I said with a nod and left them.

"Man Takeo... now we look like assholes for making a kid talk about his dead clan like that."

"This never happened or Hiyashi-sama would never let us forget this disgrace on our honour."

I snickered as I was walking away from them. _Serves you right assholes._ Shaming tactics are an Asian's specialty. You don't get to talk to me like to some bug and leave in one piece.

It's a very beautiful district, a very traditional one just like the Uchiha district, white walls dividing the houses except for the symbols. Hyuuga symbols were everywhere just to reinforce the fact that you are in their territory right now.

Kids were running around, all of them Hyuuga. It's a really huge clan and after the massacre of Uchiha there was a need to have more children so they could fill in the power gap that was left with the sudden disappearance. Adults were going around too, most of them looked at me with the distinct air of superiority but some gave a slight nod in respect which I gladly returned.

One of the interesting things was their head wear. Ninja don't usually wear their gear off duty so there were quite few with bandages covering their foreheads to mask the seal but there were some that just simply displayed the mark to everyone since there was no need to hide it or feel ashamed for it. The seals main function was to protect the clans bloodline limit and also put certain people in their place if truly needed.

In the eyes of Konoha branch family Hyuuga members were just as much as main branch, members of an illustrious founding family. To the main branch Hyuuga tree they were family and as such they treated them. Hyuuga boasted their superiority but also their clan's unity. You can't really boast your strength if you have animosity in your family... that just doesn't work.

I finally arrived at the training field that Neji was supposed to be at, only to be greeted to him hammering into into a dummy.

"two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, sixty four palms!" Neji called out, panting as he was shooting his swift finger jabs at the dummy. Upon the last strike the dummy couldn't hold any more and exploded from the force.

I whistled in amazement as I saw the spectacle, anyone who would be a full recipient of that would be dead on spot if the Hyuuga who used that on you specifically targeted your organs, it would be a very painful and swift death. "Damn that was impressive Neji, so much that I don't want to fight you." I observed with a chuckle.

"Oh Sasuke, what brings you here?" Naji acknowledged me witha nod, deactivating his Byakugan. He must have seen me coming with his eyes.

"I just came to visit you and see how you are doing since I can't train yet, doctor's orders." I informed him. "But it seems you were preparing to murder someone."

"Ah that? I was just training for the finals," he said with a satisfied nod.

"Like I said, training to kill someone because whoever eats that from you will be dead afterwards," I chuckled heartily.

"You said you were in hospital? Why?" Neji asked with a raised eye brow. "Was it because of what happened in the preliminaries when your seal acted up again?"

"Yep, exactly that. It was fun," I informed him drily.

"Well you are fine now, that's good," Neji nodded sagely. "It wouldn't do if we weren't to face each other in the Chunin exams, I'd like to know how we measure against each other." he said with a proud smirk.

"Is that so? I don't really want to fight you Hyuuga and your scary taijutsu," I said with a slight cringe. Hyuuga are truly annoying in hand to hand combat even in midrange just because that's how fast they are.

Neji laughed at that. "Is that a confession by an Uchiha that he is inferior to us Hyuuga I hear?"

"As if that would ever happen," I scoffed mirthfully. "What I wanted to say is that you are acting like you have already defeated Naruto," I said with a chuckle.

"Hmpf, I'll admit that Uzumaki isn't bad at all but compared to me? I will have him begging for mercy soon enough," Neji exclaimed proudly.

"I'm not sure about that, Naruto is very unpredictable and if you let him do whatever he wants, he will make you regret that," I shrugged knowingly. Naruto's a sort of person who will make you dance to his tune if you let him and the moment you do, you are done for.

Neji looked at me disbelievingly. "We'll see about that."

"Anyway I didn't come here to warn you about Naruto," I said as I took off the backpack I took with me and pulled out a bag with the signed novels. "Here, a thank you for helping Sakura and Karin in the Forest of Death even though you didn't have to."

"It wasn't a problem at all, certainly nothing you have to give me gifts for but thank you," Neji thanked politely with a nod. Looking inside the contents of the bag his eyes went wide. "This..." he gasped.

"Indeed and they are even signed by no one else but Jiraiya-sama," I said with a sagely nod and a thumbs up.

Neji fainted at that.

* * *

The next day Kakashi finally came to pick me up for the training. We were a few kilometres away from Konoha at the canyons now. The scenery was completely different from the lush greenery that covered Konoha and Land of Fire overral, this place was completely barren.

"So sensei, what are we going to do?" I asked as I laid down my backpack. I didn't really want to bother sealing stuff when we are going to commune here every day.

"Hmm there is a lot to do..." Kakashi hummed. "I guess we should see about a strategy to fight Gaara first," he said, scratching his chin. "I wasn't there to see for myself since I had to rush you to the hospital but from what Guy told me, Gaara is all about sand manipulation, especially that sand armor he uses as last resort."

"Hmm sand... I guess he moves every single grain with his chakra? Similar to his father's bloodline where he controls gold dust?" I mused. "Is that why Lee got so crushed?"

"Yes exactly that's why," Kakashi sighed. "But apparently swift movement and attacks work on him as his sand was not fast enough so I wanted to make you capitalize on that since you have a great advantage of Sharingan and there is also Chidori I want to teach you," he concluded lazily.

Hmm Chidori will be very useful to learn for the future but I'm certainly not using it the conventional way on Gaara, that's just stupid. "Sensei... from what I've heard so far, the biggest mistake is to engage Gaara in close combat no matter how fast you are... I don't want to end up like Lee or even worse so I'm going to keep my distance," I said cryptically.

Kakashi's right eye widened a little at that. "That's smart but how exactly do you want to fight him? Fire alone won't be able to do much to Gaara unless you can generate enough heat to liquefy sand, and sand negates lightning naturally so what do you plan to do?" he asked me expectantly, waiting for my answer to see what I cam up with.

I waggled my eyebrows at Kakashi with a smirk. "Poinson and water release, sensei." I said smugly. The tactic sounded way too good to not use and if I wanted to completely disable Gaara for the invasion, then that's what I will have to do.

"Good idea with the poison but water release? You want to learn water release in the three weeks?" Kakashi asked me incredulously. "That will be tough you know, on top of the training I will put you through so you are prepared for Gaara. You sure you up to that?"

I nodded my head with a shrug. "What choice do I have sensei, I don't want to get my ass wrecked or die against him; I like living and I can make a Shadow Clone to so speed up the process a little," I can do only one shadow clone right now but that is already enough of a boost.

"It's decided then, we have a lot to do in three weeks," Kakashi said with his traditional eye smile. "First we are going to start with speed training since you have to be fast enough to avoid the sand. So I want you run a lap around this canyon while I throw weaponry at you and you to dodge, you can't turn around to block, only use your instincts to avoid them," he said with a sadistic chuckle. "Afterwards we will do strength training by climbing this spire right here," he pointed with his thumb at the towering rock in front of us, "with only one hand, at first you will be allowed to use chakra but gradually you will have to use your own body strength."

I gulped a little at that. "Sensei... I'm supposed to survive this training you know?" I said a little nervously.

"Well that's why you are supposed to avoid the weapons," Kakashi said with a thumbs up."Anyway, three-two-one-GO!" he said that way too fast and hurled a kunai at my face before i could even prepare myself.

"HIIII~!" I quickly sidestepped and burst into a chakra sprint, flying away from Kakashi in terror.

"Run boy, _RUN_!"


	34. Intermission IV - Danzo

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated!**

 **A couple responses to reviews:**

 **Vaelus - Nope, consider that 'fact' pulled out of Kishimoto's ass, void in this AU. That was just a lousy way of 'connecting' plot holes together to justify his endgame. The fact that he made Hyuuga also direct descendants of Otsutsuki clan, was an ass pull enough. The fact is, that you don't have to be related to Kaguya to posses a powerful mutation of chakra. Chakra itself became a factor the moment Juubi went berserk because some dumb hoe ate it's fruit, as the result Shinju awakened and over-saturated the planet in chakra.**

 **SinisterofRage - Well pairings... I've been beating Naruto and Sakura with a sledge hammer, that needs no comment. Sasuke though... I can't help but feel weird when it comes to the question of shipping 'Myself' with someone, it just... I don't even know how I should call it... weird I guess? But yeah eventually Sasuke will also get in a relationship, he is after all the last Uchiha, he would have to. When though, that's still a very long way to go, definitely after time skip. Anything before and he would slap an explosive tag to his forehead and perform a Tiger hand seal :D It will probably be Ino I guess, he's been friendzoning her pretty hard. Anyone else and Ino would probably go yandere stab stab on him.**

 **Zeru'Xil - To quote Sasuke: 'The road to true power hurts'**

 **Huge thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

 **Let me knwo what you think and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Intermission IV - Danzo**

" _Damn you Hiruzen and your soft spots. Even when you take decisive actions you must always leave something to chance. First your student, then Uchiha Sasuke. Look where has that gotten us. Because of these two factors we are in the brink of war -no, we are already at war,"_ Danzo thought to himself as he was standing at the centre of his base with his stony cold expression looking at the ceiling of the deep chasm that divided Konoha from its Foundation.

Through the whole reign of Hiruzen, he and Hiruzen have agreed on many things; taken actions that resulted in supremacy of Konoha. But there was always something that greatly disturbed Danzo about Hiruzen. That foolhardy softness he had taken from the First Hokage; even after the two of them have gone through what they did. Cleaving their way through three wars, staining their hands, their whole body in the sea of blood from each enemy they have slain.

 _"Had you ended your student when he was nothing but a puddle in our path, this would have never happened. Had you purged entire Uchiha clan, this would have never happened. But what does it matter, right Hiruzen? Because in the end, the Root shall always support the great tree..."_ Danzo mused in disdain.

But those are nothing but 'what if's' and it was already too late for him to become a Hokage. He couldn't even take the position twelve years ago because that was a time of great strife and people needed certainty and safety only Hiruzen could offer. The moment Danzo gave birth to Foundation he already cast away his right to be a Hokage because he created something more, something only he would be able to command until an heir to the shadows would be ready.

The only chance Danzo had at becoming Hokage was through Orochimaru but Hiruzen knew very well about his student and his allegiances, hence why he chose Namikaze Minato, a pupil of his student, his puppet in all but name. Hiruzen maintained his position well. No matter what, he would always have a hand in the direction of Konoha. And now he's grooming Hatake Kakashi to become the next when the time eventually comes. " _That is something I will always admire about you Hiruzen because you are just like me, a monster of many faces."_ Danzo released a single chuckle, " _Not only that, but you are already setting up the shogi board for decades to come through the Uzumaki boy. You are also grooming him through your student to take the position one day aren't you?"_

 _"You have won the game of Light, now I have to make sure that you also win the game of Shadows."_

Two presences flickered in front of Danzo, already kneeling down in respect. One had auburn hair, wearing a short black jacket with red straps, that all Foundation ANBU wore, with a short red kimono underneath the jacket with a black sash and dark colored pants. The other had short spike dull hair, wearing the traditional Foundation jacket under which he wore a full black suit and a red sash around his waist.

"Fuu, Torune. Report." Danzo ordered without a hint of emotion.

"Hai."

"We have managed to apprehend and extract information from Sunagakure councilman Goza. The message was true." Fuu reported simply.

 _"Sabaku no Rasa, your greed knows no bounds. You should be happy that we allow your village to exist for all your transgressions, yet here you are showing your broken claws,"_ Danzo thought to himself."No matter what goes against Konoha, Uchiha always have something to do with it..." Danzo scoffed. Tobirama-sama knew what he was doing when he kept Uchiha in check. It is an accursed, treacherous clan that should have never been trusted. All they bring is death and tragedy. Even if this time an Uchiha hasn't done anything personally, it is still because of Uchiha Sasuke that Konoha is in this situation due to his existence.

"Should we silence Uchiha Sasuke before anything else can happen?" Torune asked blandly, completely unfazed by the fact that he just called for a child's death.

"It is far too late for Uchiha Sasuke to vanish. He has basked in the radiance for too long. Anything that would happen to him would incur the wrath of people and they would call for blood of anyone who was responsible. We cannot afford to wage yet another war with right now." Danzo said cryptically. He advised Hiruzen countless times that continuous existence of Uchiha Sasuke will only bring ruin to the village. But no, he had to see Uchiha Sasuke as a redemption of the clan, just because the boy became a close kin to the Jinchuuriki. _"How naive... if Tobirama-sama didn't see the light from Uchiha, how could you Hiruzen?"_

"But what are we to do with Uchiha Sasuke? He has already been branded by Orochimaru, who clearly expressed his interest in taking the boy," Torune continued from his position.

"We can do nothing from position but trust in Hokage-sama's belief in Will of Fire. The boy is clearly under his protection and any action taken from our side would result in our demise," Danzo said. "Leave your report on my desk and return to your positions." he concluded with finality.

"Hai, Danzo-sama," the two nodded ad disappeared to their stations.

- _Emergency council meeting-_

After Danzo relayed the development of the situation to Hiruzen a swift meeting was assembled. All three council members have arrived with ANBU commander Dog and Jonin commander Nara Shikaku, gathered in a meeting room.

"Thank you everyone for arriving at such a short notice," Hiruzen greeted with a slight nod.

"I came as soon as I was summoned Hokage-sama," said the Nara patriarch with a slight bow in his traditional Konoha Jonin attire.

"Hiruzen," nodded Himura.

"Danzo, what is this meeting about? At my age I just can't respond to such sudden meetings any more." said Koharu with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ah, I believe all four of us feel our age Koharu," Hiruzen chuckled mirthfully but immediately set into a stone cold expression and nodded at Danzo, "Danzo," he prompted him to give his report.

Danzo gave a single nod. "My operatives have reported earlier today to me that Suna and Oto are indeed planning an invasion; the warning was true," he reported.

A stale silence fell upon the room. No one showed a hint of surprise as if they already expected something like that happening. The Konoha and Suna relationship was already hanging on a single thread these last ten years since the Wind Daimyo has taken a shine to the village and threw the leftovers to Suna.

Hiruzen tiredly massaged the bridge of his nose. " _Orochimaru... just to gain Sharingan you would set two countries into war... if not the whole continent. Just how low have you fallen."_ There was not a single day Hiruzen didn't regret allowing his twisted student to escape all those years ago. It was a mistake he made because of his love for his pupil; a mistake that will shake the landscape of Elemental Nations, a mistake that nearly cost the young Uchiha his life. Just because he was sentimental. It is never easy to kill your own child and Hiruzen saw his students as his own.

"So Orochimaru does want to destroy Konoha..." sighed Himura as he levelled a slight stare at Hiruzen.

Shikaku had his thumbs and index fingers connected, his eyes closed; he was going through all the information he had so far. "Danzo-sama, what is their invasion plan? Does it correspond with the message we received?" Shikaku asked calmly.

"There were some inconsistencies but it does match to what my agents were able to extract," Danzo nodded. "They plan to let Oto ninja infiltrate the civilian population that will be present in the arena while the rest of the force would be waiting at the breaches for the signal that will be released once Sabaku no Gaara will be ready to transform into his tailed beast form. When that happens the arena will be placed under a genjutsu while a smoke signal will be released to signal for the summoning," Danzo reported.

"We should make pre-emptive strike on Suna before they can assault us like that." Koharu said angrily.

"It is too late for that and in the end it would only spark for another Shinobi War," sighed Hiruzen. "We will have to allow them to invade us and capitalize on our knowledge. Only then we could possibly defuse the conflicts that would surely come afterwards, by ending the war the same day it starts."

"Are we to use the citizens of Konoha as bait?" mused Shukaku. "The summoning mustn't go off, we have to stop that no matter what, no-, we evacuate the northern sector and allow the invading force to breach in so we can fight them in our territory instead of the forest" Shukaku assessed.

"Exactly, the Northern and South-western sector have to be discretely evacuated while the rest of the village will have to be kept in ignorance so the chaos and confusion could be contained and possible leaks squashed. Only shinobi of ranks Jonin or higher will be notified about the invasion. There is no way to know how far has the enemy infiltrated," Hiruzen said with all seriousness and turned to Dog. "Have you managed to apprehend Yakushi Kabuto?"

"No Hokage-sama, it appears that he has already fled the village," Dog answered simply.

"So it's true then, he was a spy. But for whom? Suna or Orochimaru?" Hiruzen questioned. "To think that he was able to operate here in Konoha for so long without being caught... truly a dangerous fellow. Dog, I want a bounty issued on Yakushi Kabuto to be captured upon spotting."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Dog bowed.

Danzo remained silent through the whole thing, after all Kabuto was his agent until Orochimaru took him. And Danzo allowed him to go and operate in Konoha in exchange for the implantation of the cells of Senju Hashirama and Sharingan eyes. Should this knowledge ever surface it would be a certain end to him and his goals. Luckily he covered his tracks properly, the only one who could incriminate him are Kabuto and Orochimaru. " _I will have to kill them before anything like that happens..."_

"Very well, our strategy will then be that ANBU will secure the arena while Jonin except for those who will be present at the arena too will be stationed at the breach point perimeters. All Chunin and Genin will be issued mobilization training," Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama," they all voiced in understanding.

"Danzo, you and your force will sabotage the main invading body as much as possible, I hope I can count on you my friend,"

"Hai Hokage-sama," Danzo replied, emotionless as always.


	35. Chapter 30

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated!**

 **Nothing much to say to this chapter. I thought I would expand the three weeks into more chapters but then I realised that Sasuke would be pretty busy and wouldn't have time to socialize during that; and I was sure people wouldn't want to read more chapters on just training, no one likes that, hence why I wittle time skip in here.**

 **Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

 **Many thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

I was at the hot springs, sitting in a lotus position and with my hands put together one above the other. Underneath my palms levitated a small ball of water. Eyes closed I focused on gathering the water particles from the humidity of the hot springs, a clone sat next to me in the same manner doing what I'm doing. It's damn difficult; takes a lot of focus, luckily the hot springs were empty at the moment since no one visits at ten p.m. like I have been doing the past week and a half.

I am multitasking between relaxation and training because there's not a single moment in the day where I could squeeze this in. Just earlier I had to visit the hospital because I looked like a porcupine thanks to Kakashi's 'speed training' as he calls it. He's just outright trying to kill me. ' _I train you with love, Sasuke-kun'_ he says... _I'd like to see him accept that when Naruto tests his explosions on him..._ This training in particular was so far the worst.

 _-Flashback-_

"Sasuke-kun, I brought some presents today," Kakashi happily announced as he pulled a couple of blades from his backpack. "A friend of mine said that he doesn't need so many chain-scythes so he let me have these to train you," he said as he started to spin them by the chains.

"You're fucking trying to kill me right?" I asked him nervously as I was looking at the blades of death spinning around.

"No~ of course not," Kakashi shook his head. "Why would I want to kill my kid? He's been doing that part enough himself."

"Fuck it," I breathed out and burst into chakra sprint away from Kakashi.

It's exhilarating to feel all the power in your legs as you defy the conventional human limits. It doesn't even feel like running any more, more akin to flying as my legs were just blurring in swift movements. There were a lot of spires going off the ground as I was rushing around them. Kakashi was just casually jumping from one spire to another throwing deadly weaponry at me.

Soon enough an ever familiar sound came to my ears, the swishing of blades, the slight almost indiscernible sound of a kunai travelling at high speed right at you.

Instinctively I started zigzagging around, speeding up as Kakashi was raining death on me. But this time a slight sizzling came from behind me- _FUCKING EXPLODING TAG!_

With a powerful stomp and gathering power in my legs I propelled myself out of the radius of the explosion as the tag went of.

"THAT WAS A FUCKING EXPLODING SEAL YOU BASTARD!" I yelled with frustration as I continued in my mad dash.

"Less talking, more running!"

 _-Flashback end-_

I completely lost control over the ball of water as I recalled today's frustrating training. But at least my speed has been improving, I'm not going to catch up with Lee any time soon but I was getting plenty fast.

The training of Chidori has been going pretty well since the basics I already knew from other types of lightning release trainings: gathering lighting chakra in my hand. The problem with Chidori is that it's potent to the point where it's not a problem to maintain it but rather to keep it under control. If the user slips, he could easily fry himself and most probably die by his own lightning. Hence why my right hand is charred with skin peeled off my fingers. It's a real bitch to use, but Kakashi said that the damage to the users hands should gradually disappear once I master it enough... still a long way to go.

You really need to release Chidori as fast as possible unless you want to risk it going out of control. That's why the user has to build up a massive momentum and by side effect locks themselves in a tunnel vision. It's a double edged sword with high risk and high reward. You punch someone with that, and all that will be left is a gaping hole of the size of my hand. Though that's not something I'm particularly looking forward to... having someone's flesh stuck under your nails must be disgusting.

Time to get back to training.

Once again, I started to channel chakra into my palms, water slowly bubbling to life between my hands as I focused on gathering steam. It started as a small drop and slowly but surely formed a ball the more water I gathered.

The bigger the ball became the more strain on my chakra reserves it laid because I was trying to master an element that's not native to my body; even worse so, I was trying to do it in the span of three weeks. Because by the end of it I must be capable of manipulating water well enough to serve it's purpose or I'll be in some serious trouble.

* _Splash*_

"Fuck my life..." I sighed as I lost control again. And so, the process starts once more...

* * *

The days flew by way too fast and hopefully I was going to be ready for tomorrow. Kakashi has decided to give me a day off today so I could replenish my chakra for the upcoming match. And since I had nothing else to do I've decided to go see how Naruto and Karin were doing since I did little to no socialization in those past three weeks.

"Sorry for intruding," I said as I opened the door to Naruto's home.

"Naruto, is that you?" Karin asked as she bolted out from the living room. "Oh, Sasuke-san, long time no see." she greeted me when she saw me.

"Hey there Karin, and please drop the honorifics," I said with a nod.

"Right, sorry Sasuke," Karin corrected herself, pushing up her glasses.

"By the way, why did you call for Naruto? He's not home?" I asked as I was taking down off my sandals and making my way inside the house towards the living room.

"He's not, Jiraiya-sama dropped by three days ago and said that Naruto will spend a few nights in hospital because he had a case of chakra exhaustion," she said with a hint of worry.

 _Wow, Naruto going down from chakra exhaustion... that's a novelty._ "Heh don't worry about him, he's gonna be fine. A little chakra exhaustion won't keep him down for long and besides, we have a big day tomorrow. Naruto wouldn't miss it even if he had to crawl all the way there." I chuckled heartily.

"Right, it's Naruto we are talking about; he has too much energy," Karin added in with a smile.

It seems like from Naruto's side Karin has been setting in well. There is really no way he wouldn't make her feel welcome; he's always yearned for the family he was robbed off by circumstances. And now he got himself a cousin. I shudder to think what will happen when he meets Nagato... I'm pretty sure Naruto will not like the fact that I will be going after his neck, or the fact that Nagato is a leader of Akatsuki.

"I know right?" I agreed. "Anyway how have you been setting in? any complications?" I asked, sitting down by the dining table.

Karin shook her head. "No, there haven't been any at all; Hokage-sama was very understanding and forthcoming. I kind of understand why Naruto likes him so much, he's a very kind person." she said with a smile, taking a seat in front of me.

That's the most terrifying thing about Hiruzen, knowing what he has done and went through, and yet in his time as the Hokage and yet, still seeing him as a grandfatherly person is scary when you know what hides underneath that layer. "Yeah, Sarutobi-sama is one of few," I said with a smile. Even though that man scares the shit out of me he is still someone I greatly respect; he more or less took me under his wing after the massacre, made sure there was everything I would need, took care of all necessary real estate paperwork in my place even though I could have done that myself but hey, not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "So do you plan to join the shinobi force once you gain your citizenship next year?" I asked curiously.

A myriad of emotions ran through Karin's face and finally sat on a very nervous and doubtful expression. "About that..." she began cautiously. "There is something I'd like to talk to you about... I talked with Naruto but he said that I should discuss this with you since you always know what to say and Naruto trusts you with his life and I trust him so I want to do the same with you," she said with a sigh.

I guess her special chakra ability bothers her a lot, for a very good reason; it's a power that many would seek since something like that is akin to miracle even here in the world where chakra solved most of your problems. "Feel free to tell me anything, I'll do my best to help you with whatever is troubling you," I answered with a nod to prompt her to talk.

"I have a very special chakra..." she started with a very sad sigh, "It's something I've inherited from my mother and it's also a reason why she's not with me any more..." closing her eyes her chin trembled at the mention of her mother. "My chakra has a very special ability to heal anyone who takes it in, it can heal anyone from near fatal injuries. But that is also why kaa-san is not here any more... They kept forcing her to heal people, day after day... until she couldn't even walk." her voice hitched as tears ran down her face. "It's because of this cursed power that kaa-san died, because Kusagakure sacrificed her to heal people..." she buried her face in her palms sobbing uncontrollably.

"When she died two years ago... they forced me to be the one to heal them... they didn't even apologize for her... they just took me and made people bite me... I don't know anything else but being a kunoichi... but I don't want to die like kaa-san but if I'll become a kunoichi of Konohagakure they will force me to use my powers too won't they? I will be nothing more than just a tool to be used... Kaa-san~" she cried out remorsefully for her mother who was long gone, a child that desperately wanted to feel the warmth of her parent.

I stood up, going over to sit next to Karin and pulled her in for an embrace; I would be lying if I said that tears didn't gather in my eyes because I've always had a very soft spot for orphans and children coming from broken families. It's just something I could never reconcile with myself; to even imagine how they must feel when I had the privilege of growing up in a very stable and loving family, sorrow always filled me whenever I met someone like that.

I patted her head to help her calm down.

 _This poor girl is just another victim of this cruel era... one of many, but still it always feels like I'm holding the burden of the whole world._ In the end, children are the one who suffer the most from war, violence, tragedy.

"I can't tell you whenever you should or shouldn't become a ninja, it is something you will have to decide for yourself," I began softly as she buried her face in my chest, crying her heart out. "One thing I can tell you for sure; you don't have to tell anyone about this power, it is your power and as such only you hold the right to use it. Naruto and I, we will not allow anyone to force you to use this against your will and I'm sure that Sarutobi-sama will agree with us should you tell him. Even more so, he will protect you but you don't have to tell him," I continued, still patting her head, "But I can promise you that I will hold this a secret to my grave, no one will learn of this from me; you are the only one to reveal this should you choose to do so."

We just sat there as Karin was releasing all her pent up grief. I couldn't do anything else but to just sit there and think if there was anything I could do to change things in the Elemental Nations. There isn't... not if I'm the only one who wishes for the change. Something like than can only come true when all people unify under this change, which is never. Even if I were to rob Naruto of his future position and became a Hokage, I could never be able to change things, it would only destabilize the status quo which would lead to even more bloodshed.

Even if I were to awaken Rinnegan and brought the Moon illusion to perfection; leading people in the 'right' direction which I would have to decide myself; would that be living? Would those people who were brainwashed be alive or just living puppets? What would happen when I died, would it all crumble and the cycle began anew? Or would life just die because an anchor was lost. So many questions yet no answers, the road to finding peace is almost impossible to walk.  
After a while Karin finally subsided to sobs, calming down. "Feel any better?" I asked.

Karin nodded her head.

"Let me fetch you some tissues," I said as I went towards the kitchen counter to grab a box of tissues. "Here," I said as I placed the box in front of her.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled out a tissue to clean her face. "You know Naruto was right... it does feel like talking to an older brother with you," she said with a slight smile.

I chuckled at that. _Technically speaking I could very much be your pops, it does feel like that with Naruto sometimes... little twat always annoys the shit out of me to get my attention._ "Thanks I guess?" I asked jovially.

"But don't let him know that I told you because he threatened never talking to me any more if I did," Karin said gravely, crossing her hands in front of her

"Haha right, I know that the blonde monstrosity would never admit that to me," I laughed. "But yeah, if you have anything you would like to talk about, feel free to come to me or Naruto. We will always hear you out, well except for certain stuff, those are best left to Sakura and so."

"Certain matters?" Karin cocked her head to the side quizzically.

"Never mind..."

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway~ gotta go, places to be and people to see," I said, standing up and going towards hall. "As I said, if you will need an ear to talk to feel free to come to me and also don't be a stranger, you can come over any time you want."

"Okay, thanks for hearing me out," she thanked with a slight bow.

"No problem at all, after all I'm an older brother right?" I said with a chuckle and left towards the hospital to visit Chouji and Lee.

* * *

It was a rather short walk, well I did cut the time by roof jumping but before I arrived at the hospital I had to stop at a store to buy Chouji some snacks since I'm sure no one else would.

Entering the hospital I went straight to the reception desk to ask for direction since I didn't know where they were. "Excuse me, could you tell me where are the rooms of Akimichi Chouji and Rock Lee?" I asked as I approached the receptionist at the desk.

"Ah hello Sasuke-sama," she greeted me with a polite nod. "Let me check for you, just a moment."

"Thank you."

"Akimichi Chouji is in room 203 and Rock Lee is in room 308," she said, looking into the registry book.

"Thank you very much," I gave a shot nod and left towards Chouji's room.

"Yo Chouji my big man," I said, knocking on the door. "How is it going?"

Chouji blinked a few times, looking a little nervously since he didn't know who it was but then his eyes shone brightly when he saw the full plastic bag. "Hey Sasuke, I'm good," Chouji said swiftly, his eyes never leaving the bag.

I moved the bag around a little. Chouji's head trailed the movement. "Seems like you've noticed," I chuckled. "I brought you some food so you won't be bored here, knowing that no one else would buy you proper snacks," I said, looking at a fruit basket that was on top of a cabinet next to Chouji's bed.

"You are the best, Sasuke~" Chouji sniffled as I handed him the bag.

"I'm surprised that you were still in the hospital, it's been quite a while since the preliminaries. Were your injuries that bad?" I asked. Dosu must have done some bad shit to him if he was still in the hospital.

"Oh no, I have already recovered from that," Chouji chuckled. "I'm here because I ate too much yakiniku,"

I burst out laughing at that. "I can't believe that you of all people would end up in hospital because of indigestion, just how much did you eat?" The idea of Chouji going to hospital because of that is just outrageous.

"Heh heh, I ate six family servings," Chouji answered with a little awkward chuckle, scratching his cheek.

"Oh come on, only six? Naruto downs like twenty ramen bowls each time we go to Ichiraku," I said mockingly. "You can't let that scrawny blonde twit beat you, no? You, Akimichi, of all people can't be done in by Naruto."

"You are RIGHT!" Chouji had fire in his eyes. "I will eat ten servings next time!" he said with utmost conviction.

"That's the spirit Chouji! FIGHT ON!" I fell into another bout of laughter, giving him a thumbs up.

"Osu!" Chouji returned the thumbs up.

"But... should you eat those chips now?.. that with your upset stomach..." I asked.

"Hmm... I shouldn't... but...but..." Chouji's head kept turning towards the bag of chips and away, fighting an internal battle of will.

"Why don't you save that for tommorow, eh? It's going to be some wild show I tell you, the snacks will come handy then."

"You are so smart Sasuke!" Chouji spiritedly nodded. "How do you feel about your match tomorrow? You will be fighting that scary Suna ninja after all..." he asked with concern in his voice.

Damn all of these kids, absolutely no faith in me or what so ev-

Humongous chakra flared from above me. Activating Sharingan it revealed that there was a huge pillar of chakra going off in the third floor. _LEE!_

"Gotta go check this out Chouji!" I sprinted out of the room heading upstairs.

My hand immediately reached for my ninjato only to realise that I didn't take my gear with me. _FUCK!_ Luckily I still had a kunai in my pocket.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here!" A voice yelled, it was Naruto's

"Damn it, you can't just punch him when he's under my Shadow Imitation Technique, I move with him." That was Shikamaru.

 _Good... they managed to stop him._ I quickly rushed in the room, ready to lunge at Gaara if necessary. "Pull away your sand, _now_." I commanded, sharingan blazing with cold fury.

"Pervy eyes!" Naruto called as he saw me.

"Good timing Sasuke," Shikamaru breathed out in relief.

"What business do you have here Sabaku no Gaara? I don't know about your customs in Suna but here in Konoha we do not kill hospital patients." I said, glaring at Gaara.

"I tried to kill him," Gaara responded calmly with his cold blank stare as if it was a given.

Naruto and Shikamaru gasped. I tightened my grip on the kunai, ready to channel lightning chakra into it and attack if needed. Luckily Gaara was under Shikamaru's shadow bind not sure for how long that will hold though.

"Why would you need that?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "You already beat him in the match. Wasn't that enough? You have some sort of personal grudge against him or what?" anger was present in his calm voice.

"I have no need for such petty things. I just simply came to kill him because I want him dead," Gaara replied calmly once more, his green eyes staring at us blankly.

"What kind of bullshit reasoning is that?!" Naruto raged. "You fucking touch Bushy Brows and I will murder you right here right now!"

"You grew up in some really bad enviroment didn't you? You egocentric prick," Shikamaru observed mockingly.

"Get out of my way or I will kill you too," Gaara replied calmly.

This was a really bad place to fight Gaara, cramped space it's like a home turf for him... easy pickings. Only I and Shikamaru had something on us, albeit all I had were a few pocketed kunai and a smoke bomb. Naruto though was in his fucking underwear... that was calling for trouble should a fight break out.

"You will not kill anyone today," I sneered, "Our match is tomorrow, there will be enough blood."

Naruto scoffed, "I'd like to see you try do that, you rat!"

"You are just another weakling Uchiha Sasuke, you will never be able to match me, you do not have what it takes, you are not a killer like I am" he said calmly, disappointment hinting his voice.

 _We'll see about that kid..._

"I will not repeat myself again." Gaara said. "Get out of my way or I will kill you too."

"Again, I'd like to see you try!" Naruto repeated, fists ready to act.

"Calm down!" Shikamaru hissed, not wanting to engage Gaara here. "He fights like monster."

"So what if he's a Jinchuuriki of One-tail? I have the Nine-tail in me, the strongest one! Naruto boasted, glaring at Gaara.

"A Jinchuuriki huh? Then you are just like me," Gaara rasped. "As you said, I didn't grow up in a nice environment. In order for Suna to gain salvation, my father sealed Ichibi no Shukaku in me while I was in my mothers womb. Doing so I took my mothers life when she gave birth to me. I was born a monster."

Well at least he knows the truth.

"Your sealing masters must be insanely incompetent to seal a Tailed beast in an unborn child," I said.

"That's just creepy," Shikamaru voiced with disbelief. "Your father must have loved you a lot, doing something like that."

"Love?" Gaara sneered. "Don't measure me to your standards. Love? Family? Let me tell you what kind of link I have to them. They are just lumps of meat connected with hatred and murderous intent. I stole my mothers life when I was born and was created to be the village's greatest weapon. And as the Kazekage's son I was taught secrets of ninja techniques. I grew up pampered, protected and left alone for the longest time I thought that was love until everything changed.

I know that your father is a piece of garbage and what was done to you was a heinous crime no child should ever suffer. Maybe he's still just a six year old child, desperately calling for salvation that never came...

"Until what changed?" Naruto demanded, gulping. I guess he wanted to know about fates of his fellow Jinchuuriki.

A manic grin came to Gaara. "Ever since I was six, father tried to assassinate me countless times."

"You just said your father pampered you, so what is it?" Shikamaru demanded.

"A being that is too strong will eventually become an embodiment of fear.. The sealing that created me, left my mind unstable. The idiots in the village finally realised that I had emotional... issues," he said with a dark chuckle.

What else is there to say? Your village is a bunch of incompetent imbeciles, no wonder your Daimyo started hiring us instead.

"My father, the Kazekage, created me to be the ultimate weapon. To him I was a trump card... but also a threat. So when I was six, they decided that I was way too dangerous to be allowed to exist, a tool that had to be destroyed. So what exactly was the meaning of my existence? What was the purpose of my life? Why live at all? I asked countless times yet reached no answer. but I needed those answers, meaning to life. Without purpose you cannot live."

Life itself has no meaning, life is what you make of it... The only purpose of life is to spread itself, that's it.

"The more assassins I killed, the clearer the answer became. I exist solely to kill everyone but me. That is the final gift he village and my father granted me; the greatest one. I fight only for myself, I love only myself. As long as other people exist to keep my purpose I shall be happy. As long as there are people to kill on this vast world, my existence will not fade." he finished with an almost euphoric smile.

"Feed my existence!"

Sand coalesced around Gaara, swirling, raising in the air. Gaara didn't move, didn't make a single hand seal. The sand had a mind of it's own... It was his mothers first and final gift to him... his safety; her unyielding protection that would never leave him like she did... too tragic... Just another testament to the fact how far can a human greed drive you.

Naruto dropped into his game face, ready for form hand seals. Shikamaru looked very unsure, his repertoire wasn't perfect for this encounter. I couldn't safely perform chidori in time here but my left arm was ready to shoot for a smoke bomb and quickly grab Lee and spiriting away during the confusion.

"That's enough excitement!" A very youthful voice ordered. "There is no need to get hasty, the matches start tomorrow. Or do you want to get hospitalized and miss the chance?"

The ever glorious Green Beast stood in the doorway, his very presence defusing the fight. Gaara's sand quickly retreated into the gourd. We were finally able to relax with the backup of someone astonishing as Maito Guy.

Gaara clutched his head and groaned in pain. After a short moment he slowly shuffled out of the room but stopped at the door for one last moment.

"I will kill you all for sure. Mark your days."

We just stared at him leaving the room.

"You kids alright?" Guy asked, giving us his traditional smile with a thumbs up

"Guy sensei... that was the most youthful timing!" I shot him two thumb ups.

"YOSH! It seems that I have won this challenge against my most youthful rival! I have brought his student to my youthful ways!" Guy fist pumped with a golden radiance seeping from him.


	36. Chapter 31

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! As always thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, much appreciated!**

 **A few short responses to reviews:**

 **SteveEst98 - Yeah Orochimaru the Faust, literally.**

 **Zeru'xil - It sure as hell will troll the shit out of him... but who the heck wouldn't admire Guy's YOUTHFULNESS! I mean he's a noble beast :D**

 **And with this chapter we are getting into some fireworks. Let me know what you think, enjoy!**

 **Many thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

The calm before the storm was real.

It was just touch past nine in the morning and the Final stage starts at twelve, yet I was already awake arming myself to teeth. I've decided to change my outfit for the special occasion since it's supposed to be a spectacle and I'm representing my clan. I was wearing a short dark blue kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the back, underneath which I wore a thick fishnet shirt just in case; I wanted to add in some armour plating but that was too clunky and heavy, besides, I already had arm guards. Coupled with dark pants and waist tied by a white sash that also holds my back pouch. Ninja battle kimono's are nifty, there are tons of pockets on the inside to conceal weapons and because of that this special commission took quite a chunk from my account.

I had several issues of kunai and shuriken on me, those that I couldn't fit on myself were sealed in a scroll in case I need them; same with one issue of poison cloud bombs because those have to be stored carefully, should they for some reason explode in my sleeves... yeah, that would be bad for me; and one pack of explosive seals that will serve a special function if I get that far, and finally a ninjato strapped on my back. I couldn't be any more prepared than this, yet the nervousness never left. I guess you are never ready for war, you just have to do what has to be done, _sigh._

While I was busy packing my sealing scroll with death and destruction, Kakashi came in my house through the garden.

"Yo, are you ready?" Kakashi asked lazily as he came over to me. "And is that a new outfit? You sure went all out with Uchiha theme didn't you?" he said as he gave me a measuring look

"As ready as I can be I guess, can't help but feel nervous though," I answered with a chuckle. "And yep, I've decided to represent my clan a little bit more today... since there will be so many important guests, gotta let them know that we are not dead yet, right?"

"That's good, being nervous means that you are alive, if you weren't before a battle then you are as good as dead. Fear will keep you alive but don't let it rule over you," Kakashi said knowingly with a nod.

"Hmm sensei you are so wise..." I said mockingly. "Anyway, why did you come? Surely you didn't just come to see me piss my pants right?"

"I _did_ came to see how you are pissing your pants in fact, but there's also another reason." Kakashi snorted but then dropped into seriousness. "You were summoned before Konoha council."

 _'What?!'_ Why the hell would I be summoned to the council now of all times? They couldn't have possibly tracked me right? The hell?

My face was marred with confusion that masked the terror I felt right now. "What for, sensei?" I asked in confusion.

"Genin Uchiha Sasuke, registration number 4472618. You have been summoned before the Konoha council for a special assignment. Report immediately in the council's main meeting room." Kakashi ordered with an official tone.

Well shit... do I even want to know what this is about? Could this be about the invasion? What the hell do I do if they found me out... do I say that I overheard someone so I've decided to take such an action? But then there would the question why I didn't just simply come to report it... _'Fuck me'_.

I finished packing the storage scroll and stood up with a sigh. "Well let's go sensei," I said a little bit more nervously than I should have.

"Don't be so scared duh, it's just a summoning by Hokage-sama it's not like they are going to bite you," Kakashi ruffled my hair. "Anyway grab onto my arm, I will Shunshin us over there."

They could very much swallow me in the next moment if it's what I think it is. "Right let's go," I grabbed Kakashi's arm as we went outside and soon after vanished in a body flicker.

A few body flickers and little walk later and I found myself in front of a briefing room. My heart was beating fast, sweat rolling down my face, _'well, what else is there to do...'_ With a few light knocks I opened the doors and announced myself. "Genin Uchiha Sasuke, registration number 4472618; reporting for duty." I said as I knelt down in front of Hiruzen and his council members.

Kakashi didn't follow me in, he just stood outside waiting.

It's a spacious room mainly used to brief Jonin, there's a huge table at the end of the room with Hiruzen sitting right in the middle at the circular section of the table, Homura and Koharu sat on the right side to Hiruzen and surprisingly Danzo sat on the left.

He's even more terrifying than I remember him, especially his left eye... it's as if it was ready to kill you at any time.

"Uchiha Sasuke, thank you for coming at such a short notice." Hiruzen began formally. "Please rise and come in front of us."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," I said, standing up and moved in front of the council.

All of them looked terrifyingly serious, watching me like hawks. Every single muscle in my body tensed, waiting for what's to come.

"I have summoned you here for a special assignment," Hiruzen said. "You have been assigned an A-rank mission to disable and apprehend Sabaku no Gaara, Jinchuuriki of Suna, and move him to Torture and Intelligence headquarters."

I couldn't maintain professional poker face as I heard the order, I had one of the most typical gaping fish 'What the fuck?' faces there is.

Is this what I think it is? They want me to kidnap Gaara after the match? It seems like my little message did some good. I was able to relax because I was apparently not under fire but then it dawned on me... this is going to be even worse. I'm supposed to kidnap a Jinchuuriki that's the spearhead of the invasion... holy shit.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "Permission to speak, Hokage-sama?"

"Granted."

"Why am I kidnapping Suna's Jinchuuriki if I may ask? Wouldn't that break the treaty we have with Suna and create a solid ground to start a war?" I asked in confusion. I had to be just 'Genin Uchiha Sasuke' that doesn't know what's going on after all.

"Sadly we are already at war," Hiruzen sighed.

Faking surprise is hard... if you overreact, it's easy to spot but luckily I was born a liar... "I... I don't understand Hokage-sama," I stuttered.

"We are under threat of invasion from Sunagakure and Otogakure. And the need for you to secure Sabaku no Gaara is because we have been reported by Yamanaka Inoichi and Hatake Kakashi that you have taken measures in preparation for the tournament that should help in the endeavour. It has come to our attention that Sabaku no Gaara is instrumental for the invasion; therefore he must not be allowed to unleash Ichibi no Shukaku on Konoha."

"Is that why all Genin teams were issued mobilization training two days ago, Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen nodded once in confirmation. It was a curious thing to see kids armed to teeth and in armour, at first it didn't make any sense to me but now it all connected. "Will I be performing this mission on my own or will I be given a support, Hokage-sama?" I asked.

"You will be given command over Genin that will be present at the arena, I'm sure some will come," Hiruzen said thoughtfully. "Normally there would be a Jonin accompanying you on such a important task but sadly we do not have manpower to divert."

"Understood Hokage-sama," I nodded.

"Very well," Hiruzen picked up his pipe, puffing it. "Let me then debrief you on the proceeding of the mission. Your match will be postponed as long as possible. You will wait here with Hatake Kakashi until appropriate time comes, to buy us enough time to finish setting all preparations. You are to do everything in your power to defeat Sabaku no Gaara. According to what we have gathered, the signal to start invasion will be the release of the One-Tailed Beast by Sabaku no Gaara; we cannot let this happen under any circumstance. You will be given specially prepared sealing tags that were designed to suppress the beast chakra which you will apply on the VIP before you extract him; your mentor will show you the hand signs. The invasion should start once you subdue the Jinchuuriki upon which you will gather all Genin present in the Arena and make post haste to Sector 7, where the T&I base lies. A specialized team will be waiting for you there. _But_ under no circumstance is Sabaku no Gaara to lose his life or be mortally wounded, doing so would lose us a very powerful piece to end this war as fast as possible," He commanded.

That's... a very tall order. those chakra suppressing tags will come very handy. I already prepared a measure to subdue Gaara beforehand by covering him in explosive tags if I manage to get him down which should be possible if the poison will take effect fast enough. But hell I was nervous... the responsibility I'm being given is overwhelming. All I do is nod.

"It is a very huge responsibility for any Genin but I have utmost faith in you and your fellow graduates; prove to the world that Uchiha clan still protects Konoha." Hiruzen finished.

Is he sending me a hidden message? To prove my loyalty? What an underhanded way... "Hai, Hokage-sama!" I voiced with confirmation.

"Very well, you are dismissed, Kakashi will take you to a waiting room," Hiruzen dismissed.

I knelt down once more. "For Konoha," I chanted and left towards the doors where Kakashi was already waiting for me. ' _Please don't die Sarutobi'._

"So how do you feel?" Kakashi asked when we left the room.

"Like I'm about to faint." I replied with a sigh. I was just about to enter a war... And on top of it, come late to my fight Kakashi style... so humiliating.

"Heh, don't worry I was the same way when my team was deployed for the first time in Third War," Kakashi chuckled knowingly. "Don't worry you'll do just fine," he said putting his arm around my neck, pulling me closer.

"I don't want to arrive late like you..." I lamented.

"Trust me Sasuke... there is nothing better than to be ordered to come late, that is the highest honour you will ever receive."

We finally arrived at the room, it was just a normal lounge with a massive television screen and a comfy sofa. I went over and sat down.

"So sensei, do you have the sealing tag for me?" I asked.

"Yup," he said, sitting down and handed me a couple sealing tags with a kanji ō, to suppress. "It's a seal devised by Jiraiya-sama, strong enough to subdue Nine-tails; don't apply more than two or you might kill the VIP."

I hummed. "Can this be used on normal ninja?" it would be very useful to be able to cut chakra flow of other people.

"That's ill advised, it's a seal devised to deal with massive amounts of chakra. Normal ninja would probably die; so don't even get any funny ideas to slap that on yourself," Kakashi said gravely.

"The heck are you talking about? I'm not stupid, thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"The things you have done this past month have proven otherwise," Kakashi chuckled.

 _Yeah fuck you._ Like I asked Orochimaru to mark me. Like I was throwing weapons and explosive tags at myself, Like I was willingly climbing up the spires using only one hand...

"This sucks... I really wanted to see Naruto's and Neji's fight; but no I will have to be late." I lamented. I really do want to see the match; a fight between a genius and a explosion happy Jinchuuriki promised at lot, especially when it's a grudge match for Naruto, hahahaha.

"Don't worry about that, the television is here for a reason," he said, pointing at the black screen.

"They are broadcasting the finals?" I asked, eyes widened. Makes sense that they would be showing this on television, the more important people see this happen, the more attention will Konoha get, since most finalist were Konoha Genin... but only a select few will probably get to fight.

"Indeed, so you better do your best and impress everyone, who knows what can happen to you afterwards, if you are good enough, they might call you to serve in the Twelve Guardian Ninja," Kakashi said grandiosely.

I cringed heavily at the idea. "I don't think that returning to Keishi might be a good idea sensei..."

"Huh? Why's that? There is no greater honour than to serve the Daimyo personally. Haven't you seen Asuma? He takes that sash everywhere, even wears it when he's having sex with Kurenai..." Kakashi said with a head shake.

I facepalmed at that, bursting into laughter. "That's just... hahaha!" after a short laugh I took a breath and collected myself. "Well I sort of placed Otome-sama under a genjutsu when we spent the night in Keishi," I said with an awkward chuckle. I sure as hell was justified doing so, but when I say it like that it just sounds so wrong...

"By the Sage... do I even want to know why you did that?" Kakashi released a long sigh, as if he was tired of my shit.

"Let me paraphrase, ' _Show them to me, those defiant, proud eyes I'm going to break tonight.'_ Maybe I should have let her have some fun with me... Then I would just have pissed off the Daimyo, but now I've probably pissed both Daimyo _and_ the princess... yay. But who am I kidding? What I did was a duty that had to be done out of principle, I ain't no meat to taste. If you want some, you better work for it.

Kakashi burst out laughing at that. "Funny, the same thing happened to Minato-sensei and the one who wanted to do that was madam Shijimi."

I gagged at that, knowing how... plump she's. "Was she, you know..." I asked, motioning with my hands for the approximate size.

"No, fifteen years ago Shijimi-sama was an eye candy of Land of Fire, women usually end like that when they have six children and laze around," Kakashi said, humming.

"I'm surprised that Yondaime-sama was able to refuse a wife of the Daimyo," I said. Though the idea of someone like Lord Hozen getting cucked is inconceivable. Who the hell would want to cheat on someone who commands a magnitude like Sarutobi Hiruzen... nobles are crazy...

Kakashi shivered. "Would you honestly want to cheat on someone who was called _'The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero'_ , the one that crushed anyone who so much looked wrong at her?"

"Right..." Bad idea. "This is going to be a very long wait, isn't it?" I sighed.

"I can tell a few stories if you want," Kakashi said, pulling out his book.

"Sure, I'd like to know your Third War escapades sensei," I nodded spiritedly. There was nothing else to do anyway.

"Hmm let's see... How about the day my Chidori was renamed Raikiri. You see I was on this A-rank mission to infiltrate the borders of Kumo only to be attacked by a kunoichi from Kumogakure's Thunder Division. Her lightning manipulation was so strong that she was able to call lightning storms. We ended the fight by her calling a lightning strike on me while I split the bolt of lightning with Chidori and ended up killing her," Kakashi reminisced with pride.

"Sensei... everyone knows that story..." I said. "It sounds more like an extract from Icha Icha than a heroic mission to attain a new technique. You sure ended up stabbing her with your Chidori repeatedly didn't you? Until she died from the relentless assault!" I chortled.

"Hmm... as if an ungrateful brat like you could ever understand... Anko was right, you are an asshole _and_ a pervert."


	37. Chapter 32

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated**

 **As always, many thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading this!**

 **Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Those were the longest two hours of my life. Not because that there was nothing to do, but the longer I sat in the lounge the more insanity and nervousness crept on me. Waiting is always is the worst part of it, period. Whatever I did my brain just returned to thinking about the upcoming fight and invasion; all the Konoha people that are going to die. I couldn't really give any fuck about Suna ninja or the snake twats, but civilians of Konoha... they are going to die and there is little to what I can do about it. _Sigh... 'Dammit'._

But at long last the television screen came to life and with that the view of the round arena bustling with life. Though the stands aren't what I'm used to from my previous life, there were just three tower-like buildings that were interconnected served as stands, the rest was just a dividing wall. The arena ground was quite barren with a few tree's by the walls; pretty much forcing you to fight your opponent on the open but it's big enough to allow free movement, that's something that will be priceless against Gaara.

"Sensei, just how many Konoha ninja will be stationed at the arena?" I asked, eyes glued to the screen.

"Quite a few Jonin and ANBU will be present, why?" he said nonchalantly as he was still reading his book. I guess such things just don't faze you any more if you go through what Kakashi and all ANBU did.

"I'm just really worried about the civilians. I'm pretty sure the enemy has already infiltrated the arena. On top of it there is Sabaku no Rasa, a man who is capable of stopping the Ichibi on his own with nothing but gold dust..." I said with a deep sigh. Becoming a shinobi meant much more than just training and doing missions; you sign a non-written contract that you will protect Konoha's people and if need be fall in service protecting them.

"Don't worry about that Sasuke, everything's taken care of. If you are really worried about the civilians then make sure you complete your mission, because that will save more people than any other of us possibly could." Kakashi said, putting his hand on my head.

"Hai..." I nodded slowly.

The finalists have finally gathered inside the battle ground; Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro and finally Temari; it seems like Dosu has met his untimely death at hands of Gaara. The stands exploded in loud cheers. No matter what age, people will always love the feel of savagery; the thrill of battle even if you pit children in a cockfight, albeit these have super powers and were bred and trained for this. The primal side of human will never cease to amaze me; you feel this lust even when you are just playing video games, some may not realise it but games like Mortal Kombat are like an ecstasy to the animal inside us.

To my surprise Gekko Hayate arrived to be the proctor for the tournament. At least my meddling has managed to change even something as small as his being alive, pride swelled in my chest, it made me feel way too good than it should. _'You better name your kids after me or I will be the one to cut you down'._

"Huuh, people sure are excited for today." mused Kakashi, laying down his book.

"Yeah, it's a big day." I said with a dry chuckle. Those kids were drinking in the glory they were given; Naruto especially, he's waving at people victoriously... just too pumped for this. Hopefully this hype will last even for the invasion because we sure as hell will need it.

"So who do you think will win the first fight? Naruto or Neji?"

I hummed. Neji was by far the best in taijutsu and is really quick on his feet, a tittle of prodigy well deserved but Hyuuga rarely ever tend to branch out from their fighting style which can in situations turn into great disadvantage even if Gentle Fist is a well rounded style that covered all ranges. Naruto was on his way to cover all ranges too, quite deadly in close and long range even more so now with his Rasengan, that is one of the more nasty techniques to eat. You are pretty much dead if that hits you unless you have a way to reinforce your body or it will just shred your internal organs upon contact. If this was just a pure taijutsu match, Neji would just run circles around Naruto while jabbing the living shit out of him. If this were an actual battle between two enemies, Naruto would just blow up Neji, ending the fight in seconds; not even Kaiten could protect Neji from the energy all the explosions are capable of generating.

Thus Neji is in advantage here because Gentle Fist is centred around disabling your opponent or outright killing him, while Naruto will have to hold himself back with his repertoire. "I honestly don't know sensei, if it's just experience and skill itself then Neji has won; but again Naruto is unpredictable and I'm sure he has something up in his sleeve to deal with Neji. This is going to be exciting," I observed, scratching my chin.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, especially to our esteemed guests who have come today," Hiruzen voiced around. "And thank you for coming Konohagakure for our Chunin Selection Examination."

What followed next was a brief welcome speech to the finalists. It was much shorter than the one he gave during the preliminaries; just mere formalities.

"Very well," Hayate coughed a few times. "The terrain is different but the rules stay the same. The first match between Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto will begin now, the rest of you go to the competitors booth."

"Sensei, I'm surprised that Hayate-san is still a proctor... he looks like he's going to cough himself to death any time now," I hummed. I just don't get how can someone like him be in active duty with a chronic cough like that. It doesn't appear to be debilitating enough to prevent him from being a ninja but still...

"Ma, Hayate has always been like that," Kakashi said with a chuckle.

There was a close-up view on Naruto and Neji, both of them smirking as they stood against each other.

"Let the best emerge victorious, Uzumaki Naruto." Neji said with his Hyuuga air of superiority, dropping into traditional Gentle Fist stance and veins around his eyes bulging with the Byakugan.

"Like I told you earlier, I will kick your ass six way to Sunday for hitting on Sakura-chan and Karin-chan." Naruto growled, his face going devoid of emotion and just stood there without any stance.

"Let the first match, _begin_!" With a downward flair of his arm, Hayate announced the start, already away from the possible collateral zone.

The two of them just stood there, eyeing each other like hawks, waiting for the other to make the first move. Neji was making slight inches with his left feet.

Naruto was the first to initiate as he threw a hail of kunai at Neji, who deflected them with ease. But Naruto wasn't waiting as his hands were already passing through seals, **_Ninpo: Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja art: Multiple Shadow Clone Technique),_** covering the whole ground in clones.

Neji's smirk soon enough vanished as his attention spread around, counting.

I didn't even have to activate my Sharingan because there was bound to be more than 300 clones...

"Naruto sure didn't wait long for that," Kakashi regaled with a chuckle.

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

The clones formed a ring around Neji, each one of them ready to rush in. They didn't; first only one came in rushing at Neji with fists cocked. Neji dispatched it with ease, destroying it with a deadly precise palm strike to the chest. Soon enough two clones came with straight punches at Neji's face. Those were telegraphed and easy to predict as Neji caught the two fists with his palms and pulled the clones behind him. Twisting his body slightly Neji delivered devastating left punch to the clone to his right and a kick on the other, destroying both of them. But that wasn't enough as more clones just flowed in.

"That's just brilliant. Naruto can't deal with Neji directly so he will just tire him out," I smirked. "Even if Neji has upper hand, he doesn't have anywhere near enough stamina and chakra like Naruto. And it's a brilliant way to promote himself, he shows his chakra capacity while not revealing much else. In Chunin Exams this can be a critical attribute".

"I would expect no less from my student," Kakashi smirked.

Neji was dealing with the clones well though. Dancing, weaving around them until he delivered a swift jabs and kicks to dispel them. But for each clone he killed two more came in with fists and kicks ready to lay assault on Neji.

"You think mere numbers are enough to defeat me? Then you are fatally wrong!" Neji bit out. Two clones leapt at him and were ready to deliver flying kicks only to be stopped by a chakra wall. **_"Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigram Palms Revolving Heaven)!"_** Neji burst into swift rotations, blowing away a good chunk of clones that were around him.

"Do you see now? Hyuuga defense is impregnable, no one could ever dream of facing us and emerge victorious," Naji announced smugly with a smirk after blowing away all the clones in his immediate vicinity.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed. "That was impressive, but how long can you keep this up?" he said as more clones downed on Neji, forcing him to deal with them again. He might have blown most of those who were around him, but there were many more waiting for their turn. It was starting to show on him, his slowly growing fatigue as he was forced to fight an entire army.

"Naruto has already won this match," I smirked, looking at the screen. "If he'll keep forcing Neji to use Kaiten, it's over for him."

"I can't decide if it was the best idea or worst idea of you to show him Shadow Clone Technique, Sasuke," Kakashi sighed. "I don't get how your nine year old self has decided that showing a Jonin forbidden technique to Naruto was a good idea."

"He was really desperate sensei." I shrugged.

"You just don't learn do you?" Neji voiced as he went into another Kaiten, it was his third already. Something like that is bound to drain his reserves significantly. After finishing the rotation Neji was panting heavily, still holding up his stance, eyes going around to find the real Naruto, to no success as more clones rushed at him this time at least twenty. Once again Neji went into rotation.

But this time something else happened, a single sealing tag flew at Neji from the trees.

"Is he trying to kill Neji?!" my eyes widened the moment I spotted the small paper flying towards Neji. He couldn't possibly mean to blow a fellow Konoha ninja to hell, did he?

The tag didn't explode once it got closer to Neji's rotation, instead a white flash came from the seal. Even seeing it through the television, my eyes burnt.

A loud yelp came from the audience as the unexpected flash hit them too.

Neji screamed in pain as he lost his balance, clutching his eyes he fell to the ground. That is one of the worst things that can happen to those who have naturally sensitive eyes; they catch on everything and there was no way to protect yourself from that. My eyes stung just watching it from the television, I can't even imagine the horror Neji is going through right now.

Naruto rushed from the tree towards Neji with several kunai in his hands and threw them around Neji as he was writhing in pain; all of them had explosive seals attached to them.

"You lose Womaniser Eyes," Naruto announced as he raised his hands up to motion for hand seals. "Proctor, end it. If I make this one hand seal, there won't be a Hyuuga Neji any more."

"You... you think this is it?" Neji said as he was trying to get up, while still covering his eye with his left hand.

"Well we can still continue if you want. I wouldn't mind blowing you up at all but Pervy Eyes would probably beat me up if I did that," Naruto said with a smirk. There were still clones around, who looked ready to attack too.

Hayate didn't call the match yet, since it still wasn't decided yet hence why the wait. The audience was still too, waiting for the outcome.

"Fine... you win. I surrender," Neji sighed, plopping down on the ground again.

"Winner of the match: Uzumaki Naruto!"

The audience explodes in cheers and spirited claps.

"Well that was kind of one sided," I breathed out, sitting back on the sofa from all the excitement. Neji fought very well but that will really take you that far against someone who can send an army on your ass unless you have something that can do damage on such scale, not many Genin have something like that though.

"Hmm, Naruto performed beyond my expectations, considering that he did nothing." Kakashi said lazily. "Guess who's match _was_ supposed to be next," he said sarcastically as if he wanted to rub it on my face.

"Mine..." I sighed. "So when are we leaving sensei? Wait as long as possible or we waiting for a signal?" It was probably going to be the later since the ninja force is busy laying down all the preparations but the anticipation was killing me and would continue to kill until I'm either done with the mission or dead somewhere in a ditch. And so the game of waiting starts all over again

"We'll be notified once everything is in place," Kakashi said, getting back to reading his book.


	38. Chapter 33

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! As always thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, much appreciated.**

 **To start on a little sadder note... My utmost condolences to the victims of yesterday and to the people of Belgium.**

 **Zeru'Xil: Everyone enjoys a bit of sadism here and there, though I can't really envy him eating a flash bang to the face with Byakugan activated... Rest in peace.**

 **Many thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

 **Anyway let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

There was a long pause as the proctors were 'discussing' what to do next, they were more probably screening for possible amount of hostile's present in the arena.

Though that reflected on the audience since all that came from that was restless jeers and complaints.

"Sensei, I honestly don't know if I should be really honoured that people are getting pissed because I'm not there or just insulted by their insolence." I said, lazily looking at the television.

"Do it like I do; don't give a damn about people and focus on individuals." Kakashi said from his book.

"If I didn't knew better sensei, I might have thought that you were reading my mind," I remarked with a chuckle. Perhaps that people are stupid is a universal fact that carried since the dawn of civilization; the more people you have gathered the lesser their overall intelligence becomes.

The camera shifted to Hayate as he coughed a few times. "Because one of the participants of the next match has still not have arrived, we will be moving to the next match. Kankuro of Suna and Aburame Shino, please gather down in the arena."

The camera shifted over to the competitors box. The Sand siblings were sweating bullets, for a good reason. Konoha is giving them a taste of what happens when you cross us.

On the other end of the box Naruto was handing Shikamaru a small black envelope... he was handing him explosive tags, hah. Seems like Shikamaru wanted to go into his fight with a blast.

"I'm forfeiting Proctor." Kankuro said nervously. "I don't stand a chance against that guy."

Hahaha they thought they were so smart with conserving their chakra. Just wait until I cover your brother in explosive seals _then_ I'd like to see your chakra reserves. Will you save your brother, a Jinchuuriki, by surrendering yourself to me and Konoha? or will you fight, knowing that I will blow him up? There is really no place for mercy in war, even more so when they invade you. The only mercy these siblings will get is their birthright protection but even then if Suna will play dirty... then Konoha will just get a Jinchuuriki and the only three children of the Kazekage; a clan that carries magnet release in their blood... Though it seems like that particular bloodline has skipped this generation.

Had this been twelve years ago I would be already calling police on myself. Something like this would never cross my mind back then, and here I'm ready to condemn three children to a possible slavery... times change... or have yet to? could have? ninja tech is weird. Sometimes I just look in the mirror and see the old me spitting on what I've become; a monster. Paint it however you want, a killer is a monster. Be it lesser evil or greater good, it's all the same. Compared to what I was before I became a crime against humanity; here? I'm a damn class A citizen.

"Very well; winner of the match: Aburame Shino by verbal surrender," Hayate announced. "Next match Nara Shikamaru versus Sabaku no Temari, participants gather down on the battle grounds."

With a single gust of wind Temari glided down to the grounds on her war fan. It was a spectacular show to the audience indeed as they took that showmanship with gusto.

Shikamaru looked like this was the greatest disaster since Kyuubi, not wanting to fight so soon. Though Naruto had different ideas as he flipped him over the railing making Shikamaru fall on his back.

That seemed to get on Temari's nerves. "You going to get up or what? Or are you so scared that you won't even face me properly?" she bit out.

"Damn that Sasuke... making me fight so soon... annoying," Shikamaru complained lazily, still lying on the ground.

The audience shot into another bout of jeers, getting restless for some blood... damn gladiator games.

"Fine! If you aren't going to get up then I will come at you!" Temari scoffed and broke into a dash at Shikamaru, gripping her war fan to club him.

"I haven't started the match yet..." Hayate coughed but stepped back to clear the distance.

Shikamaru sighed and pulled out two kunai. Throwing them at the wall behind him, he used them to stand on as he jumped out of the way from the hammering strike by Temari. The dust picked up only to reveal that Shikamaru was gone from the spot.

"I couldn't really give a damn about becoming a Chunin because that would be just more work... but a man can't lose to a woman," he said with a bored sigh, looking down at Temari from his spot. "I guess I'll fight."

I burst out laughing after hearing that... tradition and beliefs... _sigh, hahaha._ "I'd honestly want to hear Shikamaru say that to Senju Tsunade or even Inuzuka Tsume... they would shred him to pieces," I chuckled.

"What? You don't agree with Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked disinterestedly from his book.

"Nah not really, it's better to just not underestimate anyone. I'm sure hundreds of men would agree after being stabbed in their bed by a 'courtesan'."

It's true, when you needed high profile targets killed you just sent a really good kunoichi and she would get it done. Mother was one of such, she completely ran rampant during the third war; though she used different methods than kunoichi traditionally used. Mother was the one who developed that one particular illusion: Eternal Pleasure. It's pretty clear that she abhorred the very idea of laying with anyone beneath her station. At least that's what the mission reports hinted in the the clan archives. Clans kept their own mission reports after all. I guess that's one of the reasons why mother was so close to fathers heart... she was a woman who got stuff done without tarnishing her honor.

That is why it is always hammered that you should generally avoid interacting with kunoichi or ninja who don't wear your headband. Let alone take them in your bed. Chances that you won't wake up are pretty damn high.

That one little statement seemed to irritate Temari as she unfolded her fan and took a swing, " _ **Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique)** "_ releasing a gust of cutting wind at Shikamaru. But once more the Nara heir was gone from his spot. Shikamaru was always very quick on his feet, his fighting style pretty much demands him to be able to gain a distance as fast as possible.

Shikamaru seemed to have settled in the trees within shadow of the arena. Temari just stood in the centre, clearly knowing about Shikamaru's bloodline.

 _Now what will you do though Shikamaru? There are no tunnels dug by Naruto, all you have is a couple of craters left by Neji. You better damn keep stalling the match as long as possible to buy me some time._

Shikamaru finally came out from behind the tree he was at but still remain at the wall in the shadow. Though he pulled himself out with one of the most disinterest faces he could muster... like they were forcing him to be here; hands in the pockets and all, no better way to tell everyone that you don't give a damn.

Temari took another swing with her fan, " _ **Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique)** ",_ releasing a massive gust of wind at Shikamaru. The wind seemly even affected those audience in the stands, though the attacks left a huge cloud of dust, covering him completely.

A short while later when the wind calmed down, a trail of shadow shot out from the dust cloud right at Temari, forcing her to tumble backwards to not get caught by the technique. Shikamaru's shadow was forced to stop somewhere nearing the centre of the arena, reaching it's limit.

Using her fan to mark the distance, Temari drew the line. "Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)... I've figured the nature of your techniques," she announced smugly. "It seems like there is a limit to how far you can manipulate your shadow. No matter how much you stretch or transform your shadow, you can only stretch it as far as your surface area. Or am I wrong?"

"Heh, you are right," Shikamaru confirmed with a chuckle from his kneeling position, holding a Nara hand seal. Looking a little winded, though that must have been a ploy to confuse Temari into thinking that he was already bleeding out his chakra.

That seemed to boost Temari's confidence since she herself is a long range fighter, though didn't do anything because Shikamaru set his hands into a special position, connecting his fingertips and closing his eyes. He was strategizing and buying himself time for the shadows to extend as time passes.

It's a boring match really, Nothing happened for a longest time since Shikamaru was going through his options while Temari just stood there, looking at him with scrutiny, trying to figure out what he was on about.

Shikamaru finally opened his eyes after a long wait, setting his face into a serious one, he was ready.

"Seems like you are finally taking this seriously," Temari remarked and took another swing with her fan, " _ **Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique)** ",_ shooting another cutting wind at Shikamaru, who once again took cover behind the tree's though this time he took cover at the one to his right instead of the one he was at before.

The dust picked up again and the game of waiting started anew. Though Temari seemed to have had enough of this and shot another gale at Shikamaru.

But this time two kunai flew out from the dust screen at Temari, one missed her completely and the other she had to block with her fan. To her utter surprise a shadow shot out too but stopped at the designated limit mark.

"Huh! Again trying your shadow? I'm already onto your game, you have already lost like this," Temari sneered at Shikamaru. Though that soon vanished when the two tree's next to Shikamaru blew up, scattering the branches and leaves everywhere. Completely taken aback, a second explosion behind her forced to deviate her attention but quickly calmed down as it seemed to be just the missed kunai aced with an explosive tag. Gripping her fan, Temari wanted to release another blast at him only to be deathly paralysed. "I... can't move?!" she bit out with horror.

"Kagemane no Jutsu succeeded," Shikamaru released a long sigh. "You know my neck has been really stiff since that dumbass Naruto dropped me from the competitor's box," he said, craning his neck. Temari mimicked his action, now seeing the ground in front of her; Shikamaru's shadow zigzagging through the shade casted by the scattered branches, its range now extended far enough to reach her.

Setting his right hand into the position Temari held her war fan he said, "Don't you feel tired holding that huge thing in your hands without doing anything?" he threw his hand to the side, forcing Temari to throw away her weapon.

"You bastard! Don't even think that you got me with this cheap trick," Temari shot out nervously as she was forced to move forward, mimicking Shikamaru's action. They stood a few meters from each other.

Shikamaru sported a calculative smirk. "I honestly didn't even think that something like that explosion would make you look away; women are truly easy to distract." he chuckled. "I really have to thank Naruto for his explosive seals, worked like magic." Reaching into his leg holster Shikamaru pulled out a couple of kunai with explosive seals tied to them and threw them in front of Temari, but since she didn't have a leg holster at all, she just copied what he did without throwing anything; looking really pale the moment she saw those nasty tags just a couple centimetres in front of her.

"I would have completely forfeited because I don't really want to fight any more with my chakra running low..." Shikamaru said with a tired sigh, "but since Naruto was so nice... I have to repay him by not throwing in the towel, right? So what will it be? Will you surrender or you want to test out Uzumaki explosive tags?" he asked with a completely bored tone.

Temari sneered the whole time but in the end decided to listen to her good reason. "I give up..." she dejectedly announced.

Hayate nodded. "Winner of the match: Nara Shikamaru, by verbal surrender," he announced to the crowd.

The audience exploded in cheers. Shikamaru palmed his face at his decision while Temari looked like she was going to cave in face of the first person she gets her hands on.

"Well-" I said only to be interrupted by two knocks.

Kakashi sighed and put away his book. "Well it's time for the main show," he announced, getting up from the sofa. I did so too.

"Oh boy..." I breathed out. "Make sure to gather the Genin on one spot and Uzumaki Karin too, I'm sure she'll be there," I said. It's crucial that they don't fall into the illusion because I will need their presence as fast as I call for them.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure Asuma, Guy and Kurenai have already taken care of that." Kakashi replied.

"Just make sure..." I sighed. The tension was rising in me, the next fight could very much direct the flow of how the invasion will go. There is no place for failure or mistakes.

"Come on now, show some spirit will you? It's your show, people have come to see the Last Uchiha, you can't show them this." Kakashi chuckled and ruffled my hair.

I glared at him though soon let go and took a few deep breaths. "Say sensei, can you like do a fire body flicker? You know making us pop out from a gust of flame," I asked curiously.

"Well, I can do that. Why? You don't like my leaf style?" He raised an eye brow at me.

"Nothing like that sensei," I shook my head. "It's just us Uchiha are know for our fire nature and since the people have waited so long for me... we have to give them some show don't we?"


	39. Chapter 34

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated!**

 **Zeru'xil - If someone were to somehow sneak in Primate Murder into Naruto universe, it would be a very swift end... or even ORT...**

 **Let me know what you think! And happy Easter to those who celebrate it... I sure as hell haven't in a long time.**

 **Also many thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

We were just one flicker away from entering the arena and an idea came to my head to mess with my team mates.

"Wait up sensei, I need to do something before we enter." I said. Hands were already rearranging my forehead protector over my left eye, I couldn't exactly fix my hair to look like Kakashi since my hair is more reminiscent of father's, bangs and all. My hair also a little longer than original Sasuke's so I wouldn't look like a duck butt, and as a finisher I pulled out Icha Icha.

"Huh? You nervo-," Kakashi choked, looking at me. "You-Sasuke... Would you like to be adopted into Hatake clan? We have a very nice sigil." Kakashi said with a thumbs up, his eye getting misty.

"Nah, I'm good where I am," I smirked, "Father would probably come back from afterlife just to kill me if I abandoned the name of Uchiha."

"Sa, sa, let's move on," Kakashi ushered me, "we have to show the people my fine carbon copy of a student."

"Right..." I chuckled grabbing his hand, disappearing in a body flicker.

A short gout of fire later, we appeared in the center of the arena; Icha Icha in hands and all, I even sported Kakashi's usual bored expression.

The audience went completely still.

"I'm sorry for coming late," I said loudly so the people would hear it, "I got lost on my way to the toilet because I ate some spoiled mochi yesterday. And because it took me too long, Kakashi-sensei went to look for me but we then got lost on the Road of Life and the-" I was rudely interrupted by something really hard impacting with my face, making fall to the ground.

"CHA~! UCHIHA SASUKE! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Sakura screeched from the stands.

I massaged my left cheek in pain... surprised that she didn't knock out my teeth with her brutality... _she threw a fucking soda can at me_. And it wasn't opened. "Damn it Forehead! You trying to kill me?!" I said angrily only to realize what I did. I went a little pale at that.

But while lying on the ground I was able to locate the Genin, they were all sitting together with their mentors, even saw a red mop of hair. The amount of civilians was overwhelming though... I don't think we will be able to get them out safely... I wanted Naruto to get them out with his Shadow Clones but that might put them in even greater danger... better trust the Jonin and ANBU I guess.

"NARUTO-KUN~! LET GO OF ME! I WILL FUCKING MURDER HIM!" Sakura was already prepared to leap over the railing, dark aura surrounding her. The only thing that kept her back was Naruto who desperately held her back up there, getting elbowed in the face and all. Though I spotted a shit eating grin marring his face... he's weird, like really weird... and I might be responsible for that.

The audience had various reactions, there was laughter at the outrageous display and some of them cheered. I heard some familiar voices, Naruto was yelling something too but that was deafened by Sakura's rampage.

Well I'm definitely going down as The Really Weird Uchiha Boy after today. fucking being internationally shown on the television and all... _worth it_.

Even Hayate was facepalming. Kakashi though, looked like it was his birthday.

Clearing his throat Hayate opened. "Very well next match will be Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara. Please gather down in the arena." he announced.

Gaara was already entering the ground, looking very... enthusiastic to kill me... As enthusiastic as he can seem I guess.

"Participants come to the centre of the arena," Hayate ordered through coughs.

And so we did; fixing my headband into it's proper position I stood facing Gaara, he was seriously creeping the hell out of me, sporting a manic grin and all.

The audience went silent, waiting for the upcoming bout.

"The rules remain the same, there are none," Hayate announced. "Third match Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara, _begin_!" He said, jumping away from us

Gaara's sand immediately shot out from his gourd but for some reason he gripped his head in pain.

Sharingan activated I didn't wait at all, leaping back to create a little distance four paper bombs shot out from my sleeves, two in each hand, and threw them at Gaara while he was still busy doing whatever. Gaara was completely engulfed in the poison cloud. _Take a deep breath..._

I jumped a little more further back and stopped at the wall. Pulling out six wired shuriken I threw them at the pillar of chakra that was very much visible to my eyes in the smoke cloud. Two threads were held in my teeth while the rest was in my hands, two in each held by my fingers, swerving. The shuriken circled around something oval... he already covered himself in sand. Doesn't matter it won't protect you well from heat...

Fastening the four threads on the ground by kunai, my hands went into motion and stopped on Tiger seal, **_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire release: Dragon Flame Technique),_** the fire quickly crept along the threads, downing on Gaara. The moment the flame came in contact with the cloud it combusted, creating a gout of fire... _I don't envy Gaara at all right now._

I didn't stop there, letting go of the threads my hands went through another set of hand seals, _**Ninpo: Kage Bunshin (Ninja art: Shadow Clone Technique), '** hide in the tree's and wait for substitution' _was the mental command, the clone quickly disappeared from my side. I had to be very careful with chakra usage though, the water technique and Chidori literally rip chakra away from me, I have a couple soldier pills with me but you have to be careful with consuming them.

The fire didn't settle yet so I went through another set of hand seals, _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique),**_ I spat the fireball at Gaara's direction.

I couldn't help but feel pride at my fire as I was looking at it... _such perfection_.

"GAARA!" a loud startled yell came from the stands, must have been Temari. I would be pissing my pants too if someone set Naruto or Sakura on fire like this.

After a short while the fire was dispersed by expanding sand revealing really pissed Gaara, his sand armour was a little cracked here and there from the heat. His manic grin was sending chills down my spine.

"Is that it Uchiha?" Gaara taunted, "is that all you are going to do, stay away like a coward? At least Rock Lee faced me, an ultimate weapon, head on; your blood will be truly dissatisfying!"

"Why should I follow your rules of the fight?" I sneered. "And don't make me laugh, you? An ultimate weapon? Every single shinobi and kunoichi is a weapon; every single man, woman, child who have picked up arms is a weapon. We are all weapons but at the same time we are the wielders. A weapon is only as good as the one who is swinging it. That is something you lack, Sabaku no Gaara; you are not even a rampaging beast that has no mind. You are no weapon, you are just a six year old child, stuck in a twelve-year-old body, who has been dealt injustice, who is crying out for salvation."

Gaara was hyperventilating at my attack on his very existence, gripping his face he chuckled darkly. "I was wrong... your death will be the most satisfying thing I will get here," he rasped. Sand flushed out from his gourd, furiously circling around Gaara as if the sand itself was outraged at my statement.

"You can call for my death as much as you want, you can rage on forever; it won't change the fact that you are just a child that can't control himself. You are not a weapon you are kid in a tantrum." I mocked, channelling chakra into my legs, ready to dash at any moment.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE!" Gaara screamed, "I WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD, UCHIHA SASUKE!" his hands twisted into fists in front of him, ** _"Rendan Suna Shigure (Sand Barrage Shower)!"_** sand projectiles formed behind Gaara and launched on me at high speed. The bullets were fast, but not too fast for my Sharingan.

I darted away from my spot, the chessboard wasn't set yet, I have to get inside Gaara's head more. I can tell with my eyes that he's pushing large amount of chakra into his techniques, I need him to _bleed_ even more, to pump his blood even faster!

"You think that just anger is enough to beat me? That you will defeat anyone by throwing a tantrum? That's why you aren't a _weapon,_ you are so blind by your rage that you can't even think." I said while running from the bullets that were aimed at me. "Your father was right, you are a failure just like he was, Sabaku no Rasa is nothing but a piece trash that produced a malfunction."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Gaara raged. Raising his hands with open palms he screamed, " ** _SABAKU (Sand Waterfall)!_** ", all the sand around Gaara gathered and shot at me, intending to capture me into an impervious prison, with a quick pulse of chakra to my feet I burst from my spot. The sand impacted with the wall behind me but still followed me. " **I will kill you! I will drain every single drop from your lifeless corpse and then I will kill my father! JUST TO PROVE YOU THAT THERE IS NO GREATER WEAPON THAN ME!"** his voice was beginning to twist due to tailed beast influence.

Gaara's chakra massively spiked, it was time I moved onto the next step of my plan.

Massive amount of sand shot up from the ground, so much that it was as tall as the wall dividing the stands from the ground. **_"RYUUSA BAKURYUU (Quicksand Waterfall Flow)"_** There was a massive wave of sand raging toward my location, mercilessly prepared to bury everything that was in it's path.

This is what I was waiting for, the humongous amount of chakra that was being bled from Gaara to manipulate something so massive; my hands went through the seals and feeling a pull from my Shadow Clone, **_Ninpo: Kawarimi (Ninja art: Body Replacement Technique)_** , I switched myself with my clone during the confusion of the sand wave coming at me. _Just survive this one thing clone... I need you to survive this!_

In the cover of the tree's I quickly pulled out a soldier pill and popped it in my mouth, it tastes like shit, but the swift recharging of my chakra brought a relief. Next came out the water storage scroll; unfurling it on the ground I stepped on the sealing matrix, **_Fuuin Kai (Sealing Release)_ , **the water started flowing from the seal in large quantities.

Gaara didn't crush the clone with the wave. **" _Sabaku Kyuu (Sand Binding Coffin)"_** he imprisoned my clone, thinking that it was me. **"Caught you~"** he chuckled euphorically.

"PERVY EYES!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Came the yells from the stand, thinking that I was as good as dead. To fool your enemy, you have to fool your allies first.

"Even if you kill me, it will change nothing, Sabaku no Gaara," The clone rasped, struggling in the sand bind.

 _Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Dragon → Ox → Horse → Rat → Bird_ , I quickly went through the tedious ten hand seals to cast the technique, it only takes five normally but due to my circumstance I had to double the amount to hypnotize my body into weaving the chakra the way I needed it to; setting my hands on the bird seal, **_Suiton: Hasaiha (Water release: Crushing Wave),_** I roared feeling the large amount chakra being ripped away from my body. A two meter tall water wave formed in front of me and cascaded towards Gaara.

Gaara was maniacally laughing, unaware of the impending wave coming at him. **_"SABAKU SO- (Sand Waterfall Funeral)"_** he wasn't able to finish his technique because of the wave crashing at him from the side, washing him towards the wall. The wave left a trail of puddle right toward Gaara.

I lost a lot of chakra but I wasn't done yet. Jumping up on the wall, as the wave rushed at Gaara, enough so I wouldn't stand in the water while still being able to dip my hand in it. _Ox → Rabbit → Monkey,_ I made the handseals, **_Chidori (One Thousand Birds),_** massive amount of lightning chakra coalesced in my right hand, swiftly dipping it in the puddle; the lightning rushed at Gaara who was crushed into the wall, still stunned from the wave.

Gaara screamed in pain as he was electrocuted by the lightning current.

 _This is it._ I launched myself from the wall, rushing besides the water puddle with my right hand still dipped in it to keep Gaara stunned.

Retracting my hand from the puddle I dispersed Chidori as I was getting closer to Gaara. Cocking back my right arm, hand bailed into a fist, chakra gathered. "CHOO CHOO MOTHERFUCKER!" I delivered a punch straight to Gaara's face, burying him further into the wall. Gaara didn't seem very responsive and collapsed to the ground. The poison and Chidori must have ran a course with him.

I was panting with exhaustion, but the work wasn't done yet; pulling out the sealing tag I applied it on Gaara's back, making four hand seals, **_Fuuin (Seal)_** , the seal activated. Next came the stack of explosive seals, going through another three hand seals, **_Fuinjutsu:_** **_Fuubaku Houjin (Sealing art: Exploding Seal formation)_** , covering Gaara in explosive seals neck down. I didn't finish the last Tiger seal to not prime the sealing tags... that would be bad.

Hayate graciously waited until I finished my mojo and came towards us. "Winner of the match: Uchiha Sasuke by knock out!"

The audience roared in approval; hell would start soon and I already felt like I was going to collapse any time now...

Popping out another soldier pill I crushed it in my mouth and swallowed... it's the last one I can consume before I would suffer some serious chakra poisoning.

"Just kill me... my life has no meaning anymore..." Gaara whispered soul crushingly. It was too sad to hear this coming from a child.

"Don't give up on your life yet," I said in low voice, "There is meaning to life beyond what you think; even you deserve love, just wait. Don't fall asleep on me."

I couldn't deactivate my Sharingan yet, because I needed it to stay immune to the upcoming illusion.

My eyes glanced through the stands looking for a certain black cloaked ANBU. _Top row, second tower!_ I caught sigh of this certain ANBU as he was weaving through the hand seals, even how his chakra shifted inside his body... _thank you very much, Yakushi Kabuto._

Feathers descended upon the arena.


	40. Chapter 35

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thank you very much for reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated!**

 **Zeru'Xil - Yeah... fucking Jinchuuriki.**

 **Dot . Rose (FFnet doesn't like your name without spacing apparently) - Bleh! Sasuke has his own style of ignoring/pissing-people-off, should Lee seek another rival next to Neji... a certain blonde monstrosity would take that up with gusto. The Hatake sigil may look like a rotated table for Sudoku but why would Kakashi hate on his clan's sigil if he could just change it any time, heh. Oh and Uchiha sigil reminding people of pokeball... Sharingan - gotta steal 'em all, enough said :D**

 **Many thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

 **Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

The genjutsu was nearly instantaneous. People in the stands fell asleep quickly. Hayate was already by me offering me momentary cover until I could gather all the Genin and spirit away the Jinchuuriki.

"Good work Sasuke, get ready to leave soon; it's going to get ugly and very hectic in here." Hayate ordered.

I nodded in understanding. "Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Ten, Team Guy, gather on my position, _now_!" I ordered with all my lung capacity.

Kankuro and Temari were faster than my fellow Genin though didn't jump me instantly because Hayate was providing cover; rather they landed at the centre of the field behind Baki.

"What now sensei?! They frigging captured Gaara!" Kankuro panicked.

"We can't let them take Gaara..." Temari added in with horror written all over her face.

"Calm down, we can still change this," Baki said, glaring at me and Hayate.

"I will only say this once so you better listen," I yelled. "You, Kankuro and Temari of Suna, surrender and come with us or I will detoenate the explosive tags covering Sabaku no Gaara, your Jinchuuriki and brother. This is my offer: Your surrender for the life of your youngest brother."

The rest of the rookies and Karin have soon enough gathered behind me, surprise and confusion written all over their faces but they were battle ready, their mentors have made sure. All of them had questions that they wanted to direct at me

"What's going on Pervy eyes? Why is everyone fighting?" Naruto voiced his confusion.

I raised my hand to stop them from asking. "We have been assigned an A-rank mission, I will explain everything soon, just listen to me and do as I do," I bit out, eyes burned at the Sand trio in front of us.

"Kill our Jinchuuriki? Are you sure you want to do that? That is just akin to Gaara releasing Shukaku on Konoha." Baki scoffed with a smirk.

"I'm very well aware of what happens to the tailed beast when the host dies; it dies with them and reforms later, so there won't be any Shukaku in Konoha; all that will happen is that Sunagakure will lose the invasion _and_ their tailed beast. And after all is over, Jiraiya-sama can just seal Shukaku into an appropriate host were that to happen" I smirked, looking at their increasing nervousness. "Your invasion was doomed to failure the moment you hatched your little plot, you were only deceived by Otogakure, so make the right decision: lose the war or lose your village."

I was very nervous right now, it was almost certain that the fight between us wouldn't break out because we held major leverage in the form of Gaara. What surprised me though, even though it shouldn't have, is that no one else attacked us. It seems like Konoha did great job preventing enemy obstructing with the mission.

I didn't necessarily had to take Kankuro and Temari but they would serve as extra weight on the scale for the negotiations with Suna to end the war as quickly as possible.

Temari made the first move, stepping forward towards us but was stopped by Kankuro's grip. "What the hell Temari, what are you doing?" he bit out uncertainly. The invasion was going horribly for them.

"We can't let them kill Gaara. He's our brother, Kankuro." Temari said with hint of shame and worry.

"But..."

"Go... you are Kazekage's children, they won't harm you," Baki growled after great deliberation. "Anything happens to those children and I will personally come to wipe out the remains of your miserable clan, Uchiha." he said with venom. The man was seething, anyone could see that at a mere glance. It must be hard to accept that we have been a few steps ahead of them.

The two siblings nodded slowly and moved towards us, you could almost taste the fear they radiated; no one wants to be a hostage to a ninja village after all.

"Drop your puppet and the tessen," I ordered simply.

"What?!" Kankuro growled in outrage.

"Just do it..." Temari sighed, dropping her war fan. Kankuro followed her in similar fashion, both weapons went clattering to the ground.

"Hinata, Neji disable their limbs, especially the puppeteer's hands," They both nodded and went to place Gentle Fist blocks on their tenketsu; though Hinata took that order with a slight difficulty. It is a little presumptuous of me to order them around but this was no time for rivalry or pride, we are at war.

The two siblings went down to the ground with a painful grunt like a sack of potato's. Truly there was no one better than Hyuuga when it came to securing your hostages. In this world you had to make sure you disabled your enemy, especially their chakra if you want them alive. To allow your hostage free reign over their chakra is a huge risk.

"Naruto make Kage Bunshin and pick them up," I ordered and turned towards the rest, "The mission is to secure the Sand siblings and deliver them to the designated point, Intelligence Division in Sector seven, close to the Hokage Tower."

Naruto created three Shadow Clones and picked up the siblings; he was already switched into combat mentality.

"What's going on Sasuke? This mission, the hostage delivery... why the hell is everyone fighting?!" Kiba asked angrily, very confused by the situation we found ourselves in.

"It seems like we are at war..." Shikamaru said, clicking his teeth.

There was a gasp of surprise from all ten kids, they all stiffened.

"W-war?" Ino stuttered, looking very pale at the prospect.

"Why the hell would would Sunagakure and Otogakure invade us?" Tenten added in, equally nervous.

"Calm down!" I ordered. "Yes we are at war indeed but don't panic, everything is under control. Konoha knew from the very beginning that this would happen and prepared accordingly. Our mission is to secure these three so that we can end this as fast as possible. That is our mission, our duty as Genin of Konoha."

"Sasuke-kun... where did you get all of this, how can you be so calm?" Sakura asked almost disbelievingly.

"Hokage-sama summoned me this morning to issue this mission, the reason you weren't told was because the less people knew the safer it was for Konoha ninja force to prepare accordingly," I reported. That seemed to calm them down a little.

A small explosion came from the top... a purple barrier boxed the roof of the Kage box. Four ANBU already stood outside, crouching.

"JIJI!" Naruto yelled alarmingly, almost ready to leap up towards the barrier.

I swiftly stopped him. "Naruto! Don't lose your head now! Hiruzen-sama will be alright, have faith in him; right now we have a mission he gave us."

Naruto growled, his fists bailing. "Right... a mission by jiji, we have to do it," he breathed out, letting go of his build-up tension.

"Alright, all of you' ready?" I received a collective nod. "Hinata, Neji, Ino, Karin you pay attention to any enemy that could approach or pursue us; if you see or sense anyone allied in need of help let us know too." I ordered, "The rest of you be prepared to spring into combat at any time, stay focused and watch each others backs, we are dealing with enemy Chunin and Jonin, teamwork will be the utmost importance."

"Just this once I will allow you to take the reins and order me around, Uchiha." Hinata scoffed lightly, "Do not even for a moment assume that you are my better. We all know who is the superior one here," she finished with a proud smirk. Neji shook his head a little with a slight smile.

I barked out laughing, even in the face of war and danger she would remind me who's the 'better', the rivalry is real... "Hinata, I like you; please never change," I said jokingly and turned in the direction of the Hokage monument.

"W-what?!" Hinata stammered outrageously, not expecting me to say something like that.

"Sasuke-kun~" Ino voiced dangerously.

Shaking my head I went on. "Mission: deliver VIP, is GO!" I said and leapt towards the wall to jump over. Everyone else followed in the same fashion. Adrenalin was already coursing through my veins. That and the two soldier pills were the only thing that kept me going because honestly, I was exhausted; having to expend that much chakra for the water technique and Chidori was hellish. Though there was little part of me that was asking for a battle, the Uchiha blood in me yearned for combat.

We were heading down the main road, it was the closest route towards the monument and going through the forest would be a potential risk for an ambush. The travel was done in a stale silence as everyone had their senses sharpened at possible enemy.

"We are being tailed... two squads, eight shinobi at 9 o'clock quickly coming towards us," Neji reported with his Byakugan active.

"Naruto, do it." I said simply.

"Got it," he confirmed. His hands already going into hand seals, a dozen or so clones puffed to existence already leaping into the forest at the enemy. A loud explosion came afterwards.

"Don't look," Hinata and Neji said at the same time gravely at the kids that were turning their head in the direction of the explosion. "The enemy has been neutralized."

Well that must have been a pretty sight, having to witness people eating Great Clone Explosion to the face. "Keep moving, we will be there soon."

We were already halfway through to our destination. There was a lot of fighting on the roof tops, sounds of metal meeting metal, grunts of men and women as they struggled for their life. "Hinata, Neji, see any civilians nearby in need of help?"

"None." Hinata quickly replied, "There are no minimal chakra presences, all of them belong to shinobi."

"Good." released a deep breath. It seems like the civilians were already evacuated.

What a relief to have Hyuuga with you, their x-ray vision is truly a blessing. Though the implications of such an ability sends shivers down my spine. Hyuuga make for the best peepers... _and you couldn't even accuse them of doing it_.

Surprisingly the three siblings didn't make a single peep. Gaara must be completely delirious from the poison and the chakra restraining seal, he was still wearing the nice coat of explosion too. And the other two looked like they were already resigned to their fate, certain death. Being captured in hostile village usually means your death, even if you are a person of higher import. Luckily these three kids were too important chess pieces on the board of Konoha to be allowed to die and I was expressly ordered to make sure nothing life threatening happened to them.

To my surprise the heart of Konoha was left without any fighting, I was really worried that something might happen to Utako-baa and her family... I don't think I would be able to live through that, the notion that I would be robbed of more people that were close to me was too tough to even think about.

We were finally at the Intelligence Division, it's a three storey grey building with two wings, rather unimpressive though one wing, the one on the right, was completely without windows; that must be the torture division... funny. Three ninja were already waiting for us at the gate in their traditional grey button-up suit, forehead protector on a bandana that covered their hair and two of them wore glasses too, you almost couldn't tell the two from each other. The third one had traditional Konoha forehead protector and shoulder length brown hair with two bangs in front.

Just in case I activated Sharingan to see if they were under Transformation, it's very easy to tell with my eyes because there is always a slight distortion around the user.

"Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Ten, Team Guy and Uzumaki Karin, reporting in; mission deliver VIP, accomplished." I reported to the three ninja.

A collective sigh of relief came from behind me, surely it was very stressful to run from the arena here having to be in state of permanent high alert.

"That's it? I expected some proper fighting, would have blown 'em all away," Kiba boasted a little arrogantly.

"Well I'm not complaining, the less we have to do the better," sighed Shikamaru

"Wasn't the assignment only to capture the Jinchuuriki?" asked one of the intelligence division ninja with glasses. "Who are these two?"

"Those are siblings of the Jinchuuriki, all of them are children of the Kazekage." I replied, "There was a window of opportunity and I deemed proper to capture all three children."

"Well done," said the one with brow hair. "Mozuku, Mawashi; debrief them on the situation." he said to his partners, "And you three follow me with the VIP."

The clones went with the guy and I followed too since I had to have a few words with Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Ino shot at me quickly as I was following the shinobi.

"I need to have a few words with them and also I'm about to pass out any time now," I replied with a tired chuckle.

"I can't believe that jiji told you but not me..." One of the clones grumbled.

"Yeah!" the other two chorused.

What is worse than talking with Naruto when he's annoyed, you talk with more Naruto's... "Obviously Sarutobi-sama told me because he trust's me more than you," I said mockingly.

"As if! I'm jiji's favourite!" all three of them shot at me, "As if he would ever like a pervert like you."

I chuckled at that. "You know, Sarutobi-sama also reads Icha Icha, so yeah." I announced victoriously, looking at the three sinking expressions of doom.

"NO~ Not you too, jiji!" the three clones cried out.

We were walking down a dank corridor that was only lit by a few lamps here and there, this place is just so creepy and decrepit. I certainly wouldn't want to be on the side of someone who's getting interrogated here.

The ninja stopped at a cell that had the bars plastered with some sort of seals, there was only one bed since it was only accounted for that there would be one hostage. "Put them in there."

The three clones went in to lay down the siblings on the ground.

"Lay Gaara on the bed please..." Temari spoke up for the first time since capture, looking worriedly at her youngest brother. The clone nodded in understanding.

"Sabaka no Gaara," I called to get his attention. Gaara weakly turned his head in my direction from the bed, the expression he had on his face... so lost, destroyed, tragic. "I don't know how it must have been to grow up a Jinchuuriki in Suna." The boy just looked at me searchingly. "But I know what it is to be an older brother of a Jinchuuriki."

The clones grumbled in protest but didn't interrupt me.

"If someone wanted to harm Naruto; I would kill them, all of them, just so he was safe. I know that he can take care of himself because he is a big boy now but that is my love I feel towards him, the need to protect the guy from the dangers," I began softly. "Your older siblings are no different, they may have been afraid around you, they might have feared what you carry inside you but they love you too," Kankuro cringed a little at that but Temari head butted him, "the moment I covered you in seals they were ready to jump me to kill me; they even surrendered to me, knowing that they could very possibly die in capture just so you would be safe and unharmed."

Gaara turned his head weakly in the direction of his siblings, eyes wide in disbelief; the two gave him slight smiles, I'm sure they would be more expressive were it not for Hinata and Neji.

"Even if your father abandoned you, made you believe that no one loves you; these two loved you even through that, they might have been afraid to show that but in the end you are their youngest brother, their baby brother and they would have done anything to save you, even defy the world itself." Well I was going a bit theatrical there but hey, as long as it drives the point. "So don't worry, even if your mother died during childbirth even if your father abandoned you for the sake of turning you into a weapon, these two have always been your family and will always be there for you, love you; you aren't alone on this vast world, you have them."

"Family..." Gaara whispered, testing the sound of it. "Kankuro, Temari, I'm sorry..."

"There is nothing to apoligize for Gaara..." Temari said in low voice, tears running down her face.

"Bah, you are the squirt of the family after all," Kankuro smirked at Gaara.

I was about to pass out any time now, fatigue hit me in the face like a wrecking ball.

"Pervy eyes..." the three clones sniffled, "I love you too~" they jumped me into a hug.

"Drop it you idiots," I chuckled weakly. "Get me over somewhere with a bed. I'm going to fall asleep now..." I said that, slumping, sleep taking me over.


	41. Chapter 36

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thank you very much for the reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated!**

 **wahyubison - I don't think I'll ever write a poly-amorous story or a harem, those concepts just simply make me want to twist someone's neck. Sadly to all hopeful's the thing with Hinata was a joke (from SI's side) it will come to bite him the ass though, just wait (comedy ensues) :D and it will be 2-3 years before SI will even start showing actual interest to those of his age category.**

 **Zeru'Xil - Such a great thing indeed. All Naruto has to do now is to make his clones yell 'Surprise Motherfucker' when they run at their enemies :D**

 **Many thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

 **Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

It's been two days since the invasion and the dust has just settled. Konoha managed to defeat the invasion force and expel the alliance of Oto and Suna from the village. It was an absolute victory for Konoha, yet it just didn't feel so. All the Genin of Konoha have been issued cleaning duties; collecting weapons, locating and securing the deceased, breaking down the rubble. Horrible, horrible duty.

 _-Flashback yesterday-_

There was a huge line at a makeshift station in front of the Hokage tower to assign us our tasks. Everyone was gathered from Genin to Jonin; Genin would be assigned cleanup duty while Chunin and Jonin would be assigned to patrols and scouting. Despite the amount of people present the queue moved fast. The sooner was Konoha cleaned up, the faster could the everyday life start again. Civilians didn't come out today, especially at the fight zones due to the scattered weaponry, and the dangers of traps and undetonated explosive seals. I was waiting with Naruto and Sakura, other teams were present too.

"Rank?" The Chunin at the desk asked gruffly.

"Genin," we answered.

His eyes flickered over us and grabbed a scroll. Taking our ID's he quickly scribbled down our numbers on the assignment sheet and shot quickly. "Cleaning duty, Sector three. Next!"

Taking the scroll we moved away from the table. The scroll described our task and where to go and who to report to.

"Man, stupid Oto and Suna. Making us clean their crap." Naruto grumbled.

"Oh well, let's go; it's not like it's going to be so difficult with you summoning an army of clones, Naruto-kun." Sakura chuckled dryly.

Turns out Sector 3 is where the huge-ass snake tanked through the wall... Lucky us. Going through the streets was disturbing, blood stains and semi-dried puddles were almost everywhere. Buildings suffered varying levels of damage from scorch marks to being completely demolished. The worst thing probably was the body count, most of those were enemies, seeing bodybags with Konoha headbands sent pangs of pain through your body but what struck the most were civilian ones, some even had the living family members mourning their passing. There is nothing worse than to see those you have vowed to protect lifeless or mourning; the sense of shame and failure just crawls up in your mind.

We reported in to the Chunin that was overseeing the rubble called Sector 3; the man looked very tired, it's very sobering to look at him and the surrounding. With a gruff nod he accepted us. "Okay, you are on clean up duty. Collect all the scattered weaponry, removing them from the walls and plaster the holes, break down and clean the rubble, wash the blood from the walls and finally if you find any corpses seal them." he pointed with his thumb to the side. "The bucket with water is there, plaster and the storage scrolls too. This should take you a couple of hours, your area has been marked on the map so get working, chop chop."

As soon as he finished with the order he vanished, probably to go relay the orders somewhere else.

"Well, let's do it." Naruto sighed and with a couple hand seals an army of his clones puffed to existence, getting down to gathering the weaponry and cleaning the rubble.

I picked up an empty bucket and went down gathering the kunai and shuriken. Those there were buried in the walls were taken down with a fine application of Tree Walking technique. There weren't that many buildings that required plastering though, because most of them were either ruins of just awaiting demolition.

Whatever traps were found were either dismantled or the clones just sacrificed themselves to trigger them, it was safe to do so since there was no one else around. Weaponry ranged from kunai to even windmill shuriken, tanto, katana and wakizashi, though the most memorable one was a massive cleaver... someone wanted to butcher himself a dinner it seems.

Then there were things you didn't want to find, severed limbs, heads or at times a completely blown up torso, safe to say, whoever gets buried in rubble doesn't come out in one piece.

And this just went on, collect, clean, remove, seal; again and again.

 _-Flashback end-_

It all went fine and dandy, considering the situation at least, until Kakashi came to us with the news. Sarutobi Hiruzen has passed away and today's the funeral. That came like a bullet and ripped through all of us. I was shattered and the only thing that coursed through my head since then was the fact that I failed, that I haven't done enough... could I have done more? I don't know.

Naruto completely clammed up and didn't say anything, didn't even cry, he just monotonously continued with the task we were given and once done we were sent home.

It would still be at least an hour before the procession began. Getting into mourning clothes consisting of a black long-sleeve shirt with pants of matching colour and black sandals, I went towards Naruto's house to pick him and Karin up.

It was hot outside, it's a beautiful sunny day, just another of typical Land of Fire summers. It was a weather too perfect to say our good bye's to The Professor; after all he died a shinobi, died protecting what he valued the most, died protecting Konoha. Yet even knowing that won't ease the pain I and everyone felt.

The loss of someone like Hiruzen reflected on the population, everyone wore black, from the smallest child to the wizened seniors. Hashirama and Tobirama may have set the foundation of the village but Hiruzen was the one who brought that ideal to fruition. He was the one who lead the village through three Ninja Wars. Some would say that we should celebrate, because he earned the death he deserved, in battle; that there is no greater honour than to give up your life for something you believed in. There is some truth to it, to die of old age must be the worst thing ever, to count your final days as you grow weaker and weaker.

People have been slowly making their way towards the Hokage tower since for the event. The Rookie nine were invited for the main ceremony on top of the tower since we were mostly clan children, all clan heads were invited with their families, the rest of those who would come were Sarutobi clan members.

I finally arrived at Naruto's house, Sakura and Karin were already outside, wearing a black long sleeved shirt with black knee length skirt and black sandals, but Naruto was nowhere to be found.

"Hey," I greeted them softly.

"Hey," Karin returned sadly, even she was greatly affected by Hiruzen's death after knowing him for a month.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura inclined her head.

"Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know... he didn't come home last night." Karin inclined her head with a hint of worry.

 _'If he didn't went home then there is only one place he could be at right now...'_ "I know where he is," I said looking at Hiruzen's face carved into the rock, "let's go pick him up."

Karin and Sakura nodded and followed me in silence, there wasn't much to say right now nor did anyone want to say anything, the loss just weighed on us all.

The closer we got to the monument the more people were present, all of them came to part with Sarutobi Hiruzen; people wept, reminisced about the man, all in all it was a very sombre mood.

Finally done climbing the staircase that lead to the top of the rock and going through the forest a little we arrived at the top of the monument, Naruto was there sitting on the head of the Third, silently gazing into the distance.

"Nar-" Karin called but cut herself off because I went forward.

"Get up Naruto, we have a cer- Hngh!" I wheezed as I felt Naruto barrel his fist into my solar plexus.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled in fright and rushed at us to break the fight but stopped in her tracks when she saw the tears going down Naruto's face.

Naruto didn't stop there though as I was haunched he grabbed my head and brought it down on his knee, launching me back from the force of the kick. My face flared in pain but that didn't measure up to what Naruto felt right now.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!" Naruto screamed going down to straddle me and opened with a barrage of punches to my face. "YOU SAID THAT HE WAS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" he kept raining in the punches, there wasn't force behind them otherwise I would be probably dead by now. "IF YOU HAD LET ME GO, HE WOULD..."

"He would what?!" I shot out angrily, through my bloody nose. "What do you think would happen if I let you go after him?!"

"I WOULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" Naruto yelled through his sobs. "I'M THE GOD DAMN JINCHUURIKI, THE PROTECTOR OF KONOHA! THE HERO!" by now Naruto couldn't even punch any more because of how much he was crying.

I didn't accept that reasoning, throwing him over it was this time me the one who was straddling Naruto. "Do you know what would've happened?!" I sent down a punch to his face. "Not only we would be mourning Hiruzen-sama today. I would have to fucking bury you too!" I growled, tears coming to my eyes. The idea that I would be laying someone I've come to see as my own brother if not my son in a shallow grave next to his parents so soon is just unacceptable.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Naruto asked angrily. "I would- I would..." he couldn't say anything any more because he just broke down crying, unable to say anything else through the sobs.

I got up from Naruto's chest and pulled him in for a hug and just sat there as Naruto cried. Naruto just kept crying out for Hiruzen, holding onto my shirt. I couldn't say anything that would make him feel better because what was there to say? That he's in a better place now? While he most probably sacrificed his soul to protect the village?

A while later Naruto calmed down finally, the procession would start soon too. "Come on get up, we have to go say our good byes and you can't do that in dirty clothes, Karin even brought a change for you," I said, pulling Naruto off the ground.

Naruto nodded slowly, his expression completely lost, finally accepting the reality, he took the black clothes from Karin.

Sakura came over to me to check on my face, it stung and my nose was still free bleeding. I will arrive to the funeral in bloody clothes... just great. "Let me see your face Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, going through my face with Mystic Palm; the relief came soon enough from the soothing warmth that was fixing my swelled cheeks.

Naruto's face was fine, what I laid down on his face couldn't even be called a punch, more like a tougher tap. Finally changed into proper clothes and sealing his dirty one into a storage scroll Naruto was read to go. "Well, let's go... jiji is waiting," Naruto sighed. Sakura though went towards him and pulled him in a tight hug, which he returned.

The Rookie nine were present for the ceremony even Team Guy and many other ninja, little Konohamaru and his band of friends and all clan heads but they just brought their immediate family; the whole Sarutobi clan came to part ways with one of their greatest brethren. the rest that didn't come to the rooftop stood in front of the tower and on the main street. We were arranged into rows, two blocks of black mourning the passing of a great man. Jiraiya wasn't present, I can't even image how he must be feeling.

A big square white cloth was laid in front of us, two burning torches and a long table draped in white with framed photographs displayed. Hiruzen's frame was in the centre on it's own seat while there were three frames on either side; those were Sarutobi clan members that also fell in the battle. The body count of Konoha ninja was much higher.

The Fire temple great bell tolled, two loud peels announcing the beginning of the funeral.

"The funeral for the Third Hokage who has lost his life protecting Konoha in the battle," Homura began, standing in the middle with Koharu to his right and Danzo to his left, "as well as many other who gave their life, will begin now."

We stood still and stiff, gazing at the portraits of Hiruzen and his clan members, stoically ensuring the safe passage of those who have passed. No one cried or shed tears, not because it was a norm or expectation but because it is our duty, to send them off with tears would be the greatest insult to a man like Hiruzen and all other who laid down their life to protect Konoha. The only one who cried was Konohamaru, the small boy was unable to hold in his grief.

Hiruzen wouldn't find rest though, his soul would be forever banished because that's the price of summoning a Grim Reaper; paying the ultimate price, the chance of his soul gaining the eternal rest, just so he could protect what mattered the most.

Is there even a cycle of rebirth? I was reincarnated with 'myself' intact but how can there be rebirth if something like Edo Tensei exists... unless ninja were doomed to spend eternity in hell after passing away from our mortal shell.

 _Just what is a soul..._

People have been slowly going towards the altar with a white lily to part their ways with Hiruzen for the last time; laying down the flower and offering a deep bow in respect, one by one they came.

Until it was my turn.

Going towards the head monk I was given a white lily and a short prayer.

I had so many things I wanted to say to Sarutobi, so many things to apologize for, for not being able to save his life...

Laying the flower on the altar I went to my knees in seiza position a gave a deep bow; nothing else seemed more fitting than to prostrate myself before this man, to show my respect one last time.

And it went on and on, until the very last person said that farewell's.

We were back on our position, looking at the littered altar with white lilies.

"Why do people fight? Why do they risk their own lives for others?" Naruto asked mournfully, his voice hoarse.

"They fight because they have something they believe in," I began softly, "they have someone or something they have to protect. It is our ideals and bonds we forge every day that makes us give up our lives when fate calls just so we can protect what matters to us the most," I sighed. "Never question why a ninja died. A ninja's worth is not measured on how they lived but rather what they did before they died."

The wise words of Jiraiya sounded so tainted coming from my mouth. Because I couldn't protect what mattered the most... my family; just because I was afraid for my own life... just because of my selfish desire to live... _I abandoned you, I betrayed you, I killed you..._

 _I am treachery..._

 _I am Uchiha..._


	42. Chapter 37

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follow. Much appreciated!**

 **Indra Senin - SI actually has plenty of goals. Kill Obito, Kill Orochimaru, stop Akatsuki (Kill Nagato) and stop the Moon Eye plan from happening and there is much more down the line.**

 **Zeru'Xil - Yeah and it's there to stay.**

 **SteveEst98 - I'm honestly surprised that I'm dishing out the chapters like this too. At start I wanted to write longer chapters but I'm a binge everything so that pretty much flew out of the window.**

 **Thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

 **Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

Life in Konoha slowly returned to the normalcy before the invasion, after few more days of cleanup work the reconstruction began. Though that doesn't mean that those who lost the roofs above their head were forced to endure the wait homeless; a certain ANBU captain with a green thumb just made a temporary small suburb in the outskirts of Konoha. Though there were certain establishments that needed an immediate relocation and one of those was the Konoha orphanage.

But since I'm such a good samaritan, I donated the estate of Elder Ryuichi, well I could say my grandfather, because his mansion is just as big as the clan head's estate, it was too expensive for anyone to just go in and buy it; and what was I to do with another estate that was just out there gathering dust. At least now I've become a living God to the orphans and the caretakers there. They honestly believed that it was my gracious good heart. Well they weren't wrong, but it was mainly to inflate my already massive ego. I mean what is better than to have a bunch of kids prostrating and kissing the ground you walk on? But I have to admit that each time I see their bright smile it always makes a shitty day that much better.

Not to mention I've become a meme. For the first time in my two pathetic lives... seeing kids running at each other with their fist cocked and making ''Choo Choo'' noises is just... as if my ego got a boner.

Though I wasn't the only one who has left a mark on Konoha. Whoever still had predispositions towards Naruto was mostly blown away, I mean having an army of blonde clones running around the village and helping you with whatever you needed, simply said Naruto became a saint, a sweetheart of Konoha. Well good for him, his ascension to the seat of Hokage will be just that much easier down the line once people start remembering stuff he did.

"Finally done..." I sighed where we got to Sakata Tea House. I didn't mind all that work to put Konoha back in working order, but it's a free labour... everyone's getting paid nada. "Oh and did you know that Suna officially surrendered unconditionally?"

It wasn't really that difficult to get these news, they spread like bushfire and everyone talked about it, or more like the news was purposely leaked so it would invigorate the people of Konoha; feed the flames of nationalism and all that. After all there is nothing better than to know that your village repelled a collaborated invasion of two villages.

"Serves those sand rats right for working with Orochimaru..." Naruto scoffed and furrowed his eye brows. "But didn't they surrendered when they left?"

"No, that was just a retreat, Naruto-kun." Sakura corrected with a head shake.

"Well you could say that they surrendered that day since we kidnapped the Kazekage children and their Jinchuurki," I said. And I'm pretty sure they already discovered the rotting corpse of that fool Rasa. And now they are pretty much fucked, the children of Kazekage are imprisoned in Konoha and they are left with the remnants of their crushed ninja force. Not to mention that they don't really have anyone to fill in the boots of Kazekage.

On the contrary to a popular opinion, not everyone can become a Kage. You can't just become a leader because you are a strong random individual. You either have to be related to the previous Kage or have some sort of relation as a student or pupil, after all it's a nearly hereditary position and on top of it you need a stamp of approval from the Daimyo. And I'm pretty sure Suna is now on a shit list of Wind Daimyo for almost starting another Shinobi War.

"So what does that mean for us the?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well if Konoha wanted to press this matter, Suna could very soon lose the title of one of the Great Villages. If Konoha really wanted, they would just keep the Sand siblings, gaining us a magnet release bloodline and a Jinchuuriki, but doing so would most definitely be an open invitation for another Ninja War," I mused. "So I think Konoha is just going to press for a new treaty and demand monetary reparation in form of missions for the returning of the siblings."

Both Naruto and Sakura hummed.

"But really before anything will be officially finalized, Konoha will have to elect a new Hokage," I informed them.

"A new Hokage, huh?" Naruto droned out a long sigh.

"Who do you think will be the next Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"It could be quite a few people," I hummed. "I think the prime candidates are Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei, other than that, it could be Asuma-sensei since he's a son of Hiruzen-sama and also worked for the Daimyo himself or Shikamaru's dad, Nara Shikaku."

"Hmm it would be cool if Pervy sage became the Hokage," Naruto said wistfully, "but Kakashi-sensei?" he asked outrageously.

"Right, can you even imagine our lazy teach being a Hokage?" Sakura sighed with a very disapproving head shake.

"Well it's not so far fetched. There is a very good reason why Kakashi sensei has a very good shot at becoming the next Hokage," I said. "After all he's a student of your father, Naruto and Minato-sama was a student of Jiraiya-sama and Jiraiya-sama was a student of Hiruzen-sama. And on top of that Hiruzen-sama was a really good friend of Daimyo-sama, so if you want to be a Hokage you have to be in some way related to Hiruzen-sama or follow his teachings."

"Ugh... that's too complicated for me Pervy eyes..." Naruto shrugged.

"It really is complicated isn't it?" Sakura agreed.

"Well look at it like this, Naruto. You have quite a clear cut path to becoming a Hokage down the line." I continued with my thought process.

"Oh really?" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"Well yeah, your father was a Hokage, who was a student of Jiraiya-sama and our mentor being Kakashi-sensei and all, it just trickles down like that. You could say that you were born to be a Hokage; though don't celebrate yet because that's like fifteen to twenty years down the line at least," I smirked. Naruto didn't hear that last part because his eyes were already full of stars.

"Hmm when I become a Hokage I'll make you my secretary Pervy eyes, you're gonna be my whipping bitch," Naruto chuckled.

"As if," I scoffed, "like I'm going to do your work for you."

"And what about me, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked mirthfully, "you are going to pay me well once you become a Hokage, won't you?"

"W-w-well..." Naruto stuttered.

I chuckled silently, knowing the vision Naruto has about Sakura down the line.

Luckily Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence because a child like squeal come from the tea house and comining towards us with a pitter patter. "SASA-NII!"

A small toddler glomped me once she got close enough.

"Oh if it isn't Yume-chan!" I cooed. She's a grand daughter of Utako-baa, little tike looks like her mother and grandmother, having their brown hair colour, tied into two pig tails.

"I saw you on televishun!" the little toddler cheered and started enacting my fight with Gaara. "You were 'WSSK!' 'WSSK!'," Yume threw around her hands, as if she was throwing shuriken, "and then you were 'WOOO' 'WOOO' fiyaaaa" she put her hands to her mouth and sputtered, as if she she was breathing fire, covering my face in spit... and as a finisher she started punching the air with 'Choo Choo' sounds.

I was laughing my ass off, the kid was just too cute. "I'm glad you liked my fight!" I smiled at her. It's official, if I'm going to have a child or children down the line, I'm going to have a daughter for the cuteness and a son so he can continue my brand of weird, _MUAHAHAHA!_

"UN!" Yume nodded and climbed on my lap.

"What about me Yume-chan? Naruto-nii also fought," Naruto pointed at himself with a bright smile.

Yume shook her head quickly. "Sasa-nii is the bestest!" she proclaimed proudly. Naruto sank down, completely downtrodden, a storm cloud hanging above him.

Sakura was also mumbling to herself, shattered. "I wanted to fight too..."

"Ne,ne, Sasa-nii! I want to be the bestest kuuichi when I grow up, like you!" Yume announced while shadow boxing in front of her.

 _'Ahh... you don't want to be a ninja, it's a dirty profession,'_ but I couldn't really tell her that. "The word is kunoichi; well then when you get old enough, Sasa-nii will teach you, how about that?" I hummed. Well if she's going to become a ninja that I better make sure she has all the guns she will need so she doesn't end up in a ditch somewhere...

"Yaaay~"

"Oh! Naruto-chan! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-chan!" Utako-baa greeted us while coming towards us.

"Utako-baachan!" Naruto greeted her with a spirited wave.

"Hello Utako-baa," I inclined my head with a smile.

"Hello Sakata-san," Sakura greeted.

"Bah! Sakura-chan I told you call me baa-chan, after all you are a teammate of these two munchkins," Utako-baa smiled, "anyway what can I do for you? Usual order?"

We nodded spiritedly. "I'll have anmitsu today," Sakura corrected.

"Me too baa-chan! Mochi~ mochi~" Yume sing sang, kicking up her legs.

"Yume-chan, you just ate a plate earlier, I can't let you eat sweet all day, it will upset your tummy," Utako-baa admonished the toddler. Yume pouted. Just too cute...

"Don't worry I'll share some with you," I whispered in hushed voice.

"Sasuke-chan~!"

I eeped sheepishly. "Oh and where is Saori? Didn't see her at all," I asked.

"Mama is in hospital," Yume added in.

My eyes went wide. "Did something happen during the invasion Utako-baa?" I asked alarmingly.

"Ah you don't have to worry, she went there to visit Haruhito because he got injured during the invasion, just a broken leg." Utako-baa reasured.

"Right, right, papa has a boo boo" the toddler said sadly.

"That's a relief," I dragged out a sigh. Haruhito-san is actually a Chunin, glad that nothing serious happened to him.

"I'll be right back with your order then," Utako-baa said and turned her attention at the toddler. "Come Yume-chan, it's a nap time."

"Dun wana!" Yume puffed up her cheeks, shaking her head wildy.

"Yume-chan, the secret to strong ninja is taking naps when we are told to," I chimed in.

She gave me the sort of look you give people when you don't buy their shit but scampered away, waving at us. She's going to grow up into a she-devil, _heh_.

The question about who is going to be the next Hokage is already answered, or is it? So far what I remember has happened, but what is going to happen now because I will definitely not going to join Orochimaru? If Hiruzen sealed off his hands he will be more desperate than ever to get an appropriate body, me. How far is he going to go to reach his goal? Kidnap me? The moment that happens I'm setting myself on fire.

What is even more pressing is how will the other villages react to this mini-war that just happened. Kumo has an obvious hate boner towards Konoha for the humiliation they suffered nine years ago. It really wouldn't take much for Kumo to just gather their flotilla and go ham on Konoha. Not only do they have two Jinchuuriki but doing so would make Iwa move too. Those the two villages are Konoha's biggest threat right now. Kirigakure not so much, after all they are in the middle of a civil war and should Terumi rebellion win, would Zabuza mention our help in getting them forty million Ryo? Because Gato was dirt rich and even the rest that was left to Land of Wave was still enough for them to get back on their feet and even more so with the 'help' from our Daimyo, who marched his men to Wave as a gesture of good faith to wipe out the criminals from that small country... a peaceful occupation and no one even raised an eyebrow.

Even now I still wonder if our team and afterwards Team Guy finding ourselves in wave was just a coincidence or a really well played game of poker by Hiruzen and the Daimyo. I mean just a month after our leaving, the Fire Daimyo was already helping elect the Daimyo of Wave and suddenly his second daughter was married to the man, three times her age... Disgusting, but damn effective.

"Is this where you spend your free time after mission? Drinking tea like some old fogies?" a familiar voice came from above us as someone dropped before us from the roof.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama," I waved.

"H-hello Jiraiya-sama! My name is Haruno Sakura," she stuttered a little, after all she was sitting in front of a living legend.

"I see so this is Sakura huh? The Uchiha brat was right," Jiraiya looked at Sakura measuringly.

"You know me?" Sakura asked owlishly.

"Indeed, your team mates have been praising you a lot," Jiraiya hummed, waggling his eyebrow at Naruto, who sputtered his apple juice as he was drinking it.

It's fun to poke shit at Naruto, but it's even better to see someone else do it, that's pure gold.

Sakura went red, getting ego boosted from a Sannin.

"So what are you doing here Pervy sage? Shouldn't you be taking the Hokage hat now?" Naruto asked after recollecting himself.

"Bah! As if I'd ever take on that stinky old hat. I can't deprive the world of my awesome, especially the ladies." he he gave me a wink with a thumbs up, which I returned.

"Damn it, do you two have to always do perverted stuff? Especially in front of Sakura-chan," Naruto grumbled, "so what are you going to do if you aren't going to become a Hokage, go peep on women again?"

"That sounds like a really good idea, I knew that you were the right choice for a pupil," Jiraiya nodded. Sakura bailed her fists after hearing that. "Actually I'm going on a research trip and you are coming with me."

"Why me? I'm not interested in peeping, take Pervy eyes," Naruto scoffed.

"Hey! I don't peep!"

"Hear that? He doesn't peep..." Jiraiya retorted insulted. "It's a research trip to find a friend of mine, so what do you think? Spend a quality time with your godfather?"

"Is this someone Tsunade-sama?"I asked curiously, "you want to convince her to be the Hokage, don't you?"

"Damn brat, are you reading my mind or what?" Jiraiya chuckled.

Both Naruto and Sakura had their eyes wide but each for a different reason.

"Tsunade-obachan is going to be the Hokage?" Naruto shot out. He's more than aware of their relation, that blonde hellion made sure he knew about every single person that could have relation to him from sources he had at hand.

Sakura released a sound that was very similar to a moan. "Tsunade-sama is going to return to the village..." she whispered to herself, "the things I can learn from her... But she would have to take me as an aprentice... ohhh~."

"I thought your team mate is normal, but it seems like she's going to have a mental break down soon," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Oh well, Kakashi is our sensei after all," I shrugged.

"ILLBERIGHTBACKWAITFORME!" Naruto yelled, already leaving dust behind him.

"It's like looking at my Shadow clone," Jiraiya laughed heartily. "Oh by the way brat, you have been summoned before the council."

"Uh~ why?" I sighed.

"Something about A-rank payment."

"Oh goodbye then Jiraiya-sama," I sprinted away with a wave. Money is money after all.


	43. Chapter 38

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thanks for reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated!**

 **rachnis - Sorry, forgot to reply in last chap (oops). The thing with Hiruzen is that he didn't know he was going to face Orochimaru and Edo Tensei, he thought he was going to have to deal with Fourth Kazekage, so any plan would go out of the window. The changes to the fight were/are minimal, he still had to seal them :S**

 **SteveEst98 - Yep, money is the representation of human greed, both the endless capabilities to grow and the same time what we are capable of doing to get it. Laziness is the best if you can work around it... getting maximal results at the cost of doing as least as possible... win. And funny enough, I mostly listen to 'Everybody Wants to Rule the World' cover by Lorde when I write this story, it just sets the mood so well, heh.**

 **Zeru'xil - We'll see about that ^^**

 **As always many thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

 **Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

"Genin Uchiha Sasuke, reporting in." I announced, entering into the Hokage office and kneeling down. Though the visage I was greeted to froze the blood in me. In front of me only Shimura Danzo stood, the other two councilors were nowhere to be seen.

I just knelt there rooted to the ground, unable to move, unable to breathe; this was terrifying. I was alone in a room with Danzo... Did Jiraiya betray me? Did the village betray me? Did Danzo find out about my interference? Am I done for? Myriads of questions ran through my brain, unable to answer a single one.

The man, just stood by the window, looking at the village. For the longest time no one said anything, my throat was too constricted to even utter a coherent word. I couldn't do anything kneeling before this monster wearing a skin of a man.

Finally after a long while of silence something in the air shifted. "Well done on your assignment Uchiha Sasuke," Danzo said, breaking the spell that took over my mind.

The moment I saw Danzo every single function except for natural survival instinct shut down. Everything in me told me to turn back and run; that is until reason finally started to bring itself back into the picture.

I was safe, at least for now. If Danzo wanted me dead he would have done so the day invasion happened or the day after. It wouldn't even be hard, he would just have to snap his fingesr and it would be done.

But at the same time, he just can't simply kill me. I've ingrained myself into the village too much, being one of the closest people to the Jinchuuriki, mentored by a man who is slated to be a Hokage down the line, having the ear of Yamanaka patriarch, being in good graces of Jiraiya... he would shoot himself in his foot were I to just simply disappear without any reason and with that his organization would go down too.

But then again what does he want from me? Certainly the terror of the shadows himself didn't come here to just pat me on my head and hand me my pay check, no?

The pounding of my heart has been setting itself back into norm, at least enough so I could mask it; though if anyone paid enough attention they would have noticed that I was beyond myself. "Thank you Danzo-sama," I inclined my head, not looking up, only at the desk; enough so I would see Danzo but not enough to meet his eyes. Kotoamatsukami, the Sharingan eye of Shisui should be under those bandages.

"Rise."

I did, but my eyes were still not looking at his head. I had all my gear with me, the ninja force was in permanent state of mobilization should anything go wrong again. But again, all that gear amounts to nothing in front of this man, he would have me dead before I would even send the impulse to my hands.

"Why are you so nervous today? The last time we met you were much more composed," Danzo asked lightly, "Is it because of me? Do you know who I am?" Danzo turned his head, looking at me with his left eye.

That stare again... the one that could kill you at any time... "Yes," I answered, tell everything and nothing at the same time.

A shallow smirk came to Danzo's face but quickly faded, something I would never imagine possible, and turned towards me. "It feels like I'm standing before Itachi all over again," he began, "no one believed that you would be able to fulfill that assignment not even Hatake. Hiruzen believed that he gave you a suicidal mission; yet here you are standing in front of me, one of the people responsible for bringing Sunagakure to their knees."

I inclined my head but didn't say anything because I was not grasping the whole situation, there's much more going on here and I'm not seeing it yet. A man like Danzo wouldn't just come to you to shower you in platitudes for no reason, he would always have his own agenda.

"Every single word you said, every single action you took, has been done with premeditated calculation and precision and even afterwards you took it upon yourself the role of leader without hesitation -no it was even before; when you took the Uzumaki boy under your wing," Danzo stated without any hint of emotion. "Tiger did an excellent work setting up the foundation but you are the one who made the boy flourish, to see what our world means."

"If there is one thing I can attribute to that fool Uchiha Fugaku it's that he brought up an excellent son and a hidden rough gem."

Anger rose inside me and my fists bailed, I knew what Danzo has been alluding to, but even then he was talking about my father; I don't know what he is going with all of this.

"Did you know that I trained your brother?" Danzo asked with a fond smile.

"Yes, father has kept account of this," I nodded. It always bothered me how proud father and the clan was that Shimura Danzo took Itachi under his wings, how can someone just happily give their children to this man? It wasn't only my father though, Yamanaka, Aburame and many other clans did the same. It's as if doing so fulfilled this sense of greater achievement.

"Itachi was my greatest masterpiece, in my sixty eight years of life I've never met such talent since Hiruzen," Danzo said with odd sound of pride.

"When I first saw Itachi when he was six he had shown himself to be someone extraordinary," he began, "but it all came clear when he became a Chunin at the age of eight that he was a true genius who would soon enough become a Jonin; I was very reluctant about training Itachi because young minds are simply too different from adult ones. Training meant to harden and temper adult minds could easily destroy one of a child, leaving nothing but dysfunctional husks. That is why I rarely ever work with children, it is just too difficult and full of risks that rarely ever yield appropriate results. But orders are orders, at the behest of Hokage-sama and your fathers blessing, I took in Itachi."

What are you talking about Shimura Danzo? Husks? Isn't that what you turn your soldiers into? Emotionless killing machines that act at the snap of your finder? What exactly are you trying to paint here? Itachi has been always a distorted child, a mind that was faced with questions he could simply not comprehend and answer and as a result he came to conclusions that made him who he is, whether it's a blessing or a curse only he can tell.

"Despite my doubts Itachi had proven me wrong on many accounts. Not only had he passed through the training I keep only for the best, he excelled in ability and mindset, outclassing even those who have had decades of time to temper their skills. Over my long years of training ninja I've never met anyone who would fit my vision of a perfect shinobi like your brother. Dutiful, loyal, loving, humble and much more, he was the representation of what a ninja could be. Hiruzen saw the same, the unmatched potential for growth, that is why Uchiha Itachi was meant to be the Fifth Hokage."

" _What_?" I choked out. Itachi was groomed to be a _Hokage_?! My mind went into another shock, unable to comprehend this information, no one in the clan said anything, not even father, he would be the first one to announce this to the world, so why?

"It is as you heard," Danzo nodded. "It was one of many machinations of Hiruzen, a plan that would make Konoha stronger than ever, more unified than during the times of The First. It was a plan that was kept a secret between us, your father and your clan's elders, a plan that was supposed to mend every single wound and scar there was." he sighed.

"You, Uchiha have always been suspicious and paranoid people; seeing plots and conspiracies where none existed. From a very shift of shadow to a gesture by Hokage, there was always something that unnerved you. So much that with each passing year you distanced yourself from the village more and more, thinking that only you can protect yourself from the rest of the world, thinking that you have been cornered," Danzo said with a disgusted scoff, that was the second time he allowed any emotion to show on himself.

A part of me wanted to kill Danzo for these insults and the other knew that he spoke truth. My clan was desperately suspicious of everything to the point of hysteria. Father never took to the adoration of non-clan people, always seeing a thinly veiled insults. He simply abhorred people for some reason. But at the same time, Konoha forced Uchiha to the very border of the village from our place near the center of Konoha that was destroyed by Kyuubi, cast to the very deep end where we were under watchful eyes of Hyuuga.

"When Hiruzen proposed this plan to your father and the elders, the shift was instant; after all Itachi was your prodigy and salvation, he who would restore the glory to Uchiha and cast away the veil of distrust," Danzo sighed. "His prowess and skills earned the adoration of the village, ninja that fought beside him had nothing but love for him and his peaceful nature. Every single aspect of a shinobi he excelled, no one save for Hiruzen could match him at his age."

"But he was much more, he was loyal not only to his family, to his clan but to the whole village. The boy loved Konoha and what it represented he truly possessed the Will of Fire as Hiruzen called it. He would have made a fine Hokage."

"Everything went well until we discovered that your brother had terminal auto-immune disease that settled itself on his lungs," Danzo bit out and with that his chakra spiked massively, it was almost too difficult to breathe. "A disease for which cure hasn't been discovered yet and that chakra could not mend, rather, it had a very violent reaction to chakra. The more chakra was used, the more damage was done. Naturally we couldn't consider him a successor any more because a Hokage cannot be a dying man, no matter how gifted. But it wasn't just a hope for a perfect Hokage that died with the disease, it was also a link between Konoha and Uchiha clan."

A silence fell upon us, he just stood there looking at me as if he was waiting for my response.

"Danzo-sama," I tested, I didn't know where he was taking this or why he was even telling me all of this. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"The massacre of your clan was not just a coincidence," Danzo began, looking at me with a cold measurement and calculation, "your clan was purged at the order of Hiruzen for the crime of conspiring against Konoha and attempted coup d'etat."

 _You bastard!_

My chakra spiked and Sharingan blazed to existence; to hear this man announce this just pissed me off. I was gulping air in deep breaths. This man is telling me right now that it wasn't him the one who issued the order but _Hiruzen_? I find that hard to believe but what reason would he have to lie to me... many things that I remembered from the show have proved to be wrong or inaccurate so why wouldn't this one be the same?

Even then, there must be _something_ he's after.

But in the end, who issued the order doesn't matter because the one who are responsible and will pay for this are Madara and Obito, I will not rest until I will hold their severed heads in my arms or at least Obito's because Madara is already dead and as such he should stay...

Cloaked presences flashed into existence in the room from all sides, behind me in front of me, everywhere, ready to kill me at any moment. Danzo had his left hand raised to halt his soldiers.

My mind quickly calmed itself because I knew and finally I understood what was the point of all of this... Danzo was testing me.

"I knew that already," I released a few shaky breaths.

With a single snap of his finger the presences vanished from the room, as if they weren't here to begin with. "Explain yourself," Danzo demanded.

"I am not ignorant Danzo-sama, nor am I blind or deaf. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I was ignorant to the way my clan acted around people and I've had four years to go through the journals of my father and the elders to connect the dots."

"Even knowing that here you are standing before me, serving Konoha," Danzo said with a hint of disbelief. "By all reports you should not have even graduated from the academy; through your debilitating mental affliction and the beliefs you hold Yamanaka Inoichi gave many advices that you should be pulled out of the system because you would only find harm joining our ranks. Yet a few months after graduating you have killed thirty men, executed another in cold blood without any hint of hesitation and stared down one of the Sunagakure elite Jonin while threatening to kill their Jinchuuriki; you have shown that you know what it means to be a shinobi. Just who are you, Uchiha Sasuke? Are you just another Uchiha or are you the salvation of your clan Hiruzen saw you as?" he asked cryptically.

"Danzo-sama, Konoha is where I was born, is where people I hold dear live and as long as Konoha will protect me so I will do my best to protect Konoha," I answered, staring Danzo right in the eyes with my Sharingan.

Danzo released a strange sound and his body shivered a little, as if he was laughing, but Danzo doesn't laugh.

"You will have to forgive me, young man, but it has been a while since I've heard this from an Uchiha, it just sounds very alien to me," Danzo said, regaining his composure.

"Is there anything else, Danzo-sama?" I asked, impatience was bleeding into my voice, I just couldn't stand before this man any more.

"No, that is all," Danzo shook his head and pointed at the table, "that is your envelope, dismissed."

"By your leave Danzo-sama," I said quickly, reaching for the envelope and scampered out of the room.

This was the most horrific encounter I've had so far. I've never expected to be confronted like this by Danzo. Now that I think about it, that wasn't a simple meeting... he was ready to kill me had I shown any hint of disloyalty, why else would he have so many agents there?

He honestly wanted to see my reaction to the truth. Was he testing me though? Or was he just looking for an excuse to finally snuff out the Uchiha clan?

I honestly don't know what to think about the man, a very large part of me wants him dead but according to his word it wasn't him who ordered my clan executed but Hiruzen, it wasn't him who took Itachi, it was Hiruzen who ordered it. Is Danzo truly an enemy of Konoha or is my impression of him just an infantile depiction of reality? Because if he isn't, then he's just a necessary evil we have to accept because we must.

But I have no way to tell unless I interact with him more, _which I certainly don't plan to._

I made my way to the hospital to visit Lee and see how he was doing because I sure as hell needed to distract myself from what I just went through. It was a short walk though; I was greeted to something that instantly alarmed me, something that completely escaped me, something very important.

Guy was carrying passed out Kakashi in tow with Asuma and Kurenai; that completely hit me in the face.

Kakashi was being hauled to the hospital... Jiraiya picked Naruto to go look for Tsunade... FUCKING ITACHI AND KISAME ARE CHASING AFTER NARUTO!

My heart was hammering and broke into a sprint to catch up with Jiraiya and Naruto. But here did they go? They had found her in... Tanzaku! Tsunade was found in Tanzaku Gai but that is too far from Konoha to reach in one day let alone in few hours... Then it has to be Otakufu Gai.

"Oh if it isn't the Uchiha kid." said one of the gate guards.

"Wait! You can't leave without authorization!" yelled the other.

"No time! Get help! Naruto is being hunted by Itachi!"


	44. Chapter 39

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated!**

 **Zeru'Xil - There is no escaping from The Terror of the Shadows! MUAHAHAHA**

 **Dot . Rose - Oh hah, he totally threw the Old Monkey under the bus. Though he didn't lie, just left some details out; he doesn't have any reason to lie to Sasuke... but has many reasons why he should tell him the truth** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **SortaCore - this chapter hopefully answers your questions :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

I was almost literally flying. Bleeding chakra into my legs and rushing towards Otakufu. Suddenly I'm really glad that I didn't train today because every single drop of chakra will be critical now.

 _What the hell am I thinking..._ I'm going to rush on Itachi and _Hoshigaki_ fucking _Kisame_. Itachi, hopefully I won't have to worry about him; but a man who was dubbed the tail-less Tailed beast, that's a completely different song.

 _Should have gotten some back-up..._ My hands reached into my pouch to feel out what I had there; smoke bombs- check, explosive kunai- check, senbon- check, sealing scroll- check. Well the smoke bombs and explosive kunai will come very handy, the rest? Not so much.

But what am I gonna do? It's not like I can just simply rush at them and hope that I'll survive this encounter- no, what I have to do is create enough of a distraction for Naruto to vanish from the room and make a high tail away from them. And also send a clone to find Jiraiya... he's our only hope of surviving and hopefully Izumo and Kotetsu will be sent for some help.

Reaching the end of the forest I was nearing on the town, it was just a couple paces away from me.

 ** _Ninpo: Kage Bunshing (Ninja art: Shadow Clone Technique)_**

"Find Jiraiya as fast possible!" I ordered as we ran into the town, Sharingan already activated and searching for a massive body of chakra.

"Should I transform into a woman to get his attention faster?" The clone asked seriously.

"Fuck no I still receive the memories." I bit out. The clone saluted and vanished to look for Jiraiya.

The town is busy but luckily there weren't that many chakra presences that could misguide me. Soon enough I ran on a three storey inn that was literally radiating chakra, it was bleeding everywhere from the second floor.

'This _is it..._ ' I sighed and dashed into the in and ran up the stairs, clutching a smoke bomb.

"What the hell do you want from me?! _Itachi_!

"You will come with us Naruto-kun."

Slowly rounding around the corner I hugged the wall and poked my head out a little to see the situation. Itachi and Kisame were at the end of the hallway hallway while Naruto was still in the room; time to act!

Throwing the smoke bomb at Itachi and stepped out from my hiding. "Take cover, NARUTO!" I yelled, throwing the smoke bomb between them, ** _Katon: Gougakyuu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique)_** , I spat the fireball at the smoke screen. Though the moment the fireball left my mouth I reached for the explosive kunai and chucked them there too. "Get out of the inn now!" I ordered before the explosion came.

I wasn't waiting either, turning around I dashed down the stairs, sweat was rolling down my face and my whole body was tense, we were facing two S-rank ninja right now... Hopefully Naruto got out from the building and Jiraiya was on the way.

Though the moment I was about to round the stairs on the first floor Itachi shoot out of nowhere, his hand going for my throat faster than I could react. His eyes have already coloured crimson and tears of blood ran down his cheeks.

" _OH S-"_ everything faded to black.

* * *

Finally I've regained my vision. My head was pulsing in headache.

At first everything was blurry but when my eyes have refocused enough, I was greeted to a view I was very familiar with.

A very busy main street of Konoha I only get when I'm in the tea house... wait this is from when I was four; all the people waving at me-no at someone else.

Turning my head to the right I was greeted to Itachi as he was sipping tea and in his left hand a pocky stick, my eyes went wide like saucers.

I had very mixed feelings right now, a huge part was really happy that I'm seeing my brother right now; a smaller part tinged in pain, remembering April 10.

"About time you opened your eyes foolish little brother." Itachi said calmly as he was enjoying the pastry.

Tears gathered in my eyes. _Wait!_ How can we be in the shop eight years ago? Tsukuyomi... he fucking shot the with a Tsukuyomi, that's why I had a headache.

Wiping the tears I bit out with annoyance, "Did you really have to use Tsukuyomi on me Itachi?!"

"How else would I get to talk to my foolish little brother?" Itachi asked with a smile and outstretched his hand to poke my forehead but stopped himself mid motion, pain and regret flashed through his face.

"Damn... you are right," I clicked my teeth, well it's not something that will cross your mind after getting hit by one of the most powerful illusions there is. "I see that you have changed your attire... red clouds. Makes me feel very depressed that my brother has decided to wear something so edgy." I sighed, wiping away a fake tear. This time it earned me a traditional Uchiha Itachi forehead poke.

"You on the other hand are still the same, always goofing around and insulting others without hesitation." Itachi remarked with a chuckle.

I scoffed at that but let it slide, reaching for my own cup of tea I sipped, it actually tasted and felt like tea... this illusion is _powerful..._ "So how have you been Itachi? How does it feel to be a rogue ninja? Did you finally get laid?" I asked mockingly.

That earned me three pokes and a Mangekyo stare, "It's been _fun,_ and no, I didn't have time to just sleep around."

"Ohh~ my poor brother, forced to commit such atrocity for the greater good of the vilage when he was thirteen and now four years later my eighteen years old brother has still not become a man. Oh Sage, how can you be so cruel," I buried my face in my palms, crying crocodile tears.

My hands were set on black fire. I screamed in fright and... pain?

 _Wait... it doesn't hurt?!_ Fucking illusion screwing with my brain.

Itachi was shaking his head at me. "Just so you know, I became a man before I left..."

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, " _What?!"_ I choked out, " _who?_ And why is it I'm just learning this now?" I threw my hands, that were still on fire, around outrageously.

Itachi just looked in front of him, his face twisted in pain. "Izumi..." he whispered, a tear of blood ran down his left cheek.

I looked in the direction he was looking and was greeted to a girl my age with short, shoulder length brown hair , she wore traditional long-sleeved high collared purple shirt with dark blue pants and a Konoha forehead protector on he head. She looked very mature... ninja just mature too quickly, she looked almost seventeen; Itachi was the same too at that age, looking much older than he should.

I laid my right hand on his shoulder and pressed, "I'm so sorry nii-san..." I said shakily. _I'm so sorry..._ How can I ever forgive myself after learning this... ' _Get your shit together... don't let Itachi see you like this!_ '

"There is nothing to apologize for little brother... she lived a long happy life with me in a world of dreams," Itachi sighed, bowing his head unable to look at the girl any more.

"You are a bastard you know? Not only you didn't share such news with your handsome younger brother and now you made him cry..." I sniffled.

"You always cry," Itachi mocked with a sad smile and poked my forehead again, "especially when you read something sad. And why should I have told you something like that? You were seven at the time," he looked at me incredulously and poked my forehead again.

"HMPF!" I looked away in insult. "So Itachi, why did you put me under Tsukuyomi? An illusion that just put Kakashi-sensei in comma a while ago. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I had no other choice but to put Kakashi-taichou and you under Tsukuyomi, there was no other way for me to deliver my message," Itachi said seriously.

"Does that have something to do with that atrocious black cloak with red clouds?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Itachi nodded. "Before I left the village I was approached by a man that claimed to be Uchiha Madara-" my fists clenched in rage, "and invited me into his organisation with a goal to capture all tailed beasts. So I joined to deliver information to Sarutobi-sama."

I scowled, "Why capture the tailed beasts... don't tell me he wants to awaken the Divine Tree!" I said in horror.

That took Itachi by surprise. "Yes, that's exactly what the man who claims to be an Uchiha wants to do but that's not everything, he's a leader in the shadows of Akatsuki, the face of Akatsuki is a man called Pein, who has the fabled Rinnegan."

I didn't even bother to fake my surprise any more. "What the hell would they want to achieve with awakening the Divine Tree? Become it's Jinchuuriki?" I asked outrageously.

"Pein claims to want to bring about world peace," Itachi said disbelievingly.

I burst out laughing at that; that imbecile Nagato really wanted to do that! "World peace through Shinjuu... hahaha. That's what Kaguya Otsutsuki and her children wanted too and look what happened: US!" _I'm going to kill them all..._

"You know all these four years I just couldn't answer this question of how could you possibly know what was happening with our clan, how could you know about what I did, how you cried for me and forgave me and now, how you are taking all this information so casually; I just don't know," Itachi shook his head at me.

"Well dear brother of mine, that is a secret for me to keep and for you to wonder forever," I said with a chuckle and took a bite from a mochi. "So tell me about this organization of madmen."

"There are ten of us right now, Orochimaru used to be a member too-" Itachi said, though at the mention of the name my right hand reflexively shot to the left side of my neck, where the seal was. "What is it Sasuke?"

"That piece of shit Snake marked me with a cursed seal..." I bit out with venom.

Itachi's chakra spiked and Tsukuyomi trembled a little, nearly destabilizing itself. "Show me," Itachi ordered, fury lacing his voice.

I tugged a little at the collar of my kimono and turned to the side a little to show Itachi the mark

"I will kill that pathetic worm..." Itachi seethed.

"Get in line then because I'll have a shot at that bastard first," I said with a dry chuckle.

Itachi flicked my forehead with quite a bit force, that actually hurt. "You don't stand a chance to face Orochimaru let alone kill him," he shook his head at me disapprovingly.

"I know that but it's not like I'm going to do it now or anything like that," I sighed, "I'm going to train my ass off and finally when the day comes I will bathe in his blood," I chuckled darkly.

"I could remove that mark for you," Itachi informed.

"Do pray tell how would you do that when both Hiruzen-sama and Jiraiya-sama failed to do so," I raised my eyebrows at Itachi, I knew how but he can't do it right now, that is if he still wants to spy on Akatsuki.

"My Susano'o has a special sword that is capable of sealing almost anything."

I shook my head wildly. "No, first, you would have to stab me with a big-ass sword, no thank you; second you can't do it right now, there is still that blue guy that wore the same cloak as you, you can't blow your cover and lastly I can deal with it brother, it's a real inconvenience but I'll be fine; I appreciate that you were ready to do so much for me, I really do."

"Alright," Itachi sighed and placed his palm on my head. "Anyway about Akatsuki, all members are S-ranked criminals, the first one is Pein, a man with Rinnegan and Konan, a woman who uses shikigami techniques through which she can transform her body into paper; both of them are from Amegakure. Third one is Akasuna no Sasori, a master puppeteer from Sunagakure; Deidara of Iwagakure who uses Explosion release. Kakuzu from Takigakure, a user of their kinjutsu Jiongu with his partner Hidan from Yugakure, a priest from a Jashin cult, both of them are immortal; then there is me and Hoshigaki Kisame, that blue man who was with me, from Kirigakure and lastly Madara, who passes himself as Tobi, and Zetsu, I don't know what that man is; some sort of living plant."

Well at least there is no change in their assembly of fucking S-rank criminals, all of them are shinobi with bounty of seven to eight digits, of all of them Kakuzu had the highest, a bounty of ninety seven million Ryo for all the people he killed. Not to mention I will have to face this gathering of monsters to protect Naruto and Konoha... my God...

"Seems like you have quite a sausage fest there," I chuckled dryly, that is the only funny thing I found amidst this horror. "So you told this to Kakashi-sensei right? Anyone else?"

"Yes, I also sent my raven with a scroll to Jiraiya-sama," itachi nodded.

 _Oh fuck! Jiraiya..._ Now what is he going to do with this information? Pein with Rinnegan and Konan... how will he react after finding out that his first student-'s not only didn't die but created one of the worst terrorist groups intending to gather of tailed beasts and effectively destroy all living beings on this planet? Will he still charge blindly into Amegakure to his certain death? Because I'm not letting that magnificent fucker die... Naruto has lost more than enough, there is no need to add to the body count unnecessarily.

"So these madmen are after Naruto to get Kyuubi?" I asked and received a nod from Itachi, "well nine people I have to kill then, how hard can it be for a soon thirteen year old Genin to kill a bunch of S-rank criminals right?"

"You are going to be thirteen in two weeks aren't you?" Itachi asked nostalgically. "I don't even have anything to give you."

"That's fine nii-san, the fact that I got to talk with you like this and that you told me all of this information about Akatsuki is the greatest present you could have given me," I said with a chuckle and went over to hug Itachi, "I really missed you, you know? I miss everyone so much but I missed you the most because you are the only one left."

"I missed you too, my foolish little brother," Itachi's voice hitched a little, reluctantly returning the embrace, "I will have to go now, I can't sustain Tsukuyomi any more."

"Wait, wait, wait! One last question" I threw my hands around, which were still on fire... as I released Itachi from the hug, "will I also en dup in coma like Kakashi after you cancel the technique?"

Itachi chuckled earnestly for the first time since we spoke and set my whole body on fire... and with that Tsukuyomi fell apart.


	45. Chapter 40

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated! Now I wanted to move forward more in this chapter but it kinda bloated on me the whole thing so I cut it where I did.**

 **SortaCore - (snickers) that was indeed some hot passion. The clone died, but Jiraiya knew from the beginning he was being played by Itachi so he just let it happen to see how things develop. Kisame though, something like this:**

 **Itachi-san, was that black haired kid your brother?**

 **Yes, that was my brother.**

 **Did you just crush your brothers throat then cast Tsukuyomi on him until his brain melted?**

 **Yes...**

 **Savage!**

 **Yes...**

 **Zeru'Xil - Well if Itachi even tried to broach that topic, Sasuke would beat the crap out of him (he would fail horribly).**

 **Lord of Eons - Thanks! That has always been my problem with Naruto's plot, I absolutely detest it, the lack of reality. But I couldn't really expect much from a series which targeted audience are teenagers; the things I delve into in this story would never make it on Shounen Jump. But imagine Naruto having even a shred of Berserk in it... BAM! That would be beautiful. I always loved the setting, such infinite possibilities to move in there, the world of cut-throat.**

 **To begin with,** **this story came from my muse filling my head with possibilities and the question of how much can I break my own character by doing this and I guess so far it has been going quite well, Sasuke has been getting the taste of ninja rodeo in full power, heh.**

 **As always thanks to Don-Taco for beta reading!**

 **Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

If I could rate the way I woke up on the scale from one to ten in the weird scale, this would definitely be somewhere around seven.

My eyes blinked open only to be greeted to Ino, who had her eyes closed and lips puckered, ready to kiss me. Of course, since I don't subscribe to pedophilia as much as it technically isn't, I rolled to the side causing Ino's face to fall into the pillow with a yelp.

"Ino... what the hell?" I sighed exasperatedly, "The first thing I see after waking up is you, my dearest friend, trying to violate me with you mouth... I don't even know what to say."

Regaining her bearing Ino scoffed a little in insult. "Well how about you first apologize for refusing a kiss from the most beautiful clan heiress?" she said raising her nose. "The stories say that to rouse the sleeping princess from the eternal slumber you have to kiss them; and since I'm such a gracious loving person, I just had to try, even though it should have been you the one who would do the kissing.

I gasped mockingly. "Forgive me my most dashing prince for dishonouring you so!" I placed my right hand on my chest and sighed sadly, "But my lance is as straight as an arrow and I do not participate in sword fights; as father would incinerate me even from his grave were I to do so; after all I must continue my legacy and backdoor plays do not create life; yet I guess."

That seemed to be the final straw for Ino. "Damn it Sasuke-kun!" she screeched. "This was supposed to be a romantic wake up of a girls beloved one not a yaoi drama! You are so cruel you know, here I am expressing my true feelings towards you and you had to ruin it," Ino finished with a sniffle.

Damn, I actually felt like an asshole right now. I had to give it to her, she was actually being genuine about this whole thing but I just can't... she's too young. "I-" I opened only to be horrifyingly surprised _even though I should have totally expected this..._

"HA! I knew it!" Ino said victoriously, "I knew it! You were just acting like you are hard to get but look at you!" she poked my cheek, "Looking all guilty and so! I knew that you had those passionate feelings for your Ino-chan the whole time!" she burst into a victorious dance.

"You know for a moment there I forgot that I'm talking with you Ino," I hummed, "anyone else and I would be on my knees with a ring proposing for marriage, but you? I just can't tell if you mean it or not." I finished sarcastically, that earned me a slap, even though I'm a frigging patient on a hospital bed.

"Why is it that I had to develop a crush on an asshole like you?" Ino shook her head with a sad sigh (totally role-playing), "Mama told me that I shouldn't take interests in bad boys like you, but I just can't command my heart~."

I sighed tiredly, joking around like this is fun but it was slowly turning into a soap opera. "So how long have I been in hospital?" I asked to change the topic.

"Three days and I have been here every day looking after you," Ino pointed at herself proudly. "Sakura and Karin were here too, surprisingly she's a really nice girl, but I couldn't allow them to stay because I can't let competition snatch you!"

"Puh-lease," I scoffed mirthfully, "Karin is more like family, and the day Sakura rediscovers her crush on me is the day Naruto and I play catch with the Kyuubi."

"Ah Naruto," Ino chuckled, "it's so cute to look at him struggle like that not to mention how how he thinks that he hides his crush so well, even Sakura knows!"

I burst out laughing at that too. "I guess she overheard his proclamation how he's going to wait for her to approach him."

"Totally, she's gonna make him do the approaching," ino wiped off a tear from all the laughing.

"But damn... three days in hospital," I sighed. "Maybe I should buy myself a room since I spend so much time in here." Itachi sure went the whole way to play the role of a crazed older brother that wiped out the clan, luckily there was no headache or chakra depletion.

"Don't even joke about it Sasuke-kun... I was really worried you know," Ino sat down on a chair next to my bed with a disapproving head shake. "I don't even know what you were thinking rushing on that criminal of a brother of yours; you are supposed to be my future husband you know? I can't have you die before you even invite me on a date."

 _Damn those priorities_... but the way things are going I might actually end up dead in next three or so years, having people like Orochimaru after my ass. "I don't even know, I just overheard that Itachi is targeting Naruto for some reason and suddenly I was in the inn where Naruto and Jiraiya-sama were staying facing two S-rank criminals," I chuckled dryly.

"You would die for him, wouldn't you?" Ino flicked my nose.

"Yeah..." I hummed thoughtfully, "who wouldn't? Each time I just see that six-year-old sad, kicked puppy sitting on a swing, looking like the world itself had collapsed, it makes your body act by itself."

"If only you would do the same for me..."

"By the way, what time is it?" I asked, looking out of the window, the sky was gaining a tinge of orange.

"Around four in the evening, why?" Ino asked curiously.

"Could you make me a bridal bouquet?"

"Um... sure? Why?" Ino looked at me owlishly.

"There is a certain bride that wasn't properly inducted into the family and didn't receive one, so I'd like to give her one even if it's four years late," I sighed sadly. "Could you get it for me in next one or two hours? I might actually kiss you if you could bring it to me."

Itachi did say he spent a happy life with Izumi in a dream world, probably placed her under a similar Tsukuyomi like he did on me. But what does that mean exactly? Did he actually make her live her life through Tsukuyomi, making her soul pass on because she 'died' in the illusion of old age? That would be borderline Infinite Tsukuyomi...

"Again this sad and gloom mood of yours, I thought you already got rid of it," Ino shook her head at me. "I can go to the flower shop and make you one, but it better be a really good kiss!" she ordered, getting up to leave the room.

"Bring it to my house please, I'll be going home soon too."

A few minutes after Ino left aunt Yokkako came to check on me since I woke up; traditionally sporting a worried disapproving look.

"How are you feeling brat? Any headache or nausea?" She asked sitting down on the chair next to my bed with my patient file.

"I'm surprisingly fine aunt Yokako," I shrugged.

"Brat, what did you even do to end up in a genjutsu induced comma like your sensei?" Aunt Yokkako asked while she was running a diagnostic technique over my head to see if there was anything wrong.

"Well, I saw Kakashi-sensei being carted to the hospital three days ago and someone mentioned that he was attacked by Itachi, who was looking for Naruto. So I had to immediately go look for Naruto and prevent him being kidnapped for some reason; things pretty much went to shit when I got to him." I reported angrily, having to fake all this crap is a real hassle.

That brought up a completely different reaction from aunt Yokkako than the usual scolding over me being an utter retard for ending up in hospital, instead she pulled me into a hug. "I know that you still hurt from what happened four years ago... but don't let your anger and grief lead you to make a stupid decision like the one you made three days ago," she said sadly. "Chasing your brother for revenge is not going to change anything, you will just hurt yourself in the process like you just did and I don't want to see you like that."

"Hmm." What else could I say to that? Having to lie is to tiring, small lies roll of the tongue too easily but this? Having to fake my whole demeanour and feelings literaly saps energy out of me and makes me just want to go anti-social so I can avoid having to utter them.

"Promise me that you won't do something so stupid any more," she demanded while still hugging me and stroking my hair.

"Well I can't promise that... I'm a shinobi after all, who knows maybe someone will blow me to pieces the next mission I go on." I said wisely, "You know, always expect the worst so you won't be surprised when the fireworks come." That earned me a very mean chop on my head.

"Brat just because you have been a shinobi for a few months and killed a couple thugs doesn't mean that you can go around being this morbid..." aunt Yokkako seethed, "why can't you be like Naruto, huh? Always seeing the brighter side of things?"

"I'm a realist not idealist," I rolled my eyes, "I'd rather see things how they are rather than lie to myself to feel better."

"Mikoto would beat your ass black and blue if she heard you talk like that, you are still supposed to be a God damn kid not some war veteran, you haven't even gone through a war!"

"Well I did go through a massacre..."

"Don't go smartass on me when I'm lecturing you, brat!" Aunt Yokkako yelled, chopping my head again. "Well it seems that you are completely fine now since you are being the usual annoying you," she sighed disappointedly, "you are free to go home but should go check on your sensei before that, he's still in the hospital."

"Huh?" I looked at her owlishly. ' _Itachi... just what the fuck have you done to him.'_ "Is he still comatose?"

"No, he recovered from that quickly," aunt Yokkako replied while writing into my file, "he's just suffering from a chakra exhaustion."

"Oh I see," I said absent-mindedly, having implanted Sharingan must suck balls, the negatives definitely outweighs the positives unless you have naturally monstrous chakra like Uzumaki. "So what room is he in?

"He's at the end of the third wing room 317, a private room," aunt Yokkako replied as she was making her way out of the room, "I would tell you to be careful next time but it seems like it's a wasted effort; so don't die."

"Love you too!" I yelled back, getting out of the bed to change into my clothing and went towards Kakashi's room.

There were many things to consider because the knowledge about Akatsuki was leaked much sooner than from what I remembered. How will the village react to it, by Kakashi and Jiraiya getting his hand on the information the council will be notified, there is no way they won't be. Will Konoha let their ally and possible allies know? Because Takigakure has their Jinchuuriki of Seven-tails and the less tailed beasts Akatsuki can get their hands on, the better.

I don't see Danzo telling anyone this information though... even if the threat is that dire; Tsunade probably would though, that is she becomes the Hokage. That is still just One-tail and Seven-tails, can't tell about the rest. Kumogakure and Iwagakure will definitely not give a fuck what Konoha has to say which leaves only Kirigakure which is undergoing a civil war and if Yagura dies, that leaves three tails to reform somewhere down the line.

How the fuck to reach out to the villages? Even though two of the four villages won't listen to what we have to say doesn't mean they won't get hit; in fact Iwa is in the worst position right now... If I remember it clearly Onoki doesn't even have this two Jinchuuriki under control, they left his village to do whatever the hell they wanted and on top of it he has been also employing Akatsuki that fucking warmongering fossil. What would I do for an actual Death Note to land in my lap? Would be such a breeze to deal with Akatsuki and people who would cause trouble down the line.

Well it's out of my reach as of right now, sending message scrolls to foreign if not hostile villages is akin to treason and going there myself is a certainly suicide- no, most probable breeding slavery so they could get their hands on Sharingan. Why couldn't I have been reborn as Hashirama? It would have been much easier to change things, like keeping all nine tailed beast to myself and point a nuclear strike at anyone who would even dare to sneeze at me. You really can only establish peace if you and your nation is the one holding the monopoly on violence. But sadly that also only last as long as you live... because your successors are bound to fuck up and destroy everything you set up.

 _Fucking politics..._ Naruto will regret his dream of becoming Hokage once the hat lands on his head or even before if he comes around to see things the way I see them.

I was finally at the room where Kakashi was staying right now; with a couple light knocks I went in. "Heya Kakashi-sensei, how are-..." I cut myself off with a horrified expression.

In front of me laid Kakashi, completely buried into the mattress and pillow, his eyes moony and a fucking huge bulge under his cover rhythmically rising and going down...

" _BY THE FUCKING SAGE HAVE SOME SHAME!_ " I yelled and quickly turned around, slamming the doors shut; I went home to pour bleach in my eyes.

This person is my fucking mentor... _inconceivable_.

Getting home and getting something to eat, nothing special just instant ramen since I didn't have the opportunity to go buy groceries yet. I changed into a more appropriate clothing for visiting graves, well what I wore on the Third's funeral. There were so many thing to do though, get a proper photo of Uchiha Izumi, go commission a frame for the photo and then add her into the small altar I have for my parents since she's a defacto member of our family too with the way Itachi eased her into the afterlife.

An hour or so later Ino came over ringing the bell with my order.

"Hey Ino, thanks for bringing it so quickly," I greeted her.

"Well, here you go!" she handed me the bouquet with... ugh couldn't tell. I was never a flower person, all that mattered really is wherever what I'm holding is poisonous or not or if it has thorns or not. "It wasn't a problem really, since you said that you were late with this and all I've decided to make it with white tulips."

"Hmm," I looked it over, looked nice.

"You don't know what white tulips mean, do you?"

"Nope."

"Seriously Sasuke-kun," Ino sighed, "where is your romantic heart? You know? I want you to give me a nice bouquet when you finally invite me on a date..."

"Yeah, if something like that happens I'm definitely not going to do anything cheesy like that," I snorted, "and besides I have other more important and pressing things to do and think about rather than my 'romantic heart' you know, us being ninja and all."

"That's all you think about... being a shinobi," Ino wiped away a fake tear, "only if you would put that much effort caring about me and my feelings; but no, you are just an insincere jerk that keeps brushing me to the side."

 _'Well if you knew that in next three years or so your village could be vaporized and probably kill most of the people who live here, you wouldn't have time to go chasing after me either... and on top of it you are too young.'_ Teenagers and their priorities... I'd like to live a carefree life too but I just can't simply afford it. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Three thousand Ryo and a kiss," Ino chirped expectantly.

"Here's five thousand," I pulled a couple bills from my wallet, "about that kiss... do I have to?"

"If you want to live, yes."

"Fine..." I sighed. Ino squealed a little and closed her yes, puckering her lips.

 _'As if...'_ I gave her peck in the forehead. "There you go, a kiss."

Ino was completely speechless, betrayal written all over her face. "You said you were going to give me a really good kiss!" she demanded.

"That's what you said," I chuckled, "besides a kiss to a forehead from me is like a blessing, so be grateful."

"You jerk~" Ino said dramatically and dashed away from my house.

Satisfied with myself I got into black sandals and went towards the Uchiha Graveyard.


	46. Chapter 41

**Yo! Welcome back to another chapter of Destined to Betray! Thanks for reviews, favourites and follows. Much appreciated!**

 **SortaCore - Yeah, he didn't really want to go that route, not only would he probably be held in the hospital because of that but it's just plain annoying. The thing is that 'normal' genjutsu can melt your brain too, but in the end 'aunt' Yokkako is just a doctor, is not even a ninja so she can't be privy to more delicate facts about the trade, the condition is more taken as 'suffered mental attack' instead of 'what was shown to cause the damage'. Ino on the other hand wouldn't really know what exactly happened, she knows only that he was KO'd by a genjutsu and that's it, none of the Genin really know what happened.**

 **Zeru'Xil - Oh he knows, haha. Not sure if I would call it denial though, more like jus trying to avoid it as best as possible, the age difference is a real detergent for him right now since they are only kids. But then it is also part of their jig to joke around like that... and Sasuke is a sarcastic piece of shit :D**

 **SteveEst98 - One can't simply go on without a homo-erotic joke here and there haha.**

 **Thanks to Don_Taco for beta reading!**

 **Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

No matter how many times I walk this place the feelings never change, shame, betrayal, guilt. Family is the crux of Asian culture yet I, who uphold these values, betrayed those beliefs. This is my punishment, the duty to tend to these grave stones; I don't even beg for forgiveness any more because there will be none for a traitor like me; if Itachi committed the greatest atrocity then I committed the greatest treachery. But that doesn't mean that this guilt can shackle me, no, the guilt and the need to live is my punishment and atonement. To restore the clan and allow it to begin anew with a blank slate free of treachery, that is my duty; the only one I will uphold to the very end even if I have to defy the world itself to achieve; I will restore Uchiha.

The cemetery is brimming with small, modest gravestones even though it was built only twelve years ago after the attack of the Kyuubi, the only one ravaged and destroyed by the fox, yet it is among the biggest clan cemeteries in Konoha. Every single name on the stone I remembered, each and every single one, from the youngest babe to the eldest of the clan. Uchiha Izumi was among them, her name engraved into a bevel between an epithet ' _Will of Fire'_ and symbols of Uchiha and Konoha. There are two vases, one to hold flowers and the other to hold the incense sticks. Sitting down in a seiza position I placed the bouquet in one vase and an incense stick in the other and lit it; placing my hands together I prayed.

"I'm sorry that I'm coming so late, four years I've walked around you not knowing about the bond you have with my family Izumi-san, or should I say sister-in-law?" I said, looking at the gravestone.

"To think that I completely missed this one fact about you and Itachi... I am too self-absorbed," I said with a slight chuckle. "I'm very angry that you never introduced yourself to me as my brothers significant other, because I would have celebrated, to even think that my brother who was always so withdrawn and socially awkward would earn affection of a woman, no- for you to capture the heart of my brother; I couldn't be any more grateful that you showed my brother what it means to love someone," I gave a deep bow, "thank you."

"I don't know exactly what Itachi showed you in the Tsukuyomi, but he did say that you two lived a long happy life together," I dragged out a long sigh. "He married you, didn't he? And the two of you had many children, didn't you? Each one even more broody than the other, like their old man and the only one who would set them on the right path would be their really goofy, perverted uncle Sasuke. I would have been the sort of uncle your children loved while the two of you would wish me a very slow and painful death." a chuckle left my mouth.

"I would have spoiled your children rotten." The more I thought about it, the more I laughed. "I just can't help but like kids, they are the innocence of this twisted world, they are our future," the more I laughed the more my eyes stung, "I really wish I could have seen your marriage, your children... the future of the clan... I wish I could see Itachi happy, full of life..." I said shakily as tears ran down my face.

"Ahh~ forgive me Izumi-san for getting emotional," I wiped away the tears, "here I'm, sitting in front of you and crying... you must hate me don't you? Like the rest of the clan. Because I robbed you of your future, because I robbed everyone of their future, because of me Itachi had to _kill_ you..."

I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. Because of me Itachi didn't just kill the whole clan, he killed himself; on April 10 Uchiha Itachi died with the clan, leaving behind a caricature of a man, a shadow of a great fire. I didn't think about it when Itachi placed me under Tsukuyomi but the more I think about it the more I realise that Itachi is tired, so tired that he would just love to lay down and finally come _home._ He didn't complain or show it through his actions, but his eyes told everything.

"You know, every day I pray to my parents in the morning and in the evening, telling them about my everyday life, about my worries, hopes and wishes," I said shakily, "even if they must hate me too, for the traitor and disgrace I am. Still I can't help but miss for their love... every child wants to be loved by their parents, I'm no different."

"Every day I ask myself if there was anything I could have reasonably done to make the clan open their eyes, to leave their tough shells and rejoin the village," I looked down at my hands tiredly, "even back then all I did was ask, speculate and quake, afraid that I would lose my life doing nothing, not having the strength to even try to change things and because of that you and everyone else rest before me."

"I kept telling myself that I was nothing but a small child, that no one would listen and if they did, that I would end up dead. But maybe my life in exchange for the lives of the whole clan would have been a fair price," I said, covering my eyes with my palm. "But no, instead I did nothing. Had I been given another chance I would have probably done the same, because I want to live, I want to see what life has for me, because I was robbed of my life once already..."

 _Because I was destined to betray._

I don't know how long I sat by the grave but it got pitch dark it didn't matter, I just stayed and wallowed in my own guilt, that is until I was interrupted by a couple presences. It was odd really, I registered a couple light thuds behind me, at least two people. Was I being spied on while I was here confessing myself to my relative?

Who the fuck is it?

Activating Sharingan I turned my head to the left a little so I could see who it was only for my eyes to go wide. Behind me four figures stood, wearing similar grey uniforms tied by a purple sash. I was wondering when they would come.

...And I left my gear home.

Fuck my life.

"So a bunch of snakes come to disgrace this sacred land with their footsteps.," I scoffed with cold fury.

"That's the shithead we are supposed to deliver for Orochimaru-sama?" a feminine voice sneered.

"Well he does look like the weakling on the photo," stated the silver haired one.

"My apologies, I didn't call you properly, I meant to call you a bunch of ass toys instead of snakes, because that what you are, aren't you? I chuckled.

"The hell did you say you fucker?" Demanded the one with three pairs of arms.

"Exactly what you heard, you are Orochimaru's personal playmates," I said, bursting into a mocking laughter.

"I like him, he has a colourful language," smirked the readhead.

"Really Tayuya? You don't mind him calling you a 'ass toy'?" the fat one facepalmed.

"No, why should I? Well all know that Orochimaru-sama likes to cross swords, I mean you should know that," Tayuya burst into a fit of laughter.

"Bitch I'll have you eat those words later," the one with too many hands seethed, "and you, weak piece of shit, what do you find so funny?"

"No it's nothing," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes, "It's just I've wondered why the pedosnake would send you after me. Your assholes must be so destroyed that he wants to add me into his collection, huh?"

"That's it I'm killing him, fuck Orochimaru-sama's orders, he's dead," the silver haired one growled.

"Calm down Sakon, he's just trying to get in your head like he did to the Jinchuuriki of Sunagakure," the fatass ordered.

"You seem calm don't you, pork chop?" I stood up from the ground and turned to face them. "I guess my words can't get to you since you are so unfuckable that even that sick bastard Orochimaru won't stick it up your ass because he would have to plough through that mass of fat to even find." That finally got to the big guy too as his chakra spiked.

Meanwhile Tayuya was having a blast. "You, I really like you, I think we are going to get along just fine," she chuckled, "no one has ever handed to them like that yet."

 _'You like me? I'll show you my friendliness when I slice your throat open.'_ My blood was boiling, anyone that has to do with Orochimaru deserves to die and I will happily be the one to swing the blade. "So what do you want from me, hmm?" I asked disinterestedly.

"Orochimaru-sama would like to-" the fatass began only for me interrupt him.

"Nuh uh uh," I waggled my index finger in front of me, "I don't want to hear shit from a bunch of fuck holes, you three can fuck off, the on the other hand redhead can say her peace, she's somewhat bearable to look at." The killing intent that was aimed at me was heavy, but I wasn't fazed all I did was keep my jolly expression. I was most probably about to get the living shit beat out of me but I do have to keep up the pretence. "So what does that scaly worm want with me?" I asked her.

"We are here to formally invite you among our ranks to serve Orochimaru-sama," Tayuya announced with a smirk.

"Well that's nice and all but why the hell would I join?" I raised my eyebrow outrageously. "No one gets to fuck me in my ass even if it's a woman with a strap-on, if anything I'm the one who fucks."

That made Tayuya snort a little but quickly composed herself with the threat of her companions. "You want power don't you? Power to avenge your clan," she smirked at me, as if she knew me, "Orochimaru-sama told us everything about you, if you come with us to serve Orochimaru-sama, he will grant you power beyond your imagination."

"Power beyond imagination? You mean this shitty cursed seal?" I asked in faux curiosity, "do pray tell what I would have to do to attain this power you talk about. Would I have to be his ass toy like those three degenerates with you?"

"All Orochimaru-sama needs from you is your unbending loyalty," she answered with a smirk, "he also told us that he has great plans for your and your future."

I just burst out into a manic laughter at that load of shit that was flung in my direction. "He has plans for my future? You mean wear my skin like some cloth?" I scoffed at their surprised faces, "you can march back to your master and tell him that he can suck his own dick if he wants a new toy, because Uchiha Sasuke doesn't give a rats ass for what he wants."

Tayuya sighed in disappointment. "Do you think that the cursed seal you have been branded is only there to offer you power? No, it is slowly killing you and the longer you go without a proper adjustment."

"Right, so the seal is killing me? And do pray tell what purpose would that serve when your master wants to take over my body... last time I checked he needs me alive to be able to achieve that."

"Enough of this talking, he has already voiced his opinion let's just beat the shit out of him and bring him to Orochimaru-sama," Sakon growled with a sadistic glee ready to go into combat, his partners did the same.

"Now that is where I will have to stop you," I smirked, "this whole time I've had ANBU surveillance on me and the moment I release my signal they will rush on my position. Do you honestly think that you can fight off, let alone escape from people who can kill you at moments notice?" I was completely bullshitting but that's pretty much all I could do right now, bluff and buy myself enough time so I can dash away to the Hyuuga district since they are just beyond the wall.

"ANBU? those pathetic shits?" Sakon asked mockingly. "Please do summon them," they all broke into a laughter.

I was sweating heavily, there is no way in hell I was going to defeat them on my own... they are Orochimaru's elite, fuck my life. My hands quickly danced into motion, **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique)** , I shot the fireball in the air like a flare. _Someone help..._

The sound four look tense a little, I could see that, their tightening jaws, muscles constricting, they were expecting a fight. I was the same, even more so because I knew very well that they would stomp me into the ground and probably whisk me from Konoha...

 _Nothing..._

 _Fuck..._

"So where's your ANBU, weakling?" Sakon mocked with a dangerous grin, "Jirobo, Kidoumaru, Tayuya, see anyone?"

"No" they all answered shooting me a grin that promised a lot of pain.

"Sounds like someone was full of bullshit," Sakon laughed, "let's introduce him to do, re, mi, fa, so, la."

All of them shot at me with a very impressive speed, I was already weaving hand signs for a substitution but I was too slow as Sakon was already upon me-

 _ **"Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)!"**_

All four of them were blown away and all I could do was stare in incomprehension. in front of me two towering figures with long black hair in night robes and haori. That wasn't all, more presences arrived, Hyuuga patrol.

 _...What?!_

"I don't know who you are and what you seek but no one shall assault a fellow Konoha ninja and walk away as long as Hyuuga are the strongest clan of Konoha," said the man on the right... wait... _Lord Hiashi?! What the fuck?_

"Shit Hyuuga... we have been compromised," Kidoumaru growled, surprisingly unaffected by the attack "retreat!" They all vanished from the spot as fast as they appeared.

One of the Hyuuga clansmen in Konoha flack vest came forward to Lord Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama, orders?"

"Follow them," he said calmly.

"Hai!"

All of this is so surreal, am I drugged? I did fire that flare but didn't expect anyone to arrive, let alone so soon... is this a miracle? My heart was carving itself from my chest, brain still didn't fully take in the whole situation... Hyuuga of all people came to help me; logically taken, they are the closest to my position from the whole village and I did plan to run there as fast possible were I placed in combat situation.

"H-Hiyashi-sama, Hizashi-sama... w-what?" I stuttered with wide eyes.

"Are you unharmed, Uchiha Sasuke?" Lord Hiyashi asked, while still starring in front of him.

"H-hai," I coughed a little to put myself under control, "why are you here?"

"We have noticed that hostile presence has trespassed upon your land and there was no one else around to offer help," he answered with an air of majesty.

Holy shit, I think I've a mancrush. "Thank you very much for helping me in this dire situation, Hiyashi-sama, Hizashi-sama, without you and your clan I would be in a very precarious peril," I said giving them a deep bow. "But humour me this question please, how exactly did you know that I was going to be attacked?"

"*Hinata*" Neji's father coughed out a little sarcastically.

"Yes..." Lord Hiyashi sighed, "my daughter has informed about the intruders."

" _What?!"_


End file.
